Forced Fortuity
by Lucy2
Summary: Plots, plans and schemes introduced the Anasazi family to the Hawkins family. Happenstance brought them together. What does the future have in store when the future is no longer left to chance?
1. Chapter 1

Forced Fortuity

The sound of rapidly retreating foot steps echoed through the room. The sound of a door being pulled open could be heard next. Due to the mechanics of the door, it could not be slammed behind the person making the exit.

Beka watched the dramatic exit before turning back to look at the Nietzschean male sitting across the desk from her. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and a faint smirk on his lips as he watched the retreating figure disappear through the doorway.

"Why do you do that?" Beka raised her eyebrows as she leaned forward to toss the flexi she had been consulting onto the desk.

"Do what?" Tamerlane's gaze moved from the door which Ashan was hurriedly closing to Beka.

"It infuriates me when you try to play innocent," Beka leaned back in her chair and looked at Tamerlane critically. "You know exactly what I am talking about. Why do you goad him like you do?"

"Goad him?' Tamerlane shook his head as he leaned forward with his forearms on his desk. He studied Beka for a long moment before gesturing toward her. "I was merely attempting to educate him on the current agreements which have been in place for the last six years. Agreements that I believe you, yourself, negotiated on the behalf of the Commonwealth, the Free Trade Alliance and your freebooters."

"You can educate him on the agreements in place without being condescending," Beka shook her head as she looked over at the empty chair beside her. In his hurry to depart, he had left his briefcase by the leg of the chair. Leaving important documents unattended was not a wise thing to do. Especially when they are left in the office of the Nietzschean Emperor. Beka was certain Tamerlane Anasazi would not hesitate to confiscate and read every file on the datapad or in the case.

"Condescending," Tamerlane scoffed as he pushed his chair back from his desk and got to his feet. He immediately spied the case on the floor and the datapad in the chair. Beka grabbed both and pulled them closer to her. "I merely indicated how incompetent he appeared by not knowing the details of the current agreements. One cannot argue their position if they have no idea of the foundation upon which their arguments reside."

Tamerlane walked over and looked out the large window behind his desk. He stretched slowly before clasping his hands behind his back.

"If that boy ever speaks to me the way he did today, I am putting him on the first ship back to Tarazed," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at Beka. "Do I make myself clear?"

"This is exactly what I am talking about … the insulting contempt. That boy … as you call him … is a twenty five year old man," Beka's jaw clenched slightly as she looked at Tamerlane's back. Beka thought it ridiculous that Tamerlane repeated called him a boy when Tamerlane was barely two years older than him.

"Twenty-five year old men do not throw tantrums during meetings with world leaders, let alone the Emperor of an Empire, then run away like a sulking child when they do not get their way or their feelings get hurt," Tamerlane turned and shook his head slowly. "The next time he and I meet, I expect him to come prepared. I expect him to have proper documentation to support his requests. I expect him to speak to me intelligently. I expect him to answer my questions when asked and not continually tell me he will look into it and get back to me. Especially when I know, for a fact, that he should know the answers because I already know the answers."

"I will talk to him," Beka sighed as she rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. She had been mentoring him ever since he had arrived on Arktos nearly nine months ago. She really had no idea what else she could do. Tamerlane's haughty arrogance and hard edged tactics were not something she could mentor another person how to deal with. It had taken her years before she finally figured out how to handle Tamerlane. Even then, Tamerlane had made certain to let Beka know she only 'handled' him because he allowed it.

"I would advise you do more than just talk to him, Beka," Tamerlane walked over and leaned back on his desk before her. He believed he was being more than fair. Anyone else in the universe would have been sent packing after the first meeting. "If our next meeting ends as this one did, Nathaniel Hunt may as well run home crying to his daddy because he will never set foot in this office again as a recognized envoy of any business or the Commonwealth."

"I said I would talk to him," Beka shook her head slowly. "I will make sure he is more prepared."

"Do you believe he honestly thought a veiled threat would work?" Tamerlane expression changed from hard and annoyed to amused as he looked down at Beka. "I could care less if one Commonwealth cargo runner finds the fees for transiting Mahjan to be too high when compared to the fees FTA cargo associated entities are charged. It was … idiotic and dangerous … to ever insinuate … that he had the backing of the entire Commonwealth for negotiating a reduced fee package for one carrier. I dare say, even his daddy couldn't save him, if I cancelled the contracts for the entire Commonwealth in response."

"You would never do that," Beka couldn't help but roll her eyes to the ceiling. For all of Tamerlane's bravado, there were rare times when Beka knew she could call his bluff. This was one of those times.

"It is not a question of if I would. It is the simple fact that I could if I wanted," Tamerlane informed her firmly. "Nathaniel Hunt has absolutely NO authority to speak for the entirety of the Commonwealth. He was here to speak on behalf of one shipping company with Commonwealth registry."

"I have to admit, I did cringe when the words came out of his mouth," Beka sighed deeply as she looked up at Tamerlane. She had been floored when Nate had demanded Tamerlane accept the waiver for the company he was representing. When Tamerlane said 'no', Nate had insinuated that if the Empire did not yield, other contracts might need to be revisited. "He is young. He gets flustered. You … coming full bore … can be a little overwhelming. Maybe you can reign it in a little next time?"

"I highly doubt it," Tamerlane shook his head. There was no way he was 'reigning it in' for Beka, Nathaniel Hunt or anyone else. Especially if it was demanded on him in an insulting, aggressive manner.

"So," Beka picked up the flexi she had tossed on the desk. "Are you willing to lower the fees for Telix Shipping?"

"Not now," Tamerlane shook his head as he pushed himself up from his desk and walked around to the other side. He picked up the flexi Nathaniel Hunt had handed him when their meeting first began.

"Now you **_are _**being a petty jerk who it trying to screw the little guys," Beka gave Tamerlane a knowing look. Tamerlane's eyes narrowed on Beka instantly. Earlier when she had heard similar words fall from Nathaniel Hunt's lips, she was waiting for Tamerlane to retaliate in some manner. She was pleasantly surprised when Tamerlane refrained from throwing the younger male out of his office and remained calm yet subtly verbally insulting and belittling.

"The Telix cargo ships that are transiting Mahjan are based out of Port Royal are they not?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over the information again.

"They are," Beka nodded as she looked through the flexi to make certain her memory was correct.

"Although Telix Shipping is a Commonwealth registered company, that terminal and those ships based at Port Royal transit from a FTA governed station," Tamerlane dropped the flexi on the desk as he looked over at Beka and raised his eyebrows.

"If they fill out their documentation to reflect that distinction," Beka nodded slowly as she made notes of the flexi. "They will be charged at the FTA negotiated rates which are slightly lower than the Commonwealth fees for the first five hundred transits per annum."

"If Nathaniel Hunt knew what he was doing, researched his clients and prepared himself for these meeting," Tamerlane smirked slightly. "You and I would not have to do his job for him."

"Why are you being so helpful?" Beka looked at Tamerlane suspiciously as she tucked the flexi into Nathaniel's briefcase and closed it.

"Telix Shipping docks thousands of ships a year at Ramsgate," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Docking fees are being raised at Ramsgate. The Empire will make far more money in docking fees at Ramsgate than it will lose on transit fees in Mahjan. For some reason, companies rarely debate docking fees. They are all too focused on thinking they are being screwed on transit fees to even notice."

"By helping Nathaniel help Telix Shipping, you look like a reasonable ruler instead of a malevolent dictator," Beka shook her head as she studied Tamerlane for a long moment.

"Precisely," Tamerlane nodded as he tossed the flexi into his done pile.

"I need to get going," Beka got up from the chair and picked up Nathaniel's briefcase along with her datapad. "I know your father has spoken to you about Kindred's graduation ceremony at the end of the week."

"My father hand delivered the invitation as you requested," Tamerlane got up from his chair and walked around to lean back against it again. "I have considered it and I have sent my regrets to Kindred. Although I am pleased that he has completed his dual degree work, finally, I do not believe it is in the best interest of Kindred or the University for me to attend. There are hundreds of students graduating. My being there would cause difficulties with security and access for those wishing to attend the ceremony."

"I am pleased that you at least considered it," Beka replied as she regarded Tamerlane for a long moment. "I have never … thanked you … for allowing Kindred to live here while he has been attending Kodiak University. I know … your past … with him … has been tumultuous. However, I think the best thing that ever happened to my son … was you … placing him on house arrest … on Arktos … and forcing him … in a way … to slow down … take a look at his life … and make the changes that he needed to make."

"If I had known then that three years later he would be cohabitating with my sister, I would have let the Dragans execute him on Sahure," Tamerlane replied airily.

"Your sister has definitely been a positive force in his life," Beka couldn't help but smile when Tamerlane scowled ever so slightly. "I need to go. Your father and I are hosting your two eldest sons for the night."

"Alexander and Suleiman are staying with you this evening?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"Your father wants to spend more quality time with his grandsons," Beka nodded with a smile then a grimace. "I told him … I can only take a couple at a time. More than that and … it's just too much."

"That is why he had the renovations done on your suite," Tamerlane nodded slowly. A few months ago, Tyr had Beka's suite renovated to make the office and part of the large common area into two smaller bedroom and a bath.

"Why else?" Beka smirked slightly as she looked at Tamerlane.

"I thought maybe you and he had decided to make sterile, inferior hybrid babies," Tamerlane replied with a shrug.

"No more babies coming from here," Beka gestured to her abdomen. "I raised mine. I am beginning to warm to the position of … grandmother. I can enjoy them, then send them home."

"Enjoy Alexander and Suleiman this evening," Tamerlane pushed himself up from his desk when the comm unit alerted him of his next appointment. "According to their mothers, they are quite a handful lately."

"Great," Beka shook her head as she headed for the door. "Maybe we should have started with one of the easier ones."


	2. Chapter 2

Beka looked up from her holonovel when the bedroom door opened and Tyr slipped inside. He immediately locked the door before looking over at her.

"You finally got them to settle down?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly as Tyr headed into the washroom. She took in the finely chiseled chest as he stripped off his vest on his way into the washroom.

"I never thought they were going to settle down," Tyr came out of the washroom with his dental cleaner in his hand. "They are obviously excited to be staying here tonight. I think they were even more excited that they are being allowed to share a room."

"From what I have been told, although they know they are brothers and allowed to attend educational sessions together and play with one another at times, their mothers maintain very separate residences and lives," Beka informed Tyr as she put her flexi down. "I do not think any of the children are allowed to 'sleep over' at another wife's residence."

"Perhaps we can … fill that void," Tyr offered when he emerged from the washroom and turned off the light. Beka's eyes followed him as he went into their closet and slipped off his boots before stripping off his pants. A moment later he crawled onto the bed.

"How did you get them to settle down?" Beka asked as Tyr crawled over her. He leaned and nuzzled her neck before kissing along her jawline.

"I told them a story," Tyr offered as he lay down next to Beka. He picked up the flexi on her abdomen and tossed it to the side.

"What kind of story?" Beka asked softly as Tyr's lips teased lightly along her jaw while his hand drifted down over her abdomen before slipping under the hem of her nightgown. The warmth of his hand traveled slowly up her outer thigh and across the front of her hip before sliding along her abdomen.

"Just your standard run of the mill Nietzschean tale," Tyr's voice was low as his lips teased over her skin. As he spoke his hand slipped up further so his palm cupped her breast and gently massage the mound of flesh.

"Are you sure they are asleep?" Beka breathed in deeply when his fingertips teased ever tightening circles around her breast. A shiver ran through her as her nipple puckered tightly awaiting his touch. Her fingertips trailed lightly over his shoulders and upper back as the tingling waves of early arousal moved through her body.

"I'm certain," Tyr replied as he slipped the soft fabric of her gown upward, revealing the creamy, pale flesh to him. Beka arched to him slightly as his tongue flicked lightly over the tight peak. Her hand slipped up his back and under the long locs of hair to caress the back of his neck, encouraging his mouth to continue.

"It would be … unfortunate … if we were … interrupted," Beka's words came haltingly as his hand slipped to the other breast while his lips and tongue pleasure the first one.

"It would," Tyr murmured softly as his head raised from her breast. He moved up and kissed her lightly on the lips, tauntingly, as his fingertips teased lightly over her breast.

"You sure you secured the door?" Beka asked as her lips toyed with his as she pressed her hand against his chest and slowly rolled him onto his back as she rolled on top on him.

"It is securely locked," Tyr replied as his eyes followed her as she moved to sit astride him. She slipped the gown tantalizingly up her body as her eyes remained on him. She pulled it over her head before tossing it to the side. Her hands ran slowly over his chest then down to his abs before slipping upward again.

"Good," Beka whispered as her lips teased over his as the juncture of her thighs rubbed against him. "Because I really don't want to have to explain what Beka is doing to their grandfather."

Beka smiled when she heard a faint moan deep in Tyr's chest as her fingertips teased over his chest and the firm pressure against his groin aroused him.

"Neither do I," Tyr relied huskily as his hands framed her face and pulled her down to him. The brush of his lips was quickly followed by the firmer caress of his lips as he deepened the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy breathing mixed with gasping pants. Deep moans mingled with higher pitched cries.

Her breasts bobbed enticingly as her body moved on him in a frenzied pace. Her fingers tightened on his abdomen as her pleasure soared. Her body shook as her climax neared. The sensations peaked just as his hands gripped her waist. His body arched upward into hers, filling her deeply, grinding their bodies together. A soft wail filled the air as her pleasure overwhelmed her, followed quickly by his moaning groan as his body emptied inside her.

Her body collapsed on top of him, shaking with her release. His hands ran over her ass, pressing her down onto him as the gentle thrusts furthered the waves of pleasure.

"Good morning," she breathed heavily as she pushed herself slowly off his chest.

"It is definitely a good morning," his eyes opened slowly to meet the golden brown orbs gazing down at him.

"Today is a day of celebration," Lex smiled as she leaned and kissed Kindred lightly on the lips. "I thought we should start the day out right."

"I am finally graduating with my first two level one degrees," Kindred let out a deep breath. "I know Mom thinks it's a big deal …"

"Your mother is pleased that everything has worked out to your benefit," Lex kissed him again. "Let her have this moment Kindred. From the stories I have heard, today is definitely a day for celebration. At one point in the past, your future was pretty dim."

"By dim, are you referring to the potential years in prison or the Dragan death sentence?" Kindred raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Pretty sure either one qualifies," Lex shook her head as she started to climb off him. His hands on her hip kept her in place.

"You are a huge part of why I have made it this far," Kindred's word were softly delivered as he looked up at the Nietzschean female perched on top on him. "Without you …"

"You are the reason you have made it this far," Lex cut him off with the faintest shake of her head. "I may have been there to encourage you when times were rough and help you navigate your way through the coursework. But you did it Kindred. Do not sell yourself short. I am proud of you. You should be as well."

"I am glad it is over. I made it through. My scores aren't too bad either," Kindred shrugged slightly.

"The only question is … what next?" Lex leaned and kissed him again.

"I have been thinking about that quite a bit lately," Kindred reached up and caressed her jaw. His eyes moved slowly over her face. "My future. Your future. Our future."

"I have two more years to finish my third level degrees," Lex reminded him lightly. "I know what my future holds. The question is … what will you be doing in that future?"

"I started a paid internship with Dr Mehndelssohn next week," Kindred informed her. "I will be starting courses for my second level degree in archeology next term."

"You were accepted?" Lex's eyes widened slightly. As far as she knew, Kindred had no prospects on Arktos. She leaned and kissed him firmly on the lips. "So you're staying?On Arktos?"

"I am staying on Arktos," Kindred nodded with a smile. "I was planning on staying on Arktos whether I got the internship or not … whether I got into the program or not. It is a miracle that I ever met you. There is no way I'm leaving now."

"Kindred," Lex said his name slowly as a smile spread over her lips.

"I know Tamerlane will be crushed that I am staying. After all this time, I am sure he has been counting down the days until I leave the palace, leave Arktos," Kindred smirked slightly. "And finally quit ruining his sister's life."

"Tamerlane likes you even if he tries his best to not show it," Lex shook her head slightly. "If he didn't, I am pretty sure he would have banished you from the Empire the night he found out I was moving in here."

"I have been thinking about that," Kindred paused as his brow furrowed slightly.

"About what?" Lex felt a little wave of uncertainty run through her.

"About you … living here with me," Kindred stretched slightly. His hand disappeared under the pillow under his head.

"I was thinking … maybe we could make it a little more official," Kindred's hand emerged from under the pillow. He held up his hand to Lex. Her eyes widened when she saw the titanium band between two of his fingers. "I don't know what your people do … but my family … we … get engaged …"

"You want to marry me?" Lex's eyes widened even more.

"Well … yeah," Kindred nodded as he took in her surprised expression. "Not like today or anything … but in the future …"

"I …" Lex looked from Kindred to the ring then back to Kindred. "I never thought … in a million years …"

"You don't have to answer right now," Kindred replied quickly. It wasn't exacting the reaction he was expecting. "Just think about it …"

"Yes," Lex nodded as she leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Yes Kindred. I will marry you."

"Yes?" Kindred felt his heart suddenly hammer in his chest.

"Yes," Lex replied as her lips moved eagerly over his just before he managed to slip the band onto her finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamerlane let out a deep breath as he looked out the window of his office. The moon was full in the night sky. The stars were evident in the darkness. The lights were bright in the entryway of the palace.

He ran his hands over his face. It had been a long day full of meetings with some rather overbearing personalities. Although most of the bold, brash arrogance was not directed toward him, he found it tiresome to deal with so many strong personalities when having meetings that included leaders from numerous member worlds. This evening had been especially challenging because there was a mix of Human and Nietzschean leaders from the Pralix sector. The Nietzscheans were their usual assertive, dominant selves which was made worse by there being other equally bold leaders there. As usual, the Nietzscheans treated the Human leaders as less than themselves. As a result, the Human leaders puffed their chests even more than usual which led to some tense situations when the Humans were insolent and defiant when the Nietzscheans treated them as inferiors.

He looked over at the chronometer on the far wall. It was 1930. He still had one last meeting that evening. He knew it was going to be another long, drawn out, tense experience. Tamerlane could always put an end to the meetings. In reality, he had the final say in any decisions. Years ago, he would not have allowed such debate to go on. He would have made a decree and been done with the issue. Now, he found himself allowing for more discussion. He wanted the leaders of the worlds in a sector to come up with a solution of their own and create a plan that would work for the sector. Although Tamerlane would guide them to his way of thinking, he found most were more willing to do as he wanted if they thought they had some part in the decision.

Tamerlane mind drifted for a moment to the activity happening in the residential wing of the palace. Kindred had graduated earlier in the afternoon. As usual, he had requested Tamerlane allow him to have a party. After Beka's intervention as well as Alexandra's encouragement , Tamerlane had agreed to allow a larger party than he normally would have allowed. According to all three, it was going to be a calmer celebration instead of a wild drunken spectacle. Tamerlane found it difficult to believe that the party would not devolve into a drunken affair. However, he had decided to allow it. Although he had assigned additional guards to the area.

For a moment, he allowed his mind to move on to the communication he had received a week ago. He had been surprised when Ashan had handed him a special delivery which was marked personal. Tamerlane did not normally receive personal mail. And he certainly did not receive personal mail from a Commonwealth courier. After Ashan had left him, Tamerlane had opened the package. Inside was a communication orb. For an instant, when the image first appeared, Tamerlane's heartbeat quickened just a little. The image on the desk before him had been Terra Hawkins. After a few pleasantries, she had quickly moved to the reason for her communication to him. Kindred was graduating and she wanted to attend the ceremony. It was a last minute decision on her part and she wanted to surprise her brother. She needed Tamerlane's help to gain travel permission to come to Arktos. Going through normal travel channels would not get her credentials in time.

Tamerlane had sent a response within hours. The package included a communication orb from him to her. The message had been courteous and brief. The package also contained the necessary documents for her to travel to Arktos, unimpeded. He had also directed her to travel to Freeport Station at the edge of Commonwealth space. From there, he had arranged for one of his ships to rendezvous with her to transport her the rest of the way to Arktos.

Tamerlane had been alerted earlier in the day that Terra Hawkins had arrived on the planet. She had been escorted to her family's residential suite. She had made it with enough time to join the family for their departure to the University for the day's events and the graduation itself.

Tamerlane, himself, had not seen nor spoken to Terra in more than a year. Occasionally, her name would come up in conversation with Beka or his father, Kindred or Alexandra. He knew she had been working on Elysium with her father. He knew she was doing well. Other than those few things, he knew precious little about what she had been doing since the transport had driven away from the palace that day. He thought about her often and considered contacting her over the months. However, it was her life, her decision and her connection to initiate. All he could do was wait.

And waiting was apparently what he was going to have to do. Terra Hawkins had been on the planet for eight hours and he had not even received a comm to let him know she was there or to thank him for his assistance.

"Sire," Ashan stepped into the room.

"Show them in," Tamerlane ran his hands over his face again before turning back to his desk. He gathered together the things he would need and moved over to take his place at the head of the conference table.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is nice that you were able to surprise Kindred for his graduation."

Beka's voice cause Terra to look up from the flexi she had been reading while eating her breakfast.

"I am glad I was able to get here in time," Terra replied as her mother poured a cup of coffee before taking the seat next to her.

"Last your brother or I heard from you, there was no way you were going to be able to get away," Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I still find it hard to believe that everything worked out so smoothly."

"The only reason I was able to make it to Arktos on time was because Tamerlane made it happen," Terra laid the flexi down on the table before leaning back in her chair. This was not a conversation she really thought they needed to have at this point. What was done, was done.

"You reached out to Tamerlane for assistance?" Beka looked up when Tyr's hand came to rest on her shoulder when he emerged from their suite. He leaned and kissed her lightly before taking the chair beside her.

"Good morning, Tyr," Terra greeted him with a cheery smile. She really didn't want to discuss her reaching out to Tamerlane for assistance after not having any contact with him for more than a year. Terra supposed her mother or Tyr could have been of assistance in getting her credentials for the trip. She knew Tamerlane would get it done. He had even arranged for private, personal transportation on one of his ships from Freeport Station directly to Arktos. Not taking public transport had saved her a great deal of time, headache and credit. She had also skipped the entire arrival process and been escorted from the ship when it docked at the transportation orbital directly to a planet bound shuttle that landed at the palace landing area nearby.

The personal attention had made her feel like a welcomed, special guest. At least up until the point that the ground transport had arrived at the palace compound. Personnel from the palace security office had been there to inspect her luggage and slap a monitoring bracelet on her wrist.

"Good morning, Terra," Tyr replied as he looked between Beka and her daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I will say the beds are smaller than I am used to sleeping in," Terra replied as she looked around the courtyard when guests from the previous night began to stir. Terra had spent with night in one of the newer bedrooms in Tyr and Beka's suite. The beds were only singles which made them shorter and narrower than she was used to. However, it beat sleeping on the sofa. "And better than having to share a bed with Nathaniel Hunt and whatever overnight guest he ended up hooking up with early this morning. Which I guess I should ask … when did he get my room?"

"Nathaniel has been on Arktos for the last nine months," Beka informed Terra. She paused to thank the house staff who placed a breakfast plate before she and Tyr. "Instead of taking up temporary residence in the city and having to commute, I thought it was the least I could do since Dylan put you and Kindred up for years."

"I guess you probably owe the Hunts for all that," Terra nodded as she took a sip of her juice. She looked over at Tyr when he started to speak but stopped himself. When Terra caught his eye, she gave him a questioning look.

"From what I have been told, I was under the impression that you had no plans to return to Arktos for the foreseeable future," Tyr began as he glanced over at Beka. "If you are planning on remaining …"

"I am only here for a short visit. I would not be here at all, if it was not for Kindred's graduation," Terra allowed a smile to spread across her lips. "And, it appears, his engagement. When did that happen?"

"Yesterday morning," Beka replied before taking a bite of her omelet. "I had no idea he was going to propose."

"Never imagined my big brother settling down," Terra shook her head as she wiped her lips and tossed her napkin onto the plate. She pushed back her chair and got to her feet. "But I guess if they have been shacking up from the last ten months, it is about time he popped the question. Surprised Tamerlane didn't boot him out of the Empire when he found out."

"Actually, Tamerlane does not know," Beka shook her head as she glanced over at Tyr.

"Alexandra has not had the opportunity to speak with her brother," Tyr informed Terra as he studied her for a long moment. "It would be best for all those involved if Alexandra was given the time and opportunity to speak with her brother. It would be unfortunate if he were to hear of it from someone other than his sister."

"Mum's the work," Terra mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Where are you off to this morning?"

Terra turned when she heard her brother's voice.

"I am going to get a shower then head into the city," Terra informed her brother as she stepped over to give him a hug. "I know you have a fun filled day planned with your posse. Lex invited me last night. I would just prefer to keep it low key this visit. A day of pool side drinking and fun are not it for today."

"We are continuing the celebration tonight," Kindred reminded her. "Tonight will be a little more intimate. I think Lex planned a nice sit down meal …"

"It sounded more like a couples kind of deal," Terra shook her head.

"Mostly couples. But there are a few singles invited," Kindred looked around when he heard his name. "Nate will be there. Ryan and Phillippe … you remember them?"

"I think I will pass," Terra patted Kindred's arm before leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Have your fun. Don't worry about me. There are a million things to do on Arktos. I am sure I can find something to do."

"Your mother and I are going to a concert in Aeolian this evening," Tyr suggested when Terra started to walk away.

"As nice as that sounds," Terra shook her head as she looked between the three of them. "You don't need to entertain me while I am here. I'm a big girl. I can find something to fill the hours."

"If you change you mind," Beka caught Terra's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I would really like it if you could come this us."

"I need to get to the office," Tyr leaned and kissed Beka on the cheek before getting to his feet. He looked over at Terra. "Enjoy your visit."

"I plan to," Terra replied as she squeezed her mom's hand before slipping her hand out of her mother's and heading toward Beka's suite so she could get showered.


	6. Chapter 6

Terra stopped when emerged from the palace into the courtyard between the Hawkins family residences. Her eyes moved quickly over the rather busy patio at the moment. Her eyes settled on the Nietzschean male squatted down at the top of the pool stairs. He was wrapping a towel around each little girl as she emerged from the pool. The little girls then hurried over to Beka and Lex who were in the process of helping them dry off. Tyr and Kindred were both relaxing in chaises nearby.

When the last little girl was wrapped up and out of the pool, Terra walked over to her mother and Lex. Terra's eyes moved over the children before her gaze moved to her mother.

"Who are all of these beautiful little ladies?" Terra asked as she knelt down beside Lex.

"This is Cosima, Astrid's oldest daughter," Lex introduced the child to Terra. "If you wouldn't mind, we are trying to get them dried off just enough to get them inside, bathed and into bed."

"These are all of Tamerlane's daughters?" Terra asked as she smiled reassuring at the little girl when Lex encouraged her to allow Terra to pat her dry.

"These are Tamerlane's older daughters," Lex informed Beka as she dried off another little girl. Lex pointed out Tamerlane's daughters – Katherine and Roxalen who were nearly 6, Selima and Mioba who were about 5, Temulan, Galla and Cosima who were a little over 3.

"Why are they here?" Terra looked over at her mother as she finished toweling off Cosima.

"Tyr and I invite his grandchildren over to stay the night with us from time to time," Beka began as she finished with the little girl she was drying. It was Katarina's youngest daughter present there tonight, Galla.

"Tamerlane's wives live mostly separate lives, even Katarina and Isabella," Lex informed Terra. "When the children come here, they can play together and get to know one another much better than they can when they are in a more structured environment with the educational times and with their governnesses. Not to mention, I get to know all of my nieces and nephews a little better. "

"Where are the boys?" Terra asked as she pushed herself up from her kneeling position.

"Tyr and I attempt to invite them in manageable groups," Beka replied as she got to her feet. "We only keep the boys a couple at a time. This whole bunch of girls are easier than two of the oldest boys."

"Let's get you all showered and changed," Lex announced to the girls before moving around to lead them into Beka's suite. The large master shower had more than enough room to get all the girls cleaned up at the same time.

"So they are all staying with you tonight?" Terra turned to her mother.

"Yes," Beka moved over and hugged her daughter. "We will need all the beds to accommodate the girls."

"So I guess I'll take the couch?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. She had slept on the couch before when Kindred had drunken guests in their suite.

"Actually, we had Nathaniel moved to one of the visitor's quarters for the remainder of your stay," Beka rubbed Terra shoulders lightly. "Your stuff has been moved into your room. The room has been thoroughly cleaned."

"I could just stay in the visitor's area," Terra began to argue.

"The suite was created for you and Kindred," Beka shook her head. She felt a little guilty about Terra coming to Arktos and finding they had given her place there to someone who was not even family. "After talking with Tyr, we both agreed that perhaps it was time that Nathaniel be treated as other envoys to the Nietzschean Empire. In many ways, he has become … overly familiar … by living here with us. I am concerned, while trying to help him feel at home, it may have allowed him to become too comfortable with his place here."

"Meaning what?" Terra asked as she glanced over to where Tamerlane was seated on a chaise talking to Kindred and Tyr.

"Recently, he has become much too familiar with Tamerlane while conducting business. It may be because … being here … when Tamerlane comes to spend time with his father … Nathaniel is around … he feels included … familiar … too comfortable," Beka replied hesitantly.

"What happened?" Terra glanced over at Tamerlane who was engrossed in a conversation with his father at the moment.

"Nathaniel was rather argumentative with Tamerlane recently," Beka sighed as she looked over when the last little one disappeared into her suite. "He called Tamerlane an arrogant, uncompromising jerk then stormed out of a meeting when Tamerlane refused to consider Nathaniel's proposal."

"Fatal mistake," Terra shook her head as she glanced in Tamerlane's direction again. In the week that she had been on the planet, she had yet to speak with him. She looked back at her mother. "I am surprised that Nathaniel is still in Empire space."

"Tamerlane has … mellowed … some over the last year," Beka began.

"Mellowed?" Terra scoffed every so lightly. "Tamerlane Anasazi and the word mellow do not belong in the same sentence."

"Lex and Kindred informed him of their engagement. Surprisingly enough, not a single negative comment was made," Beka looked over to where Kindred, Tyr and Tamerlane were all seated. Although Tamerlane appeared to be talking mostly to Tyr, Beka saw it as a good sign that Tamerlane and Tyr had not walked away from Kindred or asked him to leave them alone.

"Perhaps Tamerlane has just learned to hold his tongue and bide his time," Terra glanced over at the men once again. She took a moment to focus on Tamerlane. He did appear a bit more relaxed and was even smiling at the moment while talking with both other men. Terra looked back at her mother. "Do Nietzscheans include the part in their wedding ceremonies about speak now or forever hold your peace?"

"I can honestly say I have never heard it included in any Nietzschean wedding I have ever attended," Beka shook her head. The only weddings she had ever attended were showy political marriages. All agreements had been made in advance of the big day and no one would ever openly contest the nuptials. Any maneuvering would be done quietly, behind one another's' backs. Beka knew a large number of Nietzschean weddings were small private events with few if any guests. Others were simply between the female and her chosen male with a matriarch to record the pairing for formal record's sake.

"I need to go help Lex with the girls," Beka hugged Terra quickly. "I would like to talk to you about your plans when I get done."

"I will be around," Terra hugged her mom tightly. "I have nowhere else to be this evening."

"Good," Beka said before turning to hurry into the suite.

Terra turned her attention to the group of males seated nearby. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler before taking a deep breath, steeling her shoulders and heading over to them.

"Good evening," Terra said when Kindred stopped speaking when she came to stand quietly with the group.

"Good evening," was Tyr's response as he looked up at Beka's daughter. She had been away from the palace most of the days while she had been on planet. She tended to arrive back at the palace later in the evening. Tyr had seen little of her. From Beka's comments, she had not spent much time with her daughter either.

"Terra," Tamerlane voice was stiff and formal as he gave her the faintest nod.

"Hey, Ter," Kindred smiled when he saw his sister. "You've been gone all day. What have you been up to?"

"I spent the day in Aeolian. There is quite a lot to see and do if you actually spend time in the city. It is more than just the night life that I have experienced while here in the past," Terra looked Kindred over slowly. "Good to see you are still in one piece."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kindred glanced over at Tamerlane for an instant before looking back up at Terra.

"Mom said you and Lex told Tamerlane about your engagement tonight," Terra glanced at Tamerlane before focusing on Kindred. She could feel Tamerlane's eyes on her and it made her a bit uneasy yet a bit nervous at the same time.

"Alexandra's choice of a male is hers and hers alone," Tamerlane spoke up when Terra finished. "After all this time, I would think Alexandra would be well versed in Kindred's strengths and weaknesses. If she wants him, I will respect her wishes."

"Really?" Terra raised her eyebrow questioningly as her gaze turned to Tamerlane.

"Really," Tamerlane replied in a firm, neutral tone as his gaze met hers. After not seeing him for more than a year, Terra wasn't sure what she expected to see reflected in his eyes or hear in his tone. Whatever she hoped to see or hear was not present there tonight. Terra stepped back when Tamerlane got to his feet. He looked over at his father. "I need to return to the office. If you and Beka have any issues with the girls, feel free to contact Francesca and she can send one of the governesses over to assist you for the night."

"I am certain Beka and I will be fine," Tyr assured Tamerlane. "Alexandra has already volunteered to assist if there are any issues during the night. Usually once we get them all into bed, they are fine for the night."

"I will be in my office for the next few hours if you need me," Tamerlane finished before he started to walk away. He addressed the group instead of any

one individual when he spoke again. "Good evening."

"Good night son," Tyr called to Tamerlane.

"Good night," Kindred and Terra said at almost the same time.

"I should go and check on your mother and Alexandra," Tyr said as he got to his feet. He said good night to Terra and Kindred before disappearing into his suite.

"So sis," Kindred pointed to the chaise Tyr had just vacated. "Why don't you sit down and tell me why you are really here? And don't tell me it's because you were feeling all sentimental and wanted to come celebrate my graduation."

"I did come for your graduation," Terra countered as she sat down on the chaise, leaned back and looked up at the stars. "And to visit my family. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"You've hardly spent a second with the family since you've been here," Kindred shook his head. "You can't con a con, sis. What gives?"

"No con, big brother," Terra replied as her gaze remained on the sky overhead. "No con."


	7. Chapter 7

_Heavy, panting breaths filled the air. A thin sheet of perspiration covered their bodies. Muted moans and groans slipped from parted lips. The scent of their union floated on the air. Her body rocked back while his hands guided her hips. His hips surged forward, plunging himself into her hot, slick channel. Strong waves of heat flooded through his body as her body urged him into their mating dance. Her body moved back into him faster and more forcibly urging him to respond in kind. His body thrust into her harder, faster and deeper as his need for release soared. Her body slammed back into him. The pressure built inside him as his muscles tightened. The hot heat overwhelmed him as his body drove deep inside her, spasming, as his life giving seed filled her deepest depths. _

_Deep breaths filled his lungs as he tried to control his breathing. The soft thrust of his hips ensured he emptied into her completely one last time. He stayed deep inside her as the fog of their mating slowly lifted. _

_"Enough," her voice was breathy yet firm when she spoke._

_He pulled his body from within her as she relaxed onto the cushions beneath her hips. She pulled the blanket up over her nakedness as he climbed off her bed and pulled on his pants. His eyes moved slowly over his newest wife. They had been married for only three months. She had put off their breeding until now. She had been fertile for the last four days and had summoned him to her residence three times a day so he could attempt to inseminate her. _

_"I will inform you of your success or failure within two weeks," she informed him as he pulled on his boots then grabbed the shirt he had pulled on when she had summoned him from his residence late in the evening hours. "You may go." _

_"I will await word that our offspring grows inside you," he replied before he turned and walked out of her bedroom. He had no doubt if she was fertile that his offspring would soon reside in her womb. If she did not conceive after four days of breeding, the issue was with her, not him and their marriage would need to be reconsidered, at least from his point of view. _

There was something about his newest wife's personality that Tamerlane found offputting. Coupled with the lack of physical attraction he had for her made breeding with her less than appealing when she had summoned him to her residence four days ago just before breakfast.

He had been hesitant to accept her as his sixth wife when Olma and his father had approached him with the possibility. However, her extended family was one of the biggest and most influential in the Kenadia sector of the Empire. Her family line traced back hundreds of years to the nearly extinct, once powerful, Gunga-din and Atreus prides. Once again, his duty to his Empire and his people had outweighed any discontent he had with their pairing. He had no reason to believe their offspring would be anything less than stellar. His father had jokingly reminded Tamerlane of his own words once about ' breeding with them, if for no other reason than to increase their genetic worth'. Although at the time, Tamerlane had been arguing his case about his father and Beka Valentine Hawkins, a mere Human. Tamerlane believed his genes would definitely elevate those of the Malvoy clan and his sixth wife, Minerva.

When he had returned to his residence, he had taken a quick shower before heading to his office to finish up a few things that evening. He had just settled in at his desk when his main door access chimed. When he had opened the door, he was surprised to find the overnight staff from the main desk of the residential wing standing at his door. He could tell by the middle aged male's demeanor he was not at ease with his presence at Tamerlane's door.

"Good evening sire," the male bowed his head slightly in greeting. He quickly offered a flexi to Tamerlane. "I was asked to deliver this to your private quarters at 2130. I was assured that such a late delivery would not disturb you this evening."

Tamerlane was certain most of the staff at the palace was aware of his late nights and early mornings. If the Empire truly needed him, he was available at any time of night or day. It was not unusual for him to received correspondence at all hours of the day and night. 2130 was not that late for Tamerlane. However, it was 2240.

"It is 2240," Tamerlane looked at the male questioningly.

"You were not here at 2130 when I first attempted to deliver the message," the male's nervousness was evident in his tone. "I was instructed to hand deliver it to you and only you, sire. I have been by every five minutes since 2130. This is the first time you have answered the door."

"Assured and instructed by whom?" Tamerlane asked as he took the flexi from the male's hand.

"The young female who delivered it to the main desk, sire," the male appeared apprehensive at Tamerlane's questioning.

"Could you describe this young female?" Tamerlane asked as he tapped on the flexi to activate it.

"Young, light hair, blue eyes," the male began hesitantly as he tried to remember exactly what she looked like and was wearing.

"Human?" Tamerlane cut the male off when he started to describe her clothing.

"Sire?" the male's brow furrowed slightly.

"Was the female who delivered this … Human?" Tamerlane asked as he waited for the flexi to light up.

"Yes, yes sire," the male nodded quickly.

"You may go," Tamerlane replied as he stepped back into his residence and allowed the door to shut behind him. A second later, the message filled the screen. 'Gazebo?' was the only word the flexi contained.


	8. Chapter 8

Terra stood unmoving in the tree line a short distance from the gazebo.

She had been standing in the center of the gazebo, waiting for Tamerlane at precisely 2130 when she had instructed the middle aged male at the resident desk to deliver the flexi to Tamerlane's quarters. When Tamerlane failed to appear by 2200, Terra assumed he was occupied by work or family. She had considered waiting longer so she had paced around the gazebo for a short time. After that, she had left the gazebo area and started to walk back toward the palace when she saw three guards headed up the path. She knew their arrival could only mean one thing, Tamerlane was on his way to the gazebo. She had hurried back in the direction of the gazebo before slipping off the path and into the wooded area.

Currently, she was leaning against a tree waiting for Tamerlane to appear. One of the guards knew she was there. He was standing a few steps behind her. They had made eye contact when he moved by her into the shadows of the trees. He was actually one of the guards she recognized from being on Arktos many times. She was pretty sure he was the guard who nearly wrenched her arm out of its socket one night when she had made a move toward Tamerlane and his guard reacted with force to protect him. She knew the male recognized her by the expression on his face.

A moment later, Tamerlane came striding up the path. He mounted the steps, taking them two at a time. When he reached the top, he stopped for a long moment, looking about the gazebo.

Terra wondered if he was disappointed to find that she was not there. She wondered if he truly believed she would still be waiting there more than an hour after she had wanted the message delivered to him. She was pleased when he took a few more steps from the entrance to the gazebo and moved to the center of the platform to look up at the clear night sky overhead.

xxx

Tamerlane sighed to himself as he perched on the railing of the gazebo and looked back toward the palace.

He hadn't really expected to find Terra at the gazebo when he arrived. After learning that the message was supposed to have been delivered at 2130 and he had not received it until 2240, he had considered not even making the trek to the gazebo. However, he needed to know if she was there so he had quickly dressed, alerted the guards that he was taking a walk, then made his way to the gazebo.

He had found himself disappointed when he mounted the stairs and found that she was not there, waiting for him. It was the first time in the week and a half that she had been on Arktos that she had made any effort to communicate with him. Even when he stopped by the residences on the premise of talking with his father, checking on his children or visiting with his sister, Terra had not made herself known to him. Once, when he sat down to talk to Alexandra and his father, Terra had excused herself and disappeared into her mother's suite. Oddly, he found it annoying to know that when Terra's message was being delivered, he had been in the process of breeding with Minerva and missed the delivery.

He was about to get to his feet and make his way back to his residence when he heard the soft sound of her shoes on the stairs.

"I wasn't sure if you would come," Terra said simply as she topped the stairs and made her way slowly toward him.

Tamerlane turned and leaned back against the railing.

"I did not think you would be here," Tamerlane replied as he watched her cross the space between them. She paused at the center of the gazebo and looked up at the stars.

"I wouldn't have been if I hadn't noticed the guards headed in this direction," Terra shook her head as she looked over at him.

"I did not receive your message until 2240," Tamerlane informed her as his eyes ran slowly over her. She was just as beautiful as she had ever been and just as different as she was every time he saw her. She was wearing a halter style top and a skirt that hit just above her knees. Her midsection, complete with piercing, was visible due to the length of the top. Her hair was light blonde, nearly white with blue and purple streaks running through it.

"Your father said you have been busy with sector meetings recently. You have also been occupied with familial matters," Terra replied as she looked him over slowly. He was dressed in a simple dark tank top, loose black pants and his boots were on but not tied. His helix was ever present on his bicep. She assumed from the way he was dressed, he had been about to retire for the evening when he received her message. It made her wonder what he had been doing between 2130 and now.

"I find a great deal of my time is consumed with familial matters these days," Tamerlane nodded as her eyes drifted slowly over him. "Often requiring that I work later into the evening hours."

"My mother tells me you have a new wife," Terra replied as her eyes moved back up to his face. She could see the instant of indecision on his face when she mentioned the wife.

"I do," Tamerlane replied as he shifted slightly and resettled himself back against the railing.

"I believe she said you have only been married a short time," Terra continued before looking up at the stars overhead. "I would think that such a new relationship might require additional time and effort."

"She and I have only been married three months," Tamerlane informed Terra. "She is the eldest daughter of the alpha of a branch of Al-Sharif pride located in Hercleon in the Kenadian sector of the Empire."

"My mother says your father believes the marriage is good for the Empire. My mother says your newest wife is quite the pill," Terra replied with a faint smile. "Your sister says Minerva is difficult to get to know. Kindred … well Kindred … seriously wonders how you will ever be able to create a family with her. According to Kindred, the only way you could ever …breed … would be blindfolded while thinking about some young hot chick. Let me guess … she's at least ten years older than you … but still in prime breeding age for a Nietzschean female. And for whatever reason, your father and Olma believed it would be good for the stability of the Empire that you take a wife from the most influential family in that sector."

"It sounds as if you have been fully updated on my private life," Tamerlane replied with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"Is that where you were this evening?" Terra asked as her eyes dropped from the stars overhead to him. He seemed about to say something but hesitated.

"Because I know you were not at your office," Terra looked him over slowly. "I stopped by to deliver the message myself. Ashan said you were out of the office and he did not expect you back tonight."

"Were you successful?" Terra asked as she looked back up at the stars. "Have you impregnated yet another wife with your offspring?"

"Mom tells me there has been an explosion of little Anasazis since I was last here a year ago," Terra looked over at him again when he failed to comment on her questions. He really had not expected him to talk to her about his private life or his family. It had been a year since she and Tamerlane had parted on amicable but confusing terms. "How many is it now? 29?"

"All of my wives have children under the age of three months at this time," Tamerlane replied with a shrug.

"All except Minerva," Terra reminded him. "Who you are in the process of knocking up. Or already knocked up … because you have never lain with a fertile female and not knocked her up. Right?"

"Jealous?" Tamerlane's tone was taunting as he looked her over slowly.

"Not at all," Terra shook her head as she walked over to him. "I have absolutely NO interest in hearing the pitter patter of little Anasazi feet anytime in the near future."

"But you do have an interest in the sound of little Anasazi feet some time in your future," Tamerlane replied with a smirk.

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly as she thought about what she had said. "No … no … I meant … pitter patter of any little feet."

"Your mother is certainly hoping that you settle down in the near future," Tamerlane replied as his eyes searched hers when she stepped between his outstretched legs. "I believe Kindred said his name is Winston Wilson … he's a pilot running cargo for your father?"

"Winston Sharp and Jebadiah Wilson are two guys that work with my father," Terra shook her head slowly as she ran her fingertip down the center of his chest. "Neither of whom are pilots nor settling down kind of guys."

"But you do enjoy their company," Tamerlane looked down when her hands ran firmly up his chest.

"I have enjoyed their company in the past," Terra nodded ever so slightly. "Jealous?"

"Not at all," Tamerlane shook his head as his hands slipped onto her hips and pulled her deeper into the V created by his thighs. Although he disliked the verbal games they had played in the past, having her there, talking to him, in whatever manner, pleased him at the moment.

Terra's eyes moved slowly over his face as her hands ran over his chest. She leaned and brushed her lips lightly against his. Before his lips could respond, she pushed herself from his embrace.

"Let me know when you have not just had sex with one of your wives," Terra replied as she backed away from him. She looked him over appraisingly before her eyes met his again. "Then we can talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Terra opened her eyes when she felt the weight settle on the side of her chaise. The firm rub of his hand on her lower leg caused her to open her eyes to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Terra raised an eyebrow as she met Nathaniel Hunt's gaze.

"Nothing," Nate smiled as his hand teased along her inner thigh. "It's been a long time Terra. You are more beautiful now than you were back then."

"I'm not an 18 year old naïve girl who thinks you are the coolest guy in three galaxies," Terra reached down and put her hand on his. "Who is tipsy on gelatin shots and horny for any guy who is available."

"I'm wounded," Nate pressed his hand to his chest. "I thought it was more than just a one night stand."

"It was ten minutes in the pool shed and the whole relationship lasted what … all of five weeks?" Terra seemed to consider it. "Then we were back to classes and you seemed to forget my name whenever I saw you on campus."

"That was a long time ago, Terra," Nate smiled his most charming smile as he reached up to caress her jaw.

"It was," Terra nodded as she covered her hand with his and removed it from her face. "There is no pool shed around here. And I am fairly certain you are waiting on your date so the two of you can hang out here tonight with Kindred and Lex. What would … Elise … say?"

"_Eliza_ and I have only been dating a couple of weeks. Nothing serious or official. I think she just likes the idea that I work at the palace and have access she could only dream of," Nate corrected her about his date's name before caressing Terra's knee again. "You and I … we have history."

"History being the operative word," Terra gestured toward Kindred when he walked out ahead of Lex. "Can you get him out of here?"

"Come on Nate," Kindred gestured with his head. "I told you … she wouldn't be interested. Besides … you have a date."

"Think about it Terra," Nate squeezed her knee before getting to his feet. "We could be good together. I know my dad would love it … so would your mom."

Terra shook her head and rolled her eyes as Nathaniel Hunt got up and headed toward the door with Kindred and Lex. They were supposed to be meeting Eliza at the front entrance if she could get by security. She was definitely not on the residential list so the couples would have to hang out in Nate's suite in the visitors' wing. From what Terra had gathered, he didn't even rate the prestigious visitor's area. Nate was bunking where the lower staff of the diplomats' entourages stayed while on Arktos.

Terra watched the three disappear out the door before she picked up her flexi and started it again. She really didn't have any definite plans for the night.

"Honey," Beka's voice quickly invaded the silence of the evening. "Are you certain you don't want to go with us?"

"I appreciate the invitation," Terra shook her head before gesturing to the flexi in her hand. "But I have a dinner date with this holonovel this evening. You and Tyr enjoy the opera."

"We will be out late," Beka leaned and hugged Terra. "The show does not start until 9. If you change your mind, I will leave the extra ticket at the call window."

"Enjoy your night," Terra encouraged her mom when Tyr appeared from their suite.

"She doesn't want to go," Beka looked from her daughter to Tyr.

"We are going to dinner first. The show does not," Tyr began. He knew Beka was really trying to get Terra out of the palace. For the last few days and nights, Terra had been in the residential area. It was very different from the first two weeks when she had been out all that time.

"Mom already invited me to join you later," Terra put her hand up to stop Tyr from having to reissue her mom's invitation. "I'm fine. Go have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Okay," Beka finally said as she studied her daughter for a long moment. "But I really want you to consider the museum event tomorrow night."

"I will give it some thought," Terra assured her before her mother and Tyr headed toward the door into the main palace. After a few moments, she looked back at the flexi, found her place and picked up where she left off. The others might not understand but just a relaxing evening with a good novel was all she really needed at the moment.

XXXXXXXXX

Terra twirled noodles around her fork before putting them into her mouth. She slurped a little as she sucked the tails of the noodles into her mouth. Her eyes remained glued to the vid screen before her. Although she had seen the movie a thousand times, it seemed, the climactic scenes always kept her attention.

The door access chime broke through the musical crescendo as the action hit a peak in a chase scene. Terra leaned forward and put the bowl of 'soup' on the table and paused her movie. She looked at the time. It was only 2030. It was way too early for her mom and Tyr to have returned. Kindred and Lex would have let themselves in. Other than Nathaniel, Terra really didn't 'know' anyone on Arktos who could have gotten that far into the palace. She got to her feet and made her way over to the door.

Terra was momentarily surprised when the door opened and Tamerlane was standing there.

"Hey?" Terra found herself giving him a quick wave as a flutter of nervous energy flooded through her. She found herself looking passed him into the empty courtyard behind him.

"Good evening," Tamerlane replied when Terra looked back up at him. He could immediately detect her surprise at him being at her door. The way she quickly looked around him made him wonder if she was expecting someone else.

"Ummm … mom and your dad are out," Terra gestured across the courtyard. "They are most likely finishing up dinner then heading to the opera. Not sure when they are expected back."

"When he left the office earlier, he told me he and Beka were attending the opera this evening," Tamerlane replied as his looked her over quickly. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts. Her feet were bare. Based on her appearance, he did not believe she was expecting company.

"Oh," Terra was momentarily confused as her eyes searched his. "Lex is with Kindred. They are over in the visitors wing with Nate and his friend."

"I am not here to speak with my sister," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly as he looked passed Terra to the interior of her suite. From the doorway, he could see into the open common space. The kitchen counter was cluttered with dishes which might have explained the appealing aroma coming from inside.

"Ummmm," Terra ran her hand over her collarbone when he looked back down at her. A flutter of uncertainty rushed through her body. She gestured behind her. "I was … just eating … and watching a video."

"Would you like me to return after you have finished your dinner and video?" Tamerlane couldn't keep the amused expression from crossing his face. He could tell she was genuinely surprised and flustered to find him at her door.

"I … ummm …" Terra's brow furrowed slightly as she considered his words. "You … you're here to see me?"

"The last time we spoke … you instructed me to let you know when I have not just had sex with one of my wives … we would talk," Tamerlane raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. "I did not believe it to be the type of information that I should share through a flexi note or a comm."

"Umm … probably not," Terra nodded quickly as she looked around behind her. The common area of the suite was a mess.

"Would you prefer I return at a future time of your choosing?" Tamerlane's voice caused Terra to look back at him.

"No," Terra shook her head as she stepped out of the way and motioned for him to step inside. "Come in. The place is a bit of a mess. When I cook …"

"You cook?" Tamerlane cut her off as he walked by her into the suite. Terra looked around the courtyard again before shutting the door.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she moved by him and headed back over to the sofa area. She picked up the bowl and showed it to him. "Nothing fancy. Just a bunch of vegetables, noodles and a yamitani broth."

"Yamitani broth?" Tamerlane asked as he looked into the bowl. There was a darker brown liquid filled with noodles and various diced vegetables.

"Yeah, yamitani is what Maquila called it when she taught me to make it," Terra stirred the noodles around before twirling a few on the fork. "You can add noodles or other grains and whatever vegetables are available. Sometimes, she would add whatever protein she had available."

Terra lifted the bowl and offered the fork of noodles and vegetables to Tamerlane. He hesitated a moment before leaning and allowing her to put the fork into his mouth. When she slipped the fork from between his lips, he chewed slowly, enjoying the variety and depth of flavors.

"Maquila was your Jahaduit 'mother'?" Tamerlane asked just for clarification. Terra nodded as she twirled more noodles around the fork and put them into her mouth.

"It is delicious," Tamerlane added as Terra chewed. She picked up a cup and took a sip before offering him more. Tamerlane shook his head when it appeared she was offering him the last bite of her dinner.

"It is not nearly as good as Maquila's was," Terra shook her head as she took the last bite. She slurped the broth from the bowl as she walked into the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. She quickly grabbed all the other dishes and at least cleared them off the counter. When she turned to wipe off the counter, Tamerlane was seated on one of the stools on the other side of the island counter. She rinsed and dried her hands before walking around the counter to him. "You wanted to talk?"

"You were watching a video when I arrived?" Tamerlane looked toward the vidscreen where the action was frozen on the screen.

"Yeah," Terra looked in the direction of Tamerlane's focus was at the moment.

"Finish your video," Tamerlane offered as he looked back at her. When Terra's eyes moved back to him, he smiled. "Then we can talk."

"I only started it about thirty minutes ago," Terra gestured toward the vidscreen. She was a little surprised when Tamerlane got to his feet and gestured for her to go ahead of him to the sofa.

"What is the plot of this entertainment video?" Tamerlane asked as Terra dropped down in the center of the sofa where she had been sitting. Tamerlane waited until she appeared settled before he sat down beside her.

"The main character is a young guy. When his girl gets killed by Restor terrorists," Terra pointed to the image on the screen. "He gets recruited by a super secret Commonwealth agency and is trained to hunt down and kill them. Right now he's running for his life after a double agent betrays him and outs him just as he's about to kill the number three guy in the network."

"Sounds riveting," Tamerlane's voice relayed his disbelief in his own words.

"I know you think I'm stupid for liking these types of things," Terra pressed the button to start the action.

"I have never said you are stupid," Tamerlane replied as he allowed himself to relax back into the cushion beside her. He looked over at her for a long moment as she fidgeted on the sofa beside him to get comfortable before pulling a pillow into her lap. When her attention remained on the vid screen, Tamerlane took it as a sign that she was, indeed, going to finish watching her video before engaging with him. His eyes moved over her profile for another moment before he turned his attention to the screen just as the shoot out began on the screen. "I just question your entertainment preferences."


	10. Chapter 10

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they were over," Kindred's voice entered the suite just as the door opened and before he appeared.

"I thought they were a lovely couple," Lex countered as she walked into the suite just in front of Kindred. "They seemed to have a great deal in common …"

"Nate is a serial dater," Kindred argued as he caught Lex and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "He finds out what a girl likes and makes it his priority to know just enough about it to pass. It's all superficial with Nate …"

"Nate Hunt is a universal player," Terra called over to them from her place of the sofa.

"Exactly," Kindred agreed when he heard Terra's voice. He pointed toward Terra as he looked in the direction of her voice.

"I was trying to explain to Lex …" Kindred's voice trailed off when he saw Tamerlane seated on the sofa with his sister.

"Hello Tamerlane," Lex said as she pulled herself easily from Kindred's embrace. She looked between her brother and Terra as she walked over toward them.

"Hello Alexandra," Tamerlane replied as he got to his feet. His sister gave him a slight hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Don't tell me," Terra looked passed Lex and Tamerlane towards her brother. "Nate and Eliza are no longer an item. What happened? He get bored with her? Or did she figure out what a superficial fraud he is when it comes to true commitment to the relationship?"

"The more intimate aspects of their relationship have not progressed as quickly as Nate would like and he doesn't find her … interesting … enough to keep putting in the effort," Kindred replied as he walked over to the common area sofa to stand next to Alexandra. His gaze move from Terra who was still seated on the sofa, to Tamerlane who was standing at the end of the sofa now. "What are you doing here?"

"Criticizing my choice in action video entertainment," Terra pointed to the credits rolling on the screen. She had muted the music as the show itself ended. "It is amazing just how sheltered one man can be." Terra gestured to Tamerlane before making an exasperated sound. "Can you believe he has never heard of the _Scott Rapp, Commonwealth Assassin _series?"

"Given that the Known Worlds encompasses the TriGalaxies and the Magellanic Clouds, that Scott Rapp being a fictional covert assassin for the Commonwealth, and that the movies were made and distributed in the Triangulum three hundred and seventy-two years ago," Kindred shrugged slightly as he looked between Terra and Tamerlane slowly. "I can see why someone like Tamerlane may never had bothered watching a D list action series that has no real universal significance."

"Thank you," Tamerlane gestured toward Kindred as he looked down at Terra with a small expression of triumph. They had been talking about the video when the action ceased. Tamerlane had no idea about the series, the actors and anything to do with the video collection that Terra was discussing. Then again, given the narrow focus of his upbringing as the Nietzschean's messiah and the future emperor of a uniting Nietzschean Empire, there had been little time for him to be exposed to mundane, ordinary non-Nietzschean things like old Commonwealth based video entertainment.

"But you know all about ancient Earth opera," Terra rolled her eyes ever so slightly as she shook her head.

"Civilized high society finds that to be culture," Kindred replied as he shook his head as his gaze remained on Tamerlane. "I seriously doubt you made your way to our suite to discuss Terra's lame ass pastimes. Why are you here Tamerlane?"

Tamerlane's focus left Terra and moved to Kindred. He could tell by the older Hawkins' expression and the undertone that Kindred was not pleased to find Tamerlane there.

"It is getting late," Tamerlane glanced back over at Terra who nodded nearly imperceptibly in agreement. "Good night."

"Good night," Terra gave him a simple wave as he started to walk to the door. His progress was halted when Kindred put up a hand to stop him.

"I asked you a question," Kindred shook his head ever so slightly when Tamerlane paused and met Kindred's gaze. "The polite thing to do would be to answer."

"I came to speak with your sister," Tamerlane glanced back at Terra before focusing on Kindred again.

"Not much of an answer," Kindred raised his eyebrows questioningly as he and Tamerlane studied one another. Kindred really had no desire to see his sister getting herself wrapped up with anything to do with Tamerlane Anasazi. Although Terra said she was there to visit family, Kindred still was not convinced that was her only reason for her sudden trip to Arktos for his graduation weeks before when she had been firm in her initial declination of the invitation.

"It is the only answer you will be receiving this evening," Tamerlane's tone turned a bit firmer when he spoke. His eyes moved slowly over Kindred's face and caught the slightest clench in the other man's jaw.

"Have a nice evening Tamerlane," Lex broke the tense silence between the two men when it stretched. Tamerlane had nothing further to say to Kindred and Kindred did not appear to be getting out of Tamerlane's way. Lex stepped between them and gave Tamerlane a quick peck on the cheek. "It is good to see you. Perhaps you might stop by one evening when it is earlier and spend some time … socializing … with us."

"Perhaps," Tamerlane's gaze softened just a little as he looked down at his sister. "Good night, Alexandra."

Lex's position between them had gently moved Kindred out of the way. Kindred watched as Tamerlane exited their suite before he turned to look at his sister.

"What in the hells was he doing here, Ter?" Kindred turned toward his sister when the door slid shut behind Tamerlane.

"I have no idea," Terra shook her head as she picked up the controller to the vid screen and turned it off. "He said he wanted to talk. I was in the middle of watching a video. It had just ended when you walked in."

"You have no idea why Tamerlane Anasazi was here?" Kindred scoffed slightly as walked over to his sister. "What are you up to Ter?"

"Nothing," Terra shook her head as she patted her brother's chest in a placating fashion. She looked passed Kindred to Lex. "Good night."

Without more, Terra turned and headed toward her room.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked as she walked over to Kindred and slipped her arm around his waist.

"Wrong? Nothing. Yet," Kindred replied when Terra's bedroom door shut behind her. He looked down at Lex.

"Yet?" she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"When it comes to my sister … I'm never really sure these days." Kindred leaned down and gave Lex a reassuring kiss. "My sister's past with Tamerlane is even more frigged up than mine with Tamerlane. I've hardly communicated with her in the last year. I haven't really spent any time with her since she's been here. My sister … she's been with dad … a lot over the last year … I just … something's not right."


	11. Chapter 11

Terra took another drink of her wine as she stared at the painting on the wall before her. She had been staring at it for some time, trying to figure out what she was looking at, if there was something she was missing and lastly why it was even at the art exhibit.

She had reluctantly agreed to attend the amateur art show at the main art museum in Aeolian with her mother and Tyr. The art had been brought in from Itharus for a one night showing on Arktos. Terra knew Tyr was an ardent supporter of the artistic community that thrived on Itharus. Four times a year, the most well known artists from Itharus were given the privilege of selecting three pieces that best represented them to be shown at the museum in Aeolian. The event was used as a fundraiser for the museum as well as the Anasazi Foundation that supported the artistic festivals on Itharus and to provide recognition to new artists and give them the opportunity to get a little credit in their pockets if their artwork sold.

Terra took another sip of her wine as she continued to study the piece before her. She tilted her head slightly to the left then to the right as she gazed at the painting. She had tried moving as close as the barriers would allow her then she had stepped back further. She had looked at it from varying angles and elevations. She had yet to find anything even remotely interesting about the piece except for trying to figure out why it was even there.

She had spent the earlier part of the evening with her mother and Tyr. They had been making their social rounds. Tyr or Beka had introduced Terra to any number of guests at the show. She had been introduced to some of the artists while they had moved from exhibit to exhibit. After some time, Terra had tired of the seemingly endless social chitchat and small talk that her mother and Tyr engaged in. Somewhere in the crowd, Terra knew Kindred was with Lex. Terra had yet to find them and actually wondered if they had slipped out at some point and returned to the palace. She had been making her way back through some of the displays which were less crowded as the night wore on. She hoped her mother would find her soon to let her know it was time to go.

"You find this piece particularly intriguing?"

A flutter rushed through her when she heard Tamerlane's low, velvety voice behind her.

"Why would you ask that?"

Terra glanced over when Tamerlane moved into her peripheral vision. He was close enough that the fabric of his shirt brushed against her bare upper arm. Her eyes moved back to the painting as she took another sip of her wine.

Throughout the evening she had spied Tamerlane from time to time. He was always with a small group of people. The only constant had been a tall, thin female by his side. The female was very pale with long, straight black hair. To Terra, she appeared passed the point of being thin. Terra would have called her gaunt for lack of a better word. Boney might be a less polite term. Terra had never seen her before so Terra assumed it was his newest wife since she had a helix around her bicep.

"You have been standing here, staring at it for at least the last fifteen minutes."

Terra could hear the amusement in his voice. She could imagine the expression on his face and the hint of amusement in his eyes if she were to look over at him.

"I keep thinking that perhaps, if I give it a little more time, I can figure out just why the hell it is hanging here," Terra gestured with her glass. "I am beginning to think it may take a few more of these before I get it."

"There are any number of pieces here tonight that might fall into that category," Tamerlane looked around the showroom. The crowd was beginning to thin as the official end time of the event grew near. For a brief instant, Tamerlane's gaze met Beka's across the room. Currently, she was with his father speaking with one of the more generous guests there. However, Tamerlane quickly noticed the frown and furrowed brow when Beka realized with whom Tamerlane was standing.

"Why does this one have your undivided attention?" Tamerlane asked as he looked back down at Terra.

"To be honest, I came over here because no one else was looking at it," Terra glanced up at Tamerlane before looking back at the painting. It was a blank white background with a single, small blue dot in the center. "Like I said, I've been staring at it … wondering just what the hell I'm missing. It's a freaking blue dot on a white background. Pretty sure 5 year olds could do that. Why is it hanging in an art show?"

"Perhaps the artist's purpose is just that?" Tamerlane offered as he looked at the painting before them. "I doubt many 5 year olds could make a perfect circle in exactly the middle of the surface."

"I guess," Terra shrugged before taking another sip of her wine. After a few moments of silence elapsed, Terra took a long breath before glancing up at Tamerlane again. "So about last night …"

"Tamerlane."

Before Terra could continue, she was interrupted by the sound of his name. Terra looked around Tamerlane just as his attention turned to the female who was now beside him with her hand wrapped around his bicep.

"We have been here for hours. I am ready to return home," the female voice was firm and flat when she spoke.

"Good evening," Terra addressed the woman on the other side of Tamerlane.

Terra felt a quick wave

of annoyance when the female's pale blue eyes moved over her quickly and in a dismissive fashion.

"Security is bringing the transport around," the female said as her attention moved back to Tamerlane.

"Minerva," Tamerlane addressed the female beside him. He gestured to Terra. "I would like to introduce you to Terra Hawkins."

"Hawkins?" the female's gaze moved quickly to Terra as her brow furrowed slightly. She looked Terra over critically before looking back up at Tamerlane questioningly.

"My father's wife, Beka," Tamerlane replied to the questioningly look. "This is her daughter, Terra."

"Pleasure," Minerva looked quickly back at Terra with a fake smile and an equally fake tone in her voice. "We should be going."

"If you would like to go to the transport, I will be there shortly," Tamerlane replied as his attention moved back to the Nietzschean female by his side.

"You and I entered the venue together," Minerva looked up at him as the fake smile slipped from her lips. "It is only appropriate that we exit in the same fashion."

"If you will excuse us," Minerva looked back at Terra.

"By all means," Terra gestured in the direction of the exit. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice evening."

"I would like to continue this conversation at a later time," Tamerlane hesitated as Minerva's light tug on his arm urged him to depart.

"I do not believe it is necessary," Terra shook her head as she glanced at Minerva who appeared focused on their exchange when Tamerlane resisted her tug. Terra looked up at Tamerlane. "It is a blue dot on a white background. There is nothing more to discuss."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Tamerlane replied with a slight nod before allowing his newest wife to guide him toward the exit of the museum.


	12. Chapter 12

"I feel like I need to go back to Elysium and get back to work … just to get a vacation," Terra looked over at her mother.

Every evening for the last two weeks, Beka had invited Terra to attend some function related to the palace or the family. Terra really had nothing to do, so she had joined her mother and Tyr for every function. Although it was not her idea of a good time, it got her out of her residence at the palace, she was able to mingle and actually talk to other people and from time to time, she caught a glimpse of the Nietzschean Emperor himself. If she got lucky, she got to talk to him for a few moments before he moved on to the next guest or they were interrupted by someone else who was eager to get a moment of his time.

Occasionally, Kindred and Lex would accompany them as well. Unlike Terra who was, technically, just visiting her family on Arktos, Kindred and Lex were both working until courses began once again.

"I have been surprised at how easily you have said yes," Beka smiled as she looked over at her daughter. She had expected 'no' or to have to twist Terra's arm. Instead, Terra had readily agreed to attend all of the outings.

"I have nothing else to do," Terra gestured to herself and her surroundings. "One can only relax by the pool for so long."

"Speaking of vacations and relaxing," Beka replied hesitantly. Terra had been on Arktos for several weeks now. Beka knew, based on correspondence, that everything was going smoothly on Elysium. Beka just had no idea why Terra was still on Arktos after, supposedly, only traveling to the planet, briefly and at the last minute, for Kindred's graduation.

"What exactly are my plans?" Terra voiced the question she knew her mother had before Beka had a chance to ask it.

"Yeah," Kindred's voice broke into their conversation. "What exactly are your plans?"

Terra looked up when her brother appeared from around behind the chaise she was sitting in. She knew he was in their suite with Lex when she had come out to visit with Beka. Kindred and Lex were entertaining Nate Hunt for the evening. Apparently, he was lonely now that he had broken up with his steady date. Several of the other women he was interested in were no longer interested in him after learning about him from Eliza. Unfortunately for Nathaniel Hunt, the social scene he was involved in was rather narrow and word got around fast when a guy didn't treat a girl like he ought to treat the girl.

"I have actually been enjoying this visit," Terra replied as Kindred perched himself on the end of Beka's chaise. "it is just nice to spend time with all of you."

"What is up with you and Anasazi?" Kindred cut Terra off before she could continue.

"Nothing is 'up' with me and Anasazi," Terra scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I call bullshite on that little sis," Kindred shook his head as his focus remained on his sister. "You two looked mighty chummy at the last couple of events Lex and I have attended."

"The events are billed as social functions," Terra shook her head as she glanced over at her mother. Terra really didn't want to have this conversation in front of her mother. Although she knew Kindred chose now to confront her with his questions and concerns so he would have their mother for back up. There was no way Beka would let Terra get away with not answering such questions. Especially if Kindred's concerns involved Tamerlane Anasazi or the Nietzschean Empire. "You and Tyr introduce me to a lot of people. I talk to a lot of people so I don't get bored out of my freaking mind. If Tamerlane happens to be there, he and I exchange pleasantries just like he does with every other person in the room. It's his job."

"At the art exhibit, it was more than just exchanging pleasantries," Kindred argued. He had seen Terra and Tamerlane together for a lengthy exchange as the night wore on and the crowd thinned. After their past encounters, his sister spending any length of time with Tamerlane raised red flags for Kindred. Especially since she suddenly decided to come to Arktos and remain even after his graduation. "That new wife of his had to practically drag him away from you."

"What do you mean?" Beka put up her hand as she looked between Kindred and Terra. Any interaction between Terra and Tamerlane concerned Beka because their relationship in the past had been a tension filled mess of deception and destruction. Terra had tried to con Tamerlane once and it nearly ruined her life and had ruined her future educational and career options.

Beka knew that Terra was attracted to Tamerlane just like most of the female population on Arktos and probably the known worlds found him attractive. The difference was the rest of the female population was not her daughter, did not have access to the palace and therefore Tamerlane Anasazi, and had not actually had sex with the Nietzschean Emperor. No matter how much time went by, the simple fact that Terra and Tamerlane had slept together troubled Beka to no end. She knew from watching Terra when Tamerlane was around that her daughter's thoughts about the man were not strictly platonic. After knowing Tamerlane as long as she had, Beka knew there was something different about the way Tamerlane interacted with Terra. There was something more to their complicated, convoluted relationship than Tyr been able to coax from his tight lipped son. Beka had never been able to pinpoint exactly what it all meant but there was something there that bothered her deeply. Ultimately, Tamerlane was not the kind of male, Nietzschean or otherwise, that she would ever want her daughter to become involved with in any romantic sense.

"Tamerlane and I were talking about the art. The new wife wanted to leave," Terra shrugged like it was no big deal. "She was rude as hell to interrupt the way she did. Tamerlane was just trying to finish a sentence before leaving at her command."

"What about the other evening when Lex and I came home and he was sitting on the freaking sofa?" Kindred challenged Terra.

"He what?" Beka looked over at her daughter with surprise.

"Tamerlane came by to talk. I was eating dinner and watching a video," Terra shrugged as she toyed with the arm of the chaise. "He said he would wait until I was done."

"It was after 2200," Kindred looked from Terra to Beka. "Tamerlane Anasazi does not sit around waiting for just anyone to finish watching a lame ass action video if he has something he needed to discuss."

"What did Tamerlane want to speak with you about?" Beka looked at her daughter as the warning bells went off inside her head.

"I don't know," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother. "Kindred and Lex showed up and he left."

"He could have talked to you with us there," Kindred replied. "There was no reason for him to leave just because we were there."

"Maybe what he had to say was none of your freaking business," Terra snapped as her focus turned to Kindred.

"Maybe he was there at your request. I don't know what you are up to Ter, but if it blows up in your face … it sure as hell better not blowback on me," Kindred replied as he held his sister irritated gaze. "I plan on marrying his sister … so help me … if your screw this up for me …"

"I told you … I am not up to anything," Terra exclaimed in exasperation.

"Then why are you still here?" Kindred crossed his arms over his chest as he pinned his sister with a heavy stare. "And don't give me any of that crap about enjoying spending time with us. You took off and didn't give a damn about what was going on here for the last year. Suddenly, you show up, supposedly for my graduation. You are always running to Aeolian or other places and spending the day. Now you are trying to make contact with Tamerlane. I know you … you are up to something."

"I'm not up to anything," Terra threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know what else to tell you. If you don't believe me … check with security … they know everywhere I have been since I stepped foot on the planet. I know I should get back to Elysium. I just don't know what I am hurrying to get back to."

"I thought you were happy with running the company with your dad," Beka frowned slightly as she looked at her daughter.

"Come on mom," Terra shook her head with a laugh. "You were married to dad for more than twenty years. You know who he is. Do you honestly think he is content running a cargo shipping business?"

"I thought you said everything was going well," Beka sighed deeply as she looked at her daughter.

"Dad's not in jail or even on a wanted poster," Terra bit her bottom lip as she considered her response. She glanced over at Kindred who was studying her intently. "Hawkins-Valentine shipping … makes a great cover. Our company has shipped stuff all over the Commonwealth for two decades. Our pilots know someone in every major port. It doesn't take much to get them to look the other way. You know how it was. Dad's been … reacquainting himself with some of your old contacts. Winston Sharp and Jebadiah Wilson are a couple of up and comers who nearly idolize dad's past feats. Dad won't come out and admit it …but he's putting together a new crew. For what … I don't know. I just … I can't get mixed up in it … and if I am there …"

"You'll get mixed up in it," Beka nodded her head slowly as she looked over at Kindred. She could see the suspicion on his face as Terra spoke. Beka had questions about Terra's activities while on Arktos as well. Beka just never assumed she was there for nefarious purposes like her brother seemed to believe.

"Tamerlane's people worked their asses off to get Kindred and I some pretty good deals a few years ago. Part of that is … I have to keep myself out of trouble," Terra looked between her mother and her brother. She gestured to Kindred. "I'm not here … living your perfect little life … working and going to school … with some sort of goal or someone to keep me on track. In a place … away from the temptation. I am surrounded by cons, grifters, thieves and liars … all plotting and planning the next big score. I am trying to keep myself clean … to keep dad out of trouble but it is hard. There are no second chances. If I frig up …"

"If there is even a hint that you might be involved, you'll do some serious time," Beka reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. "For now, here is the best place you can be."

"Around the clock surveillance," Terra held up the monitoring bracelet that had been fastened around her wrist the moment she stepped out of the palace transport. She truly hated having the monitor around her wrist but in many ways it might be her safety net should something happen. "No better alibi."

"So what's up with Anasazi?" Kindred asked again when it appeared Terra was finished talking.

"There is nothing … up … with Anasazi," Terra shook her head. "He and I talk from time to time … at events, social gatherings and at times when he comes by looking for Tyr or Lex and they are not around. I'm not conning him. I am not playing him. I am not setting him up as a mark."

Kindred studied her for a long minute before shaking his head.

"I want to believe you Ter. I really do," Kindred looked at his sister skeptically as he got to his feet. "Be careful, sis. You know better than to play Anasazi. All you are going to do is end up on the bad end of things if you frig around with him. You should have learned your lesson by now."

"I'll be fine," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother. She could see the skepticism in her mother's expression as well.

"I'm gonna go grab Nate if you still want to hang out tonight," Kindred raised his eyebrows to his sister.

"I'm up for whatever," Terra shrugged. "I have no other place to be tonight. You and Lex shouldn't have to always entertain Nate."

"If his dumb ass hadn't basically told Eliza he was dumping her because she wouldn't put out, he wouldn't be in this mess," Kindred said as he started to walk away. "Guy can't get a date now."

"I am guessing you don't believe me either," Terra looked over at her mother when Kindred disappeared into the palace.

"I want to believe you honey. It is just … your past … here on Arktos … and with Tamerlane … does nothing to make me feel any better about the situation," Beka reached over and squeezed Terra's arm again. "If things are tempting on Elysium, I would rather you be here. If you are here for dubious reasons, I beg you to rethink your options. I don't know that Tyr or I can help you if you get on Tamerlane's wrong side again."

"I have no plans to get on Tamerlane's wrong side," Terra replied with a slight shake of her head. She really had no desire whatsoever to get on Tamerlane's bad side. She just didn't think her mother or brother needed to know about her odd relationship with Tamerlane.

"I need to get inside and start getting ready," Beka said after a long moment. She continued when she saw the questioning look on Terra's face. "Tyr and I are hosting a three year old boys sleepover tonight."

"How many guests will you have tonight?" Terra couldn't help but smile at the face of mock terror Beka had made.

"Only three," Beka replied as she started to get to her feet. "Katarina's son Alaris. Isabella's son Temujin. And Margriet's son Timur. They have stayed with us once before. They all get along well and aren't as mischievous as the older ones."

"Yet," Terra added the word when Beka did not. Beka gestured that Terra was right about that. "Do you ever find it odd to be the grandmother of Nietzschean children? And not your own?"

"I enjoy the children more than I thought. However, I am not their grandmother and I never will be. Tamerlane's wives have made certain to educate the children on the simple fact that I am not Tamerlane's mother so I cannot be their grandmother. All of the children are more well versed in their immediate ancestry than any children I have ever known," Beka leaned down and hugged Terra. "I look forward to having my own grandchildren someday. Just not too soon."

"I can't imagine Kindred being a father," Terra shook her head.

"I don't know that Kindred will ever be a father," Beka replied as she looked around the courtyard before looking back at Terra.

"I forget about Lex's … problem," Terra frowned ever so slightly. "Maybe they can adopt or something."

"Perhaps," Beka replied as she studied Terra for a long moment. "I am not certain as to Lex's medical issues and fertility. I try to avoid the topic of children with her which is difficult when she comes to play with Tamerlane's children. Maybe there is a way for them to have children. I do not know. That is between your brother and Lex. As for you …."

"No one is fertilizing these ova any time soon," Terra gestured to her abdomen.

"Just remember, children are the ties that bind," Beka sighed deeply. "Make sure it is a person with whom you do not mind having a lifelong connection."

"Have fun tonight," Terra smiled when Tyr came hurrying from the palace toward their suite. He was late as usual. Terra wondered why it was that Tamerlane always seemed to keep Tyr late when he had something to do.

"If you hear screams, investigate," Beka replied before heading to her suite just as Tyr veered in her direction when he spied her.


	13. Chapter 13

Terra took her time looking over the cards in her hand. She thought about what had been played, what she knew had been picked up from the discard pile and by whom. Her eyes looked slowly around at the group she was playing cards with at the moment. Kindred and Lex were talking softly with one another while they waited for Terra to take her turn. Throughout the night, there had been constant PDAs between the couple … a little nuzzling here and there, a soft giggle, a light kiss and the ever present caress of an arm, or shoulder, knee or face. Although Terra was happy for her brother, all of the overt displays of affection irritated her for some reason, especially this evening. There was nothing wrong with their interactions at all. It just made Terra a little envious that her brother, the consummate player, casual dater and guy who would, at one point in time not too long ago, shag anything that moved, had found a really great partner in Alexandra Cimri.

"You do realize the fate of the universe does not rest on your discard."

Terra's eyes cut over to the man seated next to her on the chaise. Nathaniel Hunt had joined them for the evening. So far, they had eaten dinner and just all hung out together. There was drinking and now card playing. Kindred and Nate had always gotten along and had been best buddies while Terra and Kindred had lived with the Hunts on Tarazed. Now, Kindred and Beka thought it was only fair that they kept Nate company now that he was so far from home, in another galaxy, living on a Nietzschean planet as he attempted to carry out his job as a commerce liaison between Commonwealth based companies and the Nietzschean Empire.

"The fate of this game and four thrones rests on every move I make," Terra informed him as she pulled a card from her hand and laid it on the discard pile.

"It's four freakin' thrones," Nate shook his head as he picked up a card and quickly discarded it without much contemplation.

"It is four freaking thrones," Terra agreed as she glanced over at Kindred when he chuckled. Her gaze returned to Nate."You have known me long enough to know … when money is involved … every guilder counts."

"I know, I know," Nate glanced over at Kindred and Lex before leaning closer to Terra. "Guess you heard … Eliza and I … broke up."

"I heard," Terra nodded as she turned to look at Nate. He had been behaving flirtatiously with her ever since he and Kindred had walked back into the courtyard. Terra really didn't mind it from Nate. Nate flirted with anyone that interested him. It was harmless fun as far as Terra was concerned. Although she knew he was just trying to get her in the sack at the end of the night, she found herself enjoying the attention, compliments and attempted seduction. "Lex said you two made a nice couple. It's too bad I never got to meet her."

"Yeah, I guess," Nate leaned a little closer when Terra looked away from him. "You think … maybe … we could ditch these two … go somewhere a little more private … its been a while since we have talked. I'd like to catch up …"

"You and I have never done a great deal of talking Nate," Terra looked back at the cards in her hand as Lex discarded then Kindred started to take his turn. Terra was well aware that her whispered words, intent gazes and the way she leaned toward him when she spoke were all ways of flirting with him as well. She found the back and forth between them was fun. Both knew nothing permanent would ever come of it, so there was no danger in either of them taking it the wrong way.

"True," Nate whispered as he tucked the hair behind Terra's ear as he studied her profile. His fingertips trailed lightly over her bare shoulder before drifting down her back. The light caress sent a little shiver through Terra as his fingertips trailed over her back which was left bare by the halter style top she was wearing. "But we did have some fun together …"

"We did," Terra agreed as she picked up her next card and studied her hand again while trying to ensure that Nate wasn't peeking just to see what she had. No matter what he said, he was just as competitive as she and Kindred. He would take advantage of any opportunity even if it was just a card game with four thrones on the line. Bragging rights, at the end of the night after all of the hands had been played, were on the line.

Terra looked at Nate when he trailed his fingertip up the side of her back, tickling her ribs ever so slightly. The light tingling caress made her nipples pucker involuntarily. Terra held Nate's gaze as she leaned toward him as if to nuzzle his neck.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight," Terra's words puffed lightly against his ear before she moved away from him again and focused on her hand.

The light, tingling caress continued as Nate whispered in her ear. "We don't have to have sex to enjoy one another's company tonight."

"Good evening."

Terra stiffened when she heard Tamerlane's voice. For an instant, she wondered just what he had seen and what he might have heard. She looked up from her cards and found him standing by the head of the chaises they were occupying. Kindred and Lex were seated together on one while Terra shared the other with Nate.

She had seen him entering his father and Beka's home with several of his sons earlier in the evening. Beka had said earlier that a few of Tyr's grandsons were staying the night with them.

"Hey," Nate's voice responded before any of the others. "How's it goin'?"

Terra cringed slightly at the familiar, causal way in which Nate greeted Tamerlane. It was then that Terra understood what her mother meant by Nathaniel Hunt becoming too comfortable with Tamerlane Anasazi.

"Good evening, Tamerlane," Terra said as she discarded and looked up at him. She could see the displeasure on his face with Nate's greeting. "How are you?"

"I am well," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over the group before settling on Terra. "You?"

"At the moment, things are a little spotty," Terra gestured toward the game. "I'm down two thrones and hoping to make it back after this hand."

"There is no wagering in Takando," Tamerlane replied after watching the game proceed through Nate and Alexandra's turns.

"It's just a friendly little bet … everyone puts in a throne … winner takes all," Nate informed Tamerlane. Terra glanced over at the man sitting way to close to her whose hand was still gently caressing her back as he awaited his next turn. Suddenly the light hearted, teasing flirtation did not seem like the best situation to Terra. However, she wasn't quite certain how to get Nate to stop without making it obvious to Tamerlane.

"I would gather from your presence here tonight that you are properly prepared for our meeting in the morning?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze moved over the man seated beside Terra.

"This is a no business zone," Kindred replied as he tossed down his discard and looked up at Tamerlane.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Nate replied with a wide smile.

"Beka spoke with you about the information you needed to compile for the meeting, did she not?" Tamerlane ignored Kindred's comment as his focus remained on Nathaniel. After speaking with Beka earlier, Tamerlane was surprised to see Nathaniel Hunt still in the courtyard with the others. From what Beka had shared, she had encouraged Nathaniel to polish his presentation a little more. If he did, Beka had assured Tamerlane that it would meet with his expectations.

"Beka said you wanted more details," Nate shrugged. "I have the rough estimates from last year. We should be able to use those to figure out something."

"If you do not have the numbers from the last two reporting sessions, do not step foot into my office in the morning," Tamerlane's voice was firm and a little harsh when he spoke.

"Come on man," Nate shook his head. "You know how long it would take to sort through all that data to give you exact numbers? We'll use the rough estimates based on last year's stuff … it will be close enough."

"Eight hours," Tamerlane replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Nate critically.

"Eight hours?" Nate asked as he looked back at the card that Terra had discarded before grabbing a card and shoving it into his hand then tossing another one down.

"It will take eight hours to sort through the data to have the exact numbers I requested for the meeting in the morning," Tamerlane informed Nate.

"Guess you got me there," Nate replied flippantly as he looked over when Kindred made a soft chuckling sound at Nate's response. "Thanks for taking care of that for me."

"If you do not have those numbers by tomorrow morning, pack your things and take the first transport back to Freeport station," Tamerlane informed him. "I will forward a request to Tarazed to have your replacement sent."

"And just so we are clear … I know who your father is so there is no need to remind me again," Tamerlane fixed a hard gaze on Nate when he started to reply. "For the record, I do not care who your father is. Do your job or leave."

"What?" Nate looked up at Tamerlane. "You're joking? Right?"

"Your repeated failure to be prepared for our meetings is no joking matter," Tamerlane shook his head as his gaze moved slowly over Nathaniel Hunt. "I informed Beka after our last meeting that should your performance be as lacking at our next meeting, I would no longer meet with you in any role. She was to have informed you of this and assisted you in being better prepared."

"Yeah, Beka said you were pissed last time," Nate shook his head as he looked up at Tamerlane. "Like I told her, you're being unreasonable every time you and I meet. You don't need the exact numbers …"

"You may conduct your business as you see fit. I requested the exact numbers," Tamerlane cut Nate off before he could make further excuses. "I expect you to have exact numbers for my consideration or there is no need for our meeting to take place."

"Why are you being so rigid about all this?" Nate rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't need the exact numbers for the last two reporting sessions. The company I am representing just needs a rough estimate …"

"Maybe you should just get him the exact numbers," Kindred spoke up when he saw the tightening of Tamerlane's jaw muscle when Nate continued to argue the point.

"That's gonna take all night," Nate argued as he looked over at Kindred.

"Good thing you don't have anything else to do the rest of the night," Terra nudged Nate with her elbow. When he looked over at her, she gestured with her head that he should leave.

"This is bullshite," Nate tossed his cards on the table as he got to his feet suddenly. Terra looked over when Kindred got to his as well. Her gaze quickly moved to Tamerlane who was standing just as he had been with his arms crossed over his chest. If Tamerlane took Nate's sudden movement as a threat, it was not readily evident in his demeanor. Terra could only guess Kindred thought an altercation was about to happen between Nate and Tamerlane. She wasn't sure which side Kindred would take given his relationship with Lex. Years ago, Kindred would have had Nate's back in a heartbeat. Now, Terra wasn't so sure where her brother's loyalties lay.

Tamerlane stepped back when Nate started to move.

"You'll have your freakin' numbers," Nate muttered as he moved by Tamerlane and headed towards the door back into the palace.

"I look forward to our meeting in the morning," Tamerlane replied as the younger man stormed off toward the door. Terra was fairly certain Nate muttered an obscenity under his breath. She wasn't sure what it was but she was certain Tamerlane heard it.

"If I would have pulled that shite, you would have kicked my ass," Kindred remarked when the door closed behind Nate.

"You have been just as irreverent in the past and I have yet to truly kick your ass," Tamerlane replied as his gaze moved to Kindred.

"True," Kindred nodded as he returned to his place on the chaise next to Lex. He and Tamerlane had several tense moments and altercations over the years but there had never been an all out physical altercation.

"Since you chased off our fourth," Alexandra pointed to the cards Nate had tossed on the small table positioned between the two chaises. "Perhaps you would like to join us?"

"I'm certain Tamerlane has more important things to do," Terra remarked lightly as she put down her cards and started to gather the others.

"I do have work …" Tamerlane began as he looked from Terra to his sister.

"You know, if you took the stick out of your ass from time to time, you might actually have a little fun and enjoy life," Kindred added as he tossed his cards to Terra.

"Join us for a couple of hands," Alexandra pointed to the chaise once again.

"What's the worst that can happen? You lose a few thrones?" Kindred added when Lex looked to him for a little support.

"His wives refuse to bear him more children because he is a loser," Terra added in a flippant tone as she began to shuffle the cards. She glanced up at Tamerlane. "After all … a game is never just a game … when it comes to Nietzscheans."

"Scared of your wives, are you?" Kindred smirked as he looked up at Tamerlane.

"It is just a friendly game," Alexandra nudged Kindred to get him to stop. "We don't have to wager."

Tamerlane looked between them for a long moment while Terra finished shuffling the cards.

"What's is going to be Tamerlane?" Terra raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him as she dealt a card to Kindred and Lex before waiting to see if he was going to play.

"I will join you for a few hands," Tamerlane replied as he moved over to take a seat on the chaise next to Terra. She finished dealing quickly before putting the remainder of the deck in the center.

"You know, we could make this interesting," Terra cut her eyes toward Tamerlane. "Ten throne buy in. Winner takes it all each hand. If you're not too chicken."

"I don't have that kind of credit laying around," Kindred shook his head as he looked at his sister.

"We can keep a tab than transfer funds at the end. I trust you to settle your debts," Terra looked from Kindred to Lex. Both nodded their agreement to the wager. So far, all had won a nearly even number of hands. No one would be out too much if play continued as it had. "What about you?"

"Fine," Tamerlane replied after a moment of consideration. "Takando? Correct?"

"Takando," Terra nodded as she flipped over the top card in the deck before picking up her cards and fanning them out. "You start, big brother."


	14. Chapter 14

Terra looked between Tamerlane and Lex as the card game went on. Thus far, Terra had won all three hands they had played. They were playing the fourth at the moment. Terra was surprised that Tamerlane and Lex were having a causal conversation as they played. She guessed a great deal had changed since the last time she had been on the planet a year ago. With Kindred living at the palace, Terra guessed it gave Lex an excuse to be around the palace and the Anasazi family without ever having to reveal that she was Tyr's daughter. Lex was asking questions about Tamerlane and his family. He was answering them all very superficially but he was answering and asking about her life. It was more than obvious that neither Anasazi was fully focused on the game.

"Oh please," Kindred suddenly broke into their conversation. Lex was agreeing that it had to be hard to balance Tamerlane's work responsibilities and obligations with his private, personal responsibilities with the growing empire and a growing family.

"Maybe if you stopped getting married and having more and more children, you could balance things a little better," Kindred offered as he tossed down a card. "You have what … six wives … and nearly thirty kids? Who needs that many?"

"Besides," Kindred continued when no one else spoke. "You are the richest guy in a hundred solar systems. How hard could life possibly be?"

"Kindred," Lex shook her head as she looked over at him.

"There was a solar storm in Voltaris that nearly crippled the defense station there. I am responsible for allocating Empire resources to assist in the repair. Restors are attacking ships transiting Alpha Bermuda even though there was an alert put out cautioning Empire ships against transiting the system. I am responsible for sending resources to the area to track down the Restors responsible," Tamerlane began as he drew a card then promptly discarded. "The Kalderan keep attacking a new outpost in Metani after I emphatically told Regent Fizpaldi of Metannia that it was not in Metannia's best interest to expand to Metani. Yet, I am being requested to deal with the Kalderan."

Tamerlane looked over at Kindred with a seriousness in his eyes as Kindred's eyes widened slightly.

"The Dragan Empire took another run at Sahure," Tamerlane informed him. "The Empire lost a cruiser and a destroyer in the battle and nearly a hundred fighting males and females. I am responsible."

"Damn," Kindred whistled low. "I never thought about it that way before."

"Those are the big things," Tamerlane replied as he looked over when Terra picked up at card. She had been focused on the game and not participating in any of the small talk that was going on during the game. It was as if they were strangers seated beside one another in a public venue. "There is a drought on Sahara V. Unstable plate tectonics are causing quakes on Fornia Prime. I am uncertain how I am responsible for predictable acts of nature. However, the governing bodies from each world are looking to Arktos for leadership and assistance."

"My two oldest sons have decided to become explorers like their forefathers," Tamerlane added as they all waited to see what Terra would do. "My wives keep finding them exploring all over the residential wing and gardens then 'camping out' in the common areas of the wing instead of sleeping in their own beds in their mothers' residences. Somehow, it is my responsibility to ensure it stops."

"Takando," Terra spoke up as she laid her cards on the table for them to see.

"And I can't seem to win a hand at this game," Tamerlane added as he looked at the run of cards Terra had laid out for them to see. "How is it that you have won every hand we have played?"

"Terra is gifted in many ways," Kindred informed Tamerlane as he tossed his cards on the table. Kindred gestured toward Terra. "Not only is my little sister flaming hot and super smart, she has a freaky memory and recall. Most likely, she remembers every card we have discarded or picked up and avoided attempting to make runs on similar cards. Pretty sure she was losing earlier because Nate's charm, attempts at seduction and incessant chatting were distracting her or she was setting him up for a big wager and a big loss."

"Is that what you are doing?" Tamerlane looked over at Terra questioningly.

"Obviously, you aren't paying attention," Terra smiled as she looked over at Tamerlane. "I told you once … I'm a freaking genius."

"I know you like to tell people you are a freaking genius," Tamerlane replied as his head tilted ever so slightly as he held her gaze. "I have yet to see any real evidence to it as fact. It seems more like mere supposition on your part."

"No need to be an ass, just because you are losing," Terra smirked as she looked at the others. "I think you all owe me forty thrones now. Want to make it fifty?"

"If you are as gifted as your brother believes you to be," Tamerlane held up the cards in his hand. "What cards am I holding?"

"You have black one, blue nine, blue Prince, blue Queen and blue King, red three," Terra informed him. "I am not certain of the other card in your hand. However, unless Kindred discarded the blue ten, you would never win. And since he has the blue five, blue six, blue seven, and blue eight, he was never going to give it up. Neither of you would have won because you are both building overlapping runs."

"Wouldn't your … freaky memory be investigated as … cheating … on most Commonwealth wagering stations?' Tamerlane allowed Terra to reveal his cards to the others when she reached for his hand.

"I would not call using the advantage of keen observational skills and an excellent memory … cheating," Terra shook her head as Tamerlane pulled his hand from hers and gathered the cards together before laying them on the table.

"Although casino security on New Vegas Drift, Atlantis Station, every casino in the Venetian system and the Royal Court casino on Elysium, would believe it to be cheating and ban her for life, even though they could not prove what method of cheating she was using. Several casino security chiefs have accused her of being an android. Terra offered to rearrange their parts when they got a little … handsy … in their investigation," Kindred gave his sister a look of approval before turning his attention to Tamerlane. "So what are you going to do about your kids?"

"What?" Tamerlane asked as Lex gathered up the cards.

"Your kids … the two adventurers," Kindred replied as he finished off his beer and put the bottle on the ground beside the chaise with the other three he had finished as they played. "What are you going to do about them?"

"I have no idea," Tamerlane shook his head after thinking about it for a long moment. He took another drink from his beer before toying with the bottle. Normally he did not drink much around others in a more social setting. However, he was trying to 'be social' with his sister and her intended husband. Tamerlane could only imagine their nuptials would lead to some sort of 'family events' in the future.

"Might I suggest … you allow them to explore … really explore," Kindred replied as he looked over at Terra. "Remember that time when we were like what … I was twelve and you were ten. Dad took us camping in the middle of the freaking woods on Gehanis. Terra and I had been playing treasure hunters on Elysium. We were all over the station and getting into trouble. Dad 'found' a treasure map and gave it to us. Ter and I spent days figuring out where the map led. When we figured it out, Dad took us there."

"It was scary as hell," Terra smiled as she looked at Kindred. "We had never been on a planet. There were bugs and creatures all around. The night creatures scared the shit out of us and we stayed huddled in a tent together all night, every night we were there. We wouldn't venture too far from camp even though we had this treasure map."

"In the end, Dad let us know that maybe we weren't ready for big adventure on our own just yet," Kindred continued. "It cooled our treasure hunting fever for a while. But it didn't crush our thirst for knowledge or adventure."

"When we were a little older, we took that trip together again, just Kindred and I," Terra continued with a sad smile. "We used the clues and figured it out. We thought we were about to hit the motherload of treasure when we found it. But when we opened the box, there was nothing but a flexi. It was a note from Dad reminding us that not all clues lead to great treasures. We might fail more than we succeed but that in the end, all that matters is we try."

"And not get caught," Kindred added with the shake of his head.

"As much fun as that trip down memory lane has been," Kindred stretched dramatically. "I am far enough in debt this evening that I think I'm about ready to turn in for the night."

"Me too," Lex feigned a yawn before getting to her feet.

"I'll clean up," Terra waved them on as she picked up the cards.

"It was nice of you to join us," Lex reached over and placed her hand on Tamerlane's shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope we can do it again."

"Perhaps," Tamerlane nodded before Lex and Kindred walked together towards the suite, hand in hand.

"They are good together," Terra remarked when she noticed Tamerlane's gaze following her brother and Lex.

"What?" Tamerlane asked as he turned to look at Terra. She picked up her empty bottle before getting to her feet to retrieve Kindred's.

"They are good together," Terra repeated as she looked down at Tamerlane. "It is rare in the universe to find someone who you really click with … who really gets you … accepts who you are … flaws and all … yet inspires you to be the best version of yourself. I think Kindred and Lex have that with one another."

Tamerlane's gaze followed Terra as she carried the bottles to the outdoor kitchen space. He picked up his bottles and followed her.

"Thanks," Terra said as she took the bottles from his hands and dropped them into the recycling receptacle with the others.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Tamerlane asked when Terra turned to look up at him. Terra's heart beat seemed to pick up at little as it always did when he was close to her. Terra studied him for a long moment before she shook her head.

"Pretty sure Nate said his meeting with you was first thing in the morning," Terra replied as she ran her fingertip lightly along the vest fastener down the center of his chest. Her eyes followed her fingertip to the center of his torso before she tilted her head ever so slightly to look up at him. "Wouldn't want Nate to get his shite together and show you up tomorrow because you stayed out too late."

"There is a minute chance that Nathaniel Hunt will be prepared for that meeting," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as his eyes moved over her face. "And zero chance of him ever besting me."

"Trying to impress me?" Terra raised her eyebrow in a teasing fashion.

"Never," Tamerlane replied with the slightest shake of his head. His eyes held her gaze while his hand came up to cup her chin. His thumb ran lightly over her jawline as he tipped her face up a little more to his.

Terra felt a quick flutter of uncertainty mixed with anticipation rush through her as she looked up at him. Her finger slipped back up the vest and hook lightly over the top edge of the vest. With gentle pressure she urged him to lean to her as she raised up on her tiptoes. Her lips teased his as she gazed into his eyes.

"Too bad," Terra whispered before kissing him firmly on the lips. Her hand flattened on his chest as she gently pushed him away.

"Good night Tamerlane," she said before turning and heading toward her suite.

Tamerlane watched Terra until she disappeared through the doorway into her suite. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking around the courtyard. After a moment, he made his way to the door back into the palace. Perhaps it was better than she had declined his invitation. He had not planned on wasting several hours of the evening playing an insignificant card game with the Hawkins' and his sister. Although it had been an enjoyable distraction, he had items of far more importance on his agenda to get done before he could retire for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Terra looked around the bleak non descript corridor as they made their way deeper and deeper into the residential wing of the palace. They were on their way to the wing that housed Tamerlane's wives and children. When Beka had first approached Terra a few days before, Terra had been adamantly against attending a dinner with all six of Tamerlane's wives. However, Kindred, of all people, had spent a short time talking to Terra and encouraging her to come with them.

"I can't believe you are actually making us do this again," Terra shook her head as she followed her mother down the corridor toward the Anasazi family common area. According to Beka it was a larger outside area between the wings the wives called home, where the children were allowed to be children.

"Tyr says it should be a more relaxed atmosphere this evening," Beka looked back at Terra. The only time Terra had been with them for a dinner with Tamerlane's wives had been more than a year ago and it had not been the most pleasant experience for any of them. However, over the last year, Beka had gotten to know Tamerlane's wives a little better. Being married to Tyr and spending time with his grandchildren had motivated Beka to make such gatherings a little easier on Tyr and Lex. Behind Terra, Lex and Kindred were following. "The children have already eaten. We are being served a buffet of heavy h'orderves. You can eat any time you want or just snack for the duration of the visit."

"I hope there's wine," Terra replied as she hurried to catch up with her mother after stopping to look at one of the paintings on the wall. The closer they got to the residential area, the décor of the corridor improved. "Lots and lots of wine."

"I doubt there is wine," Beka shook her head as she looked over at Terra when her daughter fell into step with her. "All of Tamerlane's wives are breastfeeding or pregnant at the moment."

"At least we know it won't be long," Kindred chimed in. "Last time they kicked us out before we were even finished eating."

"True," Terra looked back at her brother with a smile.

"Seriously though," Kindred continued. "I don't really have anything to do with the wives and the daughters, but his sons … the older ones … they really aren't that bad. They are almost like regular kids when they are at mom and Tyr's. I actually have fun with the older ones when they are not being pretentious know it alls."

"I'm sure they inherited that gene from their father," Terra joked as she looked over her shoulder at Kindred.

"Pretty sure they got an equal dose from both sides," Kindred quipped back. "Never known a Nietzschean who wasn't a know it all."

Terra snickered when Alexandra cleared her throat.

"Present company excluded, of course," Kindred backtracked quickly as he put his arm around Lex and hugged her into his side.

"Are you inferring that I am not as intelligent as the vast majority of Nietzscheans?" Lex asked as she looked up at Kindred with a serious expression.

"What?" Kindred's eyes widened. "No … no … you are like the smartest person I know."

Terra laughed as her brother tried to smooth Lex's 'hurt feelings'.

"I think she got you there Kindred," Terra looked back at Lex who suddenly smiled at Terra's bumbling, blathering brother.

"I know you really don't want to do this," Beka stopped outside the door she had been directed to take into the large courtyard that spanned between the wives' homes. She reached out and took Terra by the shoulders. "Please be on your best behavior. I don't know what to expect. However, Tamerlane is Tyr's son. This is his family. I would expect nothing less of Tyr and Tamerlane if the roles were reversed."

"If memory serves, Tamerlane Anasazi has never been the most welcoming, pleasant person when it comes to us … your family," Terra said as she looked at her mother. "You can not say you would expect him to be … on his best behavior … if the roles are reversed. Besides," Terra looked back over her shoulder at Kindred. "I doubt you have to worry about Kindred getting another five women to agreed to marry him. He can barely handle one girlfriend."

"Haha," Kindred nudged Terra in the back.

"It is also important to Tyr that he makes every effort to include Alexandra," Beka looked over at Lex. "Hoping that one day, you can truly be part of the family."

"Ready?" Beka asked as she looked back at her children once more.

"Let's bring it," Terra gestured toward the door.

All four stepped outside and stopped short at the chaos that greeted them.

"Holy Vedran Empress," Terra said under her breath as she looked around the wide expanse before her. The area was huge. There was a large lawn with children running and play equipment of varying sizes spread out before them. And just before them in a sitting area were all six of Tamerlane's wives and a bunch of babies. A short distance away, Tamerlane was running with the largest children, kicking a ball around while Tyr looked on.

XXXXXXX Still interested?


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it," Terra muttered under her breath as, yet again, one of Tamerlane's kids took the ball from her as she was trying to kick it along in front of her across the expanse of grass. Terra was not one to play organized sports. She did not necessarily consider herself athletically gifted at all. Sports had been Kindred's thing growing up. She remembered such games from being forced to play them in foundation school while on Elysium. She knew the basics of how they were played. She could tell you the cultural and social significance of games throughout centuries of societies spread out across the cosmos. However, she, herself, sucked at them.

"Language," Kindred laughed as he came running up to her. "There are children present."

She didn't know how they had gotten wrapped up in playing futbol with Tamerlane's older children. Upon entering the area, Tyr had hurried over to Beka. He and Beka reintroduced Kindred, Lex and Terra to the wives they had met before. Terra was the least familiar with the wives since she had not spent any time of Arktos in the last year. Terra was actually surprised by her mother and Lex's familiarity with Tamerlane's wives except Minerva, the newest one. After a few moments of pleasantries, Beka and Lex had taken seats with the wives. Terra had been invited to take a seat but to Terra it appeared that it was baby passing time and she really had little desire to sit with Tamerlane's wives and hold his babies. Older kids were more to her liking, or at least that is what she thought when she excused herself to join the chaos with Kindred.

Both the male and female children were actually pretty decent at the game. Terra remembered seeing them kicking a ball around the lawn when she and Kindred had been on the planet years ago. Apparently, they all practiced every day. It was a way of expending their energy during the evening so they would rest well at night. It also contributed to their wellness and physical fitness. Both of which, according to Terra's research over the years, were a hallmark of the once proud Kodiak pride. And it was obvious from Tyr and Tamerlane's physiques, that the Kodiak males present there tonight, were still beholden to that Kodiak value.

"If that one takes the ball from me again," Terra gestured to the boy who was kicking the ball around the lawn before passing it to another kid.

"I think that is Suleiman," Kindred looked around the play area.

"No," Terra shook her head as she pointed toward another kid. "I think that is Suleiman."

"No," Kindred argued with his sister as they jogged toward the action. "Suleiman is one of the biggest boys. Solomon is the smaller one. Pretty sure they have the same mom, though."

"How the hell can anyone keep track of all these kids?" Terra asked as she tried to intercept a ball being kicked from one kid to the next and missed.

"That's what I keep trying to tell him," Kindred gestured toward Tamerlane as he and several of the children kicked the ball around to one another. Kindred and Terra ran towards the pack just as one broke off with the ball. "He's got too many."

"Ha!" Terra said triumphantly as she intercepted the ball and turned to head to the other side of the lawn. She was doing pretty well until one of the kids came sliding on the ground in front of her. The ball disappeared as Terra tried to leap over the kid to keep from trampling him. She fell into a heap on the ground and lay there looking up at the darkening sky as the kids all ran the other direction.

"It is called a slide tackle."

Terra could hear the amusement in Tamerlane's voice as he squatted down beside her.

"Alexander has become very adept at stealing the ball in such a fashion."

The pride was evident in Tamerlane's tone when he spoke of his son. Tamerlane's eyes followed the action for a moment before he looked down at her.

"I think he sucks," Terra replied as she tried to catch her breath. It had been a long time since she had just run for the 'fun' of it. The enjoyment of playing with the children had been infectious and she was actually having a good time. It reminded her of times back on Caela with the Jahaduit children.

"You are not injured, are you?" Tamerlane asked when Terra failed to get up from the ground.

"No," Terra shook her head as she looked in the direction of the herd of children. She hoped there wasn't a break away while she was laying there or those children would probably just run right over her.

"Perhaps if you had come attired to play futbol," Tamerlane suggested as the back of his fingers ran lightly up her exposed outer thigh. Terra had thought they were having dinner so she had worn one of her long halter style dresses with the long slits up the sides of the skirt and sandals. She had taken off the sandals and the slits in the skirt allowed her the freedom to run.

"Had I known I was coming to play futbol," Terra brushed his hand away when it neared the top of her exposed outer thigh. She pulled the fabric over her bare skin before offering her hand to Tamerlane so he could help her to her feet. "I would have worn something more appropriate."

Terra allowed herself a quick moment to look him over. He was bare chested, in a loose fitting pair of shorts that rode low on his hips to show off the deep V of his lower abs, and a pair of running shoes.

Terra moved a little closer to Tamerlane. Her fingertip touched his skin right beneath the valley between his pecs before traveling slowly down the center of his torso. She looked up at him and held his gaze as her fingertip slowly traveled lower between his well etched abdominal muscles and passed his navel.

"Like you," Terra finished when her fingertip was stopped by the band of his shorts. The intensity of his gaze as he looked down at her sent a little flutter of anticipation through her.

"Ter, look out," Kindred's voice caught Terra's attention. She turned just as the ball was about to hit her in the head. She threw up her hands to block the ball from hitting her in the face. It went bouncing away as the children descended on her and Tamerlane.

"Hand ball," one of the younger boys grabbed the ball that was laying in front of Terra. He shook his head as he looked up at her. "Our ball."

"What?" Terra looked from the kid to Tamerlane.

"No touching with your hands," Tamerlane ran his hand lightly down her arm before taking her hand in his for a brief second. As he started to move by her, he pointed to the boy who chastised her in a way. "That one is Mehmed."

"It was going to hit me in the freaking face," Terra threw up her hands as she started jogging across the lawn toward the action. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Language," Kindred reminded her as they all turned and headed the other way just when she reached them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it," Terra muttered under her breath when one of the freaking kids stole the ball from her again. They were playing basketball now. It was a game Terra was familiar with since the Hunts played it all the time when she and Kindred stayed with them on Tarazed. Apparently, it was a game Tyr had learned from Dylan and which he had played with Tamerlane over the years. The only difference was the children played on a shorter hoop and no one could block their shots. The adults played on a regulation hoop and as Terra had learned quickly, the kids could steal while flagrantly fouling and Tamerlane found it amusing to block her shots every time she got a chance to shoot.

"Language," Kindred joked as he ran by her again. Terra shot him a withering look as she watched the kids playing at the far, short hoop.

"That was Solomon," Tamerlane's voice startled her when he walked up behind her as she stood watching the children playing while Kindred and Tyr pretty much watched.

Tamerlane had taken a break from the bigger children and had been sitting on the ground closer to his wives with the smaller children. He gestured with his head for her to follow him over to where the smaller children were playing. Terra sat down beside him with her legs crossed and arranged the skirt to cover her properly. It was only a moment before some child crawled into her lap and plopped down.

"This is more like it," Terra smiled down at the child who was content to just sit there.

"With a memory like yours, this should be easy," Tamerlane said as he looked over at Terra as she sat with one of his children in her lap.

"What?" Terra asked as her attention moved from the child to Tamerlane.

"Evangeline is holding our 3 month old daughter, Isadora," Tamerlane informed Terra as he gestured in Evangeline's direction. His eyes moved over the sitting area where his wives were all seated with Beka, Lex and now Tyr. Kindred was still playing with the boys. "Our nearly two year old son Bellamy is with Lex."

"Astrid has our 1 month old son, Phoenix," Tamerlane continued. He pointed out their daughters, Cosima and Helena.

He then pointed out his and Margriet's children, Timur and Ansley. Margriet was holding the newest addition, a 1 month old son names Nasim.

"You have Lizbet on your lap," Tamerlane reached over and caressed his one year old daughter's hair. "She is Margriet's daughter."

"These are Rozalie and her twin brother, Oren. They are Katarina's children," Tamerlane pointed to the two children who had been crawling all over him and were now playing on the ground in front of him. He then pointed out their six year olds, Suleiman and Roxalena, their five year olds, Solomon and Mioba, and last their three and a half year olds, Alaris and Galla. They had 3 month old twins, Taddeo and Natalya.

"Isabella is holding our daughter Freja. Your mother is holding her twin Ragnar," Tamerlane continued to point out and name his children while identifying their mothers. His and Isabella's six year olds were Alexander and Katherine. Their five year olds were Mehmed and Selima. Their three and a half year olds were Temujin and Temulen. While their one and a halfs were Julius and Octavia.

"I would guess Minerva is pregnant now," Terra replied as she looked around the lawn. She watched the older kids playing. It looked like a simple game of tag was happening now.

"She is," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at Terra. She was watching Kindred and the older boys running around now.

"I guess that means you have a little down time now," Terra replied airily. "Everyone is either knocked up or busy with babies."

"Until the babies are a little older … yes," Tamerlane informed Terra in a quiet tone. He waited until she finally looked over at him. "This is my life. This will always be my life."

"No, it won't," Terra replied after studying him for a long moment. She looked away from him to where her brother was standing a short distance away, watching Tamerlane's older children while Lex stood beside him with one of Tamerlane's babies. "There will be more wives. There will be more children. This is your present. Your future will look very different."

Tamerlane studied Terra's profile as her eyes moved slowly around the scene before her.

"Terra," Tamerlane's voice was low when he spoke. Terra felt the gentle nudge of his arm as he leaned into her. The hard metal helix around his bicep against her bare upper arm was the one thing that caught her attention.

Before Terra could respond, she heard his name being called. When she turned to look at him, his attention was already diverted in the direction from which his name was being called.

Without another word to her, he got up and hurried over to where Katarina was sitting. He squatted down by her chair as she spoke to him. After a moment, he nodded before getting up and jogging over to where the two year old children were playing. Terra noticed, then, that a swarm of nannies had appeared and were quietly waiting just outside the doorway.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was fun," Kindred announced as they walked back out to the courtyard of their suites some time later.

Slowly, Tamerlane had rounded up his children and took them to their nannies. Once all of the older children were headed for baths and bed, Tamerlane's wives said good night and departed with the smallest children. Terra had watched as each of his wives said good night to him before departing. It still appeared that only Katarina was mildly affectionate when interacting with Tamerlane. "Who knew Tamerlane Anasazi could actually not be a prick."

"Nietzschean males are very different with their wives and children," Lex informed Kindred as she caught his hand and stopped him. "You should consider yourself … privileged … to have been allowed to witness the most private interactions of a Nietzschean male and his family."

"I've have actually been listening when you talk," Kindred smiled at Lex. "I understand the privacy of the Nietzschean family."

"Thank you for joining us for dinner," Tyr said when he and Beka came out of the palace into the courtyard.

"Thank you for inviting us," Lex walked over and gave Tyr a kiss on the cheek. "I think we all enjoyed the evening."

Everyone nodded before Beka and Tyr headed to their suite. Tyr needed to shower. Although nothing was said, Terra was certain her mother was going to join him.

"All I know are his children are competitive little asses," Terra shook her head as she walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. "Especially the boys."

"It will serve them well as they grow."

Terra turned around to find Tamerlane standing just inside the door from the palace into the courtyard.

"You left these," Tamerlane walked over and extended his hand to Lex. When she put out her hand, he dropped her earrings into her hand. She had taken them off when playing with some of the smaller children who grabbed anything dangling.

"Thank you for allowing us to spend the evening with you and your children," Lex gave him a kiss on the jaw before catching Kindred's hand in hers.

"You're not so bad when you get down off of your high horse and mingle with us plebs," Kindred smiled before Lex pulled him towards the suite.

"About what I said," Terra started to explain her earlier comment.

"My sons are competitive. As I said, it will serve them well later in life," Tamerlane shrugged ever so slightly. "And I am certain, as they grow, some people will find them to be sanctimonious asses just as your brother finds me."

"Would you like to take a walk?" Terra asked after looking around the courtyard for a long moment. It was later in the evening but not that late.

Terra turned to look at Tamerlane when he failed to answer immediately.

"I only came by to return Alexandra's earrings," Tamerlane shook his head as he gestured toward the palace behind him. "I need to get a quick shower, change and head back to the office for a few hours."

"I know it has to be difficult for you … letting down your guard … even the littlest bit. The life that my mom is building here with your dad … it is very important to her … and she is important to us. Thank you for inviting us into your life and the lives of your children," Terra replied as she stepped over and placed a quick kiss against his jaw. Tamerlane's eyes followed her as she hurried across the courtyard and slipped inside her suite.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sire?"

Tamerlane looked up from the console on his desk when Ashan opened the door and slipped inside.

"Yes?" Tamerlane looked at the chronometer on the wall. It was nearing the time that he usually took a break for the evening and headed to the residential wing to visit with his children. Although it was not something he did every evening at the same time, this evening he had noted 'personal time' on his schedule for the next hour.

"Sire," Ashan approached the desk hesitantly. It was at that moment, Tamerlane knew there was something Ashan needed to tell Tamerlane but he did not want to actually bother Tamerlane with it.

"Yes?" Tamerlane prompted as he leaned back in his chair and gave Ashan his full attention.

"Terra Hawkins is in the reception area," Ashan replied as he gestured toward the door. "I informed her you were unavailable at the moment. She asked if there was any way to fit her in this evening. I know your evening schedule is full …"

Ashan's voice trailed off. After events of the past, Ashan knew better that to assume anything as far as the Human woman was concerned.

"Inform Ms Hawkins that I am booked at the moment," Tamerlane looked over at the chronometer for a long moment. He could see her right then but he still had a little work to do to get ready for his next meeting. He did not want to encroach into his time with his children any more than he was already with work. He also did not want to rush her if she truly needed to speak with him. "Let her know I will make myself available to her later this evening."

"Yes sire," Ashan nodded before hurrying from the office just as Tamerlane pushed back from his desk and headed over to the secret passageway to the residential side of the palace. It had been several days since Terra had been introduced to vastness that was his family. He had hoped she would have attempted to contact him sooner. Unfortunately, she had picked an inopportune time to try to get time with him. He hesitated for just a moment and thought about going the other direction. After a moment of consideration, he opened the secret door. At the moment, his children were expecting him. Terra would have to wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Terra sighed as she lay looking up at the stars overhead. It was late in the evening. Her mother and Tyr had 'retired early' once Tamerlane had released Tyr from his clutches. Kindred and Lex had retired to their bedroom more than an hour ago after playing cards and keeping her company this evening. Terra had changed into her swimsuit before heading back out to the patio. She had taken a long leisurely swim then dried herself by the fire pit. She had been laying on the chaise, looking up at the stars, thinking about her present and her future. She knew she needed to make a decision soon. She was either going to vastly change her life or return to Elysium and pick up her life there where she left off.

It had been hours since she had ventured to Tamerlane's office to try to speak with him. She had not been surprised when Ashan exited the office and let her know Tamerlane was not available for the next few hours. She had been slightly surprised when Ashan informed her that Tamerlane would make himself available to her later in the evening. After hours had passed without any communication from Tamerlane, Terra just figure he was busy and would not be contacting her. It was now nearly 2340 so she knew she wouldn't be seeing him.

As she lay, staring up at the twinkling pinpricks of light, Terra began wondering if Tamerlane ever planned on making himself available to her or if it was just an easy way to get her to leave the reception area earlier in the evening.

"Good evening."

"Damn it!" Terra's hand flew to her chest when Tamerlane suddenly appeared beside the chaise. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up at him.

"I make more than enough noise to alert you to my approach," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at her. "You really should be more aware of your surroundings."

"You should really stop sneaking up on people," Terra let out a long calming breath as she tried to control her heartbeat. "Maybe make yourself known when you step out into the courtyard next time."

"I do not announce myself," Tamerlane smiled ever so slightly. "I have people for that. People I did not think it was necessary to bring with me while visiting you this evening."

"So you scare me to death instead," Terra rolled her eyes slightly.

"At least you refrained from screaming," Tamerlane replied as he looked toward Beka's suite then Kindred's. "And waking everyone in this wing."

"Good thing. It would be really hard to explain why you are out here in the middle of the night," Terra spoke the words he was most likely thinking but did not want to voice. Terra looked him over quickly. He was dressed as she would normally see him – dark colored vest, black leather pants, black boots and the helix around his upper arm. "Speaking of which … why are you here?"

"You are the one who wanted to see me," Tamerlane informed her as he looked around the courtyard again. She was right. He really had no desire to explain his presence in the courtyard to Beka or Kindred this late in the evening.

"One would think … 'later this evening' … would be before 2342," Terra raised herself up on her elbows and looked at him critically.

"I had planned to spend time with my children earlier this evening when you came to the office. Afterward, I returned to the office for two meetings," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. She was laying on the chaise in one of those barely there swimsuits she always seemed to favor. Her hair appeared dry but slightly disheveled so he could only assume she had been swimming earlier. "I finished up a few items I needed for my first meetings in the morning. Then I came here."

"Thanks for the recap of your evening," Terra replied in a flippant tone. Although she wanted to see him, in some weird way she found herself a little put off because she felt like a last minute add on instead of a priority. "I had dinner, hung out with my brother and Lex, took a swim then waited to see if you would grace me with your presence this evening."

"You wanted to see me," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he tried to refrain from showing his exasperation with her. He could tell by her tone and the words she used that she was irritated with him for some reason. As far as he was concerned, he was making an effort because she came by his office late in the evening and tried to see him. Anyone who knew him or the way the palace operated knew it would never happen for just anyone. "I am here."

"You are," Terra finally acknowledged after a long moment of silence extended between them. "I appreciate you stopping by. However, it is late. I am tired. I was about to retire for the evening. Good night, Tamerlane."

She lay back on the chaise and closed her eyes, dismissing him as much as she could while being stuck in the courtyard.

"You waited until the last possible moment to request to see me," Tamerlane began as he sat down on the edge of the chaise. "I made time to come here as you requested."

"It is late. But not that late," Tamerlane added when she failed to respond. He leaned over her prone body and rested on hand on the cushion just beside her hip. "I am tired, as well, but I came to you as I said I would."

"I would like to retire for the evening," Tamerlane continued when she remained still and silent. He ran his fingertip lightly over the back of her hand which was resting on her upper abdomen just beneath her breasts. His light touch moved slowly up and down each finger as he traced along the back of her hand. "Instead, I am here as you were told I would be."

"Now," Tamerlane murmured as his eyes followed his fingertip as it dropped off her hand onto the flat plane of her abdomen. The light touch continued as his fingertip trailed down the center of her abdomen toward her navel. Her skin bumped as the light touch tickled its way over her skin. He heard her inhale a little more deeply as his fingertip moved over her skin. The light touch left her skin after trailing over the ring the adorned her navel. "Why did you want to see me?"

Tamerlane's eyes drifted slowly from her hand on her abdomen up over the soft swell of her breasts that spilled from the swimsuit top. His eyes continued their slow perusal until they drifted over her face.

A moment later her eyes opened to meet his gaze. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip before she pulled her bottom lip slowly between her teeth.

His eyes followed her as she sat up slowly until her face was inches from his. Her eyes held his while her fingertips trailed along his jaw then down his throat. Her light touch ran down the part of his chest revealed by the cut of the vest he was wearing. When her fingers felt the soft suede, they stopped.

"I am running a little short on credit since I was not planning on staying on Arktos as long as I have," Terra murmured as she leaned even closer to him. "I was wondering when you might settle up your debt. You owe me forty thrones from the Takando game the other night."

"The forty thrones I owe you," Tamerlane's eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he held her gaze. After a long moment passed, he nodded his head before he started to pull away from her. "I will have an aide bring it to your suite in the morning."

"One more thing," Terra caught the edge of his vest when he started to move. She tugged him ever so slightly to keep his from getting up.

Tamerlane turned back to her when the light tug stopped him from leaving.

"What is that, Terra?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes searched hers.

"No games," Terra shook her head as she pulled him to her. Her lips pressed against his before teasing his mouth with hers. Her hand left his vest and slipped back up his chest and along the side of his neck. Her thumb caressed his strong jawline as she kissed him once more.

"Open and honest communication," Terra murmured as his lips responded to hers. A slow smile spread over his lips before his hand slipped along the side of her neck and under her hair. He pulled her to him as his lips pressed firmly against her before moving over them ever so slowly.

"Direct and forthcoming communication," Tamerlane corrected when his lips separated from hers for only a second before she pulled him back to her again. Her lips moved slowly over his at first, coaxing his into joining hers. The teasing way her lips played with his incited him to want more. She sucked his bottom lip between her before letting it out slowly. As he relaxed into the ministration of her mouth, his jaw relaxed allowing her to deepen the kiss. The tip of her tongue ventured passed his lips, teasing the tip of his tongue before retreating. The next time her tongue flicked against his, his tongue twirled slowly around hers before following her retreat.

The kiss was slow and sure and deep as their mouths moved over one another's with increasing desire. Their tongues tempted and teased one another as they explored one another as if for the first time.

Terra put one hand behind her when she felt him easing her onto her back. Her other hand caressed his jaw and neck as he deepened the kiss even more. Strong lips moved eagerly over hers as his tongue twirled around hers.

All too soon, his tongue slipped from between her lips as his mouth moved more slowly over hers. His fingers lightly caressed her jaw and her neck. The deep kiss became less eager as his mouth tenderly caressed hers. Terra's eyes flutter open to gaze into his gold brown ones when his lips moved away from hers. His eyes searched hers as they gazed at one another, trying to ascertain what was going on in her mind at the time. He had felt her reach behind her and stop herself when he had started to lower her onto her back.

"I'm not having sex with you," Terra almost whispered as her fingertips caressed his strong jawline. Her eyes stayed on his as she spoke.

"You're not," Tamerlane's voice was low when he spoke as he continued the stroke of his fingers along the length of her neck. He leaned and pressed a long kiss against her lips.

"I'm not. We're not," Terra stammered before she could stop herself.

"I am aware we are not," Tamerlane agreed as an amused expression appeared in his eyes as he tried to suppress a smile.

It only took Terra a moment to realize that he made a statement the first time and not a question as she had expected.

"It is late. I should go," Tamerlane said as he started to get up. Terra's hand on his vest made him stop.

"It's not that I don't want to," Terra began hastily when Tamerlane settled back into his seat. "I do. I would. I might."

"If you did, then we would," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly.

"We would?" Terra's brow furrowed. His response was not what she expected once again.

"If memory serves, that is how it has happened in the past," Tamerlane looked around the courtyard before looking back at Terra. "I think we would both prefer … not here … on this chaise … in the courtyard … where your mother, your brother, my father or my sister might find us."

"Direct and forthcoming communication," Tamerlane continued when she did not speak.

"I need you to know that … I'm not … here … with you … for some kind of con," Terra began hesitantly as she toyed with the fastener on his vest. She looked up at him. "I need to know … you're … not just … needy … and I won't see or talk to you for weeks afterward."

"Needy?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Horny … need to have sex … will shag anything that has a pulse," Terra offered as she looked away from him. This conversation was not going the way it should.

"I do not 'shag anything with a pulse when I am horny' as you so eloquently put it," Tamerlane replied after a long moment of silence. "If I am 'needy' as you put it, there are three contracted females with whom I can arrange to have intercourse."

"Not to mention six wives on rotation," Terra remarked flippantly before she could stop herself.

"I had five wives the last time you visited Arktos," Tamerlane reminded Terra.

"Direct and forthcoming communication, remember?" Tamerlane repeated again as he lightly caressed her cheek before turning her face to him. "I am really not certain what it is you need to hear from me. My exchanges with the contracted females who come to Arktos are my business. My interactions and my relationships with my wives are my business. Not yours."

Tamerlane's eyes moved slowly over her face as his fingertips caressed her face. He sighed deeply as he looked away from her for a long moment as he considered what to say to her next.

"I do not spend time with the females who come to Arktos to … service my needs. I do not talk to them … have conversations … before or after. I do not spend any more time with them than is necessary to complete the task at hand. I do not touch them more than necessary. I do not kiss them, caress them or arouse them. It is purely a professional, perfunctory encounter," Tamerlane informed Terra as he looked back at her. "I spend time with my wives and children almost daily. I talk to my wives and have varied types of conversations. My relationship with each of my wives is unique and different."

Tamerlane shrugged slightly as his hand dropped from her face.

"With time, I have come to appreciate and care for my wives in different ways and for different reasons. Obviously, I have sex with my wives. The more intimate details are not open for discussion," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at Terra's hand on his chest. "As I told you once before, I do not share a residence with any of my wives. I do not routinely spend exorbitant amounts of time at any one residence. I do not spend the entire night with any of them, even now. And none of them visit my residence."

"It is late. I should go," Tamerlane said after a few moments without Terra speaking. "You and I both have a great deal to consider. You are right … I do need to know that you are not here for nefarious reasons. When you are ready to … talk … again … let me know."

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane leaned and pressed his lips lightly against hers. As he started to move away, her hand on his vest stopped him once more.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra replied as she pulled him back to her to kiss him firmly on the lips before gently pushing him away.

Tamerlane regarded her for a long moment before he got to his feet and headed toward the door back into the palace. Terra watched him leave before laying back on the chaise. A slow smile spread over her lips as she thought about the evening and Tamerlane.

'_Perhaps things were going to work out after all._' She thought to herself before getting to her feet and heading into her suite.


	21. Chapter 21

"What about the Villanos site?" Terra reached over to pick up her glass of wine. She took sip as she looked between Kindred and Lex.

Lex seemed to consider Terra's suggestion thoughtfully.

"The ruins are nearly uncovered," Terra continued when neither shot down her suggestion of a wedding venue.

Earlier in the evening, the Hawkins', Tyr and Lex had all sat down for a meal together. Terra had been a little surprised when she saw an extra place setting at the table across from her. At the rectangular table in the courtyard, Tyr and Beka sat on one long side. Kindred and Lex had secured the other. Terra had taken one end of the table. It was only when she looked at her mother questioningly, that Tyr had informed them that he had invited Tamerlane to join them for the late dinner meal.

It had been more than two weeks since Terra had been in Tamerlane's presence. After their late evening rendezvous on the patio, Terra had expected to see him more often. However, she had made several pilgrimages to the gazebo and taken a number of walked through the gardens at various times of the evening and she never made contact with him. In many ways, she expected him to try to make contact with her. He was the one with a full schedule while she filled her days with meaningless activities while on Arktos.

The family had chatted while waiting for dinner to be served. As Terra learned was the usual, Tamerlane showed up at the last possible minute. So last minute, in fact, that Tamerlane had strolled through the doorway onto the patio just as the staff were exiting after laying dinner plates at each place setting. Tamerlane had greeted them with a simple 'good evening' before taking his seat and they began eating.

The dinner conversation had flowed smoothly. Most of the time the conversation was filled with superficial topics like the slowly cooling weather, the nice were still pleasantly warm and nights were beginning to show the cooler, crispness of the autumnal weather on Arktos. Beka had commented on how nice it had been that the rains that arrived over the last two weeks had been conveniently all in the overnight hours with the sun rising each morning for a sunlight filled day.

While waiting for dessert, Beka had broached the subject of Kindred and Lex's engagement. It was then that Lex had informed Beka that she and Kindred had decided on a late vernal season ceremony. Lex's favorite flower was not in bloom until that time. Although flowers could be brought in from another world, Lex preferred the flowers grown on the palace grounds be used for the floral arrangements. She related a story about wandering the gardens when she was younger, while waiting for Francesca to be done with her daily duties as Tamerlane's governess growing up.

Terra found it interesting that Lex wanted floral arrangements for her wedding. Although a number of old Earth Human customs had endured the years since Humans had left Earth for the cosmos, the parts of ancient Human traditions that wove their way into Nietzschean culture fascinated Terra.

Kindred had joked that he really didn't care about all of the details. Lex could have whatever she wanted so long as he got a kickass bachelor party. When Kindred had looked toward Tamerlane, Tamerlane had informed Kindred that he knew what a bachelor party was and under so circumstances was such a party going to be held on palace grounds. Tamerlane went on to recount the offenses of some of Kindred's 'friends' that had led to them losing palace security access and being banned from the palace grounds. Kindred had started to argue but quickly agreed that some of the events of the past did, in fact, break Tamerlane's house rules for Kindred and his guests.

"There is strong evidence to support the hypothesis that the current excavations at Villanos may date back more than 8000 years," Kindred shook his head as he looked at his sister. "It has been postulated that the site was the home of the Yahamadi peoples. It has been further postulated that the most well built and most fully intact structure there so far is a temple to their gods."

"A temple sounds like a good place to get married then," Terra looked between Kindred and Lex. "Your marriage would be blessed by the Yahamadi ancient gods."

"It had also believed that the temples were used as sites for ritual sacrifices to their gods," Kindred shook his head as he looked over at Lex then back to Terra. "I would prefer to not get married on an altar once soaked with the blood of those sacrificed to appease the Yahamadi gods."

"Thurian castle on Itharus is quite beautiful," Beka offered when Terra made a face at the Human blood sacrifice altar idea. "It is structurally sound, quite old and has a fascinating history. There is plenty of room to have hundreds of people on the grounds or in the castle itself. I think it would make a lovely site."

"It is a beautiful location," Lex shook her head slowly. "However, most of our guests reside on Arktos. Travel for many of them to Itharus would be cost prohibitive so they would not join us for the celebration. Not to mention, Thurian castle is an ancient, protected historical site on Itharus. I sincerely doubt anyone had ever been allowed to have something as pedestrian as a wedding there."

Everyone at the table looked in Tamerlane's direction when they heard the soft scoffing sound from Tamerlane's end of the table. He was slowly shaking his head with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kindred challenged as he looked at Tamerlane.

"I find it amusing that you are selecting the date for your wedding based on what flowers are in bloom in the palace gardens," Tamerlane looked from Kindred to Lex then back to Kindred. "I find it amusing that my sister is concerned with what venues may or not be available to her. I am the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. Any site within the boundaries of that Empire would be open to her if she wishes. Mostly, I find making a huge spectacle out of your nuptials to be misguided for your union is …pointless."

"Pointless?" Kindred's brow furrowed deeply before silence descended on the table.

"No offspring will result from your union," Terra spoke up as her gaze met Tamerlane's across the table. "Therefore, your union is pointless. At least from Tamerlane's narrow minded Nietzschean perspective. Right?"

"Precisely," Tamerlane offered as his gaze held Terra's.

"Reproduction is not the only reason to get married," Terra challenged as her eyes moved slowly over Tamerlane.

"Such as?" Tamerlane replied quickly.

"Love. Companionship. Sharing your hopes, your dreams and your life with someone else," Terra offered as she looked over at Lex and Kindred before looking over at Tyr and Beka. "There are successful marriages in the universe that do not result in offspring."

"In your case … reasons such as political and social ties," Lex offered as she looked over at her brother.

"My marriages … whether for political or social ties … result in furtherance … of myself, my line and my people," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at Alexandra. "You and I are well versed on our differing views of these issues. I would prefer to not ruin the evening by the conversation devolving into an argument over such a topic."

"Then you should not have voiced your thoughts on the subject," Alexandra offered as she gave her brother a disapproving look. Tamerlane seemed to consider her words for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. "Kindred and I have discussed the subject. We have other options."

"Either you can make babies or you cannot," Tamerlane replied as he regarded his sister for a long moment.

"Donor ova and surrogacy," Alexandra offered. "Fertilized with Kindred's DNA."

"Then the offspring are Kindred's … not yours," Tamerlane shook his head in disagreement that it was an option.

"Adoption," Alexandra offered as she looked over at Kindred. She could tell from his tense expression that he was not pleased by the conversation with Tamerlane.

"Adoption?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as he glanced at his father before looking back at Alexandra.

"It is not like there are not thousands of orphans in the universe who need a home," Kindred offered as he looked over at Tamerlane critically. "Your Nietzschean wars see to that."

"My Nietzschean wars?" Tamerlane's focus turned to Kindred.

"Do not even pretend that wars … started and engaged in … throughout the Nietzschean Empire for hundreds of years … do not resulted in thousands of orphans … both Nietzschean and Human," Kindred challenged with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I have not started any wars since becoming Emperor," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as his gaze held Kindred. "I will not, however, shy away from conflict when the Empire is threatened. To do so would result in far worse."

"You are so full of shite, Tamerlane," Kindred snapped back. "You may not start the actual battles but you sure as hell goad others into taking the first shot so you can retaliate as the victim of an adversary's aggression. The results are still the same."

"Kindred," Lex laid a hand on his arm to keep him from escalating the discussion more.

"Even if we don't have our own kids," Kindred continued after a brief pause. "At least I am marrying someone who actually loves me and wants to be with me."

"Kindred," Beka spoke up quietly as she looked between Kindred and Tamerlane. She could see the tension in Tamerlane's jaw as Kindred spoke.

"What? Truth hurt?" Kindred glanced at Beka before looking back at Tamerlane. "You are married to six women who only married you because they had to. If you woke up tomorrow and were suddenly not the Emperor of the Empire or the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni … no one would give a damn about you Tamerlane."

"Kindred," Lex spoke up. "That is not true."

"I know you care about your brother, Lex. But that is not what we are talking about and you know it," Kindred shook his head as he regarded Tamerlane. "Tamerlane's wives married him because of who he is, how his pedigree looks on paper and for the very DNA that created him. I would guess that none of them knew a damn thing about who he really is when they married him. I doubt they know much about him now because they don't care to."

"My relationships with my wives are not open for discussion," Tamerlane replied as his cool gaze held Kindred.

"I know you may not understand because of the life you have led and will continue to lead. In a lot of ways … I feel sorry for you … and the burden it must be to have been cursed with the DNA of Drago. To never have been allowed to become what you wanted to be or follow the paths in your life that you may have wanted to follow … to have your life dictated by some prophesy you were pretty much forced to fulfill from the day you were born," Kindred proceeded as he gestured around him. "However, if you ever … felt … even a millionth … of what I feel for your sister … then you would understand … love. I love your sister and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if that life is with her and her alone."

Silence enveloped the table when the doors opened and the staff brought out dessert. The staff placed a dessert before each of them and filled glasses before disappearing once more.

"Soooooooo," Terra broke the silence the seemed to hang heavy over the table. Everyone was eating slowly, each in their own thoughts. She waited until Tamerlane looked in her direction. "You can make any place on Arktos available to my brother and Lex for their wedding?"

"I can," Tamerlane replied with a nod as his gaze met Terra's.

"I think you should take your big brother up on his offer," Terra looked over at Lex with a smile.

"Meaning?" Kindred asked as he looked from Lex to his sister.

"I think you should look into the Imperial Palace at Alatopah," Terra said as she glanced over at Tamerlane. She saw his eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Imperial Palace at Alatopah?" Lex looked in Tamerlane's direction.

"Tamerlane lives here with his family because it is the center of Empire business," Terra informed them as she looked at Tamerlane. "He has two other palaces at his disposal … one by the shore of the Vandenynas Sea near Alatopah … the other high in the Niyalan Mountains outside of Tebit. I would prefer Alatopah, myself."

"You have three palaces?" Kindred's eyes widened as he stared at Tamerlane.

"I do," Tamerlane glanced over at Kindred before looking back at Terra. The faint smirk on her lips irritated him just the slightest. He had shared with her that he had access to two other palaces. He never told her anything else about them. It seemed Terra had been doing a little research while on Arktos. He would have to check into her activities with the security office if she did not come clean about her activities concerning the two palaces.

"You and I can discuss the locations," Tamerlane glanced at Tyr before addressing Alexandra. "If either is to your liking, it will be made available to you."

"Now, if you will excuse me," Tamerlane wiped his mouth with the napkin before placing it on the table beside his plate. He pushed back his chair and got to his feet. His gaze moved around the table but lingered the longest on Terra. "I need to get back to the office. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The others all bid Tamerlane a good evening as he made his exit.

Terra sighed dramatically as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"The dinner was delicious," Terra put her napkin on the table and got to her feet. She gestured in the direction of the garden. "I think I am going to take a walk. Would anyone like to join me?"

When no one did, Terra said good night before heading in the opposite direction from the one Tamerlane had taken.

As soon as she was out of the courtyard and out of sight, she picked up her pace and hurried through the gardens toward the business side of the palace. Perhaps if she got there before Tamerlane got tied up for the rest of the evening, she could get a few moments alone with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Terra paced slowly back and forth across the wide stone expanse outside Tamerlane's office. She stopped and looked at the antiquities display that covered one wall at the far end of the space.

Terra looked over when she heard the door to Tamerlane's office open. Ashan remained at his post while three Nietzschean males emerged from the office. It appeared to Terra that one was important and the other two were his staff or aides or something less important. Terra's gaze moved back to Ashan but the older male did not signal for her to come to his desk.

After their family dinner, Terra had excused herself with the ruse of going for a walk. After leaving the courtyard area, she had headed through the gardens and entered the entrance to the business side of the palace. Although Tamerlane had said he needed to get back to the office, Terra had been unprepared for the activity in the business area of the palace during the after dinner hour.

Surprisingly, Ashan had not been at his post when Terra walked up to the counter. Another male, younger than Ashan but obviously much older than Tamerlane, was manning the desk. When Terra asked about Ashan, the other male, name Eucaryius Magellan, had offered no information other than the obvious – Ashan was not there at the moment. When Terra had requested to see the Nietzschean Emperor, Eucaryius had actually snickered as he tapped on the console, as if looking for an opening. He had then given Terra a look of mild distain while informing her that the Emperor's evening schedule was fully booked. He could give her a five minute appointment in three weeks if she would like to get on the official schedule. Terra had given him her most withering look and informed him she would wait to see if an opening appeared. If not, she would speak with Ashan when he returned. Terra had never seen anyone at the desk outside Tamerlane's office except for Ashan. Terra was betting on Ashan reappearing in the near future. Then perhaps she might get in.

As time wore on, and the hour became later and later, Ashan had finally returned to his post. Terra guessed even Ashan needed a meal break and time with his family. While enduring the wait, Terra sat and waited, paced and waited and stood along the walls and waited. She was quiet and did not make a nuisance of herself with Ashan once he returned to his post. After speaking with Ashan, Terra had smirked at Eucaryius's surprised expression when Ashan assured her he would make Tamerlane aware of her request to see him between meetings. Ashan could not do more for her than that.

The door opened again causing Terra to look in that direction. Ashan escorted two more people into the office before shutting the door and returning to his desk. Ashan glanced in her direction and shook his head 'no' before turning his attention back to the contents of his desk. Various people came and went from Ashan's desk while Terra waited. Occasionally, one of them would slip into Tamerlane's office with flexis in their hands before slipping out a few moments later empty handed. The bustle of activity surprised Terra in a way, considering the lateness of the evening. She could only guess that spending time with his children and having dinner with them had set Tamerlane up for a late night in the office.

"Hey beautiful."

Terra turned when she heard the voice behind her.

"Hi Bart," Terra smiled when the man walked up to her. She was surprised to see him there at such a late hour. It was already past 2200 so Terra figured Tamerlane's actual scheduled appointments would be over by now. Based on the traffic in the reception area, Terra wondered just how late the meetings would continue. It was obvious to her that Bart was there on business. He was dressed in a tailored suit and was carrying a briefcase. Terra looked by him and saw several other older men as well. She thought she recognized them as part of the Carnige family.

"What are you doing out here?" Bart asked as he gestured to the reception area.

"Waiting to get a minute of Emperor Anasazi's time," Terra gestured toward the doorway into the office with the flexi in her hand.

"How long have you been waiting?" Bart asked as he looked around the reception area.

"Nearly two hours," Terra replied as she looked over at the chronometer on the wall. "I thought I might get squeezed in because I literally need two minutes of his time. After seeing the revolving door of people going in and out, I actually believe there is no time between appointments."

"My family has the 2215 appointment," Bart looked up at the chronometer. It was 2210. "We have found over the years that Ashan keeps things moving. Even when Emperor Anasazi gets behind when a meeting runs late, there is little lag in turnover. They run a pretty efficient schedule."

"I did not realize there were official scheduled appointments this late at night," Terra sighed deeply as she looked back at the door.

"I have known people to get scheduled times as early as 0500 and as late as 2230," Bart shook his head. "I guess it all depends on how Emperor Anasazi wishes to structure his day."

"If that is the case, I might be here all night," Beka frowned as she looked back up at Bart. "And still not get in."

"You really need to get in to see him?" Bart raised his eyebrows. "Don't you have …like … unrestricted access … because of your mother?"

"No," Terra shook her head with a soft laugh. Truth be told, she saw very little of Tamerlane because of her mother. She guessed Tamerlane bringing his children to their suite or coming to speak with Tyr might be considered access. In Terra's mind, she doubted anyone had unrestricted access to Tamerlane Anasazi. Not even his wives and children. "Fairly certain Emperor Anasazi's entire life is one booked engagement after another. I don't see him much in our residential area. I have to make an appointment or wait just like everyone else."

"We have a thirty minute time slot," Bart gestured toward his family. "We probably don't need the entire thirty minutes. My uncles like to keep their presentations short so there is plenty of time for discussions afterward. I could probably get you two minutes if that is all you need."

"I only need two minutes," Terra assured him. "Three tops."

"Let me see what I can do," Bart turned and hurried over to his family. Terra watched as he talked to several of the men. After some intense conversation amongst the group, Bart headed back in Terra's direction. From the expression on his face, she was expecting a 'no'.

"Well?" Terra asked when Bart reached her.

"Have dinner with me this evening," Bart replied with a smile. "And you can go in before us. I will approve it with Ashan."

"Dinner? Tonight?" Terra raised her eyebrows. It was late in the evening. She had eaten dinner earlier with her mother and Tyr before Tyr dashed back to the office to meet Tamerlane.

"Yep," Bart nodded as his smile widened.

"I ate dinner with my family like two hours ago. I will let you take me out for dessert and drinks if you get me through those doors," Terra offered as she looked at the chronometer when the door opened and the office started to empty.

"Drinks and dessert tonight," Bart countered her offer. "Drinks, dinner, dessert and dancing one night this weekend."

Terra considered it for a long moment before finally nodding. She could do a nice dinner and some dancing if it got her in to see Tamerlane.

"You are asking an awful lot for just two minutes of time," Terra frowned ever so slightly as she considered it. Two evenings with Bart in exchange for two minutes with Tamerlane tonight.

"And you invite me to be your escort for the next palace functions you attend," Bart added before he put up his hands as he looked over toward the doorway. Any minute now he expected Ashan to show them in. He looked back at Terra with a faint smirk. "How bad do you want your two minutes with Emperor Anasazi?"

"You drive a hard bargain but okay," Terra acquiesced before pointing her finger at him. "You're picking up the tab for both evenings. And I get to decide which function … not you."

"Of course," Bart nodded.

"Fine," Terra agreed as she looked over when Ashan disappeared into Tamerlane's office like he always did between meeting to clear out old materials and put out new documents that were needed. Terra liked to think it was a brief second for Tamerlane to take a deep breath and relax a little between meetings. "I'll meet you out front when your meeting is over."

"Sounds good to me," Bart nodded as he hurried over to Ashan's desk and waited for Tamerlane's gatekeeper to emerge.


	23. Chapter 23

"Terra Hawkins to see you, my lord," Ashan announced as he opened the door and entered Tamerlane's office.

Tamerlane looked up from the flexi in his hand. He was standing by the head of the conference table quickly reviewing the documents for the next meeting.

"The Carnige group has granted Terra Hawkins a small portion of their scheduled time," Ashan informed Tamerlane. Tamerlane looked at Ashan questioning. Ashan waited by the door, uncertain of how Tamerlane would react to the slight alteration in his schedule.

"The Carnige group took it upon themselves to alter my schedule?" Tamerlane dropped the flexi back on the table with his materials for the meeting. There was precious little down time between his meetings to relax. The busier his life became the more he relished the little moments of quiet solitude. "Which Carnige authorized the granting a portion of their time to Ms Hawkins?"

"Only two minutes were allocated to Ms Hawkins. Although I was assured it was a group decision, Bartholomew Carnige spoke with me personally," Ashan informed Tamerlane.

"Very well," Tamerlane moved around to the side of the table and perched himself on the conference room table. He was uncertain how Terra had managed to get the Carnige group to give her time. However, he was fairly certain she was there to chastise him for his comments to her brother and Alexandra during dinner. He could tell by her demeanor that his words had been offensive to her. Not to mention, Terra was very protective and defensive of her brother and now apparently Alexandra as well. "Show Ms Hawkins in."

"As you wish, my lord," Ashan bowed slightly before opening the door.

"And Ashan," Tamerlane's voice stopped the older man from leaving.

"Yes, sire?" Ashan pushed the door closed again without the lock engaging.

"Insure Ms Hawkins and I remain undisturbed," Tamerlane informed Ashan.

"As you wish, sire," Ashan bowed slightly before opening the door. He gestured for Terra to enter before disappearing out the door and closing it behind him.

Terra's gaze moved quickly around the room before finding Tamerlane. Her focus set on him and she quickly made her way towards the conference table.

"How did you get the Carnige family to give you any part of their meeting time?" Tamerlane asked as Terra crossed the room towards him.

"I was telling Bart I had been waiting for two hours to get two minutes," Terra replied as she stopped at the far end of the table. "He offered to help me out if I go out with him tonight after his meeting concludes then once this weekend. I have to allow him to escort me to a palace event. Voila … here I am."

"The Carnige family relinquished a portion of their meeting time so Bartholomew Carnige could get a date?" Tamerlane shook his head incredulously.

"Bart negotiated for two dates. Dessert and drinks tonight. Drinks, dinner, dessert and dancing this weekend. It is worth it to get two minutes with you," Terra looked toward the chronometer. "Now stop asking questions … you are wasting my time."

"I decide how my time is allocated for meetings … not you or Bartholomew Carnige," Tamerlane shook his head as he glanced toward the chronometer. It was getting later in the evening. After the Carniges', he was done with scheduled meetings.

"I know you are probably pissed that someone altered your precious schedule," Terra shrugged slightly as she picked up on of the flexis on the table then tossed it back down without looking at the contents. "After two hours, it appeared that there was no way I was getting in tonight. I saw the chance …"

"Two minutes is not a great deal of time. The Carnige meeting is the last one on my schedule for the night. If you had been patient, you would have had all the time you desired. And you would not be required to … date … Bartolomew Carnige." Tamerlane cut her off when she started to defend her actions.

"Jealous?" Terra raised her eyebrows with a slight smile on her lips.

"Of Bart?" Tamerlane shook his head with a slightly exasperated sigh. His eyes moved over Terra slowly as she made her way along the table towards him. She was dressed in the same shorter halter style dress from dinner and sandals. "You often ask that question. Would you like me to be jealous of an inferior Human male like Bartolomew Carnige?"

"Maybe," Terra replied as moved toward him as he sat there on his desk. Her relationship with Tamerlane Anasazi made no sense to her over the years. She had always been physically attracted to him. However, she knew there was more to it that mere physical attraction. Or at least on her part, it was. She was not certain if it was more than just a game to Tamerlane or not. Many times, she thought there might be something there. At other times, she just didn't know.

"I can guarantee there is nothing in this universe Bartolomew Carnige has that would lead me to be jealous in any fashion," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes took in the soft sway of her hips as she walked.

"Nothing?" Terra tone was lightly taunting as she stopped a step from him. She smirked ever so slightly before continuing. "He has a date with me this evening."

"Why would that make me jealous?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrow with an amused expression on his face.

The smirk slipped from her lips and Tamerlane saw an instant of disappointment flash over her face.

"My two minutes are up. I should let you get back to your scheduled meeting with the Carnige's," Terra felt a little deflated by his response. She started to turn from him but was surprised when Tamerlane's hand caught hers. He tugged her gently to get her to move back towards him. When he could, his hand slipped to her hip and guided her into the V created by his thighs as he sat on the edge of the conference table.

"After going to such great lengths to get into my office," Tamerlane's other hand slipped to her other hip and tugged her even closer to him. His eyes moved slowly over her face when she looked at him. "You can at least tell me what was so important that you would promise your company to the likes of Bartolomew Carnige for at least three evenings."

"It was nothing really," Terra shook her head slightly as her eyes moved over Tamerlane's. She could see the faint amusement in them.

"You waited in the reception area for nearly two hours," Tamerlane voice lowered considerably as he leaned towards her. A wave on anticipation ran through her as he nuzzled her cheek. His lips were light along her jawline and his breath warm against her skin as he spoke. "I am certain it was not 'nothing' that brought you here tonight."

"I … ummm …" Terra began uncertainly as his closeness created a surge of desire in her. Her hand slipped up to cup his jaw as he moved away from her. His gaze met hers as her fingertips caressed his jawline.

"You … ummm …" Tamerlane murmured as his lips brushed ever so slightly against hers. Terra took a deep calming breath as his lips teased her lightly. The barest whisper of his lips over hers sent a flutter through her body as her eyes held his.

"Never known you to be at a loss for words," Tamerlane's voice was soft and taunting in a way as his lips brushed over hers again. One hand left her hips and slipped up along her neck while his thumb caressed her jaw.

"Never known you to be … uncertain … timid … in your actions," Tamerlane's lips toyed with hers slowly.

"Why are you here Terra?" Tamerlane asked softly. When she failed to answer, he kissed her top lip then pulled her lower lip between his before his mouth moved lightly over hers. Terra eyes fluttered closed as her lips responded and she became swept up in the slow, thorough kiss.

Her mouth moved eagerly over his. Her tongue parted his lips and delved inside. Their tongues twisted and twirled as waves of desire coursed through them both.

Her mouth left his and pressed feverish kisses along his jaw to his neck. Her lips and tongue caressed the length of his neck until she found the most sensitive spot at the base of his neck. His fingers tangled in her short hair as he cupped her head while her lips sent the most exquisite jolts of desire through his body.

Her hands made quick work of the fasteners on his vest. She pushed the suede open as she suckled the base of his throat a little harder until a low groan of desire slipped from his throat. Firm hands ran over his chest before taunting fingertips teased his erect nipples.

He pulled her mouth from his neck. A hot thrill ran through Terra when she gazed into his desire filled eyes. His mouth descended on hers, kissing her hungrily. His tongue plunged between her lips, meeting her eager one.

Tamerlane groaned softly when she pulled her mouth from his. Her hands on his bare chest pushed him away slightly. He took a deep calming breath as his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Too bad our union is pointless," Terra breathed heavily as she gazed into his eyes.

She smirked slightly as she started to pushed herself from his embrace. Strong hands on her hips kept her from slipping from between his knees.

Terra's eyes moved back up to Tamerlane and was a little surprised by the openness she found in his warm golden brown eyes.

"Pointless? Fortunately for you, I have a meeting then you have a date with Bartolomew Carnige this evening," Tamerlane murmured as his hand ran slowly over her hips and he tugged her to him. He leaned and kissed her slowly as his gaze held hers. "Or I would spend the remainder of the night … demonstrating to you … just how wrong you are."

"No little Anasazi babies will result from our union," Terra murmured as his lips teased hers. "Therefore, it is pointless."

"I have six Nietzschean wives who will produce all the children I need," Tamerlane's eyes moved over her face. His hand cupped her jaw as his thumb moved over her chin. "I do not need that from you."

Terra's eyes widened slightly and her heart hammered in her chest as she gazed into his eyes.

"What I acquire from you is unique," Tamerlane's voice was soft as he spoke. Terra could hear his underlying perplexity in his words. He leaned and pressed him lips against hers before pushing her gently from between his thighs. He pushed himself to a standing position before fastening his vest. Terra looked up at him slowly and found the open warmth in his eyes had disappeared.

"Unfortunately, it appears that you have used more than your allotted Carnige two minutes," Tamerlane glanced at the chronometer before moving back to the head of the conference table. "I do hope you can keep our dealings confidential while still explaining your extended use of their time."

"Their time? What do you mean?" Terra looked from Tamerlane to the chronometer then back to Tamerlane.

"The Carniges' only have fifteen minutes of their time remaining," Tamerlane tilted his head ever so slightly before smiling at her. "I do hope Bartolomew and his family are not displeased by your overuse of their time allotment."

"You're only giving them fifteen minutes?" Terra crossed her arms over her chest as she walked over to him.

"Bartolomew and the Carniges' never should have granted you a moment of their time," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Therefore, I will only grant them an audience for the remainder of their originally scheduled time."

"You know, I am probably going to have to sleep with Bart tonight to smooth that over, don't you?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. Her eyes studied Tamerlane closely to gauge his reaction to her words.

"If you feel it necessary to appease Bartolomew Carnige in that manner," Tamerlane replied in a flat tone as he glanced at the chronometer. "Twelve minutes remaining."

Terra moved closer to him and ran her hand slowly up his chest. Her eyes moved over his slowly before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Give them twenty and I'll wait in the reception area until you're done," Terra offered as she stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly. "Then we can discuss just what you get out of having me around."

"Eleven minutes," Tamerlane replied with shake of his head.

"Tamerlane," Terra sighed deeply as she looked at the chronometer. "It's not going to kill you to give them a little extra …"

"Good Night Terra," Tamerlane replied as he pulled out his chair and took a seat. He picked up a flexi, dismissing her in a fashion.

"You're such as ass sometimes," Terra snapped irritably when he wouldn't discuss it further. Terra turned and hurried toward the door muttering about him being a power hungry, control freak, obsessive compulsive a-hole. She pulled the door open and was greeted by the irate faces of a group of Carnige men standing just outside the door.

Tamerlane smiled to himself when he heard the uproar in the reception area when Terra failed to pull the door shut behind her. The sound of Bartolomew's angry voice and that of one of his uncles cause Tamerlane to bristle slightly. Terra's calm but hurried attempt at an explanation was met with angry responses. A moment later, Ashan stepped inside to announce the Carnige group.


	24. Chapter 24

Heavy breathing and the panted sounds of passion mingled in the air.

Long, strong legs wrapped firmly around his waist opening herself to him.

Strong undulations of her body pulled her up to meet his downward thrusts.

Eager hands kneaded his well muscled backside, urging the increasingly fervent motion of his hips.

Soft moans morphed into fevered cries as her pleasure peaked. Her thighs tightened around him as her hands urged him even more. Her body arched to him as his body delved into her deepest depths. Her body quaked as the sensations overwhelmed her body and a long cry of fulfillment slipped from her parted lips.

His arm slipped under her hips, angling her to him as his body moved feverishly into hers. Her hot heat surrounded him spurring him on. Her urging hands and bucking body pushed him on. The long wail of pleasure filled his mind as his body moved into her with abandon. His body tensed for a second as he thrust himself deep inside her. His body shuddered as his release filled her.

Light hands caressed his back as her long leg slipped from around him.

A strong hand gripped her hip as his body relaxed into hers.

Breathless kisses moved over panting lips as their pinnacle of their union lingered between them.

"If that's the kind of greeting I'm going to get," Beka breathed heavily when her blue eyes opened to meet Tyr's golden brown ones. "I'll have to ask Tamerlane to request I go away on business a little more often."

Beka had been away from Arktos for the last week on business for the Empire. Tamerlane had requested Tyr remain on Arktos because he needed him for meetings on the planet. It was one of the few times Beka had left the planet on Empire business without Tyr.

When she had arrived home, late in the evening, she had barely dropped her travel case by the door before Tyr had swept her into his arms. His mouth had quickly claimed hers in a kiss. Not further words were said in the whirlwind of shed clothing on the way to their bedroom.

"I would prefer you not leave the planet without me," Tyr caressed her jaw before leaning to kiss his firmly on the lips. His body slipped from hers before he moved to lay beside her. Beka snuggled into his side and nuzzled his neck.

"I prefer it when we travel together," Beka kissed his neck. "But that greeting … wow!"

"How did your meetings go?" Tyr wrapped his arm securely around her and caressed her hip and lower back.

"Everything went well," Beka wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "Amazing how quickly people fall into line when I am there speaking for the Emperor of the Empire. I whipped them into shape in no time. I doubt Tamerlane will have any further correspondence with any of the worlds involved in the disagreement. How were Nate's meetings with Tamerlane while I was away?"

"Nathaniel was much more prepared for his most recent round of meetings with Tamerlane. With you being away, Tamerlane was nearly certain he was finally going to be forced to send Nathaniel back to TaraZed due to his continued incompetence," Tyr informed her. "I am uncertain if Tamerlane was pleased with the improved performance or disappointed he didn't get to toss Nathaniel off the planet."

"Good," Beka couldn't help but smile to herself as she nestled her head into Tyr's shoulder. Beka had thoroughly briefed Terra on the information before Beka had left Arktos. Terra had a knack for business after running their business for years with the family. Her daughter was smart and quick on the uptake like her father. She was a hard worker and didn't mind putting in the hours to get something accomplished. At the time, Terra also seemed a little irritated with the Nietzschean Emperor for some reason so she readily agreed to help Nate to prove Tamerlane wrong. Nathaniel 'having the hots' for Terra worked in Beka's favor. She had hoped that Terra could motivate Nate in ways that Beka, herself, could not.

"You meetings on Tamerlane's behalf will vastly decrease the number of requests for meetings with Tamerlane here on Arktos," Tyr assured her.

"As long as my traveling is necessary and results in true success," Beka raised her head to look down at Tyr. "I am willing to leave Arktos, you, and my children."

"Speaking of my children," Beka paused as she looked into Tyr's eyes.

"Speaking of your children," Tyr repeated when Beka failed to continue. She lay her head back on his shoulder. Her fingertips ran lightly over his chest.

"I did a lot of thinking while I was away," Beka chewed her bottom lip as she considered what to say and how to say it.

"And?" Tyr prompted when she failed to continue.

"It is obvious that Kindred is head over heels about Alexandra," Beka began.

"Kindred proposed marriage and Alexandra said yes," Tyr replied as his fingertips teased lightly over her ribs, sending a shudder through her. "I would say your conclusions are correct."

"I know the whole fertility thing … might be an issue … at some point," Beka hesitated for a moment.

"It is an issue between Kindred and Alexandra," Tyr offered with a slight shrug. "It is not our concern."

"I was thinking," Beka raised her head and looked down at Tyr. "Depending on Alexandra's difficulty … if they could work it out … I am … still capable … for carrying and bearing children. I could … well I could be their surrogate."

"You told me once you were not having more children," Tyr reminded Beka.

"I said I had my children and raised them," Beka nodded. "I have no desire to raise more children. This would be different. It would be my grandchild … our grandchild. I would just carry it until birth then it would be up to Alexandra and Kindred to take over from there."

"I do not believe it would be a good idea," Tyr shook his head as he gazed into Beka's eyes. "I would prefer my wife to not be pregnant with another's child for nine months of our lives. Not even with my grandchild."

"It's only nine months," Beka argued lightly. "Your life would not change."

"Can you seriously not see how my life would change?" Tyr raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I mean … you might have to deal with the hormonal stuff," Beka shrugged as she ran her fingertips down his chest. "Leydon and I had sex up until the night before my kids were born … so this … wouldn't really change … for us."

"I have no desire to see your abdomen swollen with any child which is not mine," Tyr shook his head as he reached up to cup her jaw. He raised his head and kissed her firmly on the lips. "If you would like to have a child … you have but to ask."

"I thought … you couldn't have more children," Beka's brow furrowed slightly before her eyes widened slightly. "Couldn't and wouldn't are two entirely different things. You never wanted to father more sterile Nietzschean children. You're damn lucky I have a contraceptive implant still. If I had 'accidently' gotten knocked up…"

"If you had 'accidently' gotten 'knocked up', we would have a child of our own," Tyr replied matter of factly. "It would not have been the end of the universe."

Beka started to say something but stopped as her eyes searched his for a long moment.

"Don't get any ideas Tyr," Beka shook her head slowly before leaning to kiss him. "I said I was done raising babies. I am done raising babies. I'll carry one for my son if needed."

"Kindred and Alexandra will handle their issues in their own way," Tyr urged her to him before brushing his lips against hers. "Leave it alone Beka."

"Leaving it," Beka replied as her lips toyed with his.

"For now," Beka added before capturing his lips in a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

His breathing was coming in labored gasps. His body arched up into her as her body ground down onto his. His eyes frayed open when she rose just in time to see himself disappearing inside her as she smashed her body back down into his sending a hot jolt of heat through him. Her body rubbed frantically against him before raising herself off him again. Her body slipped up and down him quickly before grinding her body into his once again.

His hands kneaded her tight butt as she bounced on him quickly. With each moved of her body, he moved in and out of her at a frenzied pace.

His body tightened as he reached his pinnacle. He thrust up into her as his hands tugged her downward. Their bodies slapped together as a low groan erupted from his chest as his liquid heat filled her.

Her hands gripped his thighs as the apex of her thighs rubbed against him, sending her over the edge with a series of frantic bobbing motions.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist as he sat up on the bed.

The heat of his perspiration covered chest bathed her back as she leaned back into his embrace. Sure fingers slipped between her folds stroking quickly over the sensitive bundle of nerves drawing out her release. Her body shook as a long sobbing cry slipped from her lips.

Eager lips found his as she turned her head and kissed him deeply.

"Hey!"

Kindred's voice was deep and husky when his eyes opened to gaze into hers.

"Hey," Lex smiled as she kissed him slowly once more.

"I've always heard Nietzscheans have more stamina than us mere mortals," Kindred breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "But … you … you are … impressive … even by Nietzschean standards."

It never failed to amaze Kindred just how worn out he was every time he and Lex had sex. Although he was an active participant, at times, she was so active, he couldn't keep up so he just enjoyed her efforts. Ever since their first night together, he found she tended to guide their interactions to the point that she basically took over and all he had to do was revel in the pleasure they created.

"Really?" Lex asked as she placed a firm kiss against his lips. With the slight pressure of her body, she pushed back against him so he lay on his back. She stretched her body out on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How many Nietzschean females do you have to compare me to?"

"Well none," Kindred couldn't help but smile at her question. "Although we should probably talk about this polygyny thing that your brother gets to have …"

"My brother is Nietzschean. He can have as many Nietzschean wives as will chose him," Lex replied as she slipped off him and turned to sit astride him, facing him. She ran her hands over his chest. "You, my mere mortal, will be cursed with only one Nietzschean wife … if you want me."

"Pretty sure I can only handle one Nietzschean wife," Kindred replied as he ran his hands up her thighs. "If I want to keep my wife … thoroughly satisfied … with married life."

"You'll do," Lex teased as she leaned to kiss him. "I was thinking …"

"Oh, no," Kindred shook his head as his hand slipped along her neck as he tried to kiss her to keep her from speaking. Lex relented for a moment and allowed the kiss to proceed.

"Tamerlane has agreed to allow us to visit the palace at Alatopah and the one in the Nayalan Mountains," Lex continued when her lips pulled from Kindred's.

"Vacation," Kindred smiled widely. "I could use a little R&R."

"Not vacation, exactly," Lex shook her head with a smile. "Tamerlane will be accompanying us for both trips. It had been some time since he has visited either estate. Your mother and my father will be traveling with us as well. I asked Terra if she would like to come since she was the first one to mention it to us. I think your mother is going to bring one of the palace's event coordinators to look at the space and let us know what is most feasible in the early part of the year. The head of Tamerlane's security will already be on site …"

"Great!" Kindred remarked with sarcasm evident in his tone. "So our wedding will end up a huge spectacle."

"I want to share the day with all of our family and friends," Lex sighed deeply as her eyes moved over Kindred's face. "I never thought I would ever meet someone like you. I never thought I would get married. I just want the day to be perfect. I want my father and my brother there. With Tamerlane …"

"With Tamerlane there is always a spectacle because of what he is," Kindred shook his head as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"My brother will always be the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. With that … there is always danger and planning such events are normal for him and his security detail," Lex ran her hands over Kindred's torso. "Your father … is not welcome on this planet. The only way Tamerlane will agree to allow your father to be present is with additional security measures in place."

"My Dad? Tamerlane is allowing my father on Arktos for the wedding?" Kindred's brow furrowed slightly. It never occurred to him that Leydon would be allowed to the wedding. Kindred always assumed Leydon could meet Lex in the future.

"Tamerlane is allowing your father on Arktos for the entire week proceeding the wedding," Lex smiled at the surprised expression on Kindred's face. "So long as the security requirements are followed."

"You are … amazing," Kindred pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

"One other thing," Lex continued after Kindred's lips released hers. "You and I should both see Dr Graughenborg."

"Dr Graughenborg?" Kindred raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why do I need a doctor?"

"If we are going to consider … alternative means of having children," Lex shrugged slightly as her eyes dropped to his abdomen. As she spoke, her fingertips trailed lightly over the muscles etched against his skin. "I think we should both know where we stand … what we have to offer."

"What we have to offer?" Kindred waited until she glanced up at him to ask the question.

"I need to be examined to determine the exact nature and extent of my sterility as an adult," Lex tapped him on the stomach. "You need to find out if you are as virile as you believe yourself to be."

"Oh, I am as virile as a Vandelusian stud," Kindred assured her.

"I have no idea what that is," Lex shook her head. "And I doubt that I want to know. I will make appointments for each of us …

"Who is this doctor?" Kindred reached up and put his finger to her lips. "Is he any good? Credentials? I'm not letting just any quack test my virility."

"Dr Graughenborg is Tamerlane's personal physician," Lex informed him. "His office is in the palace. He and his staff see to all of Tamerlane's wives and children."

"Oh," Kindred seemed to consider it for a long moment. "Fine. I will see your doctor. I'm just telling you now … it's a waste of time … I'm as virile …"

The rest of his words were lost on his lips as her mouth covered his for a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Terra stifled a small yawn as she followed the palace guard through the winding corridors. It was later in the evening when she arrived back at the palace from her latest date with Bartolomew Carnige. After fulfilling her agreement with him over getting her in to see Tamerlane that night three weeks ago, she had agreed to go on one extra date with him because of all of the trouble her extended time had caused Bart with his family. Tamerlane had granted them only ten minutes once they had gotten into his office. Their presentation was not finished when Tamerlane informed them that their time was up. He encouraged them to leave the information for him to review at his leisure. He had then dismissed the Carnige family from his office. Bart's uncles had been incensed with Bart, not Tamerlane, because of the failed meeting.

Since that evening three weeks ago, she and Tamerlane had little contact. She had visited with him briefly when he came to see his family in the common area. She had talked to him a little on several occasions when he was dropping off various children with her mom and Tyr. All of her interactions with Tamerlane were very much under the watchful gaze of her mother or her brother. Terra did not think they were actively spying on her. Someone was just always around when Tamerlane was around. With the evenings becoming cooler and cooler as the autumn moved into winter, Terra found it entirely too chilly to take long walks in the gardens. She had no desire to freeze her ass off at the gazebo on the chance that Tamerlane might appear. After a number of times of trying to get in to see him while he was in the office had ended in failure, Terra had decided to let Tamerlane make an effort. If he wanted to see her, he had all the power in the universe to make it happen. So far, in three weeks, he had failed to make the effort. In a way, it irritated her to no end. In another, it left her confused and uncertain of her relationship with Tamerlane.

While waiting for Tamerlane to make his will known, Terra had moved on with trying to enjoy her time on Arktos. She found ways to fill her time. Her bartered dates with Bart had not been bad at all. In fact, Terra had enjoyed her time with Bart. She remembered why she had ever dated him in the first place. Since she had ruined his family meeting with Tamerlane by staying so long, Terra had agreed to an extra night out on the town with Bart.

This evening had been a long one. Bart had picked her up in a transport. They had traveled to Aeolian for a reception and the opening of an art exhibit. Afterward, they had dinner at a very romantic, candlelit restaurant. After that, they had gone to a dessert bar where they indulged in some decadent desserts and fine wines. To wrap up the night, there had been more drinks and dancing at one of the club Terra and Kindred had enjoyed several years ago.

Terra had finally called it quits. She was getting tired and her feet hurt after hours of dancing in stiletto heels. Bart had called the transport and they were driven back to the palace.

The drive back had been a little more than Terra had anticipated. The gentle lingering kiss had been acceptable. The deeper, more probing kiss had been fine. The wine coupled with Bart's persuasive tongue had pushed things a little further. Back when they had dated, Terra had always enjoyed making out with Bart. Full on intoxicated sex hadn't been too great but making out was pleasant.

The driver announcing their arrival at the palace was greeted by a groan and muttered cursing from Bart. Terra had snapped out of the sensual fog their kissing had created. It had taken her a moment to tuck her breast back into the V neck bodice of her dress. She had also had to tug the skirt back down her thighs when Bart's hand slipped off her hip and ass. He had offered to get the driver to take them on a tour of the countryside if she wanted to stay. Terra had patted his cheek and declined. It was obvious Bart had sex on the mind as she slipped over and let herself out of the backseat of the transport.

Terra had entered the residential side of the palace and was passing the security desk when a guard ordered her to halt. Terra had immediately frozen and looked around the area. She glanced down to make certain her security band was still around her wrist. It was.

Terra had been a little uncertain what was happening when she was instructed to follow the guard. Terra had followed him without question. The last thing she needed was to get tossed into a detention cell for the night. All she wanted was a quick shower and her bed.

Terra had followed the guard through the twisting and turning corridors of the residential wings. The guard had finally slowed as he neared a door. Terra wanted to question the male when he tapped a code into the panel and a door slid open. The guard gestured her to enter. Terra stepped through the doorway into near darkness as the door shut behind her. It took only a nanosecond before the cooler night air made it obvious that she was outside. The weather was slowly moving deeper and deeper into the colder months in this area of Arktos. Although the temperatures were cooler than most of the year, it was never unbearably cold according to Beka. Terra knew from just the last week that her mother had spent too long on Arktos. The nights were just plain cold not matter what her mother said. Her eyes adjusted to the dimness of a faint moonlit courtyard. Terra took a few steps out from under the covering and looked around her before looking up at the night sky.

"How was your date with Bartolomew Carnige?"

Terra looked around the courtyard when she heard Tamerlane's voice. It was then that she recognized the courtyard outside his residence. She had always entered and departed from the gardens so the perspective was off tonight.

"Fine," Terra replied as she looked over to find his shadowy form stepping out the door from his residence. She could only assume the guards had alerted him to her presence in the courtyard.

"Fine?" Tamerlane asked as he walked toward the firepit at the end of the pool. A moment later, the flickering light of the fire bathed the courtyard. Terra looked up at the dark night sky and the twinkling stars overhead. Her eyes moved back to Tamerlane as he sat down on the arm of one of the bench seats that ringed the fire pit. He was bare chested and wearing the loose fitting pants she had seen him in before. She could only assume he had retired for the evening and was alerted when she returned to the palace.

"I had a good time," Terra replied as she walked over to Tamerlane. She stopped beside him and looked into the flames. "We went to an art opening. Then had dinner and dessert before heading to Club Russe for a little dancing."

"I am tired and my feet are killing me," Terra continued when Tamerlane failed to comment.

"Those shoes are highly impractical," Tamerlane observed when he looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, but I look damn good in them," Terra quipped back without thinking.

"You do," Tamerlane agreed as his eyes drifted to her. She was wearing a body hugging dress with a V shaped bodice and a skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs. In the light from the fire, Tamerlane thought it was a silver or pale bluish gray color.

"So you enjoyed your additional evening with Bartolomew," Tamerlane's words were more of a question.

"I did," Terra replied as she gazed into the flames. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable standing there with Tamerlane when she realized he made reference to her 'additional' evening.

"Your mother approves of Bartolomew Carnige," Tamerlane replied as he looked into the flames. "His family is an influential one in Alkanis and rising in stature within the Valaris sector. He has been well educated at Kodiak University. He is beginning to take a more active role representing his family's interests on Jasper's World. Your mother and my sister both seem to agree that he is a handsome man. From all accounts, he would make an acceptable partner for you."

"I find it interesting that you know so much about the topic," Terra replied as lightly as she could. She was surprised to hear that Beka and Lex talked about her with anyone when she was not around. Although she and Bart had dated steadily the last time she was on Arktos, Terra had only been spending time with him recently as a result of the deal she made with him to see Tamerlane that night.

"I hear a great deal when visiting with my father, sister and your mother," Tamerlane glanced over at her. "Your mother also approves of you spending time with Nathaniel Hunt. Your brother believes if anyone can tame Nathaniel, it would be you. Alexandra does not believe Nathaniel is a male who can be 'tamed' by a single female."

"My mother said Nathaniel has been quite impressive in his most recent meetings with you," Terra couldn't keep a smile from slipping over her lips.

"I do not know that I would categorize his performance as impressive," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he focused straight ahead of him. "I will say he is much better prepared recently. Which is surprising, considering your mother had not been assisting him."

"Perhaps he has just been a little more focused on his preparations," Terra offered lightly as a little swell of pride moved through her. She had been helping prepared Nate for his meetings while her mother had been away.

"Perhaps he has had the assistance of a 'freaking genius' with ample business experience from running her family's shipping business who is doing all of the hard work for him," Tamerlane countered. "Then he parrots the information he has been given and takes full credit for the work that had been done."

"There is nothing wrong with having 'staff' do the simple stuff," Terra glanced over at Tamerlane. "After all, is that not what your staff of dozens do on a daily basis? All of the mundane, mind numbing work? So you can keep at Empire running?"

"What is the extent of your relationship with Bartolomew?" Tamerlane changed subjects. He had no desire to get into a discussion of how his running the Empire was vastly different from Nathaniel trying to survive a trade meeting. Tamerlane studied her profile in the firelight. Her lips were still kiss swollen and he could smell the scent of the other man on her clothes.

"Whom I chose to have sex with is between me and them. It is my business. Not yours," Terra replied as she walked over to the fire pit. Tamerlane stared at her back for a long moment.

"I did not ask if you were having sex with him. I agree … that is your business," Tamerlane paused for just a moment. "I asked the extent of your relationship with Bartolomew Carnige? And Nathaniel Hunt?"

"Just as your relationships with your wives are your private business as well as your engagements with your paid consorts are your business," Terra turned to look at Tamerlane. "The extent of my relationships with Bart and Nate are my business. Not yours."

Terra felt a wave of uncertainty run through her when Tamerlane put out his hand to her. Terra glanced down at his hand for a moment before he gestured with his fingers for her to come to him. Terra took a long breath and let it out slowly as she stepped forward and placed her hand in his. It was then that she noticed the slightly tremble in her hand. She pushed it off as a shiver from the cold but she knew it was due to the nervousness that suddenly ran through her.

His hand was warm as his fingers closed around her hand and pulled her gently to him. When she was closer, he dropped her hand and his hands moved to her hips to guide her into the V created by his thighs. His hands ran slowly over her hips and lower back as he urged her deeper into his embrace. Terra's hands came to rest on his warm bare chest as she gazed into his eyes.

"No more games Terra," Tamerlane's voice was low yet firm when he spoke.

"I'm not …" Terra began but stopped when Tamerlane shook his head.

"You need to decide what it is you want," Tamerlane continued after a moment. "I will not compete with Bartolomew Carnige nor Nathaniel Hunt for your time and attention. Understood?"

"I thought that is what your people did?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. Her tone was light and lacked seriousness in it. "Males compete. A female chooses the male she feels will make the best breeding partner."

"I have never had to compete with a Nietzschean male for the attention of a Nietzschean female. I am not about to start competing with Human males for the attention of a Human female," Tamerlane's tone was a bit harsher when he spoke.

"Perhaps is it time you come down off that vaunted pedestal your ass is firmly fused to and experience the universe like the rest of us mere mortals," Terra suggested as she ran her hands lightly up his chest and along his shoulders. "This Human female wants to feel appreciated. This Human female wants to feel desired. This Human female wants to be courted and wooed."

"If you want me to compete with Bartolomew and Nathaniel for your consideration, I will," Tamerlane replied after a long moment. The expression on his face made Terra shiver just a bit. "However, you might want to find a way to … warn them of your desires. For if I must compete with them … to prove who is the better male … I will utterly destroy them."

"Utter destruction really doesn't do it for me," Terra's gaze held his as her fingertips trailed lightly down his upper arms. When her fingertips touched his helix, she trailed her fingertips lightly over the skin just above the metal.

"Did you have sex with Bartolomew this evening?" Tamerlane murmured as his eyes moved over hers.

"If I did?" Terra replied as she watched her fingers trail back up from his helix to his shoulder. Her eyes moved slowly back up to his. "It is none of your concern."

"A guard will escort you back to your suite," Tamerlane replied after a long moment passed between them. Terra didn't know quite what to do when he pushed her gently back a few steps as he got to his feet. Without another word, he walked away from her back towards his residence.

"Tamerlane," Terra called after him as he got to the door. Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as he opened with door without any hesitation and disappeared inside. She started toward the doorway he disappeared through only to stop when the doorway she had entered through opened and a guard appeared. When she heard her name, Terra thought about ignoring it and continuing toward the door into Tamerlane's residence. Her better sense took over and she veered in the direction of the waiting guard.


	27. Chapter 27

Warm, sure lips moved firmly over hers. The tip of his tongue teased her lips before parting them. Their tongues slipped easily along one another as he explored her mouth. His kiss was fruity from the wine they had with dinner.

Her hands ran over his broad shoulders before her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers ran over the back of his neck before running through his closely cropped hair.

His hands caressed the length of her back before running down over her hips.

Her back pressed against the wall as his body pressed into hers.

The door sliding open broke the sensual fog that was beginning to surround them.

"Hey," Kindred's voice broke through Terra's haze as her partner's tongue slipped from between her lips. His mouth continued the slow kiss for a moment before he pulled slowly away from her.

"Didn't expect to find you leaving," Kindred looked from the man standing just inside the doorway to their suite who just had his tongue down his sister's throat. These days is was more common to find Terra's dates leaving in the early morning hours than this late at night.

"Good evening," Lex added as she moved by Kindred and headed toward their room.

"What was your name again?" Kindred looked from the man to Terra then back to him again. "Milo? Matt? Marc?"

"Mace," Terra informed Kindred as she shot him a baleful look. Her brother's repetitive interference and comments about her social life and her dates were becoming more and more annoying. "His name is Mace."

"Mace?" Kindred looked the man over once more before shrugging. "I could have sworn it was Milo. You all look alike these days."

"Mace was on his way out," Terra patted the man lightly on the chest. He leaned and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Mace's focus was totally on Terra.

"I have a study session until 1730," Terra nodded with a smile. "I will meet you out front at 1845."

"1845 it is," Mace kissed her again before looking over at Kindred. "Good night."

"The guard is waiting for you inside the palace corridor," Kindred pointed in the direction Mace should go when he exited their suite into the courtyard. They were deep in the winter months on Arktos. These days the guards waited inside the palace to escort Terra's friends to and from their suite instead on standing point outside in the cold. "Good night."

"What the hell was that?" Terra's irritated gaze fixed on her brother when the door slipped shut behind Mace. "You all look alike?"

"There has been a parade of men through here these days. All with similar features and short dark hair. I barely see them when they are scurrying out in the morning. Forgive me from not being able to tell them apart or remember their names. Surprised you can and do. Maybe I should be the one asking - what the hell is up with you these days?" Kindred asked as Terra pushed herself away from the wall. She walked over to the sofa area and picked up the pillows and tossed them back on the sofa before straightening the cushions.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Terra shrugged before picking up the wine glasses and heading back into the kitchen with them. She rinsed them and placed them in the cleaner before looking at the dinner meal mess she needed to clean up.

"Mace?" Kindred said as he walked over and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the island counter. He watched as Terra started cleaning up from her dinner date. "He's what … the third new guy I've seen this week."

"He and I have class together," Terra shrugged as she picked up items and started to empty them into the recycler before putting them dishes in the cleaner.

Terra had decided to stay on Arktos for the time being. Their shipping company was running just fine without her there. When the short winter session of classes began, Terra had signed up for a few and started working on continuing her education at Kodiak University. Instead of anthropology and archeology, she was taking business, economics and political science courses.

"And didn't I see Nate leaving here yesterday morning?" Kindred asked after a long pause. "And Bart Carnige was here four mornings ago?"

"Your point?" Terra asked as she turned from the cleaner and looked at her brother.

"I guess my point is … how many guys you dating these days Ter?" Kindred raised his hands slightly. Other than Nate and Bart, Kindred was fairly certain none of the others ever stayed the night. However, he had witnessed at least half a dozen other men in Terra's company in the last month.

"That is really none of your business, now is it?" Terra's gaze held her brother's. "I don't remember ever counting the girls you dated at once. Or grilling you about who you dated. So just drop it. They are fun. I'm just trying to live my life."

"Fun?" Kindred's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Never known you to have … fun … like this."

"It's no one's business but my own what I do. So just give it a rest and keep your comments to yourself," Terra picked up a rag and started to wipe the counter. Truth be told, since that night outside Tamerlane's residence more than two months ago, Terra had spent no time with Tamerlane. Now that it was colder outside, she spent most of her time indoors at the university or in the suite. Terra had seen Tamerlane a few times when she was at her mother's when Tamerlane would bring his children to Beka and Tyr. On a few occasions, Tamerlane had emerged from Tyr's home office while Terra had been visiting with Beka. His greetings had been politely formal and that was it. "Why don't you worry about your job, your schooling and your upcoming wedding? And let me worry about my private life."

"It is my business when every time I walk into my home, there is some random stranger here on the sofa making out with my sister," Kindred informed her. "Not to mention, Lex or I walking into the kitchen late at night or early in the morning and finding Nathaniel Hunt or Bartolomew Carnige standing in their underwear getting something to drink."

"That happened a couple of times," Terra replied quickly. "Besides, it not like you haven't seen Nate naked at some drunken party back on TaraZed. I apologized to Lex for what happened. To make you happy, I told them to put on their pants from now on and you will be spared the horror."

"It's not just that …" Kindred started to reply but stopped suddenly.

"It's not just what?" Terra prompted when Kindred failed to finish his sentence.

"It's just …" Kindred shifted uncomfortably on the stool as he looked away from Terra for a long moment. He looked back at Terra apologetically. "It's just … Lex and I … we were living here … alone … before you suddenly showed up after being gone a year … for my graduation …"

"And?" Terra's wiping of the counter slowed then stopped as her focus moved to her brother.

"Lex and I … we're getting married …" Kindred began hesitantly. "Just wondering … what your plans are …"

"Ohhhh, I get it," Terra nodded before she focused on finishing wiping the counters. "You and Lex want me out of the way."

"It's not that I don't like having you around, Ter," Kindred replied quickly. "It's just …"

"You are about to be a married couple. You want your privacy," Terra replied as she glanced over at Kindred. "Having me around … and my guests … cramps your style … I get it. Really I do."

"When I talked to mom … she thought you would have returned to Elysium by now," Kindred ran his hands over his face before sighing. "I guess … I'm just wondering … about your plans. If you are sticking around … Lex and I …"

"I'm not sure of my plans at the moment," Terra finished wiping the counter before looking over at her brother. "I'll figure out some other place to crash while I'm here. Mom and Tyr have those two rooms for Tamerlane's kids. I can just sleep there for now while I try to find something else."

"You don't have to sleep at Mom's," Kindred shook his head. This conversation was not going exactly as he had planned. "After the wedding, Lex and I can …"

"No," Terra shook her head. "You and Lex don't need to move. I'm not even sure how much longer I'll be staying. If you can put up with me until the wedding, I promise I'll stay out of the way. My guests will be invisible."

"That will work. Just let me know if you plan on staying longer and we'll find something else once the wedding is done," Kindred smiled at Terra before laughing. "You might want to tell Bart, that mesh pouch thong is not a good look for him."

"I know," Terra shook her head with a soft laugh. "It's absurd. His ass is just not that great, is it?"

"Nah, it's not. I do have one question though … how the hell are you getting all these random guys security clearance?" Kindred raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I've always had to jump through hoops to get Tamerlane to approve my friends for residential wing visitation."

"Actually, I have been surprised just how easy it is," Terra shrugged as she tossed the rag onto the counter. "I just put in a request and usually have approval within an hour."

"An hour?" Kindred's brow furrowed deeply. He couldn't imagine the security office moving so quickly to grant access to anyone. He wondered if perhaps that was why there were always two guards on duty outside their residence when Terra had company. "I was thinking … maybe you might want to … reel back the fun … just a little. These guys …"

"Yep, an hour," Terra nodded as she walked around the counter. She gave Kindred a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry about me Kindred. I'm fine. Good night."

"Good night," Kindred replied as he watched his little sister disappear into her room. He had no idea what was going on with her in the last few months, but there was something definitely up with his little sister.


	28. Chapter 28

Terra sighed to herself as she looked at the sea of people surrounding her. At the moment, she was alone, waiting for her date to return with something for them to drink.

She wasn't quite sure what she expected when she was invited to a party in the newest annex of housing on the palace grounds. From what Terra had been able to ascertain, the visitors' wing of the palace was now restricted to true visitors to the palace. People staying in those suites of room were only there for less than a week on business. Over the years, more and more worlds were sending more permanent representatives to Arktos to do their bidding with the Nietzschean Emperor. A housing compound, of sorts, to accommodate those people, some who had their families accompany them, had been constructed some distance from the palace yet still on palatial grounds. This was where Nathaniel Hunt was now living while representing Commonwealth interests to the Empire. A number of students Terra had recently met at Kodiak University also lived there with their parents. The accommodations were nice. From what little Terra had heard, the pricing for the units was exorbitant. But Terra guessed Tamerlane and the Empire needed to recoup their credit in some fashion for providing the house units. If a world wanted easier access to the Nietzschean Emperor and live near the epicenter of all things Empire related, one had to be willing to pay a hefty price.

Three weeks ago, while attending a more casual dinner with Bart, Terra had been introduced to Maximillian Arnault. Terra had found him incredibly attractive the first moment she laid eyes on him. He was tall with an athletic appearing physique. He had well kept dark hair and eyes the color of Muzoan emeralds. He had a cool aloofness about him that reminded her a great deal of Tamerlane Anasazi. His family was a well to do family from Atugob. The family had a long history of being upper echelon on his world, in the system and even the sector. His grandfather was a top official in the Obmoloc sector within the Nietzschean Empire. The Obmoloc sector consisted mostly of all non-Nietzschean worlds, Maximillian's father represented the Obmoloc sector on Arktos. Maximillian was his aide de camp.

Three days later after that meeting, Terra had received a rather impressive looking invitation to a dinner in the representatives' annex. Much to her surprise, she was to be the guest of Maximillian Arnault. After dressing up in her most impressive evening formal, Terra had been taken by ground transport to the annex. There, Maximillian had wined and dined her at a lavish dinner being put on by the Melevani sector representatives to Arktos. Maximillian had been attentive to her all evening. He had introduced her to nearly everyone at the more intimate dinner party. Terra had been surprised to learn that the representatives often met and did business with one another and not just the Empire while on Arktos. Bartolomew and Nathaniel had both been at the party as well. Both seemed rather miffed when Terra left the party with Maximillian.

Since that evening, Terra had been invited to any number of dinners at the annex. She thought both Bart and Nate were trying to one up one another and Maximillian with their invitations. Terra enjoyed the attention and actually enjoyed meeting all of the people who resided in the annex portion of the palace. She was beginning to gain a deeper understanding of just what all went on on Arktos. It was not just the home of the Nietzschean Emperor and the seat of Empire leadership as she had always believed.

At the moment, she was at Maximillian's side as he spoke with some representative from a system in his sector of space. Tonight, the party was more of a party instead of just a dinner. Maximillian had told her it was a time of celebration for systems in the Mandelbrot sector of the Empire. The systems had been under the thumb of the Drago-Kazov for generations before being absorbed into the Nietzschean Empire, led by Tyr then Tamerlane Anasazi. To the peoples of Mandelbrot, like many other mostly Humanoid worlds within the Empire, Tamerlane Anasazi was revered almost as much as he was by Nietzscheans throughout the Empire. He was their savior.

Terra had been surprised, a short time ago, when a wave of excitement filled the air around them. An instant later, murmuring through the crowd finally reached them. Terra had difficulty not rolling her eyes when they were informed that the Nietzschean Emperor himself had graced them with his mere presence. Terra thought nearly everyone there would die of anticipation and excitement as they all formed a loose line to greet the Emperor.

Maximillian had encouraged Terra to not be nervous. He, himself, had accompanied his father to numerous meetings with the Emperor. He instructed Terra on how to greet and be greet by the Emperor. Terra had yet to inform Maximillian that she actually knew the Emperor intimately and lived in the actual palace, not some annex property.

When Tamerlane had approached them, Terra had picked up on the quick expression of surprise in Tamerlane's eyes at seeing her there. Maximillian had greeted Tamerlane as everyone did. There was bowing and proper address and complete deference to the Nietzschean Emperor. Tamerlane was his usual detached, aloof Emperor self that rubbed Terra the wrong way whenever she encountered that personae of Tamerlane Anasazi. When Maximillian introduced Terra to the Emperor, Terra had bowed and done a little curtsey and did her best to be respectful to Tamerlane as she had seen others. Tamerlane's greeting to her had been even less than that of his greeting to Maximillian before he moved on to the next person. Terra noticed that Tamerlane's greeting to nearly everyone was short and concise. It had only been at the beginning when greeting those that Terra identified as the actual representatives that Tamerlane appeared to engage in conversation.

Terra's eyes moved to the front of the room when there was a ringing of a bell. At the top of a platform, she found Tamerlane standing with several people she had not been introduced to during the evening. The man began to give a speech about the reason for the evening.

She glanced over when she felt the warm hand on her bare lower back. She glanced up at Maximillian as he came to stand beside her while offering her a long stemmed champagne flute. It was then that Terra noticed that Tamerlane and the other people standing together were being served similar flutes by the staff. Tamerlane took the offered glass. Terra watched and listened as Tamerlane added his comments to what had already been said. He thanked his host for the invitation to their celebration. Terra found herself a little mesmerized by Tamerlane's performance. When he was finished speaking, another man raised his glass for a toast.

"He doesn't like champagne," Terra found herself whispering to herself when the men clinked glasses with Tamerlane before taking a drink. Tamerlane brought the glass to his lips as if to take a drink. Terra knew in her heart that he had done it just for show.

"What?" Maximillian leaned down to Terra.

"Nothing," Terra said with a smile as she looked up at Maximillian. She touched glasses with him before taking a long drink of the champagne. It was good but not necessarily the best she had ever had. Terra was a little surprise when Maximillian leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"It is pretty much over now," Maximillian gestured toward the platform. It was obvious that Tamerlane was on his way out of the room. "Why don't we get out of here."

"Sounds great," Terra replied as she allowed Maximillian to guide her to the nearest entrance. Along the way, they put their glasses on trays held by the staff. Just as they were exiting through one door, she looked over as Tamerlane exited out another. For just an instant their gazes met and Terra was not certain what the expression on his face meant.

"You know what," Terra paused a few steps later as they were headed in the direction of Maximillian's suite where she would normally spend the rest of the night. She turned to looked up at Maximillian. "I should probably go. I have some things to do …"

Maximillian looked at her for a long moment.

"Things?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Terra's overnight bag was already in his suite so she would not have to return home in the morning in her evening gown from tonight.

"Yeah … I just thought about it … I have this thing … I have to do," Terra replied hesitantly. After seeing and actually speaking, however briefly, to Tamerlane, she felt awkward about spending the night with Maximillian.

"I am certain it can wait until morning," Maximillian replied as his hand slipped to her hip and he pulled her gently to him. He leaned and brushed his lips lightly over her before deepening the kiss. Terra eyes fluttered open a few seconds later when his lips left hers.

"I guess it can," Terra nodded before linking her arm through his and starting down the corridor once again.


	29. Chapter 29

Terra tossed the remote down onto the sofa beside her. She watched the newsfeed on the screen for a long moment before getting up and heading into the kitchen area. It was later in the evening and she was alone for the first time in weeks. It was way too quiet and it really sucked.

Earlier in the evening, she had been dressed up and ready to go out. She had been perplexed when the comm unit had chimed as she was waiting on her date for the evening. When she answered, Bart's voice filled the air. He was letting her know he was unable to get away for their date that evening. His father and uncles were on the planet for the next few days. There was quite a bit of work that needed to be done. Apparently, after their latest meeting with Emperor Anasazi, they had been made aware of additional information which was required before their next meeting. Bart was going to have to pull several late nighters with the rest of the staff to get the information complied and into a presentable form. Terra had assured him it was fine. They could get together another night. Bart had suggested he could stop by later for a quick visit. Terra had declined his suggestion. She knew quick visit was basically a 'booty call' when Bart suggested it. The sex just wasn't that phenomenal for her to agree wait up.

Instead, Terra had stripped off her nicer clothes and pulled on a tank top and loose fitting workout pants. If she was stuck in for the night, she was going to be comfortable. She had just settled onto the sofa when Kindred appeared. He was surprised to see Terra was still there. When she told him what happened, he explained he and Lex were planning a quiet night, alone, in the suite. Terra had taken the 'hint' grabbed her shoes and headed over to her mother's suite.

The door had opened before Terra had even pressed the access button. Tyr was exiting with an overnight bag. Beka was right behind him. Tyr and Beka were leaving for a short trip. They were planning to be back early two mornings from then. When Terra explained to Beka what happened, Beka had offered Terra their suite for the night. She even told Terra where the clean sheets were so Terra could sleep in their bedroom instead of in the childrens' beds.

Terra had taken her mom up on the offer and changed the sheets before helping herself to food from the cooler. Since then, she had been watching old videos and the current news. After all the quiet, alone time, Terra realized she really didn't think she would like living alone.

Terra jumped up from the sofa when the door access chimed. She hoped maybe it was her cad of a brother, feeling guilty for tossing her out of her own home.

"Tamerlane?" Terra's eyes widened and her heart accelerated in her chest when she opened the door to find him standing outside.

"I am here to speak with my father," Tamerlane replied as he tried to cover his surprise at Terra opening the door.

"Your father is not here at the moment," Terra replied as she stood in the doorway. Tamerlane looked over her head into the interior of the suite.

"When will he be returning?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved back down to Terra.

"According to my mom, they will be back morning after tomorrow," Terra informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"My father is working on a project for me. I needed an update and to review some of the data," Tamerlane replied as he looked back into the interior of the suite. "The materials are not in his office."

"If you tell me what you are looking for, I can look around and see if I can find them," Terra offered as she gestured toward the suite behind her.

"I think not," Tamerlane shook his head as he started to step through the door. Terra remained in his path. Tamerlane stopped when Terra failed to step to the side. "If you would move to the side, I will look for the materials I need."

"Please come in," Terra replied with a hint of sarcasm as she stepped to the side. A cold breeze blew in causing her to shiver in the thin shirt. She closed the door behind them.

"If you tell me what you are looking for, I could help," Terra called after Tamerlane as he headed toward the doorway into Tyr and Beka shared home office. He disappeared through the doorway without replying.

"There are some flexis on the kitchen counter," Terra offered when Tamerlane came out of the office empty handed.

Tamerlane walked over to the kitchen and began looking through the flexis on the counter. None of them were the files he was looking for. He was relieved to find none of the flexis on the counter were related to the business of the Empire. If they had been, Tamerlane would have had to have a lengthy conversation with Beka and Tyr about leaving such materials where someone with Terra's history could get them.

"They are not here," Tamerlane restacked the flexi and looked over at Terra who was leaning back against the sofa watching him.

"There is a document case in the bedroom door," Terra offered as she started to head toward the bedroom to retrieve it. She and Tamerlane reached the doorway at just the same time. Terra managed to scoot in just in front of him. She actually pushed by him at the last second to gain access to the room. She hurried over and picked up the case she had moved off the bed when she was changing the bedding earlier.

"Here you go," Terra handed with case to Tamerlane. Without a word, he took it with him back into the common room. He sat down on the sofa after placing the case of the sofa table. He opened the latches and began going through the contents. Two piles were made. Terra could only guess one pile was for Tamerlane to take while the others would be returned to the case. After a few moments, Tamerlane returned the larger pile to the case and locked it once again. He got to his feet with the case and disappeared into Tyr's office. When he emerged, he closed the door behind him. Terra was certain the lock was being engaged when he tapped on the panel outside the door.

"When my father returns, let him know I locked the door to his office. He can contact me for the unlock sequence," Tamerlane offered as he picked up the pile of flexis he had pulled out of the case.

"Tamerlane," Terra called to him when he headed toward the door.

"Yes?" Tamerlane replied without turning back toward her. He remained just inside the closed door when she said his name.

It had been months since the night he and Terra had spoken in the courtyard outside his residence. Since that night, Tamerlane had made no attempts to spend time with Terra. Between his work and his family, he was busier than he had ever been. In his mind, that night, she had made her decision when she continued to play games with him concerning Bartolomew Carnige. As the days and weeks went by, it became evident that Terra was spending more and more time with Bartolomew and Nathaniel. Security requests were made quite often. When requests for additional guests began filtering to him, Tamerlane had finally given the security officials his approval to allow anyone, who was not a known security risk, approval to visit Terra. Guards were to remain outside the suite whenever Terra had company. The reports from the security office concerning Terra's number of guests and length of stays told Tamerlane all he needed to know about her intentions. Seeing her with Maximillian Arnault not long ago was yet another indication of her intentions.

"How have you been?" Terra felt like palming her own forehead when the words slipped from her lips. She couldn't believe of all the things she could say those were the words that left her lips after finally getting to speak with him.

"I have been well," Tamerlane replied as he turned to look at her. She was dressed in a simple tank top and loose fitting workout pants. Her face was still lightly enhanced with cosmetics. Her feet were bare. "You?"

"Great," Terra took a few slow steps in his direction. She half expected him to just turn and leave. "How is your family?"

"All are well," Tamerlane glanced over toward the muted vidscreen. Currently the feed appeared to be from a local news source. His eyes moved back to her. "My father says you have begun taking courses at Kodiak University."

"Yeah," Terra nodded after a moment. "I figured if I was going to hang around, I needed something to do. It was either coursework or a job with the archeology department. Winter is not the best time to look for a job with a dig site. No one is hiring."

Tamerlane appeared to nod in agreement with her words. After a long moment of silence, he started to turn toward the door once more.

"Listen," Terra blurted out suddenly as she took a few quick steps toward the doorway before it opened and he disappeared through it. She felt a flutter run through her when he paused once more. "About the last time you and I spoke …"

"I believe the last time you and I spoke … we exchanged pleasantries at a dinner party at the palace," Tamerlane looked over at her when she stopped a few steps from him. "You were being escorted by Bartolomew Carnige if memory serves."

"Your sixth wife was standing by your side that night," Terra replied with a slight frown when she thought back to that evening just a few days ago. "Proudly displaying her baby bump for all to see in a form fitting, tight ass dress."

"About the last time you and I spoke," Tamerlane prompted Terra to return to her previous statement. There was no need to discuss his sixth wife or the child she was carrying inside her.

"Perhaps I should specify with … the last time you and I had a conversation of a personal nature … I said some things," Terra began then hesitated. She looked away from Tamerlane for a quick moment. There was always something about the intensity of his gaze that both excited her and terrified her at the same time. "There may have been some misunderstandings …"

"Misunderstandings? I believe you made yourself clear that evening," Tamerlane replied when Terra paused. "Your actions since that night have only served to reinforce your stance."

"My actions?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly when she looked back up at Tamerlane.

"I came to retrieve some documents from my father. I have no desire to revisit this topic with you tonight," Tamerlane's tone gave the impression that his words were final. His dismissive tone indicated such as well. "Or any other time."

"I do," Terra challenged as her temper flared at his dismissive tone. She took another step towards him. "You are not the only one who has a say in this, Tamerlane."

"Unless you have something specific which would change the context or course of the conversation," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly as his eyes ran over her. "There is no reason to rehash the conversation. It serves no purpose."

"Tamerlane," Terra sighed resignedly. She looked down at the floor between them before her gaze drift up to his. He was wearing clothes similar to what she always saw him while he was working. Black boots, black leather pants and tonight form fitting black suede vest that fastened up the center.

She really wasn't certain what more there was to add to the conversation. She enjoyed spending time with him but their relationship was nothing more than a few fleeting moments. Her future could not be a series of those moments and nothing more.

"Terra?" Tamerlane's tone was bland and emotionless when he said her name.

"I still maintain that my private interactions with others are my concern just as you claim your private interactions with others are yours," Terra replied as she looked him over.

"Then, as I have already stated, there is no reason to continue this conversation," Tamerlane retorted firmly.

"There is," Terra replied quickly as she closed the remain space between him. Her hand slipped up the center of his chest and hooked the top of his vest. Before he could respond, Terra leaned into him as she tugged him to her. Her lips pressed against his just once before she eased her lips from his while still keeping her hold on his vest. Her eyes held his as she waited for him to respond. "I believe non-verbal communication can add a great deal to a conversation."

"In this instance, I find such non-verbal communication does nothing to further the previous conversation in question," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly as he started to straighten.

"Really?" Terra raised her eyebrow slightly. She tugged him back down as she moved closer. "Then perhaps I should … explain … myself a little better."

"Perhaps you should," Tamerlane agreed. He really had no idea what Terra was up to at the moment. However, kissing him did nothing to clarify the issues between them. After not speaking with him in the last few months, coupled with her active social life, there was more to be discussed than Terra seemed to understand.

She released her grip in his vest before her hands came up to frame his face. Her fingertips traced lightly along his jaw. She held his gaze as she leaned and pressed her lips to his in a slow series of short kisses.

"Does that make it any clearer?" Terra murmured as her eyes searched his.

"With you … no," Tamerlane's voice was much lower when he spoke this time. His eyes moved slowly over her face as he contemplated what he should say, it anything, at this point.

"Make yourself available to me tonight," Terra's fingertips trailed slowly along his jaw. "We can talk."

Tamerlane considered her words for a long moment. He could see the disappointment flash across her face when he shook his head slowly. Her hands dropped from his face as she took a step back from him. "I have work to do this evening. Good night Terra."

"Good night," Terra sighed to herself when he turned and disappeared out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Terra watched from a distance as Maximillian made the rounds through the dinner guests. Terra had been surprised when he had invited her to a reception/dinner at the palace. His father had been issued an invitation for four so he had invited his son and a guest to attend so their table was full. Terra had accepted the invitation and agreed to meet Maximillian at the front of the palace. He still had no idea that she actually lived in the palace.

Terra looked back to the table where she had been seated for dinner. It was one of the tables in the middle of the room. Over the years of her visiting the palace and attending these events, Terra had come to recognize a hierarchy of sorts based on where people were seated. Bartolomew's family was usually seat near the 'back' of the room. Nathaniel Hunt was usually seated with other Commonwealth representatives and visitors a little closer to the center of the room but still not VIP up front.

Terra had come to recognize several of the faces and families that regularly attended a number of 'state dinners'. Many of those families shared the same last names of Tamerlane's six wives. However, tonight there were few Nietzscheans in the ballroon. Except for Tamerlane, Tyr and Tamerlane's wives who were attending, Terra guessed nearly ninety percent of those in attendance were Human. She could only guess the Nietzscheans there tonight were from low ranking families, less important worlds or systems or came from places with mostly Human constituents.

Maximillian's father was talking with several people at the table where Terra had been seated with Maximillian. Someone had temporarily taken her seat while visiting with Mr Arnault. Terra's eyes moved toward the front of the room, closer to Tamerlane's table, where her family was seated. Terra had given them all a quick heads up that Maximillian didn't know that she lived in the palace and she wanted to keep it that way. Kindred and Lex were talking with someone they knew from university. Beka and Tyr were also engaged in conversation with Nathaniel Hunt. He had recently returned from a quick trip home to TaraZed. When he had approached Beka, he had greeted Terra stiffly. She was certain it was because she had declined his invitation to the party since she had already been invited by Maximillian. Ever since then, Nathaniel had been talking to Beka and relaying stories from Dylan, his family and Harper.

Terra stiffened when the tingle of someone's fingertip running down her bare spine ran through her body. She pulled away as she turned her head to see who it was. If she did not know exactly where Maximillian, Bart and Nate were at the moment, she would have thought it was one of them. Then again, she had seen one other guy from Kodiak University she was casually dating there with his family.

"Tamerlane?" Terra's eyes widened in surprise when he stepped next to her. It had been weeks since the night he appeared at Tyr's door. Since then, she had not made any effort to speak with him and he had not contacted her. She had been attending courses, studying and spending time with several men who actually wanted her company and were willing to make an effort to have it.

When she had first seen Tamerlane that evening, the same flutter moved through her as it did every time she saw him. He needed to do nothing more than walk into a room and she felt it … the anticipation and perhaps hope that something would happen to move forward their relationship. It had yet to happen.

During the dinner and the social mingling that followed, she had lost track of him from time to time. Katarina and Isabella were by his side for dinner. There was also a blonde female at the head table who Terra did not recognize. Immediately afterward, Katarina and Isabella had disappeared from the scene. Terra had long since assumed his wives had little interest in the social and political aspects of Tamerlane's life.

Occasionally, he and small groups of men would disappear out the door in the direction of his office. She could only assume business and pleasure were often mixed when people traveled from all over the Empire to Arktos.

"Good evening Terra," Tamerlane replied as his eyes ran slowly over her. "You are stunning this evening."

"I … ummm … thanks," Terra was at a loss for words at the moment. Other than during the reception line or if he were talking to someone at her table, Tamerlane did not interact usually with Terra at official palace functions. "You look … nice."

"Thank you," Tamerlane replied as his attention remained on her. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was wearing clothes similar to those he wore most of the time when he saw her – black leather pants and boots with a vest of some sort. At what he considered a less formal dinner like this evening, he did not feel it necessary to wear his more formal clothing. Humans were used to a certain aesthetic from the Nietzschean Emperor.

"Katarina and Isabella did not stay long," Terra observed as her eyes left Tamerlane and she looked around the room. She found herself suddenly very aware of where they were. Having him near her for more than a few moments was rare. Actually having him with her was unheard of at social functions. Having him standing beside her, talking to her while his fingertips trailed lightly up and down her lower spine had her head spinning at the moment.

"These days I am fortunate if any of them will make an appearance, let alone remain for dinner," Tamerlane chuckled softly. "They all have children who need to be seen to. My wives are all excellent mothers who have no interest in the politics of the Empire."

"I am certain they are all excellent mother. However, you cannot tell me that someone in their immediate family is not interested in the politics of the Empire. Or you would not be married to them," Terra reminded him as she glanced up at him. His gaze was still on her, making her a little uncomfortable. She looked around the room to see if anyone noticed him standing by her side, talking to her, pretty much a nobody in the hierarchical scheme on the Empire. She also had no desire for Maximillian to see her with the Nietzschean Emperor. Unlike Bart and Nate and the others who knew who she was and where she lived, Maximillian was ignorant to those facts. Terra believed he liked her for her and not for the access many thought she might provide for them. Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the tingle from his light touch moved through her body. "There was a blonde female at the end of the head table with Olma."

"Her name is Lilith," Tamerlane offered as his eyes moved over Terra's profile.

"Let me guess," Terra felt a wave of disappointment moving through her. "Wife number seven?"

"Lilith and her father would like for her to be my seventh wife. Olma believes we would be an excellent match. My father finds the possibilities intriguing," Tamerlane replied as he looked back around the room. Normally, he would not have made any effort to speak with Terra this evening. However, seeing her standing off to the side, alone, while her escort for the evening was mingling in the crowd, offered him an opportunity he normally would not have. "I find her to be too forward in her desires. More interested in politics than I like and less interested in family."

"Too forward in her desires?" Terra glanced up at Tamerlane questioningly. Tamerlane looked down at her for a long moment. "Direct and forthcoming communication, remember?"

"Olma and Lilith's pride's matriarch introduced us yesterday evening when the family arrived," Tamerlane replied as his gaze held Terra's. Although these were topics he would normally rarely discuss with anyone in more blunt terms, throughout his relationship with Terra Hawkins, he found himself revealing more than he probably should. "A late dinner was arranged so she and I could talk. After dinner, without the requirement of marriage or a helix, Lilith proposed she and I …"

Tamerlane's voice trailed away as he looked away from Terra.

"She tried to seduce you," Terra nodded as she looked back in the direction of Maximillian. "Immediately causing you to become suspicious of her intentions."

"Exactly," Tamerlane glanced back down at Terra.

"How far did you let her go before you … made your concerns known?" Terra glanced up at Tamerlane again. "Or did you bonk her then send her to your personal physician? Since you obviously did not have her executed for crimes against the Empire?"

"I am not a naive fifteen year old boy," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "Nor a male unable to control his baser desires."

"But you did consider it … if even for a nanosecond … before you declined her advance. I would guess, since she was here tonight, you did not utterly reject her," Terra took a deep breath as his fingertips dipped low on her spine left bare by the backless dress.

"She is young and impetuous. The formal dining room of the palace between dinner and dessert is not an appropriate time or place to attempt such seduction," Tamerlane replied softly.

"You are looking for females to be mothers to your children … not playmates for yourself," Terra nodded slowly as she thought back to the past and things he said. She glanced up at him before a smile played over her lips. "You never know … the formal dining room between dinner and dessert … might be kinda hot."

"Not too long ago, you wanted to talk. If you would like to talk, make yourself available to me," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved slowly around the room. He had been standing with her far too long. Earlier, he had seen her seated with a male near the middle of the room. He knew he had seen the Human man from time to time but he was unimportant or Tamerlane would have remembered his name or something about him.

"What? When?" Terra asked as her eyes moved back to the room before her. She glanced over at her mother and brother who were currently occupied with other people.

"Now," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile when Terra's eyes flew up to him.

"Now?" Terra asked as her eyes moved back to the room. She looked around and found Maximillian once more. He was talking to another group of men closer to their age. Terra assumed they were sons of some of the invited guests. She was fairly certain she had gone for dinner with at least one of them. She recognized him from university.

"Make your excuses to your escort if you must," Tamerlane replied as he started to move away from her. "I will meet you in my office."

"Your office?" Terra's question was left unanswered when Tamerlane slipped from beside her and headed back into the crowd.


	31. Chapter 31

Terra looked over at the large chronometer that adorned the wall of Tamerlane's office. She took a deep breath and felt a wave of nervousness run through her.

After Tamerlane had walked away, Terra had stood there for a long moment debating on what she was going to do. She wanted to talk to Tamerlane. However, she was there with Maximillian. Indecision had kept her inactive for a long time before she finally made up her mind. She had made her way through the crowd to Maximillian and lightly touched his shoulder. He was in the midst of conversation so she doubted he would miss her if she disappeared for a few minutes. She had quickly whispered in his ear that she needed to visit the washroom. He had just nodded and told her he was ready to leave whenever she wanted to depart. Terra was certain he wanted to leave so they could go back to his place for the rest of the evening. Nearly all of their dates ended up between the sheets. But Terra had no complaints.

She had then kept an eye on her mother and brother before slipping out the side door and heading towards Tamerlane's office. She knew he was still in the ballroom when she had departed. She also knew he had seen her leave because every time she looked in his direction, he seemed to be gazing in hers not matter where she was in the ballroom.

Ashan had been cordial and allowed her to enter the office when she said she was supposed to meet Tamerlane. It had surprised her that he had just let her in. Then again, she guessed Tamerlane had alerted him that she might be coming. And Terra guessed Tamerlane wanted no one else seeing her waiting for him in reception. Since then, she had been pacing the length of the bookcases, looking at Tamerlane's collection while casting glances at the chronometer as the seconds seemed to pass like hours while she waited.

Terra looked over when the door to the office opened. Tamerlane walked in with Ashan. After a moment, Ashan left the office, closing the door behind him.

"You have things to say that might change the context of our previous encounters and conversations," Tamerlane's voice floated in the stillness of the office as he made his way over to his desk. He perched himself on the front edge of his desk. "Talk."

"I … ummm," Terra wasn't sure exactly what to say at the moment. She made her way along the bookcase, around the end of the oversized sofa and walked toward him at his desk. She had not expected to talk to Tamerlane tonight other than polite greetings. She certainly was not prepared to discuss personal issues. She glanced over at the chronometer. It had been more than five minutes since she excused herself to go to the washroom. She wondered if Maximillian realized she had not returned or if he was still caught up in the discussions he had been having throughout the evening.

"You … ummm …" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly when she stopped before him.

"I … wasn't expecting to really talk to you tonight," Terra replied as she tried to decide what she should say to him.

"Would you like me to begin?" Tamerlane asked as he put his hand out to her. Terra looked at it for a long moment before glancing back up at the chronometer. When her eyes moved back to Tamerlane, he gave her questioningly look. "Or would you like to get back to … what is your escort's name this evening?"

"Maximillian Arnault. And you may begin," Terra relented as she put her hand into his. He pulled her between his outstretched leg before dropping her hand on his chest. His fingertips caressed her jaw lightly as his gaze held hers.

"Have your lips touched any part of Maximillian Arnault this evening?" Tamerlane's voice was soft and low when he spoke. He cupped her jaw lightly as his thumb ran lightly over her bottom lip.

"His lips," Terra replied as her eyes searched Tamerlane. She almost told him it was none of his business but she was certain that would have ended any chance of a conversation. "There was a quick kiss hello when I met him in front of the palace. How about you?"

"My lips have never touched any part of Maximillian Arnault," Tamerlane shook his head with a faint smirk.

"I meant your wives," Terra shook her head in exasperation.

"Other than the smallest token of acknowledgment, I have not kissed nor been kissed by any of my wives in at least the last week," Tamerlane replied after a moment of consideration. "and before you feel compelled to ask … I have not engaged in sex with any of them since Minerva desired to have a child. I have not engaged in sexual intercourse with any contracted females in nearly a year. Lilith kissed me … rather thoroughly last night before I declined her offer to mount me in the formal dining room. Would you like to divulge your sexual escapades of the last few weeks?"

"No," Terra shook her head. She was surprised to hear Tamerlane had not been with any of his wives since Minerva. She was even more surprised that he had not used the contracted female service in nearly a year. Lilith was just a ladder climbing vixen or pawn for her family as far as Terra could ascertain.

Terra, herself, had no desire whatsoever to share even the broadest of strokes about her private life. She was dating Nate, Bart and Maximillian quite often these days. She had a few dates with other men she had met at the university. She guessed one could say she had a very active social life. She kissed all the men she was dating. She engaged in some mild making out with a couple of the university guys. Making out with Bart was really nice. Sex with Bart was less than fulfilling. Nate was not much on making out but he was a lot more adventurous. Sex with him was good but rarely left her satisfied. Maximillian was very tactile most of the time when they were together. They really did little in the mild making out department, it was limited to kissing her while leading her to his bedroom. Foreplay actually existed with Maximillian which made the sex all the more enjoyable. In Terra's mind, if she could combine all of them together, she could have the perfect lover. Terra had no compunction about engaging in sex with any or all of them. She just didn't think it was information that Tamerlane Anasazi needed to know.

"Good," Tamerlane replied as he pulled her closer to him. His eyes searched hers for a long moment as his thumb ran lightly over her bottom lip again.

He always seemed to find himself in unfamiliar and uncomfortable territory when it came to Terra Hawkins. The relationship between them had always been tainted by suspicion and uncertainty. The attraction he felt for her was undeniable even though she was Human. Over the years, thoughts of her drifted through his mind even when she was not on Arktos. Their interactions now were varied and confusing to him. He found her interactions with other males … Human males … disquieting. If he were to be honest in his reflections of his relationship with Terra, he would have to admit he was covetous of the relationships she was allowed to have with her Human consorts. They were available to her when she wanted or needed. They had the freedom to do as she desired. His life was not one that lent itself to easily accommodate a female the likes of Terra Hawkins.

"I really have no desire to hear of them," he murmured before he leaned and brushed his lips ever so lightly over hers. His lips toyed with hers for a long moment until a beep filled the air and Ashan's voice followed.

"Sire?" Ashan's voice was strong as it broke through the still air of the office.

The interruption of the quiet moment between them aggravated Tamerlane to no end. However, it reflected the majority of his life these days. There was little time in his life that was not disrupted by the pull of his Empire.

His lips were light as they feathered light kisses over her lips. Terra's lips responded slowly to the soft caress of his fingertips over her skin and his lips against hers. She was mildly flabbergasted by his behavior thus far. She was also delighted by it as well.

"Sire?" Ashan's voice flowed through the air once more. This time his tone was tinged with a hint of uncertainty.

Terra's hand on his chest could feel the soft growl of discontent rumbled through Tamerlane's chest as his gaze held hers. The sound and the expression in his eyes sent a wave on anticipation through Terra. His lips slowly caressed her bottom lip then her top before pulling away. He took a deep breath before he leaned back slightly to press the comm link button on his desk.

"Yes?" Tamerlane replied to Ashan's intrusion as he sat back up straight. His hand returned to her hip while the fingertips of his other hand caressed her jaw once more.

"Sire, Representative VanHelfsey from Goolong was looking for you at the reception. His aide de camp is here, inquiring if you have left for the evening or if you are taking further informal discussions this evening?" Ashan's voice was still filled with uncertainty as he spoke. Tamerlane knew it was because he had instructed Ashan to not interrupt him for the next few minutes when he closed the door behind him.

"Inform Representative VanHelfsey's aide that I am currently with someone. I am uncertain if I will be available this evening," Tamerlane replied as his eyes followed his thumb as he caressed Terra's lower lip again. Terra was a bit surprised when he leaned and kissed just her bottom lip. "If I find myself available, I will find the representative in the ballroom. If not, encourage his aide to take one of the short appointments tomorrow during the mid-morning."

"Yes sire," Ashan replied hurriedly. "And sire?"

"Yes Ashan?" Tamerlane sighed deeply when his aide spoke once more. His lips lightly caressed her top lip this time.

"Sire," Ashan replied hesitantly.

"Yes," Tamerlane prodded Ashan with a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. Whenever Ashan was hesitant, it always meant he did not want to speak with Tamerlane about a topic.

"Sire," Ashan began again. "Security is looking for Ms Hawkins. It seems her escort for the evening wandered into a secure corridor while looking for Ms Hawkins. It seems she went to the washroom some time ago and has yet to return to the ballroom. He became concerned and went in search of her. When he failed to locate her in the facilities closest to the ballroom, he continued his search, resulting in his unauthorized incursion into a secure area."

Tamerlane could see the look of concern and mild panic cross her face when Terra glanced toward the chronometer on the wall.

"Have security return Ms Hawkins' escort to the ballroom," Tamerlane informed Ashan as Tamerlane's fingertips caressed her jaw. His lips teased lightly over hers. "Inform him that Ms Hawkins is fine. She had to take her leave this evening. She will speak with him at some point tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Terra's voice exploded through the air when she heard what he was saying to Ashan. Her voice hushed when she realized Ashan could hear her as well. "You can't do that."

"I just did," Tamerlane murmured as his lips caressed hers again.

Terra searched his eyes for a long moment before her hand slipped up to cup his jaw. Her lips caressed his slowly before deepening the kiss. Her tongue easily parted his willing lips and dipped inside. It slipped along his before twirling along the tip. Then delved deeper, exploring the recesses of his mouth.

His hand slipped under her hair, caressing the back of her neck as he pulled her even closer to him. His tongue followed her retreating one, eagerly exploring her depths. His other hand slipped from her hip to her back. His hand flattened against the bare, warm skin of her lower back, revealed by the plunging back of her dress.

Breathing deepened. Eager lips and tongues teased and explored.

"Sire?" Ashan's voice broke through the air once more.

Terra pulled her mouth from Tamerlane's as she tried to catch her breath. The fevered kiss lit the desire deep inside her. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his golden brown eyes. His eyes were warm and open and inviting for the first time in the longest time.

"What?" Tamerlane snapped in frustration when his aide's voice interrupted them once again. His hand on the back of her head urged her back to him, yet she resisted.

"Sire," Ashan's voice sounded uncertain and almost timid when he spoke. He had heard Tamerlane's directive but then heard the female protest. The rest was muted and garbled so he was uncertain as to what to do at the moment. "What shall I have security tell Ms Hawkins' escort?"

Terra took a deep, calming breath as she tried to push back her desire for Tamerlane. Her eyes moved slowly over his as she caressed his jawline. She leaned and pressed a firm kiss against his lips.

"Tell Mr Arnault that I will meet him in the ballroom shortly," Terra spoke into the air in a clear, authoritarian tone.

"Sire?" Ashan spoke once Terra had finished.

"Have security inform Ms Hawkins' escort that she will meet him in the ballroom shortly," Tamerlane replied in a quiet, terse tone as he gazed at Terra.

"Yes sire," Ashan replied. Tamerlane reached back and turned of the comm link to his office.

"I am here with a date. You have a ballroom full of guests who would give their first born for a moment of your time," Terra began softly as she stroked her fingertips lightly over his jaw. A frown tugged at the corner of her lips as her eyes searched his. The open warmth was gone for now. It bothered Terra at times how quickly his demeanor could change and he could shut her out.

"And I am fairly certain … you are not looking for a playmate," Terra leaned and pressed her lips to his. Her mouth coaxed his patiently until he returned her kiss. She gazed into his eyes for a long moment.

"If you think the private dining room between dinner and dessert is inappropriate," Terra gestured around them as she moved away from him. "Your office is definitely a no-no."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Tamerlane gestured toward the door with his head.

Terra stared at him for a long moment before turning and hurrying towards the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Terra hurried across the courtyard to her mother's suite. She pressed the access button and waited for someone to let her in. She was late and she seriously doubted they waited for her before beginning.

The evening had started off well. She and Maximillian had an early dinner before going to a museum event. His father appreciated art and was a supporter, therefore Maximillian was expected to be there as well. As the night wore on, Terra kept looking for a chronometer to keep track of the time. When she finally found one, she was surprised by how late it had gotten. When she tried to take her leave of Maximillian, he had been surprised that she was leaving early. Although she had mentioned she needed to visit her mother, Maximillian did not think it meant Terra was cutting their date short. When Terra insisted that she would be fine leaving by herself so he could remain, Maximillian had insisted she let him escort her mother's home.

Due to her lack of honesty on that front, she still had not told Maximillian that she lived in the palace and her mother was married to Tyr Anasazi. Instead, Terra had given him directions to the building Lex had lived in when she and Kindred first met her years ago. The transport took them there, where Terra got out of the transport and tried to say good night at the transport door. Maximillian insisted on walking her in. Luckily for Terra, the exterior entrance to the lobby was not secure like the inner door so she and Maximillian were able to step inside. He had offered to escort her to her mother's door but Terra declined. He suggested that it was time he met her family. Terra had agreed that it was probably time but tonight was not that night. She had distracted him with a rather intense good night kiss then sent him on his way. Once his transport was out of sight, Terra had to summon a new transport to return her to the palace.

In the last few days, the grip of winter had loosened its hold on Aeolian and the surrounding area that included the main palace of the Nietzschean Emperor. The days were much warmer and the nights, although still cool, were much more pleasant. As Terra stood waiting for someone to open the door, she looked up into the clear night sky. Pinpricks of light filled the night sky which was devoid of a moon this evening. It would not be long before they could venture outside once more. Terra missed the nights of lounging in the courtyard and taking long leisurely swims. She also missed the time together as family as they often shared in the courtyard.

In the months when the courtyard was the hub of activity, Terra encountered Tamerlane much more often when he was with his father or leaving his children with Beka and Tyr. It was the place, where just for a few moments, Terra and Tamerlane could connect. Without those encounters, and chance encounters while strolling in the garden or going to the gazebo, Terra had very little contact with Tamerlane. It was just easier and a lot less suspicious that way. As the cold months had advanced on the palace, Terra had started dropping in on her mom more and more often in the hopes of encountering Tamerlane. After a few weeks, Terra could tell that her mother was becoming suspicious of Terra random visits for no reason at all. Especially when Terra did not stay around if Tamerlane was not there.

"Hey honey," Beka's voice greet Terra when the door slid open.

"Hey mom," Terra hugged her mom and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as she stepped into their suite. "Sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never," Beka gestured for Terra to head toward the kitchen area. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"It was nice," Terra replied as she followed Beka into the kitchen.

"We are in the earliest stages of planning," Beka replied as she looked back over her shoulder at her daughter. For now, Terra seemed upbeat and positive whenever Beka talked to her. Beka knew Terra was dating multiple men. However, this one seemed to make her beam the most after their dates. "If you preferred to remain on your date, all you needed to do was tell me. I could have updated you tomorrow."

"I told you I would be here. I always have a great time with Maximillian. He understood that I needed to visit with you tonight. He's wonderful ...," Terra words trailed off when she rounded the corner to the kitchen area. Her heartbeat jumped for an instant when she saw Tamerlane leaning back against one of the counters. Her mother had not mention Tamerlane would be joining them for the evening. If she had, Terra would have made a better effort to be there on time.

Kindred and Lex were seated on stools on one side of the kitchen's island counter. Tyr was seated on another with an empty stool beside him. Beka walked over and took a seat on the stool next to Tyr.

"Hey sis," Kindred looked up when Terra walked over to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and gave it a squeeze. "I was beginning to think you forgot about us."

"I was at a museum event in Aeolian. I lost track of time. I got here as soon as I could," Terra apologized as she looked at the materials scattered over the counter. The group had gathered to discuss the preparations that needed to be made for Kindred and Lex's wedding. They had finally decided to have it at Tamerlane's palace in Alatopah. Or at least that was where Terra thought they were going to have it.

"You have been spending a great deal of time with … Max," Beka offered in as nonchalant of a tone as she could muster. "Perhaps it's time we all meet him."

"Max is a pretentious prick," Kindred remarked as he picked up one of the flexis in front of him. He and Lex had bumped into Terra while she was with Maximillian at a social function for the museum. Terra had quickly introduced them as 'Kindred and Lex', friends of hers. Kindred had picked up on Terra's vibe quickly and went along with her charade. When he had asked her about it, Terra told him not to concern himself with her private life. It was obvious to Kindred that Terra did not want Maximillian to know who she was. It had Kindred wondering if his sister was as innocent these days as she let pretended. He had to wonder if she had some kind of con going on with Maximillian as her mark. "I don't get it myself. He thinks he is so damn great just because his father is the representative from the Obmoloc sector and he lives in a highfalutin annex on the palace grounds."

He gestured in Terra's direction as she moved over to the same counter where Tamerlane was leaning. She glanced up at him before leaning back against the counter a few feet from him. It was kind of awkward seeing him right after ending her date with Maximillian. It was also odd because things were left up in the air when she had left him in his office a few short weeks ago. She wondered if her decision to return to her date and the 'rejection' of Tamerlane's advance may have soured their relationship at the moment. Terra understood just how important the acceptance of a female was to a Nietzschean male. However, Terra was uncertain if Tamerlane concerned himself with actually having to impress or attract females since he was the Emperor if the Nietzschean and was probably desired by every female in the empire, young and old alike. Terra was also not a Nietzschean female so she doubted her acceptance or rebuff of him affected him the same as a Nietzschean female.

"Ter won't tell him we are part of the 'royal family'. Or that we actually live in the freaking palace," Kindred shook his head. "I could hardly stand to be around him when we bumped into them at the museum event last week. After about twenty minutes of him treating us like low level riffraff, I wanted to punch him in his snobbish nose. Or at least remind him he is just an aide. His dad's the freakin' rep."

"You are no part of any royal family," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked over at Kindred dismissively. "And the only reason you reside in the palace is because your mother married my father."

"Not yet," Kindred smirked as he leaned over and gave Lex a kiss on the cheek. "Pretty soon, much to my displeasure, we will be brothers."

"You will never be my brother," Tamerlane gave Kindred a hard look. "If I find you are claiming such, my sister will quickly become single once more."

"Love you too, big brother," Kindred needled Tamerlane and received a harsh scowl in return.

"Maximillian will be the next Obmoloc representative on Arktos," Terra was surprised when she found herself defending him. Maximillian certainly put on airs, especially with those 'less fortunate' than him.

"Whatever," Kindred rolled his eyes. "That's another thing … he's Maximillian … not just Max. Ostentatious, I tell ya. You could do a whole lot better, sis."

"Although such positions as representative to Arktos, Obmoloc sector leader and such are newly created since the Empire was formed, if the political atmosphere of the systems in the Obmoloc sector remains as it has been for the last two centuries, Maximillian will be the next representative to Arktos," Tamerlane added to the conversation.

"See," Terra gestured to Kindred. "He's not just full of shite."

"Only because in the culture of many of those worlds in that sector, titles such as those are handed down from father to son. Unless another system or family contests, the grandfather will most likely pass on his title as sector leader to Maximillian's father," Tamerlane smirked a little when Kindred snickered. "Maximillian will inherit the title from his father."

"Nepotism at its best," Kindred scoffed as he looked over at Terra. "You don't have to know a damn thing to lead a sector. Using brotherly succession …I could be running this Nietzschean Empire one day."

"Can you just shut up about Maximillian," Terra snapped as she pointed to the table. She didn't need Kindred needling her about Maximillian. And she certainly did not need Tamerlane Anasazi evaluating and critiquing her dates. "And get back to whatever you were doing?"

"We were actually about to finish up," Lex smiled at Terra before offering her a flexi. Terra stepped forward to retrieve it. She turned it on to find a short list. "All that is left to discuss is if you will take part in the wedding itself. If so, that is a list of your duties and responsibilities."

"I can do this," Terra nodded as she glanced at the list. It was pretty much helping Lex out with whatever she needed, throwing a couple of parties and buying a dress.

"I know I am asking a great deal of you, Tamerlane," Lex looked at Tamerlane next.

"The palace at Alatopah and the grounds will be ready for your scheduled list of events for that weekend. The main palace will be opened to your guest. There are forty bedrooms on the lower floors. The upper floor has an additional six suites excluding my suite. My wives and children will not be attending the event therefore all six suites will be available. However, I would prefer no one other than family be permitted on the upper floor. Two additional buildings will be opened for housing any other overnight guests. I believe those buildings contain 50 units each. Staff will have access to the other housing unit for the weekend. Any additional guests will be housed at several vacation locations located outside Alatopah proper. Ashan had already made arrangements with the proprietors of the businesses to secure four full locations for the weekend. Your guests will be shuttled back and forth to the palace as needed. Security will be available at all sites," Tamerlane picked up the flexi on the counter beside him. "The culinary staff from here will see to staffing at Alatopah. You and Beka can figure out the menus with the executive chef, the head pâtissier and the head sommelier. I will have them instructed to be available to you when you are ready to meet with them. I would prefer all of your guests go through security here, be staged for transport then take a palace transport to Alatopah. I will instruct the head of transportation to make certain there is a smooth flow of transports departing to and from the palace throughout the weekend of your event. It will lessen security concerns and delays due to inspections. If you provide a complete list of your guests, all clearances can be completed before the weekend of your ceremony."

"That is a pretty hefty list," Kindred raised his eyebrows as he looked at Tamerlane. "Sure you can get it all done?"

"I have staff," Tamerlane shook his head with the slightest roll of his eyes. "Concern yourself with your list. I will handle mine."

"I have to get a ring, get a suit," Kindred tapped the flexi before him. "And have one outrageous bachelor party."

"And get to the ceremony on time and not hung over, big brother," Terra offered with a laugh.

"That is why I am having the bachelor party two nights before," Kindred tapped the side of his head.

"Your brilliance is boggling," Terra replied sarcastically before focusing on Lex. "Are you the least bit concerned that this … large wedding … and all of the lavishness of the palace and all that … might cause some to wonder … just why Emperor Anasazi … is going to such great lengths … for the daughter of his children's head governess?"

"Kindred Hawkins is the son of my wife," Tyr spoke up before Lex had to answer. "That is reason enough for myself and the palace to be involved. Tamerlane and I would prefer to keep the entire event as low profile as possible. That will depend on the discretion of all of those involved in the putting on the event itself and those invited to the event. From a professional perspective, all those working for the palace have been vetted and are bound by certain legal formalities to ensure their silence concerning palace events. The palace has little control over those you may choose to invite to the event who do not have a relationship with the palace. Should Alexandra wish to reveal more concerning her connection to myself and Tamerlane, we can discuss it. However, such revelations will not be necessary for the wedding to take place as planned."

"Sounds like you have it all covered," Beka looked pleased with Tamerlane evaluation and command of the situation.

"Unless there is anything else we need to discuss," Beka looked over at Kindred and Lex. Both shook their heads. "We should get together again in a week to see how everything is progressing. We also need to take the ceremony coordinator to Alatopah so the actual ceremony site can be selected and a plan created from that."

"When the palace is opened and the grounds readied, I will arrange transport to Alatopah for whoever needs access to the location," Tamerlane informed Beka as he tapped on his flexi and made more notes.

"You know," Kindred pointed at Tamerlane. "If you aren't using the palaces, we could probably make a mint off renting them out for weddings. Hell, we could even plan and execute the entire event for the right price."

"Thank you all for coming this evening," Lex looked around at them as she got to her feet. "I am going to take him home before he says the wrong thing and my brother decides I am better off without him."

"You are," Tamerlane replied as he looked between Lex and Kindred.

"Love you too, big brother," Kindred quipped lightly as he grabbed his flexi and got to his feet. He leaned over and gave Beka a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If I had known this was all we needed you for, I could have just given you the flexi when you got home in the morning," Kindred looked over at Terra. "It's not too late … I'm sure Max would be pleasantly surprised if you showed up at his home this evening."

"You're just trying to get rid of me for the night," Terra shook her head as Kindred headed toward the door. "I'll be the biggest pain in the ass I can for the rest of your night … thank you very much."

"I'm headed to bed," Kindred called back to her as Lex pulled him out the door.

"If there is anything else you need me to do, just ask," Terra told Beka as she hugged her mom. She started toward the door.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of little things as we go along," Beka looked over at Tyr.

"No plan of battle ever survives the first engagement," Tyr replied as he put his arm around Beka and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Tamerlane scoffed softly.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked as she looked over at him.

"My father compares everything to a battle plan," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr with a smile. "From a child's first steps to a wedding to actual battle."

"I am pleased you are assisting your sister in this endeavor," Tyr replied as Tamerlane started to move toward the door.

"If this is what she wants, I will do all that I can to ensure the day is all she desires it to be," Tamerlane held up the flexi. "I rule an empire with thousands of worlds. I think I can handle wedding arrangements."

"We will see," Beka smiled as she and Tyr got to their feet.

"Good night mom," Terra said as she paused at the doorway until Tamerlane got there.

"Good night baby," Beka gave Terra a wave before wrapping her arm around Tyr's waist.

"I will see you in the gym at 0430," Tamerlane called back over his shoulder to Tyr.

"I will be there," Tyr called after Tamerlane before he and Terra disappeared out the door.

"0430?" Beka looked up at Tyr.

"Tamerlane suggested I join him for a few work outs before the wedding," Tyr shrugged slightly. "I believe he thinks I am getting soft."

"Perhaps he just misses spending time with his father," Beka offered before leaning up to kiss him.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey," Terra's voice cause Tamerlane to stop when he headed toward the door back into the palace.

"Yes?" Tamerlane asked as he stopped in the courtyard and turned back toward Terra.

"I was wondering … if you aren't … headed back to the office … maybe we could … talk?" Terra replied hesitantly as she closed the short distance between them.

"I am not headed back to the office," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked around the courtyard. Being there, with her, knowing anyone might appear at any moment, had him on alert.

"Would you be interested in … taking a walk … talking?" Terra ran her fingertip along the fastener running down the center of his vest. It was a cool evening but not unbearably so. Terra's long halter style dress covered her legs and a light wrap covered her bare arms. She was by no means warm but changing clothes before heading out might catch Kindred's attention.

Tamerlane's free hand came up to cup her jaw. His thumb ran lightly over her chin as he gazed down at her.

"What would you like to talk about?" Tamerlane asked softly as his eyes searched hers. In the days since that night in his office, he had not spent an appreciable time with Terra. His schedule was full with work and his children. Her time was fill with the university and apparently, if tonight was any indication, her Human males.

Terra's hand slipped up his chest and around the back of his neck, urging him to her. Her lips brushed firmly over his just once before moving over them a little more fully. His mouth responded to her actions immediately. His hand slipped from her face and joined the other that was moving around her waist, pulling her to him. Her tongue parted his lips and teased the tip of his tongue before delving inside. Firm hands ran over the lower part of her back then down over the upper part of her rear.

Terra pulled her mouth from his and took a deep calming breath. Her eyes opened slowly to meet his.

"Take a walk with me," Terra whispered softly before lightly kissing him. The courtyard outside her mother's suite was not the place for them at the moment because Terra really had no desire to just talk at the moment. For an instant, she saw the indecision in his eyes as she gazed up at him.

"If the remainder of the evening were mine, I would join you for a stroll through the gardens," Tamerlane replied softly as his hands ran over her lower back. "However, Evangeline requested that I make myself available to her after I am finished with business this evening."

"Oh," Terra eyes widened ever so slightly before she nodded her understanding. Her hands slipped from chest as she put a little space between them. "Time to make another baby."

"She did not specify a reason for requesting my presence," Tamerlane's hands slipped from her waist when she took a step back from him. He looked around them when he thought he heard a sound. His gaze moved to Beka's door which was closed at the moment.

"I guess you should go then," Terra started to move away from him.

"Terra," Tamerlane caught her hand to keep her from leaving. "From the first moment you and I met, you have known who I am. You have known what my life is."

"I have," Terra nodded as she allowed him to pull her back to him. Although she would prefer he remain with her, she understood his commitments to his wives and children. She had known all along from the first moment she kissed him until now. She reached up and caressed his face. She started to lean in to kiss him when he suddenly pulled away from her, dropped her hand and nudged her away from him.

"Sorry," Lex's voice filtered through the night air. Terra whirled around to find Lex a few steps behind them heading in the direction of Beka's suite. "Didn't know anyone was out here. I left a flexi at father's." Lex pointed in the direction she was going. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting anything," Terra shook her head before glancing back at Tamerlane. "We were just talking … about stuff wedding stuff."

"Talking about wedding stuff," Lex nodded slowly as she looked between Terra and Tamerlane. A small smile graced her lips as she gestured in the direction of Beka's suite. "I'll leave you to … talk … about wedding stuff."

"Alexandra," Tamerlane's terse tone caused his sister to stop. She turned and looked at him for a long moment.

"Don't look so worried Tamerlane," Lex shook her head before giving him a little wink. "I can keep a secret."

Without another word, Lex continued on to Beka's door. A moment later, the door opened and Lex disappeared inside.

"I'll talk to her," Terra's tone was apologetic when she turned to look up at Tamerlane.

"Don't," Tamerlane shook his head. "Alexandra will not say anything because there is nothing to tell."

"What do you mean?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly. Lex had pretty much caught them about to kiss and Terra had no idea how long she had been there. If she mentioned it to Kindred or Beka, all hell would probably break loose with the Hawkins.

"We were talking when she walked by us. There is nothing more she can say other than we were talking," Tamerlane replied as he glanced in the direction of Beka's suite then Kindred's. "Therefore, Alexandra would have no reason to bring up the event in casual conversation. If nothing else, my sister is very discrete."

"I guess," Terra wasn't as certain as Tyr seemed to be. However, Lex was his sister so Terra had to trust that he knew her well enough to believe she would keep her mouth shut to Kindred. Terra gestured in the direction of the doorway. "You should probably be going."

"I should," Tamerlane hesitated just a moment when Terra turned to walk away. A part of him wanted to call her back to him. However, his duty to his wife was a definite force in his life. His connection to Terra was still being determined.

"Terra," Tamerlane's voice seemed loud in the quiet of the night.

"What?" Terra asked as she turned and looked back at him. At the moment, she just wanted to take a long hot shower and go to bed. Even though it shouldn't bother her, it bothered her that he was going to have sex with his wife instead of spending time with her. Then again, Terra supposed the opportunity to breed more children would always trump time with her.

"157break289break346," Tamerlane replied as he took a step backward toward the doorway back into the palace.

"I am not …" Terra started to protest.

"157break289break346," Tamerlane repeated as he neared the door. "If you want to talk."


	34. Chapter 34

Terra stretched sinuously as her eyes opened slowly. The warmth of the umbrella filtered sun, the soothing sound of the breaking waves, the distant calls of the wildlife mixed with the warm, salty sea air coupled with a day of frolicking in the sea had lulled her into a light sleep. She looked over at the chaise beside her to find her mother looking in her direction.

"Have a nice nap?" Beka smiled at her daughter.

"Yes," Terra stretched slowly once more. The vernal season was slowly pushing away the winter. The weather at the shore was more like late spring to early summer. Terra supposed it had to do with the latitude of Alatopah, the currents of the sea and the oceanic winds. The family had arrived late the previous evening to 'check out' the palace at Alatopah.

This morning the family, including Tamerlane, had breakfast together on the upper terrace. Afterward, Tamerlane had disappeared to the office at this palace. According to Tyr, Tamerlane could carry out most of his routine duties, remotely, from Alatopah. Throughout the day, Tyr disappeared into the palace as well. Terra and Beka had spent some time with Lex going over ideas for the ceremony location and other events. Lex and Kindred had taken a long stroll around the property with Beka to look for locations.

Terra had explored the palace which was not off limits to her. As usual, there was more than ample security in the palace and on the grounds. It was a fascinating blend of old and new just like the main palace.

In the middle of the day, they had all gotten back together and had lunch. Once again, Tamerlane disappeared after lunch with Tyr.

Beka, Terra, Kindred and Lex had finally made their way down the cliffside stairs to the long arching beach below. The sand was powder fine and whiter than any sand Terra had ever seen. It was nearly soft when she ran her hand thorough it. Chaises and large umbrellas were in a long row on the sand. Two larger draped cabanas were positioned a little farther from the surfline.

Terra had joined Lex and Kindred in the water for most of the afternoon while Beka watched from shore. Terra did not think her mother would ever be fond of the sea. Long swims, snorkeling and diving had made the afternoon pass quickly. When Terra had finally emerged from the sea, one of the staff was there with a towel. A cool beverage was waiting for her on the table beside her umbrella covered chaise. Terra had stretched out and must have dozed off while talking to her mother about their evening plans.

Terra's eyes moved to the water. Lex and Kindred were frolicking in the surf. Two forms farther out in the water were making their way back to shore. Terra looked over at her mother as Beka's eyes remained glued to Tyr as he emerged from the water. Terra's gaze joined her mother's as Terra's eyes ran appreciatively over the Nietzschean male emerging from the surf. Tamerlane and Tyr separated at the water line. Tamerlane walked by the chaises and stepped up onto the platform of the cabana directly behind Beka and Terra. Tyr came over and perched himself on the side of Beka's.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Terra asked as her attention turned to Beka. Terra was fairly certain Beka had been telling her as Terra nodded off earlier. At the moment, Terra couldn't remember what had been said.

"Tyr and I are going into Alatopah for the evening with your brother, Lex and Francesca. We are meeting the wedding coordinator there. She has connections in Alatopah. There are several suppliers in town we are considering using," Beka replied as she looked over at her daughter. "You are more than welcome to join us."

"Hmmmm," Terra pretended to consider it. "Lounge by the clear blue sea drinking cocktails? Or running around Alatopah meeting with suppliers. It's a tough one, but I think I'll stay here. Pretty sure one of the staff mentioned dinner could be served right here to my chaise."

"This place is beautiful," Kindred's voice broke into the conversation as he and Lex hurried up to them.

"Damnit Kindred," Terra shot her brother a look when he hand dried his hair, spraying her with water.

"If I were Tamerlane, I would make this my full time official palace," Kindred gestured around them. "I'd probably never get any work done … but that's what staff are for … right?"

"I doubt anyone would get any work done if the main palace was located here," Terra remarked. "And why let all the … plebs … enjoy such amenities."

"True," Kindred pointed to Terra. "You going with us tonight? I could really use your opinion on colors and flowers and ribbon."

"You all have fun," Terra shook her head when Lex swatted Kindred. "When it comes time to shop for dresses, I'm there. Until then, flowers, table linen, plates and forks and stemware … not on my list."

"We should be going," Lex informed them as she picked up the datapad on her chaise and consulted it. "We are running a little behind schedule …"

"You have a schedule?" Terra looked over at Lex. The woman nodded as she showed Terra the datapad.

"We should all be showering now if we want to make it the Abrielle's hotel by 1700," Lex began picking up her things and Kindred's.

"We should have no problem making it," Beka said as she got to her feet when Tyr put out his hand to help her up. "Showering won't take long."

"Hopefully you have two showers in your room," Terra quipped lightly. "Or you will probably all be late."

"Terra," Beka chastised her daughter with the shake of her head.

"Oh, come on mom," Terra shook her head before laying back and closing her eyes. "We are all adults here. And every one of you have been late because of … showering."

"If you change your mind about joining us this evening, I forwarded you a copy of our itinerary," Lex added as she and Kindred started toward the stair back up to the cliff top palace.

"Are you certain you do not want to join us this evening, son," Tyr called over to Tamerlane. At the moment, the other Nietzschean male reclined back on the oversized chaise with a flexi in one hand. Terra had noticed staff from the palace had dropped off several while Tamerlane and Tyr had been swimming.

"Ashan scheduled a video comm meeting this evening," Tamerlane replied as he waved the flexi he had been reading. "Viceroy Halder was insistent that he and I talk privately about several issues in the Madore system. Apparently, it could not wait until I return tomorrow."

"Viceroy Halder is treading on thin ice with his people," Tyr nodded as he considered it. "I can understand why he would feel it urgent to speak with you."

"I have informed him numerous times that the internal politics of the system are not my concern so long as they are not a threat to the system's membership to the Empire," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "I could care less whether he or his opponent run the system. Their views and leadership are nearly the same. Either way, they are both comfortable with their place within the Empire."

"As your sister said to Terra, Alexandra forwarded you an itinerary if you would like to join us later," Tyr replied as his hand slipped to Beka's back for them to go.

"I have staff to make those decisions," Tamerlane shook his head as his focus returned to his flexi. "The universe cares not what color linens are on the tables at Alexandra's wedding."

"But your sister does," Beka reminded before she and Tyr headed toward the stairs as well.


	35. Chapter 35

Terra stretched slowly when her eyes opened sometime later. The sun was beginning to set over the sea. The clouds on the horizon were colored in shades of purple and pink. The warm breeze blew lightly causing chill bumps to appear of her sun heated skin. She took a long deep breath before stretching once more. She reached over and picked up the fruity drink which was still cold and took a refreshing sip. She wasn't certain how long it had been since the others left the beach and she had drifted off to sleep. She looked around the deserted sand. She was alone for the first time all day.

Terra got up from her chaise and took a moment to look out over the sea. She considered spending the remainder of the evening by the water. Earlier, the staff had made it clear that they could serve dinner by the water if she wanted.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Tamerlane's voice floated over the air causing Terra to look at the cabana behind her. She had forgotten that Tamerlane had been back there before she drifted off to sleep earlier.

"It was wonderful," Terra replied as she stretched again. Tamerlane's eyes moved over her as she stretched out her long, lean body. She was wearing a revealing string bikini. Terra did not miss the slow perusal by the Nietzschean male. She walked over to the cabana, rinsed the sand from her feet in a trough of water just beside the platform, then stepped up on the platform. She looked around the space. The center of the platform was dominated by an oversized chaise with a table to the side. The curtains which could be pulled for privacy or protection from the wind were tied back to the support posts. The ends of the material fluttered in the breeze.

"Any idea what time it is?" Terra asked as she looked down at Tamerlane. He was wearing plain black swimbriefs. His muscles were all etched to perfection as they always had been.

"1815," Tamerlane replied after looking at his datapad that was laying on the chaise beside him.

"Hhmmm," Terra stretched again. She was very aware of how such a stretch caught Tamerlane's attention.

"I informed the culinary staff that you would speak with them when you were ready for dinner," Tamerlane's eyes ran quickly over her again before returning to his flexi.

"What time is your meeting?" Terra looked around the beach again. As far as she could tell it was deserted. Although she was certain there was security somewhere.

"Meeting?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly when he looked up at her.

"You told your father you had a meeting with some viceroy?" Terra replied as she looked back down at Tamerlane.

"My meeting with Viceroy Halder ended about twenty minutes ago," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile.

"You just didn't want to go pick out linens with your sister this evening," Terra accused him in a teasing fashion.

"I have greater responsibilities in the universe," Tamerlane replied as he turned off the flexi and put it on his datapad. "I also have no desire to be part of any decision which may result in distress on Alexandra's wedding day. No one is blaming me for poorly coordinated table linen or mismatched stemware."

"Touche," Terra replied with a soft laugh.

"I also have a video comm meeting with Marquess Zephyr later this evening," Tamerlane replied as he looked Terra over slowly. "He is Viceroy Halder's most vocal critic and leading challenger for the viceroy's position."

"Ahhhh," Terra nodded. She was surprised that Tamerlane told her that much. Then again, he and Tyr had spoken of the topic freely in front of them earlier. Terra assumed it meant the topic was not a very confidential or sensitive one. Terra ran her fingertips over the soft cool cover on the chaise cushion as she walked along the bottom to the side. "How is Evangeline?"

"Evangeline?" Tamerlane seemed to consider her question a moment as his eyes followed Terra's movements. "She is well."

"A couple of weeks ago … she needed to see you," Terra's voice trailed off when she saw the quizzical look in Tamerlane's eyes.

"The night Evangeline requested I visit her," Tamerlane nodded slowly when he realized what Terra was asking and perhaps why she was asking it. "She wanted to discuss she and our children taking a trip to visit her family in the Galdor system."

"She is leaving Arktos?" Terra found it surprising. She had never considered that Tamerlane's wives might actually leave the protection of the palace and Arktos.

"As you can imagine, it is a security concern any time one of my wives and my children travel," Tamerlane nodded slightly. "Preparation takes time, especially since Evangeline had not been back to Galdor since she and I were married. It is best to take these trips as quietly and discretely as possible. Plans are in motion now for her and the children to depart in the next few days."

"So she didn't … need a visit," Terra put 'need a visit' in little finger quotes.

"She did not desire to breed," Tamerlane shook his head at Terra's wording. "Although it is not information that you necessarily need, I have it on good authority that none of my wives plan on breeding for at least the next nine months. All wish their youngest to be weaned before they have another child."

"I suppose that makes sense," Terra replied as she looked around the area again. The sun was dipping deeper below the horizon as the day slowly moved into night. "When is your meeting with the marquess?"

"2030," Tamerlane replied as Terra's attention seemed focused on looking around them.

"Would you like to have dinner later?" Tamerlane's question was edged with a little uncertainty when he spoke.

"Dinner?" Terra asked as she looked back down at him. "You and me?"

"Yes, you and I," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile. "Unless you would like to dine alone …"

"No," Terra blurted quickly. "Dinner is good."

"What time would you like to eat?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes ran over her again. "Food preferences?"

"I just need to get a shower and change," Terra ran her hand through her hair. "Anything is fine with me. I'm adventurous when it comes to food."

"Would 1930 be acceptable?" Tamerlane asked when Terra did not give him a specific time.

"Ummm … yeah," Terra was surprised by him inviting her to actually have dinner … together.

"It would give us a chance to talk," Tamerlane offered as his eyes moved up to meet hers.

"If you are not busy right now," Terra began as she moved onto her knees on the chaise. She raised her eyebrows questioningly as she made her way to Tamerlane who was in the center of the chaise. When she reached him, she slipped one leg over his outstretched legs and settled herself on his upper thighs. Her hands came to rest on his abdomen and her thumbs lightly caressed the smooth, soft skin stretched over hard muscle. "Maybe we could talk right now."

"What would you like to talk about?" Tamerlane asked as her hands lightly caressed his abdomen. A faint smile tugged at her lips before she leaned down and brushed them lightly over his. Further words were not shared as her lips slowly caressed his.


	36. Chapter 36

Terra sighed as she looked up into the night sky. It was a warm, moonless night with thousands of stars twinkling overhead.

Earlier in the evening, her lips had barely touched Tamerlane's before a comm unit with his datapad went off. His hands had still on her hips as a soft sound of irritation sounded in his throat. His lips had kissed her firmly before pulling away from hers. Terra had murmured he could ignore it but instead he had reached for the comm unit and answered with a terse 'what'. Someone from the palace above alerted him that Ashan was trying to contact him. Terra had slowly climbed off him and stretched out on the chaise beside him. Tamerlane had picked up his datapad and several flexis. When he was crawling over her to get up, she had caught his with her hands. When he looked down at her, Terra could see the more relaxed visage was already gone. He had leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against her lips before he had gotten up and headed back to the palace.

Terra had laid on the chaise for some time cursing Ashan for interrupting them. It seemed even miles from the main office, the male still had the worst timing. After laying there thinking of how the evening could have gone, Terra rolled off the chaise and trudged over to get her stuff. Terra had slowly made her way back up the cliff, taken a long bath before changing into a nice outfit for dinner.

Dinner had been odd in a way. She and Tamerlane had never actually dined alone. The conversation was superficial and stilted. Terra liked to think it was because of the staff continually bring food, filling glasses, taking away plates and being almost overly attentive. Terra supposed it was because there staff members were not used to serving the emperor. The main staff had remained at the main palace. There were lower level staff who normally remained behind the scenes.

The food was excellent. The wine was delicious. Dessert was the culmination of the evening. Right after dinner, Tamerlane had excused himself. He had a video comm with the marquess. Then he needed to make a few comms to the palace to his wives and children. In a way, Terra found it pleasing to know that Tamerlane was attentive to his family. In another way, she found they disrupted her evening with him.

"Hey honey!"

Terra cringed when she heard Beka's voice. Terra had been waiting on the main terrace for Tamerlane to reappear. Now they the others were home, any opportunity for a moment alone with him had vanished.

"Hey," Terra turned toward the sound of her mother's voice. Beka, Kindred and Lex all emerged from the palace onto the terrace. "You are back early."

"It is 2124," Kindred shook his head. "Not that early. Not to mention, those suppliers all closed at 2100."

"Oh," Terra frowned slightly. She did not realize how late it had gotten.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?" Lex asked as she linked her arm through Kindred's.

"It was nice," Terra replied with a shrug.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Beka asked as she looked around when Tyr appeared from the main room out onto the terrace.

"I took another nap on the beach. Thank goodness for those umbrellas or I probably would have been baked to a crisp. Then I came back up here, took a nice long bath, relaxed a little, then had dinner," Terra gave her mother a brief recap of her evening without them.

"I bet your dinner wasn't nearly as good as ours," Kindred replied before going on to describe the dinner they had at a small little eatery in town.

"We had manteg poached astaci with agaris falip and a Vognir wine for dinner," Terra replied with a faint smile when Kindred's eyes widened slightly. "For dessert, we had a simple themobroc with rubis sauce."

"Sounds good," Kindred nodded as he looked down at Lex. "I wonder if the kitchen has any more of that cake?"

"We can always ask," Lex patted Kindred's chest light before heading back toward the palace to check in with the kitchen.

"We?" Beka raised her eyebrows after Kindred and Lex were out of earshot.

"Tamerlane and I had dinner together," Terra shrugged nonchalantly. She had really been hoping to avoid the interrogation.

"You and Tamerlane," Beka's eyes moved over Terra. She was dressed in a simple yet stunning halter style dress that fit her for perfectly and bare feet. The light cosmetics piqued Beka's curiosity even more.

"Yeah," Terra sighed as she looked over at her mother. "We both needed to eat. So we ate the same meal at the same table at the same time to make it easier on the staff."

"It was a rather … upscale … dinner …" Beka began as her gaze remained steadily on Terra. "Speaking of Tamerlane, where is …"

"The chef selected the menu for the evening," Tamerlane's voice intruded into the conversation much to Terra's relief. Beka's gaze moved to Tamerlane. He was wearing a simple patterned vest made of a softer appearing material with a dark colored pair of loose, flowing pants. Beka immediately noticed that his feet were bare thus his stealthy approach. "Consistent with the upscale fare I am accustomed to being served."

"That's right," Beka nodded as her gaze met Tamerlane's. "No autochef remixes for you, Emperor."

"You know me so well Beka," Tamerlane taunted her lightly. He looked over at his father. "Viceroy Halder regrets you were not able to join us for our discussions this evening. He seems to believe you are more sympathetic to his cause."

"Your father does not treat him like an addlebrained fool," Beka replied as she looked up at Tyr. Many of the older leaders on many worlds had dealt with Tyr for years while the empire was being formed and Tyr Anasazi ruled it. Many wished for the past when Tamerlane was still too young to rule on his own.

"He is an addlebrained fool," Tamerlane replied with a faint smirk as he looked at Beka. Ever since she had come to work for the Empire instead of the Commonwealth, he missed the spirited back and forth they used to engage in.

"Condescending," Beka said the word slowly to Tamerlane. "And you wonder why many prefer to deal with your father."

"Insolent," Tamerlane replied to Beka in a similarly slowly spoken word. "Many wonder why you still have your tongue."

"You're being an ass," Terra spoke up as she looked over at Tamerlane. "If you speak to my mother like that again …"

"Tamerlane values me having my tongue," Beka cut Terra off before her daughter could finish threatening the Nietzschean ruler. "Without it I would be unable to hustle people on his behalf."

"The Empire appreciates you doing your job so well, Beka," Tamerlane replied as he looked at his father. "Perhaps you and Beka would like to join Kindred and Alexandra in the dining room for dessert. It was a most decadent delight."

"We had dessert in Alatopah while Kindred and Alexandra were meeting with the wedding coordinators to select items for the after rehearsal dinner," Tyr informed Tamerlane.

"Rehearsal?" Tamerlane scoffed softly. "I have never heard of one needing a rehearsal to marry a female. Humans make this entire event far more complicated than it need be."

"Think of a Human wedding as more of a well-rehearsed production," Beka offered as she linked her arm through Tyr's. "Instead of those spontaneous, off the cuff, shot in the dark events Nietzscheans have."

"At the end of the day, those events, no matter how simple or elaborate, all end the same way," Tamerlane offered with a slight shrug. Truth be told, all of his weddings had been much more elaborate than he cared to have. However, it was up to the female, her family and their pride as to how the event unfolded. Within the up ranks of Nietzschean societies within the Empire, the showier, the better. However, he had never had to attend any rehearsal for the events. Although extravagant in appearance, the ceremonies themselves were quite simple. "One male and one female, together, creating life and forever binding their lives."

"At least for most Nietzscheans," Tamerlane added as his gaze met Beka's.

"I think I am going to be sick," Terra made a fake gagging sound to break the tension that often appeared between Beka and Tamerlane. Terra looked over at Tamerlane. "I didn't know Nietzschean sentiments could be so syrupy sweet."

"Me too," Beka looked up at Tyr. "It had been a long day. I am ready to retire."

"Good night honey," Beka gave Terra a quick hug.

"G'night mom," Terra gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, son," Tyr patted Tamerlane on the shoulder as he and Beka walked by him.

"Good night, father," Tamerlane replied as he turned to watch them walk away.

"'If you speak to my mother like that again' …" Tamerlane's voice held a hint of amusement as he repeated the words Terra had spoken a short time ago. He turned slowly to look at her. "Would you care to finished that statement now?"

"Ummmm …" Terra's eyes widened ever so slightly when Tamerlane moved toward her. She really didn't know what was coming out of her mouth when she said that to Tamerlane. Her temper had flared a little at the way in which he was speaking to her mother. Apparently, the back and forth was something her mother engaged in with Tamerlane.

"What would you have done Terra?" Tamerlane's expression showed his amusement not only at her unfinished threat but also at her loss for words now.

"I don't know," Terra finally found her voice and put up her hands. "Kicked you in the nuts?"

"Such an innovative threat," Tamerlane shook his head as he reached out for her. Terra allowed his hand to slip over her hip and pull her closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm a real pioneer," Terra ran her hands up his chest. She gazed up at him for a long moment. "How are things at home?"

"Everything is fine," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over her face.

"You know … this is … not a good idea," Terra replied haltingly as she gestured to their closeness and the air around them.

"Perhaps we should take a walk so we can talk," Tamerlane offered as his hand slipped from her hip and he gestured with his head for her to follow him.


	37. Chapter 37

"So," Terra asked as she and Tamerlane walked slowly along the surfline side by side. Thus far, in their journey down the cliffside steps and across the beach to the shoreline, not a word had been uttered. When he had started walking along the waterline, it became more evident to Terra that tonight 'talk' was not code for kissing. She was beginning to think that Tamerlane actually wanted to talk.

"No games tonight," Tamerlane started simply enough as he looked over at Terra as they walked along. "Open and honest communication. Agreed?"

"I thought it was direct and forthcoming communication?" Terra teased lightly when he used her version instead his own. She knew to him there was a difference.

"Agreed," Terra replied when Tamerlane did not challenge her assertion.

"What are your plans for the future?" Tamerlane ignored her comment which was most likely meant to goad him.

"My plans for the future?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly. At the moment, she was content being on Arktos, living at the palace and taking courses at Kodiak University. In the future, she had no idea what she was going to do. At some point, she most likely needed to return to Elysium to run the shipping business. She glanced up at Tamerlane who seemed focused on the beach stretched out before them. "I am not certain."

"Can you envision a future here? On Arktos?" Tamerlane asked after a moment of silence.

"I could see myself here. I could work on my next level degrees in archeology and anthropology and take a job with the university or one of the museums. I could join one of the research teams excavating the planet," Terra considered her options carefully. "I could work on pursuing more education in business and pollical science and may go to work for the Nietzschean Empire like my mom. With her and Kindred here, I can see making Arktos my home. But I will always be tied to Elysium as long as my dad and the shipping business are there."

"What are your plans for the future?" Terra asked when she finished answering and he made no comment.

"Universal domination," Tamerlane replied with a faint smile. "And thousands of grandchildren."

"Would you settle for utter domination of all non-Commonwealth space?" Terra quipped lightly. At the rate he was making babies with his wives, if his children were as motivated, she had no doubt Tamerlane Anasazi would have thousands of grandchildren one day.

"Known space is so vast. There are huge areas just waiting to be absorbed into the Empire," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he looked down at Terra. "However, there are Commonwealth worlds for which the Nietzschean Empire is a far better fit. Those … those are open to the taking."

"What is the extent of your relationship with Bartolomew Carnige? Nathaniel Hunt? Maximillian Arnault?" Tamerlane posed the question in a softer, lighter tone. He only named the three Human male with whom he believed Terra had deeper relationship. He knew there were others but none of them important enough to have presented them publicly.

"As I have told you …" Terra began to tell him it was none of his business.

"It is my business," Tamerlane cut her off before she could tell him it was not.

"How is it any of your concern?" Terra stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. Tamerlane stopped a few steps away and remained standing with his back to her.

"Can you see a future with any of them?" Tamerlane asked before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as he surveyed the area before him. As always, her intentions were never very clear to him. If he was going to find some way to bring Terra Hawkins into his life, he needed to be certain of her intentions.

"A future?" Terra's voice relayed her confusion with the question. "You mean like married with kids and all that?"

"Yes," Tamerlane replied as he started walking once more. "Like that."

"I haven't really thought about it," Terra said as she hurried to catch up to him. Just as she caught him, he turned to start back in the direction they had come from. She looked up at Tamerlane. "Ever since the whole thing with the Dragans on Sahure my life … I see it differently. I am not planning for a particular future. I am enjoying the life I have and look forward to seeing what the universe has to offer. Because I know … in the blink of an eye … it can be over. No one is guaranteed a tomorrow."

"So your relationships with them …" Tamerlane left the question hanging in the air as he started to walk again.

"Open and honest communication, right?" Terra asked as she looked out over the sea. The moonlight was playing off the water and was bright enough to illuminate the area around them.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded without looking in her direction.

"I enjoy spending time with each of them for different reasons. Bart is funny in a goofy kind of way. Nate … Nate has always been a good time. Maximillian is more grown up I guess you might say. He is more cerebral and I find talking to him fascinating and intellectually challenging," Terra replied after some thought. "I find them all physically attractive. And not that it is any of your business … I enjoy the intimacy I share with them."

"How intimately do you know them?" Tamerlane posed the question as nonchalantly as he could.

"I have sex with them," Terra replied when her irritation with Tamerlane flared just a little. He couldn't just leave it alone. He had to make her actual tell him she was having sex with other men.

A light tingle ran through her spine when his fingertips teased over the back of her neck as they walked along the sand.

"Do any of them know the meanings of your tattoos?" Tamerlane asked while running his fingertip over the tattoo at the top of her neck.

"No," Terra's brow furrowed when she thought about the question. None of them had ever asked about her tattoos.

"Are any of them even aware you have tattoos?" Tamerlane asked as allowed his hand to drop down her spine and run his hand over the place where he knew she had another tattoo even though he could not see it at the moment.

"If they are, they have never mentioned them," Terra replied with a little tension in her voice.

"Perhaps they do not know you are intimately at all," Tamerlane offered before his hand dropped from her back. "Do you have a favorite?"

"A favorite what?" Terra let the irritation with the questioning be heard in her voice.

"A favorite amongst your many men?" Tamerlane asked as he looked ahead of them.

"Do you have a favorite amongst your wives? And paid entertainment?" Terra retorted as her temper flared just a little.

"I have told you before my relationships with my wives are varied and different. I do not have a favorite," Tamerlane shook his head as he glanced down at her. "Quite often I enjoy spending time the Margriet because she appreciates Human opera while the others prefer other artistic venues. The contracted females were all the same to me. However, if you must know … I am no longer using their services and have no intention of renewing the contracts."

"Because you have six wives who are all probably going to want to have babies soon so you'll be too busy and it's a waste of your credit," Terra replied flippantly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Tamerlane posed a few steps later.

"A favorite?" Terra pursed her lips as she considered it. "Not really. They all have their good points and their bad. I do not have a favorite."

"Thank you," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder to where Terra had stopped walking a few steps behind him.

"You're welcome?" Terra replied as she hurried to catch up.

"Does it bother you that I have six wives?" Tamerlane asked as short time later when they got back to the area where the chaises were still on the beach but the umbrellas had been taken down. Instead of taking one of the chaises, Tamerlane led her to the cabana. "You bring them up often."

"I …" Terra frowned slightly as she stepped up on the platform. The curtains that might shield the occupants' privacy were tied back to the support posts. There was one oversized chaise in the middle of the small platform. "I know you have them. I know you will have more. I know your relationships with them are not what I think of as a relationship that would lead to marriage."

"Not long after your first arrived for Kindred's graduation, you told me that … when I had not just had sex with one of my wives, we could talk …" Tamerlane reminded her hesitantly as he sat down on the side of the bedlike chaise. It was closer to the size of the one Tamerlane had outside his private residence. Terra could only think it was more comfortable for a larger Nietzschean male. And more appropriate for the Nietzschean Emperor. "Will that always be your stance on the subject?"

"I am not sure what you mean?" Terra shrugged slightly as she stepped over into the V created by his legs.

"I am asking … if I were to breed with one of my wives … would you … refuse to spend time with me?" Tamerlane asked haltingly as his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"If you had not told me you had bred with Katarina and Isabella on the same night when you were married, I would not believe it would be possible for you to breed with one of your wives then spend time with me," Terra shook her head ever so slightly as she caressed his jaw. She looked away from him for a moment as her eyes looked out the front of the cabana at the surf breaking on the shore.

"I guess it would depend … you and I … when we have been together in the past … there would be expectations," Terra began haltingly. She wasn't really sure how to answer his question or why he was asking it. If she were being honest with herself and him, she really did not know how she would behave if he came to her one night after having bred with one of his wives. "If you had been with one of them our time together might be … lacking. I guess there are other ways for you and I to please one another … I don't know … it depends."

Terra looked back at him for a long moment.

"I guess the thing that … bothers me … is not really them or even the whole concept that you have sex with them to make children … but the time you spend with them," Terra continued after a long moment. "You and I … there is never time. Do you understand?"

"Between my work and my families, I have very little free time," Tamerlane began after a long moment. "It limits the opportunity for you and I to interact. I understand that. However, in the hours when I might be free, you spend a great deal of time with multiple men. That makes it even less likely that you and I find the opportunity to spend time together."

"So it bothers you that I spend time with other men," Terra remarked with a little sense of triumph.

"I am not jealous of any of the men with whom you spend time," Tamerlane shook his head before she could say it. "I do wish at times that I had the same … freedom … with you."

"I would never refuse you because of one of them," Terra murmured softly she leaned and pressed her lips to his. She caressed his jaw lightly. "And tonight, you have all the freedom in the universe."


	38. Chapter 38

"Good afternoon."

Terra looked up when Tyr appeared at the head of her and Beka's chaises. She and her mother had been lounging on the beach while Kindred and Lex frolicked in the surf.

"I guess," Terra replied as she looked back at the flexi she had in her hand. She didn't really care what color linens were being used at the reception but Beka had been filling her in on all of the things that had been decided the night before during the excursion into Alatopah.

"Terra is just a little out of sorts today," Beka gave Tyr a kiss when he perched himself on the edge of her chaise.

"I am not out of sorts," Terra shook her head as she looked over at Tyr. Truth be told she was a little out of sorts this morning but it was not something she wanted to discuss with her mother.

"We should have let her bring Bart or Nate to hang out with while we are here," Beka gestured to Terra. Beka thought part of Terra's mood was due to Beka having Tyr and Kindred having Lex. Terra was alone when they were not all together. And although Beka knew being alone had never been an issue for Terra, knowing her daughter had been spending quality time with several men, made Beka wonder if Terra missed their companionship. Not to mention, the palace by the sea was a very romantic location. Beka thought she might suggest to Tyr that the return after Lex's wedding. And perhaps then, Tamerlane would not close up the beautiful palace for the next twenty years.

"I don't need Bart or Nate to keep me company," Terra looked over at her mother in exasperation. She knew her mother was only being thoughtful. Truth be told, given the beautiful location, it could be a highly romantic getaway. If it were not for recent events with Tamerlane, Terra would have gladly enjoyed having Bart, Nate or Max with her. Her mother and Tyr and Kindred and Lex being allowed to enjoy the location was annoying her at the moment. "I was having a perfectly nice night down here last night, enjoying the surf and the breeze and the stars … until Kindred's bare ass went streaking by and ruined everything."

"Your brother and Lex did not realize anyone else was down here," Beka shook her head as she looked in the direction of her son and Lex.

"Obviously," Terra remarked snappishly. Terra had barely started to kiss Tamerlane when those two had made an appearance. Her evening with Tamerlane was over the moment Kindred's shout and Lex's squeal broke the night air as Kindred chased Lex into the surf. Tamerlane had instantly pushed Terra away and got to his feet. He left quickly so neither of them would see him. Terra made a big production over her exit from the beach.

"I see Tamerlane let you out of his office," Beka patted Tyr lightly on the chest. Tyr had been up early and off with Tamerlane for the entire morning.

"I am free for the next couple of hours," Tyr replied as he gently kissed her again. "I was thinking we could have lunch …"

"That would be wonderful," Beka smiled before kissing him again. "I really don't want to leave you alone again. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Terra could tell by her mother's tone that Beka really hoped she would say no. Terra also bet there was more to 'lunch' than lunch.

"No, I'm fine," Terra looked over as Beka got to her feet. "You and Tyr enjoy … lunch."

"We will be on the terrace if you change your mind," Beka assured her before she and Tyr headed toward the stairs, arm in arm.

"Good afternoon."

"Why does everyone around here think it is a good afternoon?" Terra asked a few moments later when she opened her eyes to find Tamerlane standing beside her chaise.

"The sun is out and the Nietzschean Empire has avoided another war with the Drago-Kazov," Tamerlane replied as he looked in the direction of Kindred and Lex. "I would say it is a good day."

"Who knew a Nietzschean could be an optimist," Terra rolled her eyes slightly. She guessed she was a little out of sorts.

"About last night," Tamerlane began as he looked down at her again.

"No need to explain," Terra shook her head as she closed her eyes once more. "I don't want Kindred or Lex catching us together any more than you do. I will say I took great pleasure in standing at the edge of the water and embarrassing the hell out of my bare assed, aroused brother when he came chasing Lex out of the water like some horny ass teenager."

Terra's eyes flew open a moment later when she felt the light caress up the front of her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Terra looked up at Tamerlane as he perched himself on the edge of her chaise. He was looking in the direction of the ocean.

"When I passed my father and your mother, your mother was telling him that you were grumpy today. She thinks you would be in a better mood if you had been allowed to invite Bart or Nate with you," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her. "Would you?"

"I don't need Bart or Nate to keep me company," Terra shook her head before looking down at his fingertips caressing her knee. "I would like to know just what you think you are doing. Someone is going to see you."

"My father and your mother are up on the terrace having lunch," Tamerlane looked back at Terra before looking back out toward the water. "My sister and your brother are oblivious to the universe at the moment. Hopefully they don't drift too far from shore or drown."

"You think they are having sex?" Terra asked as she looked in the direction of her brother and Lex. All you could see were heads bobbing above water and some intense kissing going on.

"If they aren't," Tamerlane looked back at Terra. "They soon will be."

"Why did you come down here?" Terra asked as she covered his hand with her own when his fingertips teased up the front of her bare thigh again.

"If I am unwilling to make an effort to make myself available to you, if even for only a few moments, I cannot expect the same of you," Tamerlane slipped his hand from under hers and quickly glanced in the direction of Kindred and Lex in the water. They were too caught up in one another to be paying attention to the shore.

Terra's eyes widened and her heart thudded in her chest when he turned back to her, leaned quickly and kissed her firmly on the lips. There was no gentle hesitation as his mouth moved over hers. Her mouth responded quickly to the persuasion of his lips. Almost as soon as it started, it was over. Terra's eyes opened slowly to meet his golden brown ones. Before she could speak, his hand came up to caress her jaw before he leaned and pressed a hard kiss against her mouth.

"I have to leave in a few moments," Tamerlane looked up when they heard the sound of an aerial transport overhead. It appeared as if it were landing above them near the palace. "I am needed back at the main palace for some meetings this evening."

"You're taking an aerial transport?" Terra's gaze narrowed on him. They had taken a ground transport that had taken more than two hours to reach the shore.

"It is faster," Tamerlane glanced back toward Kindred and Lex who were headed out of the water. The arrival of the transport had gotten their attention.

"How much faster?" Terra asked as Tamerlane stood up beside the chaise.

"I will be back to the palace in about twenty minutes," Tamerlane looked over when Lex called his name.

"You made us spend two hours in a freakin ground transport when we could have been here in twenty minutes?" Terra found herself a little annoyed.

"What's going on?" Kindred asked when he and Lex walked up to them.

"I was just informing Terra that I am needed back at the main palace," Tamerlane moved away from Terra. "Feel free to stay as long as you need. The ground transport will remain here to return you to the main palace when you are ready."

"Thanks," Lex moved over to quickly give Tamerlane a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will see you when you get back," Tamerlane replied as his eyes left Lex and moved over to Terra. She nodded slightly before giving him a faint wave.

"Have a safe trip," Lex called after Tamerlane as he hurried back across the beach toward the stairs. She wrapped her arm around Kindred's waist before giving him a kiss on the jaw. "We probably should head up to get ready for dinner with Abrielle."

"You coming?" Kindred looked down at Terra who was silently cursing the aerial transport for interrupting her private good bye with Tamerlane.

"Yeah," Terra said as she got up and got her things together. Picking out a ceremony site and decorations was not how she planned to spend her evening. But with Tamerlane gone, it would give her something to do.


	39. Chapter 39

_Fervent mouths moved over one another. Heaving breathing filled the air. Warmth spread through their bodies as tongues tempted and teased. Roaming hands stroked and caressed. Warm palms cupped firm mounds. Cool air tightened nipples to rigid peaks. The light flick of a thumb against the sensitive tip sent a tingle of excitement through her. The soft moan slipping from her throat broke through her haze. Warm hands slipped under her skirt, covering her bare lower cheeks. Eager hand kneaded the firm flesh before slipping down her thigh and pulling it around his hip as he pressed his hardened body into the softness between her thighs. The groan from his throat and his tongue plunging between her lips pulled Terra from the passionate fog that clouded her better sense. _

_"Not tonight," Terra pulled her mouth from his as she tried to catch her breath. The leg slipped from over his hip as she pushed him away gently. _

_"What's wrong?" Bart breathed heavily as his hands slipped from beneath her skirt. When he tried to kiss her, she avoided his lips. _

_"Nothing," Terra took a long breath as she tucked her breasts back into the top of her dress. "Just … not tonight." _

_"Good night," Terra said as she opened the door to enter her suite. _

_"Good night," Bart replied with a deep sigh as he turned and headed toward the guard waiting to escort him from the palace. _

Terra sighed to herself as she rummaged through the cooler for something to eat. After arriving home from her dinner out with Bart, Terra had taken a quick shower and pulled on a tank top and shorts to spend the rest of the evening alone.

It had been several weeks since the family had spent the weekend at Alatopah to get the lay of the land and start making decisions for the wedding. It was quickly approaching with less than a month before the big day. Terra could still not believe her big brother was getting married.

After their talk, she expected things to be different between she and Tamerlane when they returned. Since then, nothing seemed to really change. Tamerlane had his duties to the Empire and his family. Terra had courses during the day and coursework at night. After the first week of spending her evenings all alone, Terra had decided to not stop living her life waiting to spend a few moments alone with Tamerlane Anasazi and resumed dating.

Maximillian had been the first one she stopped seeing. After their second date, when she declined his invitation to spend the night with him for the second time, he had been rather rude about the entire situation. Terra got the distinct impression that he believed she should feel flattered that he wanted to bed her. The exchange had not been particularly pleasant to the point of insulting when he suggested that she was just after him for the exposure to 'his world'. When Terra had requested he drop her off at the palace, he had laughed. She was pretty sure he wasn't laughing when the transport pulled up, the guard on duty greeted her by name when she exited the transport and she walked right through the front doors.

She was still seeing Nate from time to time. Although she had told him she wasn't having sex with him anymore, he was still up for the challenge. Terra doubted she would give in and fall into the sack with him again.

Bart was as he had always been. He was fun to be around. Making out with him was the best of the men she dated. He was understanding and did not expect anything from her but he had been honest that he would always be trying. After tonight, Terra decided when dating Bart she really needed to wear something with a more modest bodice and a long skirt or pants.

The door chime pulled her from her thoughts as she grabbed a beer from the cooler. She put it on the kitchen island counter next to the pomme slides on a plate before heading to the door. Although it was later than normal, she was not necessarily surprised by the door chime sounding. Lex had been receiving all kinds of correspondence and packages since the invitations had been sent out for the wedding.

"Tamerlane?"

Terra's eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to find him standing outside. He was dressed casually in a tank top and long, flowing pants. His feet were bare which always surprised Terra. She often imagined him in his residence, relaxing for the evening, when something would spur him into action.

"Terra," Tamerlane greeted her politely as he looked by her into the suite. His eyes moved quickly over the room before looking back down at Terra. "Is Alexandra available?"

"Lex? No," Terra shook her head as she stepped to the side and invited him in with the wave of her hand. "She and Kindred went with mom and Tyr to the opera in Hathgor. I think they may be staying the night and returning in the morning."

"So no one is here?" Tamerlane asked as he stepped inside and the door shut behind him. He followed Terra over to the kitchen where she picked up her beer and gestured to him to see if he wanted one.

"I am here," Terra pointed out as she uncapped the beer and took a drink when he shook his head to decline her offer of a beverage.

"I needed to speak with Alexandra concerning her guest list," Tamerlane held up the flexi in his hand.

"Is there a problem?" Terra asked as she walked back around the counter toward him.

"There has been issues with the clearance for some of their guests," Tamerlane gestured with the flexi. "I need to discuss it with Alexandra to determine if more information is needed or how these guest will be handled."

"I am going to guess Dad is one of those security risks," Terra remarked lightly as she took another drink from her bottle. She was still surprised in many ways that Tamerlane was allowing Leydon back on Arktos. Then again, when she really thought about it, she still couldn't believe she was allowed on Arktos, let alone living in the residential wing of the palace.

Tamerlane's expression let her know that it was very true.

"I know some of the people they invited," Terra gestured to the flexi. She didn't think she would be much help even if he asked. "But a lot of the people they have invited, I don't know. Especially Lex's acquaintances and colleagues."

Tamerlane tossed the flexi on the counter and ran his hands over his face with a deep sigh.

"Your part of the list harder than you thought?" Terra couldn't help but smile. She could almost feel his frustration with the issue.

"It would be easier if security could deal directly with Alexandra on the issues. However, proper protocol requires that any unresolvable issues are brought to my attention," Tamerlane gesture to the flexi.

"If you want to leave the list here, I'll tell her about it when they get back in the morning," Terra offered as she picked up one of her little snacks and took a bite.

"It would be more convenient," Tamerlane nodded as he slid the flexi to Terra. She pushed it to the side before finishing off the rest of the snack. He had not expected to find her in the suite this evening. Nearly every 'weekend' evening, she had been out. In fact, earlier when he checked with security, she had been out. A request for a visitor pass for Bartolomew Carnige had also been made and approved for the night. "What are you eating?"

"Pomme slices with gobon on a crisp," Terra offered as she picked up another one and took a bite. She offered Tamerlane the rest but he shook his head as he looked at half eaten plate of snacks.

"I'm hungry. Bart took me to dinner at some new place in Aeolian for dinner," Terra made a face before finishing the bite in her hand. "He seemed to love the food. I thought it was slimy and briny. The feel of it in my mouth made me gag. The smell of it made me a little nauseous. I pushed it around the plate while he was eating just to be polite."

"You were out with Bartolomew this evening," Tamerlane looked around the room once more before his eyes lingered for an instant on the doorway to her bedroom.

"He's not here," Terra's voice pulled Tamerlane's attention to her once more. "Just because I go out with a guy doesn't mean I bring him back here for sex. It's boring to just be stuck here all day and all night. Bart is fun to hang out with so he and I were hanging out tonight."

"You feel trapped when you remain here in the palace all day?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"Not really trapped," Terra shook her head before taking another drink of her beer. "Growing up, we were always busy doing something, going somewhere. When I am occupied, it doesn't bother me. But I cannot imagine being here all day, every day and never doing anything else. Don't you ever get tired of being here?"

"I am usually too busy to think about where I am," Tamerlane shook his head. "Whenever I do have quiet time, I do not mind being on the palace grounds. The grounds are vast so there is plenty of room to go out. I relish a quiet, uninterrupted evening in my residence."

"I guess I should let you go then," Terra replied as she finished off the last crisp and turned to put the plate in the cleaner.

"I did not mean tonight," Tamerlane sighed as he waited for her to turn back around. She finished off the beer before moving over to get another one.

"I was just about to settle in and watch a video," Terra gestured toward the vidscreen which was showing the local Aeolian news. "Would you like to join me?"

Tamerlane looked over at the vidscreen before looking back at her.

"Yes," Tamerlane answered simply before following Terra over to the sofa.


	40. Chapter 40

Terra's eyes remained on the screen for what seemed like hours, even though it was seconds, after the end of the action and the credits began to flash on the screen.

Before the movie began, Terra had seated herself right next to Tamerlane after he sat down.

Early on in the movie, she had reached over and caressed his hand while her attention remained on the screen.

About halfway through the film, she had gently lifted his arm by the hand she was 'holding' and pulled it over her shoulders. She had leaned into his side with the back of her shoulder against the side of his chest. She had been pleasantly surprised when he had shifted ever so slightly to make himself a little more comfortable and pulled her a little more firmly into his side.

A short time later, the light caress of his fingertips along her upper arm sent a tingling through her body.

By the end of the movie, her arm was resting on his thigh and her fingers were lightly caressing his leg just above his knee.

"That was the worst video you have ever shared with me," Tamerlane's voice was soft yet held a hint of amusement.

Terra cringed when she heard the words.

"The filming was shoddy. The acting was abysmal. The video and audio of the actors were not synchronized," Tamerlane began his critique of the video. "The costumes were horrible. For more than half the movie, that one Nietzschean fellow's boneblades were coming out of the wrong part of his forearm. The audio and video special effects did not match with the action on the screen."

"I know it was bad," Terra replied without looking at him. The light caress of his fingertips over her upper arm had continued even though he was speaking.

"The premise of a large space faring race of birds attacking a space station was absurd," Tamerlane continued when Terra did not look over at him. "Forget the actual biological reasons why such a thing would never happen. Why were the birds attacking the station? There needs to be at least some motivation for a never before known alien race to attack a busy port. Where were the station's external defenses? Never once did the commander of the station attempt to defend the station or sent out his pilots. He sounded the abandon station before the birds ever attacked."

"I know … it sucked … from start to finish," Terra offered as she glanced up at him.

"I find it inconceivable that a cook from the mess hall and a stripper from an entertainment establishment were able to do what the station's security squad of a dozen inept, poorly armed soldiers could not do," Tamerlane went on. "Seriously, peppering the bird with fire from a Gauss rifle does not phase it. However, a flailing female in stiletto heels managed to strike the organism's neural plexus and kills it?"

"I know … I know … it was a total suckfest … and a complete waste of the last sixty-three minutes of your life," Terra looked over at him.

"Only sixty-three minutes?" Tamerlane was a little surprised because it seemed to go on forever. Terra nodded. "It was a total 'suckfest' as you called it. However, it was not a complete waste of time."

"Really?" Terra's tone was filled with doubt about his assertion. She pushed herself up from his side and turned to look at him. "Name one redeeming quality of that movie."

"Nothing can redeem that video," Tamerlane shook his head as his hand ran lightly over her lower back.

"Then is was a complete waste of time," Terra shook her head as she started to get up from the sofa. She grabbed her empty bottle from the table, stepped over his outstretched legs and walked over to the kitchen. She put the empty bottle in the recycler before walking back over to him. The video had stopped and the newsfeed filled the screen. Terra gestured in the direction of the screen. "Looks like the Kalderan are at it again."

"The Kalderan are always probing defenses to find a weakness," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved from Terra to the vidscreen. He watched it for a moment. "Fortunately, the Kalderan are focused on the Than and the Commonwealth interests in the Magellanics for now."

"Someone needs to counter the Kalderan presence in the Magellanics," Terra said as she started to step over his legs again. "If not, it will be a total bitch for any species trying to transit through any system in the clouds. The Kalderan are territorial …"

Terra stopped when Tamerlane leaned forward ever so slightly. His hand on her hip kept her from stepping all the way over him and settling back on the sofa.

"Unreasonable," Terra continued as Tamerlane's other reached up to frame her waist. With a gently tug, he urged her toward him.

"Vicious," Terra added as one knee slipped onto the sofa on one side of his legs and the other knees slipped onto the other side. She moved forward slowly as her eyes remained on his until she was sitting astride his thighs, facing him on the sofa.

"Ruthless," Terra said in a soft tone as her eyes met his. She settled onto his lap as her hands ran up his chest. The light caress of his hands over her back urged her to him.

"Never think that I view time with you as a waste," Tamerlane murmured softly as he leaned forward.

Terra gazes into his golden brown eyes. They were warm and open and welcoming this evening. She leaned to him as her head tilted ever so slightly to the side while maintaining eye contact. The soft fabric under her hands covered the hard muscle of his chest. She thought she could feel the strong, steady beat of his heart under her hand as her heart raced in her chest.

His lips were soft against hers when they first met. His lips slowly caressed her lips, first the top one, then the bottom as his eyes held hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth moved leisurely over hers, shaping her lips with his.

Warmth flooded through her body as he kissed her. His lips taunted hers lightly before capturing them. He pulled her bottom lip between his, sucking it softly before allowing it to slip from between his.

Her hands slipped up his chest and along the length of his neck to cup his face in her hands. Her thumbs caress the smooth skin just above his bristly facial hair. Her mouth moved eagerly over his as her tongue teased his full lips.

Their breathing deepened as they kissed unhurriedly. Their tongues glided and twirled around one another as they explored. Heat moved through her body as his hands ran slowly up and down her back. Sure hands ran down over her firm rear, kneading the flesh as he pulled her to him. A soft moan slipped from her throat as the juncture of her thighs brushed against his increasing hardness.

His hands lightly gripped her rear as he easily got to his feet. As he stood, her legs unfolded and wrapped lightly around him. A slight turn was all there was before he lowered her back to the sofa. His hard body nestled between her thighs.

His mouth moved eagerly over hers. His tongue delved between her lips, exploring the recesses of her mouth. His hand ran up her outer thigh and slipped beneath the thin shorts and over her lower cheek. Her hands ran down his back and tugged the shirt up his back as her hands sought the warm soft skin.

Breathing was coming in ragged breaths. Their tongues slipped and twirled. Heat flowed through them as their bodies intertwined. A moan slipped from her throat as a soft groan slipped from his.

Firm hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him violently away.

Tamerlane's felt himself being tugged then pulled then tossed away. His back hit the floor then his head. Voices filled the air and people were suddenly all around. He quickly scrambled to his feet as he tried to make some sense out of what was happening.

His head jerked to the side when the first blow landed. The second one sent him staggering back into the wall.

"Get you friggin' hands off my sister," Kindred bellowed as he charged toward Tamerlane.

As Tamerlane started to lunge towards him, strong arms grabbed him, pulling him backward, tying up his arms. Kindred next punch caught Tamerlane on the cheek just below his eye. The next in the gut nearly doubled him over.

Tamerlane struggled to pull himself free from the restraint. When Kindred tried to punch him again, Tamerlane's used a foot to shove the other male away. He violently struggled to get free as he was pulled away from the approaching Human male.

Screams and names and chaos filled the air as Tamerlane was muscled back against the wall.

"Kindred! Stop!" Lex's voice filled the air as she grabbed him when he went toward Tamerlane again. She shoved him hard back across the room.

"Keep your damn hands off my sister, you prick," Kindred snapped as he headed back toward Tamerlane.

Tamerlane struggled to pull free from his father.

"Tamerlane," Tyr grunted as his son tried to shake free of him.

"TYR!" Beka's scream filled the air when Tamerlane pulled free and shoved his father back into the wall. As he turned, Kindred's punch connected with his face once more. The next punch was blocked and the Human male shoved backward. Before Tyr could grab him, Tamerlane had closed the distance and engaged. It was only a quick second before Kindred was on his back, pinned to the floor while Tamerlane punched him twice in the face. Kindred clawed at his throat as Tamerlane's hand tighten around his neck.

Hands pulled on Tamerlane, trying to pull him off Kindred. Female voices and shouts filled the air around him as his heart raced and his chest heaved from exertion. Tamerlane flipped Tyr over his shoulder and onto his back beside Kindred when he tried to pull his son off the Human man.

"I told you if you EVER touched me again," Tamerlane's voice was menacing as he gazed hostilely down at the Human male pinned under him. Kindred's face was bright red and he was clawing at Tamerlane arm as his body thrashed around trying to free himself. "No one would save you."

Silence fell over the room when Tamerlane released Kindred and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped warily away from the man as he struggled to sit up, gasping for air and rubbing his throat. Tamerlane stiffened when Kindred got to his feet and glared at Tamerlane.

"What the hell is going on?" Beka demanded as she looked between the two males, panting for breath and eyeing each other with anger in their eyes.

Upon arriving back at the palace, Beka and Tyr had been invited to join Lex and Kindred for a quick moment in their suite. Lex had some examples of the centerpieces and floral arrangement she wanted for the wedding. Although it was later in the evening, they were all still side awake after the opera and the trip back to the palace from Hathgor.

Kindred had been the first one to the door. He had opened it and disappeared inside. Lex and Beka had been following a few steps behind but were walking more slowly while they talked. Tyr had been several steps behind Lex and Beka.

When Beka entered the suite, Tamerlane's body crumbled in the floor before them. An instant later, he was up and Kindred was punching him. Terra was screaming at her brother. Beka and Lex both yelled as Tamerlane started toward Kindred. Tyr came through the door and grabbed Tamerlane to pull him away, leaving him open to Kindred's attack.

The tide had turned quickly when Tamerlane threw Tyr off him and took Kindred down to the ground.

"Freakin' prick," Kindred breathed heavily as he pointed at Tamerlane. Lex was standing beside him with a towel, dabbing the blood flowing from his split lip and the cut above his eye.

"You've got six friggin' wives," Kindred snapped at Tamerlane. "Stay the hell away from my sister."

"What?" Beka asked as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Terra who was moving slowly towards Tamerlane.

"You said you were alone for the night," Tamerlane wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes moved to Terra as his jaw clenched. Blood was dripping down his face and from his lip from Kindred's punches had landed.

"They weren't supposed to be back," Terra hurriedly explained as she moved toward him. The intense expression in his eyes made her pause.

"Came in … and he's … they're …" Kindred pointed toward the sofa then at Tamerlane. "You've got 6 wives? Why do ya' hafta screw my sister too?"

"We weren't," Terra started to defend herself.

"WHAT?" Beka's voice exploded through the room as her eyes flew to Tamerlane.

Tamerlane took a deep, calming breath as he looked over at Beka

"Stay away from my daughter Tamerlane Anasazi," Beka pointed at him as she walked toward him. "I warned you from the beginning to leave her alone, didn't I?"

Tamerlane's gaze narrowed on Beka as she walked toward him.

"You … you can NEVER … have a relationship with my daughter," Beka continued as her focus remained on Tamerlane. "You are too self-absorbed, self-centered and selfish to EVER truly give a damn about anyone but yourself. She is too good for the likes of you. She deserves more than someone like you. She ought to have a life with someone who treasures her. Not someone like you … who will never think she is good enough because **_she's not Nietzschean_**."

"Get out!" Beka pointed toward the door as she came to stand before Tamerlane.

"Beka," Tyr's voice was low and soothing when he came up behind her and put his hand on her lower back.

"I said … GET OUT," Beka's voice raised a little when Tamerlane failed to move.

Tamerlane's gaze held Beka's for a long moment before he turned and strode from the suite.

"Mom," Terra finally said something when Tamerlane disappeared out the door.

"Don't mom me, young lady," Beka turned to look at her daughter. "I don't know what you are up to but it stops here. Do you understand me?"

"I'm not …" Terra protested as her mom's steely blue, accusatory gaze settled on her.

"I mean it Terra," Beka warned softly. "It stops now."

"Are you okay?" Beka asked as her attention turned to Kindred.

"Yeah," Kindred nodded as he sat down on one of the stools as Lex tended his lacerations. "Fine."

"What were you thinking?" Beka shook her head as she tilted his head up so she could see him better. "You're lucky he didn't kill you tonight."

"And you?" Beka asked as she turned her attention to Tyr. She reached up and caressed his jaw lightly. "Your son kicked your ass tonight. And nearly killed my son. What are you going to do about it, Tyr?"


	41. Chapter 41

Tamerlane looked up from the console of his desk when the door opened and Ashan stepped into the office. The door closed behind him before the older male hurried over to the conference table and gathered together the materials from Tamerlane's last meeting of the day. From the expressions of the Nietzschean males leaving the office a short time ago, Ashan assumed the meeting had not gone as the males had expected. Throughout the day, more and more people were leaving the Emperor's office with less than pleased expression on their faces. This evening, Ashan had waited a short time before venturing into Tamerlane's office to remove materials for filing and recycling. He had no desire to be the recipient of one of Emperor Anasazi's reprimands or scathing performance reviews that many had been getting during the day.

"Sire?" Ashan approached Tamerlane's desk hesitantly. Today, the Emperor's temperament was harsher and a little more volatile then it has been in months. He was critical of everyone and everything and allowed no margin for even the smallest errors. To Ashan, it was as if they had been transported back in time a few short years to when the young Nietzschean emperor was more ruthless and unyielding to all those with whom he conducted business.

"Yes Ashan?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes followed the older male over to his desk. His executive aide had been performing quite admirably ever since Tamerlane's early morning critique of Ashan's tardiness in providing early morning materials for Tamerlane's first meeting of the day. It had been a busy day in the office and many meetings had become adversarial at some point. What Tamerlane viewed as increasingly more lackadaisical performance by many under Tamerlane's immediate command was being brought to the forefront and rectified. Many had been alerted to the simple fact that if their performance and the performance of those under them did not improve, changes would soon be made. Ashan and his staff had to step up to the highest level of performance to keep Tamerlane's meetings flowing smoothly and provide an example of how Tamerlane expected all aspects of his Empire to run.

"Sire, Tyr Anasazi is in the reception area," Ashan's uncertainty was reflected in his voice as he spoke. Tyr had not been included in any meetings all day. Even meetings that he was supposed to be a part of had not included his participation at Tamerlane's directive. It put Ashan in a few awkward situations when he had to turn Tyr away at the door. This evening, Tyr had insisted that Ashan get him in to see Tamerlane. The Emperor's father had been patiently waiting for nearly two hours. Ashan did not know how much longer he would patiently wait and Ashan had no desire to have him removed by security. He had a long history with Tyr Anasazi that preceded Tamerlane's period of self rule. "He would like to speak with you this evening."

Tamerlane leaned back in his chair as he considered Ashan's words. Tamerlane had been most displeased with his father following the events that had taken place in the Hawkins's suite the previous evening. In Tamerlane's mind, all wrong doing was on the Hawkins' family. Tamerlane had shown restraint in not ending Kindred Hawkins' life the previous night. Tyr was fortunate that Tamerlane had not been more aggressive toward Tyr for restraining him while Kindred Hawkins had struck him. All were fortunate to still be residing in the palace as far as Tamerlane was concerned.

"Show him in," Tamerlane replied after a few moments of consideration. He was interested to hear what his father had to say after a day of self-reflection.

"Yes sire," Ashan hurried over to the door with an arm full of flexis.

"Tyr Anasazi to see you, my lord," Ashan announced Tyr. Once the older Anasazi was inside, Ashan disappeared out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

"How are you?" Tyr asked as he walked across the room to where Tamerlane was seated behind the desk. Tyr had not seen his son since Beka had demanded Tamerlane leave and Tamerlane had exited the suite. He was certain Tamerlane was fine after his altercation with Kindred. Tyr seriously doubted Kindred had inflicted any damage to Tamerlane even though his son's face was smeared with blood when he left the suite.

"Fine," Tamerlane replied in a clipped tone as he watched his father take a seat across the desk from him. This was the first time anyone, including his father, had inquired as to Tamerlane's health. Although the damage to his face had been minimal, Tamerlane knew questions, theories and rumors had to be abound after a day full of meetings and the number of people who had seen him. The scabbed over cuts and bruises were faint and disappearing quickly. However, only unobservant fools would not have noticed the damage to the Emperor's face when speaking directly to him. Yet, no one asked directly how the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire had received the injuries to his face. Tamerlane could only guess at the speculation and rumors being spread.

"You and I need to discuss what happened last evening," Tyr began cautiously. He knew from experience that Tamerlane was not pleased with him in the least. Tyr could understand in some ways. He had, after all, been holding Tamerlane back when Kindred Hawkins attacked and hit him several times. Tyr was certain in Tamerlane's mind that made him an accomplice in the attack. Tyr acted as he did because he knew what might happen if Tamerlane got his hands on Kindred that night. In Tyr's mind, it was fortunate, for both sides, that Tamerlane had not injured Kindred worse than he had. The Human male required medical attention to treat the lacerations to his face. The damage to his throat and neck from the near strangling was also seen to by the palace staff physician.

"There is nothing to discuss," Tamerlane shook his head with an amused expression on his face. "When the Hawkins family is ready to make amends for what happened, we can meet."

"You nearly killed Kindred," Tyr countered in a light tone as to not irritate Tamerlane.

"Nearly being the operative word," Tamerlane pointed out as he pushed back his chair from the desk. He got up and walked over to look out the window behind his desk. "I was well within my rights to defend myself from his attack. Had he been any other being in the universe, I would have ended the threat then and there."

"He's not available to see you," Ashan's worried voice cause Tamerlane to turn when a commotion could be heard as the outer door opened.

"I know he is in here," Beka's voice burst into the room as the door opened and she came inside. She pushed Ashan back out the door and shut it behind him.

"Sire," Ashan started when he came into the room an instant later with two guards.

"If you touch me," Beka warned as she backed a step away from the two guards. Tyr got to his feet and started in Beka's direction.

"Leave her," Tamerlane's voice overrode the mild chaos taking place at the door.

"Yes sire," Ashan waved the two guards off and they exited the room.

"Sire, I informed Mrs Anasazi that you were not available," Ashan hurriedly tried to explain.

"Obviously he is available," Beka pointed in Tamerlane's direction as her gaze focused on Ashan. "And don't even pretend that you did not realize I was seated outside with Tyr all this time."

"You may go," Tamerlane dismissed Ashan. It only took a nanosecond for the aide to disappear out the door.

"In case you were concerned, Kindred is healing nicely," Beka informed Tamerlane as she and Tyr walked back over toward Tamerlane's desk. "We have talked and he has decided against pressing charges against you."

"My injuries from your son's unprovoked attack are mending," Tamerlane replied as he walked back over and took a seat behind his desk. He motioned for Tyr and Beka to take the chairs on the other side. "I have decided not to have him executed for my attempted assassination."

"Attempted assassination?" Beka scoffed as she looked over at Tyr when he took a seat. Beka took the seat next to him when he gestured to the chair.

"It is fortunate that cooler heads have prevailed," Tyr began as he looked over at his son. He had no reason to believe Tamerlane had ever considered leveling any charges on Kindred. Tyr believed Tamerlane's assertion was only to ruffle Beka. "I hoped that we could resolve any lingering issues with this meeting."

"Lingering issues?" Beka looked over at Tyr incredulously. "He nearly killed my son."

"My father and I have already spoken on this subject," Tamerlane spoke up causing Beka to look at him. "I was merely defending myself against his unprovoked attack."

"You nearly choked him into unconsciousness," Beka retorted hotly. "You could have crushed his throat."

"I refrained from snapping his neck," Tamerlane pointed out as he looked over at Tyr. "This conversation is pointless. What is done is done. Kindred attacked me. I defended myself. Unfortunately for Kindred, he lost the encounter."

"Fine," Beka threw up her hands. "Let's talk about what started the brawl."

"Your son attacked me from behind. I was doing nothing to provoke such an attack. You should be speaking with him about what motivated his actions last night," Tamerlane replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know what motivated his actions," Beka snapped heatedly. Tamerlane annoyed her to no end when he tried to play innocent in these situations.

"Would you care to enlighten me as to what you believe were his motivations?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze remained on Beka.

"He was protecting his sister," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I was present before Kindred's vicious attack. I can assure you that Terra was in no danger," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked over at his father. "Unless Terra is claiming otherwise. If so, I would appreciate a recounting of her recollection of events."

"I have told you from the first time we discussed my daughter that you were to leave her alone," Beka sat forward in her chair and pointed at Tamerlane. "I don't know what you think you are doing …"

"Have you spoken with Terra concerning last night?" Tamerlane cut Beka off.

"Terra is furious with her brother," Beka's temper flared just a little.

"I asked if you had spoken with Terra," Tamerlane repeated.

"No," Beka shook her head as she glanced over at Tyr. Tyr had told her is was not a good idea for her to try to talk to Tamerlane about the incident. Beka just wanted Tamerlane to stay away from Terra. Nothing good would come of them spending time together. First, Beka had no desire for her daughter to get caught up in a Nietzschean male like Tamerlane. Second, Beka was never certain if Terra was working a con whenever she came to Arktos. She knew her daughter well enough to know that Terra had plenty of patience to pull off a long con.

"Last night, I came to the suite to speak with Alexandra concerning some of the issues with security clearance on some of her wedding guests," Tamerlane informed Beka as he leaned forward with his forearms on his desk. "Alexandra was not there at the time. Terra invited me inside and offered to give the information to Alexandra when she returned. Terra then invited me to remain and view an entertainment video with her. I accepted. If you have concerns about Terra's interactions with me, you need to speak with her about them. Not her brother. And not me."

"You were having sex with my daughter," Beka exclaimed as she got to her feet. She leaned over the desk toward Tamerlane. "You have six wives Tamerlane. Stay the hell away from my daughter."

"If Kindred believed Terra and I were having sex when he attacked me, I would strongly advise you or my father have the conversation with him that most males have when they come of breeding age," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair as he regarded Beka closely. "Your daughter is fully aware that I have six wives. Once again, the conversation you should be having is with her."

"You have children Tamerlane. You should understand this. I want what is best for my daughter. I want her to finish her education. I want her to live a full life," Beka replied as she straightened as she threw her hands up in the air. "I want her to pursue her passions and her dreams. I want her to find the man of her dreams and fall hopelessly in love."

"What I don't want … is my daughter here … chasing after something she can never have," Beka gestured in Tamerlane's direction. "Putting her life on hold … wishing … waiting for something that will never be."

"Leave her alone Tamerlane," Beka's voice had a soft pleading undertone when she spoke. "Don't make her settle for being a nameless, faceless concubine who only receives your attention when no one else wants or needs you."

"If you believe any of that describes your daughter, you do not know your daughter at all," Tamerlane replied as he leaned forward in his chair. "Your daughter is brilliant, driven, vivacious and fiercely independent. She will never permit any male the power to **_allow_** her to be or do anything. She will never **_settle_** for anything less than what she desires out of this life."

"Now, if you will excuse me, it has been a long day," Tamerlane gestured toward the door when Beka failed to reply. Tamerlane thought that perhaps his words might make her think about how she viewed her daughter.

"I know my daughter Tamerlane," Beka shook her head as she glanced over when Tyr got to his feet. "I also know the toll infatuation and unrequited love can have on a person. You and I both know … you … will never care about my daughter the way a person should care about my daughter. Leave her alone, Tamerlane. I won't tell you again."

With that, Beka turned and headed toward the door to the office.

Tyr paused just a moment as he looked down at his son. He could see the surprise at Beka's words and a thoughtfulness at the same time.

"Representative Velden will be here at 0945 tomorrow morning," Tamerlane said as his eyes met his father's. "If you would like to join us for the meeting, I believe he would welcome your input."

"I will see you in the morning," Tyr nodded before he turned and followed Beka from the office.


	42. Chapter 42

"You have to speak to me eventually," Kindred sighed deeply as he looked over at his sister laying in the chaise next to him.

"Come on Ter," Kindred tried again after he was greeted with more silence from his little sister.

"Maybe I overreacted a little that night," Kindred tried again as he looked around the courtyard between the suites. Beka, Tyr and Lex were all seated at the table reviewing last minute wedding details. It had been more than three weeks since the altercation with Tamerlane. It had been three weeks of near silence from his sister. Other than a few responses when needed, Terra had not really talked to Kindred.

"I mean, really, who wants to walk into the room and find some guy humping his sister," Kindred tried once more. In retrospect, humping was probably too strong of a word. Writhing was probably more accurate. "I freaked out. It's not like I haven't interrupted before when you were making out with Nate or Bart of the sofa."

"You never threw either of them across the room or hit them," Terra replied as she looked over at Kindred.

"I know. It's just when I saw Anasazi …" Kindred's voice trailed off.

"What? You lost your mind?" Terra rolled her eyes and looked away from Kindred.

"He has a bunch of wives and kids, Ter," Kindred started as he glanced over toward the table. Both Lex and his mother had told him to drop it. When Terra was ready to talk to him, she would. "You don't want to get wrapped up in all that Nietzschean family drama."

"Besides, the last time you got freaky with Anasazi, you were screwing him for a grift," Kindred looked back at Terra. He tried to pick up on any indication that his sister was just setting Tamerlane up as a mark once more. Kindred had been away from his sister and father and the 'family business' for some time. He wouldn't put it past them to try to pull something. Especially with the wedding fast approaching. "You don't want to mess with Anasazi like that again. You might end up dead."

"Will you just stop?" Terra looked over at Kindred. She studied her brother for a long minute. "I have never actively interfered in your private life. What I do and who I do it with is none of your business. Period."

"Look Ter," Kindred sighed deeply. "You're my little sister. I haven't always been the best big brother. I … I just want you safe and happy. I'm sorry."

"Was that so hard?" Terra asked as she looked over at Kindred.

"You have no idea," Kindred replied as his eyes looked passed Terra when the door from the palace opened and Tamerlane appeared.

"Good evening Tamerlane," Alexandra looked up when her older brother walked over to the table where she, Tyr and Beka were seated.

"Good evening, Alexandra," Tamerlane replied as he places several flexis on the table before her. "On these flexis, you will find the security clearance information on all of the guests who have alerted you that they will be joining you in Alatopah for the wedding. In accordance to their responses, lodging has been assigned to them for the duration of their stay."

"I know it has been difficult to get all of the clearances done," Lex gestured for Tamerlane to join them. He shook his head to decline. "I appreciate all of the hard work. Especially with those who waited until the last possible moment to reply."

"There is a schedule for the transports for the weekend as well as contact information if you or your guests need additional assistance," Tamerlane looked around the courtyard. It was then that he saw Kindred and Terra in the chaises by the pool. "Security is finalizing their plans. You should not even notice their presence unless there is an issue."

"Your father, Lex and I have finalized the menus with the staff," Beka spoke to Tamerlane when he paused. Ever since the day in his office, Beka and Tamerlane's interaction had been reserved for Empire business or wedding business. As far as Beka could tell, Tamerlane and Terra had not spent any time alone with one another. Terra had not wished to talk with Beka concerning Tamerlane so Beka had no real information as to what was going on between them. But for now, Beka's concerns were without any indication of involvement. "We have been told that the culinary staff and house staff will need access to the palace at Alatopah at least three days in advance."

"The palace is open. The rooms and grounds are ready. Security is already in place," Tamerlane looked to Beka. "Anyone who needs access to Alatopah needs only clear themselves through security at the main gate."

"Thank you," Beka replied as she glanced over in the direction Tamerlane had been looking while he was talking. In the three weeks since the altercation between Tamerlane and Kindred, Beka did not believe the two males had been in close proximity. Tyr had joined Tamerlane for business meetings and was being included on wedding related issues. The was no real familial contact between Tyr and Tamerlane or Tamerlane's children at the moment. Tamerlane's only contact with Alexandra was related to wedding issues. It was as if Tamerlane had put up a 'barricade' between he and the rest of his extended family.

"If there is anything further, father should be able to handle it," Tamerlane looked to Tyr who nodded. Tyr had been working closely with Tamerlane to make certain everything was getting done. "If you will excuse me."

Tyr's hand on Beka's arm stopped her from saying anything when Tamerlane left their table and walked in the direction on the chaises where Kindred and Terra were seated.

"Your father will be in the system the day after tomorrow," Tamerlane informed Terra and Kindred as he came to stand between their chaises. "He will remain in isolation for twelve hours at the orbital detention facility. Once it had been determined that he is of no security risk, he will be escorted to the surface."

"Dad is getting here early?" Terra looked over to Kindred who nodded.

"He's my dad," Kindred shrugged slightly. Alexandra had been pushing for Leydon's early arrival on Arktos. She believed the family should reunite before the wedding. She was also curious to meet Kindred's father. "I would like him to have the chance to be involved even if it is at the end of everything."

"Your father will be assigned to your suite," Tamerlane informed them. "You will have to make sleeping arrangements. He is being required to wear two security monitors at all times. If, at any time, he leaves your suite or the courtyard, he will be escorted back to the orbital until the ceremony. If he is caught engaging in any suspicious activity, he will be ejected from Nietzschean space and will not attend your wedding. If he is apprehended engaging in any illegal activity, he will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Nietzschean law."

"Sounds pretty harsh if you ask me," Kindred looked from Tamerlane to Terra. "So much for Nietzschean hospitality. Guess Dad is sleeping with you?"

"Dad can have my room," Terra nodded as she looked up at Tamerlane. Tamerlane had been completely unavailable to her ever since the night the family had returned to find Tamerlane with her. He had not made any efforts to see her. Terra had checked by the office and been unable to get in. She had taken several long walks and waited for hours at the gazebo with zero luck also. "I'll sleep on the sofa until we go to Alatopah."

"I expect the two of you to manage your father's behavior while he is on Arktos," Tamerlane looked between Leydon's two children. "Perhaps if he is aware that the responsibility for his actions falls directly on the two of you, he will refrain from any untoward or illegal actions."

Without anything further, Tamerlane turned and headed back toward the palace.

"I hope you and Dad aren't planning anything untoward or illegal during his stay," Kindred looked over at his sister questioningly. Kindred had had very little contact with Leydon since Kindred had moved to Arktos years before. Terra had lived and worked with Leydon for months. Kindred knew Terra was still in touch with Leydon even if it was only to check in on Leydon and the family business. Kindred really knew nothing more about what his father or sister might be up to at the moment. Leydon coming to Arktos for Kindred's wedding would be a viable cover for any plots, plans or schemes.

"Dad is only coming here because of your wedding, Kindred," Terra replied as she got to her feet. She looked down at her brother for a long moment. "You better hope Dad doesn't pull anything."

"And don't act like I am the only Hawkins who can be dedicated to the long con." Terra glanced in Lex's direction before hurrying in the direction of their suite.


	43. Chapter 43

"It is going to be absolutely gorgeous," Alexandra remarked as they looked out over the bay that stretched out before them. The group were standing in the location where she and Kindred would be wed the next evening. It was on the bluff overlooking the beach and sea below them. Currently, it was nothing more than a large expanse of turf but Terra knew the next evening it would be filled with a decorative arch, chairs for guests and thousands of flower decorations. The large terrace that ran the length of the palace at Alatopah would be decorated and tables set for dinner, dancing and celebration. There was actually going to be a live band for a portion of the night then there would be prerecorded music for the remainder of the night. Based on Kindred's guest list, Terra could see them partying until the wee hours of the morning as long as the libations and food were free.

"This reminds me of that one vacation we took to Saicheyes back when Kindred was just a toddler," Leydon looked over at Beka. " A beautiful sunset with the most beautiful woman in the universe. The soft sound of the waves breaking on the seashore. A successful heist where no one was the wiser while we celebrated our good fortune."

Leydon looked over at Terra and gave her a wink. "Be thankful there was complimentary resort childcare. Or your brother might have been an only child."

"It is quite beautiful," Terra looked back at the horizon where the sky was colored in various shades of pink and purple as the sun slowly disappeared from sight. This was supposed to be the exact moment when Kindred and Alexandra affirmed their love and devotion to one another, exchanged symbols of that bond and were announced as husband and wife.

They had just finished a brief run through of the ceremony. It was much simpler than Terra had believed it would be. There was no one involved but Kindred and Alexandra and the officiant. Due to the continued secrecy of who her father was, Alexandra was not being escorted and had opted to forgo many of the historic flourishes of a formal wedding.

"The transport is waiting," Tyr's deep, melodious voice broke through the air as he approached the group. "We should depart if we are to be on time for the reservations."

"Are you certain you do not want to join us?" Beka looked over at her daughter.

"Let's see," Terra pretended to think about it for a long moment. "A quiet evening here … or an elaborate dinner in town with the five of you and nearly sixty guests who are arriving from the palace this evening along with the fifty three others who already departed for the restaurant. Hhhmmmmm … I think I will sit this one out. I still don't understand why you just didn't have the rehearsal dinner' here?"

"The staff has a million preparations for tomorrow. In addition to the wedding feast, they have to provide breakfast and lunch for the palace guests," Beka reminded her. "It seemed like a good idea to take everyone to town for the dinner."

"Not to mention, we have reserved ten entire restaurants in the town square so our guests have plenty of options," Kindred reminded Terra.

"This event is certainly injecting a great deal of cash into the local economy," Leydon looked over at Beka. "Your Empire gig must be paying pretty good if you and a head governess are footing the bill."

"Mom is married to the Emperor's father," Terra interjected as she looked over at her mother and Tyr. "I am certain money is no object."

"There were limitations," Beka replied as she looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah," Kindred spoke up. "I couldn't get the high throne booze. I had to settle for lower shelf stuff."

"If your friends enjoyed a finer spirits instead of gulping it down like water, perhaps allowances could have been made," Terra replied as she looked at her brother. "As usual with your band of hooligans … it is quantity over quality."

"A least I have a band of hooligans," Kindred replied with a terseness in his voice. "I believe Tyr was saying we need to depart."

"If you would all follow me," Tyr gestured toward the main palace entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Beka walked over to her daughter. She searched her daughter's face carefully.

"Not everyone likes a big party," Leydon interjected as he came over to stand beside his daughter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "Terra had always preferred quiet, more intimate events to large social gatherings. She's been like this her whole life."

"I will be a mingling, schmoozing hostess all day tomorrow," Terra assured her mother as she wrapped her arm around her father's waist and hugged him. "I will dazzle you all with my social graces."

"Okay," Beka replied hesitantly. Terra was not the most outgoing, social person like her brother. It was not unlike her daughter to skip many events. However, skipping her brother's rehearsal celebration was unusual.

"Go. Have fun," Terra gestured toward Tyr who was waiting on Beka. "I will be here … ready to assist in getting Kindred's hammered guests to their room when you return."


	44. Chapter 44

"So your brother is marrying Emperor Tamerlane Anasazi's childrens' head governess' daughter," Leydon commented to break the silence that was stretching between he and Terra.

"Yes," Terra's eyes finished scanning the small crowd of people who were still on the main terrace of the palace. Once the group had returned from town, many of the guests headed to their rooms for the evening. It appeared that the younger crowd which consisted mostly of Kindred's buddies had remained to party. Over the last hour, Terra had assisted in escorting the most inebriated to their rooms. Between escorting them to their rooms, Terra had been seated off to the side with her father. They had talked briefly about the dinner party that 'overtook' the town of Alatopah, if Leydon's recounting of the huge rehearsal dinner/party was true. With the number of guests present, Terra believed it might have been a little overwhelming for the small town on the coast.

"Why?" Leydon couldn't help but ask the question. He knew very little about Kindred's intended wife. His son was getting married the next evening and Kindred had shared nothing more than the invitation to the wedding with his father. Even Leydon being on Arktos for two days had not brought him the information he really desired about his future daughter-in-law.

"True love," Terra replied with a hint of skepticism in her tone. Kindred appeared happily head over heels in love with Alexandra. However, Terra had seen her brother 'in love' with female marks throughout their lives. He was so convincing in his cons, that Terra had a difficult time detecting his true feelings and intentions. She believed his affection for Lex was genuine given her identity was unknown to Kindred early on.

"You sound like you have your doubts," Leydon replied as he toyed with the glass of water he had served himself after returning to the palace. Beka and Tyr had retired a short time ago, leaving Terra to chaperone the party. The handful of guards also ensured no one wandered off and got hurt.

"I grew up surrounded by grifters and cons," Terra shook her head slowly as she picked up her glass of wine and took a drink. Her eyes moved over the crowd once more. She knew they had been invited but she found herself a little uncomfortable with Bart and Nate both being at the party and the wedding. They were both Kindred's friends and Bart knew Lex well. However, Terra's private relationship with each of them made her uncertain how they might interact and what their drunk selves might share with one another. Bart had already come over to try to lure her back to his room a couple of times. Nate had kept his distance and had been hitting on some of Lex's friends throughout the night. "My family are some of the best. There is always … doubt … when you know those people are so adept at pulling off such convincing facades."

"How did they meet? What does she do?" Leydon asked as he leaned back in his chair and regarded his daughter closely. After all this time, Terra was bound to know all there was about Alexandra Cymri.

"Kindred first laid eyes on her at an archeological dig site we were conscripted to when we were placed under house arrest for the debacle on Sahure," Terra took a sip of her wine. She could tell when her father was fishing for intel. It was obvious that he knew nothing about Kindred's life since Kindred had remained on Arktos years ago. "He would see her at local restaurants, clubs and bars in Aeolian. He finally got up the nerve to ask her out. The rest is history, I guess you might say."

"What does she do?" Leydon repeated that part of his question that Terra failed to address.

"Right now, she is working in a professorial capacity at Kodiak University in the archeology department while continuing her work for her third level degree," Terra replied after a thoughtful moment. It was all information that was readily available to the public should one choose to research Alexandra Cymri. "I am not certain of her future career aspirations."

"Her family?" Leydon gestured around him. "I would guess working directly for the Emperor might have its advantages. However, I doubt it is as lucrative as many other options."

"As you already know, her mother is the head governess for Emperor Anasazi's children," Terra replied slowly. "From what little I know, her mother has worked for the palace Lex's entire life. I believe Lex grew up in the staff quarters on the palace grounds. If you want details, you will need to ask Lex."

"And her father?" Leydon prodded as he reached for his glass once more.

"You will have to speak with Kindred or Lex if you want to know more about her family. I am not marrying her. Kindred is," Terra replied with a small smile.

"Touché," Leydon raised his glass towards his daughter. "And you? Anyone … special?"

Leydon gestured in the direction of Bart. "I noticed he was rather friendly earlier."

"I am keeping my options open at the moment," Terra took a long drink of her wine as she gazed at her father. "There are a few people that I see socially at the moment. Bart is one of them."

"Any special projects?" Leydon raised his eyebrows questioningly as he looked around the open area. The crowd had grown smaller as the evening wore on.

"Depends," Terra replied as she leaned forward and placed her glass on the table. "How are you coming along on your end of things?"

"I am doing my part, Terra," Leydon studied his daughter for a long minute. "The question is … are you doing your part?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Terra asked her father quizzically as she studied his demeanor.

"I just mean … you have been here for a long time, honey," Leydon reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "It sounds like you have settled into a nice little life here at the palace. Your mother said you were enrolled in University, taking classes and looking for a job. It does not sound to me like you are really focused on our projects."

"I am taking courses in business at the moment. I have learned a great deal about how the Nietzschean Empire runs. I have learned a great deal about running businesses with and for the Empire," Terra pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she considered her answer to her father. "I am doing my part. I just need to know all of the ins and outs of the laws, regulations and restrictions before I push ahead."

"Last time we tried to do business in the Empire, you got a little hung up when it came time to make the hard choices and the big moves," Kindred patted Terra's arm. "Kinda can't help but wonder about your commitment to our cause. You can't let yourself get derailed this time."

"I am not getting derailed," Terra argued gently as she started to get to her feet.

"Your mother and I talked. She is worried about your interest in Tamerlane Anasazi," Leydon broached the topic cautiously. He really did not care if Terra carried on an affair with the Nietzschean if it got them what they wanted and needed. "She is hoping I can lure your back to Elysium for a little while. Then maybe convince you that university on Tarazed is more to your liking."

Terra sighed deeply. She knew her mother was not happy with her ever since the night the family had walked in to the suite to find her and Tamerlane 'making out' on the sofa. Beka had repeatedly addressed the topic with Terra until she was tired of hearing about it. Ever since that night, Tamerlane had made no effort to spend time with Terra. It was as if he was obeying Beka's directive to stay away from her. Terra was surprised that Beka had mentioned it to Leydon.

"You are a grown woman who can do whatever she wants as far as your private life," Leydon replied as he studied his daughter. It did not appear that his daughter was going to open up to him about whatever was or was not going on with the young Nietzschean Emperor. "However, when private affairs threaten business, I feel I have the right and obligation to voice concerns. Is your relationship with Anasazi affecting our business?"

"No," Terra replied adamantly as she fixed her gaze on her father. She gestured toward the group of people milling around the terrace. Before retiring, Beka had relay to Terra about been displeased that Kindred might end up hung over and worthless for the events of the next day. Oddly, Lex had encouraged him to enjoy himself before excusing herself to join her friends in another part of the palace for one last night as a single. Terra had taken it as her cue to keep an eye on her big brother and his guests. "I am going to make the rounds and see if I need to put an end to anyone's night. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Pretty sure palace security can handle it," Leydon tried to get his daughter to stay. There were business plans in the works that needed discussing. "We need to talk."

"Not now and not here," Terra shook her head before she leaned down to hug her father. The two guards nearby moved a little closer when Terra moved away from Leydon. Tamerlane didn't trust Leydon even with Terra's assurance that she would watch him. Terra worked her way into the small crowd. When she made it to the other side, she looked back toward her father. He appeared to be focused on the people on the other side of the terrace at the moment. She hesitated only a moment before heading back into the palace and up the stairs.


	45. Chapter 45

"I was wondering if you were going to make an appearance this evening or remain hidden away from us commoners."

Terra looked up at Tamerlane when the door to his suite opened. She could see the flicker of surprise on his face to find her standing at his door. He glanced at the guards on either side of his door who were alert but staring ahead as disinterestedly as possible. They had allowed her to approach and press the access button to his door. Tamerlane could only assume it was because they were two of his normal guard who recognized Terra.

"I told them you were expecting me," Terra lowered her voice as she stepped closer to him. She tilted her head slightly as she smiled. "Do me a huge favor and don't have them drag me away. It would be embarrassing."

She had heard the aerial transport overhead several hours ago while the others had been getting ready for dinner. Terra believed Tamerlane would have been the only one with clearance to arrive in such a manner. His potential arrival was one of the main reasons she had not joined her family in going to town. In the hours since they had been away, Terra had not seen evidence that Tamerlane was present except for a few new guards whom Terra recognized as Tamerlane's personal protective detail.

"It is late and I am certain some of the guests have retired for the evening," Tamerlane stepped to the side and gestured for her to enter. "I would not want to disrupt the quiet by having you dragged back to your room. It might give others the wrong impression of those hosting this event."

"Wouldn't want people to think poorly of you and the Empire," Terra replied as she stepped into the suite Tamerlane occupied on the top floor of the palace. The only other room on this level was the suite Tyr and Beka were occupying. "I guess it would be odd for the Emperor to attend such a lowly event as the head governess' daughter's rehearsal dinner."

Terra's took a moment to look around the living area.

"I would never attend an event such as this for house staff," Tamerlane shook his head as he moved by her. "If anyone asks about my presence, it is being explained as … my father's wife's son is getting married. Therefore, I should be in attendance."

"Some might say that you are attending your brother's wedding," Terra teased lightly as she turned to follow him out on the private balcony. She knew Tamerlane despised it when Kindred referred to himself as Tamerlane's brother.

"I have a very serious problem if Kindred Hawkins is my brother," Tamerlane replied as he moved back over to the chaise he had been occupying when the door access sounded. The soft sounds of the party below filtered up to the balcony. However, the space was private and Terra assumed no one could see them up in the darkness overhead. He studied Terra for a long moment before putting his hand out to her. It had been nearly a month since that night in her suite.

"What problem might that be?" Terra asked as she walked over to the balcony railing and looked out over the palace grounds. From her vantage, she could see a little of what was going on down on the main terrace. He father was still sitting where she had left him.

"It would make you my sister," Tamerlane's voice was soft as he settled himself on the chaise once more. He could guess from her ignoring his unspoken invitation to join him, that she was not pleased with him at the moment. In the month since the night in her suite, he had not pursued spending time with her. He was aware that she had come by his office on several occasions when he had been busy. She had never left a message nor made an appointment. After Beka's words to Tamerlane, he needed Terra to make it known to her mother that she wanted to see him. Terra needed to make the effort to see him so her mother would know it was what Terra wanted. Tamerlane's tense relationship with Beka spanned both personal and professional. It was a delicate balance that he had to take special care not to upset.

"You already have one unclaimed sterile Nietzschean sister," Terra looked out into the darkness that surrounded the palace. She knew out there somewhere there were guards and security measure keeping the palace and the Nietzschean Emperor safe from any harm. "I can only imagine the horror of having to claim a lowly Human sibling."

"Seeing as how my father is Nietzschean, if you were, in fact, my sister, you would be an inferior half-Nietzschean instead of a lowly Human," Tamerlane replied after a pause. He was rather taken aback by her comment about Alexandra. Although he did not publicly claim Alexandra as his sister, as adults, it was her choice to remain unknown. "Besides that is not what I meant and you know it."

"How is your father?" Tamerlane asked as he looked back up at the night sky. It was much quieter in Alatopah than it ever was at the main palace. Even if Tamerlane ever wanted to make Alatopah his home, he never would because of the uproar which would be brought to this serene place.

"My father is fine. He has obeyed all of the guidelines and restrictions put on him by security. He has asked for permission for any excursions with the family while he has been on the planet," Terra crossed her arms over her chest. "I have forgotten how much he snores. I thought he and I could share a room for the few days he was going to be on Arktos. I slept on the sofa to get away from him. At least here, he is in the adjoining room next door so I can sleep."

"You should have requested his lodging be changed back at the palace," Tamerlane as he looked at her back. "Secure accommodations could have been made for him elsewhere."

"After your announcement in the courtyard that night, I did not believe that to be an option," Terra retorted as she glanced over at him. "You made it clear my father was my responsibility. I can hardly be held responsible for him if he is in another part of the palace out of my sight."

"I had your father assigned to your suite because I made, what appears now to be an incorrect assumption. I believed you would want to send every moment with your father," Tamerlane informed her. "Your brother shares that responsibility for your father's actions while on Arktos."

"Kindred is too wrapped up in Lex and this wedding to pay any attention to what dear ol' dad does," Terra shook her head as she glanced back over her shoulder at Tamerlane. "I have enjoyed spending time with my father. However, I did not need to spend every sleeping moment in his company."

"You are free of your responsibility this evening," Tamerlane pointed out cautiously.

"The two guards following him around everywhere make that well known. It is obvious you don't trust him … or me," Terra sighed deeply. "Dad and I had a lengthy discussion about expectations. I seriously don't think he would pull anything. But I am not risking my life on it."

"One would hope, given the recent past, that he would care more for his offspring than to put them in a precarious situation," Tamerlane suggested as he looked up at the night sky.

"My father's biggest problem is he never thinks he will get caught," Terra glanced over at Tamerlane. "For years he pulled heist after heist after heist and never got caught."

"Most career thieves, grifters and cons never think they will get caught," Tamerlane offered. "Hubris is their downfall."

"I have found underestimating one's mark tends to get one caught as well," Terra countered as she turned from the railing and made her way over to where he was laying on the chaise, looking up at the night sky

"Were I a normal, inferior male, Human or Nietzschean, you may have prevailed," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over to her when she came to stand beside the chaise. "At least in the beginning."

"Were you … normal … I would have prevailed," Terra replied as she looked him over slowly. He was laying on the chaise with one hand behind his head. The other hand was resting on his abdomen at the time. He was shirtless and wearing only a loose pair of dark colored pants. It was obvious he had been relaxing before retiring for the evening. Terra perched herself on the edge of the chaise so she was still facing him. "Who knew sleeping alone made one so supersensitive and paranoid that they could not rest when sharing a bed with another."

"I found sleeping with you … unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable. You believing you could leave my side was your first error that evening," Tamerlane challenged lightly as he reached over and ran the back of his fingers along her upper arm. "Opening a locked door was your second."

"Were you awake the entire time?" Terra asked as she moved a little closer to him.

"From the moment your stirred by my side," Tamerlane nodded as his gaze followed his fingertips as they trailed lightly over her warm skin.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Terra asked after a moment of silence between them. "If you believed I was up to something? Why let me go?"

"I hoped you were only slipping out of my residence to return to yours like you claimed to have done to your partners in the past," Tamerlane replied as his hand left her skin. "When you returned an hour later, it was obvious you had never left. I could only guess you were … sneaking around … snooping."

"Why didn't you say something then?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You would have denied it," Tamerlane shrugged as his hand returned to his abdomen. "And possibly altered your plans if confronted. I believed it best to allow you to continue with your ruse and investigate in the light of day."

"Has any of it ever been real?" Terra asked as her eyes searched his. "Or is it all part of the mind games you Nietzscheans like to play to prove your superiority?"

"One could ask you a similar question," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "Has it always been about a con or a scheme? Using me and my position to gain what it is you want or need?"

"The first time it was all about Caela. There was a plan. Using you was not part of the original plan. However, your interest created an opportunity I could not resist. The second time was all about Sahure, the Dragans and saving my life. And the lives of my brother and my father. You were my plan once we got caught. You were the only one who had the influence to gain our freedom. Once you took an interest in ensuring our freedom within and outside Nietzschean space, I saw no reason to do anything but encourage your … odd … protective nature," Terra leaned over him with one hand coming to rest on the chaise cushion next to his hip. "The third time I came because my life was confusing and uncertain and I needed time to figure out what I wanted to do. I left because I could not envision a future here, on Arktos."

"And this time?" Tamerlane looked down when her other hand came to rest on his.

"I came to celebrate my brother's achievements. I remained because, in a way, I was hiding from the temptations of life. I stayed to celebrate my brother and Lex tomorrow," Terra's eyes followed her hand as she caressed his hand then his abdomen. "And now …"

"And now?" Tamerlane's voice was soft on the night air as his fingers caught hers to still the light caress on his skin.

"I am beginning to see the … possibilities," Terra looked down as she toyed with his fingers. "Evaluating my options."

"Options such as …" Tamerlane allowed the words to hang in the air.

"I told Mom I would keep an eye on the guests and make sure everyone gets to bed safe and sound by 0100," Terra slipped her hand from Tamerlane's and gestured toward the railing and the terraces below them. "Especially my brother."

"They are all grown adults capable of not getting drunk and getting themselves to bed," Tamerlane caught her hand again as she started to push herself up from leaning over him. The gentle tug kept her from getting to her feet.

"I told my Dad I would be back," Terra replied as Tamerlane slow sat more upright from his reclined position on the chaise. When his hand released hers, it came up to caress her jawline slowly. Terra eyes held his as he leaned to brush his lips lightly over hers.

"Go. Get your father settled," Tamerlane's eyes searched hers for a long moment before his hand dropped from her face. "I will instruct the guards to grant you entrance if you would like to return afterwards."

"Dad and I have some catching up to do," Terra leaned and pressed her lips firmly to his. Before he could react, she got up from the chaise. "I can show myself out."

"As you wish," Tamerlane nodded as he watched her turn and hurry back towards the door to the inside. He was just about to relax back into the chaise when he heard his name.

"Tamerlane," Terra called back to him as she stood in the open doorway. She waited until he looked in her direction. "I would like to spend some time with my Dad. Don't wait up for me."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Tamerlane replied as he laid back on the chaise and looked up at the night sky. He was surprised to hear that she would not be returning. Then again, nothing was ever simple or easy when it came to Terra Hawkins.

Terra stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She had been surprised by his invitation to return. However, with her father waiting, Terra really felt she had no option but to decline.


	46. Chapter 46

"I can't believe our children are married," Beka lifted her head from Tyr's shoulder to look up at him. They were swaying gently to the music being played at the reception.

The wedding ceremony had been short and simple. In the end, Alexandra had opted for less pomp and circumstance. The ceremony itself had been performed by one of Alexandra's colleagues from the university. Since Arktos had a large Nietzschean population, most marriages were approved by family and pride matriarchs and recorded. Human and other species in the Nietzschean Empire were allowed to follow whatever customs and traditions they desired. There was no registry for those marriages required within the Empire. Marriage, itself, was a private matter in the Empire, not an official governmental one. Any kind of contract or legal expectations related to a marriage had to be spelled out in official legal contracts and recorded with the appropriate authorities. Should Alexandra choose to take Kindred's name, official identification documents would need to be completed and recorded. At this point, it appeared that Alexandra would be keeping her own name.

"I never imagined my son and your children would meet and get to know one another," Tyr shook his head as he looked in the direction of his daughter and Beka's son. They were laughing and talking with their guests. "Your son and my daughter ever meeting never entered my thoughts as a possibility."

"Speaking of your son," Beka looked around the terrace. "I honestly believed he would put someone before himself and actually show up for the wedding."

"Beka," Tyr began in a resigned tone.

"Perhaps not having him here was a blessing," Beka continued when Tyr looked down at her. "Alexandra and Kindred were actually the focus of their wedding day instead of the Nietzschean Emperor. The universe works in mysterious ways."

"It does," Tyr leaned and brushed his lip lightly over Beka's. "Never in a million years, did I think you and I would ever be together."

"Neither did I," Beka murmured as she gazed into his eyes. Her lips pressed lightly back against his. "Remember the first time we danced?"

"I do," Tyr replied as the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. "It was right after a gigantic, mythical space creature tried to eat us - to some truly horrendous music supplied by Harper."

"It was so stiff and awkward," Beka laughed softly as she thought back to that time that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"It was," Tyr agreed as he though back to that time. It had surprised him when Beka had asked him to join her in a celebratory dance.

"Hey Anasazi," Leydon's voice broke into their conversation. The slow swaying stopped as both Tyr and Beka looked over at the intruder. Leydon gestured to Beka. "How about letting the father of the groom dance with the mother of the groom?"

Tyr looked to Beka who nodded.

"Thanks," Leydon slipped into Tyr's place as Tyr departed the dance floor.

"So," Leydon started as he slipped his hand to Beka's waist and took her hand in his. They started to sway to the music as Leydon looked around the dancefloor.

"So?" Beka asked as her eyes traveled around them as well.

"I get the feeling that this thing between you and Anasazi is working out for you," Leydon replied as he looked at her.

"It is," Beka replied as her eyes searched Leydon's. After twenty years of marriage is seemed odd to be talking to him about her new life and new husband.

"The two families seem to be getting along okay now," Leydon continued. "I would have thought after their first visit here that the Emperor would have no use for either of our children. Imagine my surprise that Tamerlane took time out of his busy schedule to come to my kid's wedding."

"What do you mean?" Beka stopped moving as she gave Leydon a questioning look. "Tamerlane didn't attend the wedding. And quite frankly I am relieved that he didn't show."

"He was here," Leydon gestured toward the upper level of the palace. "He didn't cause a commotion by actually coming to sit with the rest of the guests. But I am almost certain I saw him up on the upper balcony earlier this evening. Not to mention the increased security since yesterday."

"Increased security?" Beka looked around the area.

"You are getting sloppy in your retirement," Leydon replied as he started to turn them slowly when they started dancing once more. "When we got back from town last night, there were half a dozen extra guards on site. If it were for Tyr, it would have been in place the entire time we have been here. It wasn't."

"Not to mention," Leydon waited for Beka to look back at him. "Ter disappeared for about fifteen minutes last night. Left me sitting on the terrace all by myself. When she came back, she was vague about where she had been. Supposedly escorting guests to their rooms. I know when my daughter is leaving out information."

"Our daughter definitely leaves out information when it is beneficial to her," Beka replied as she looked around the dancefloor. Earlier she had seen Terra dancing with Nathaniel, Bart and several other young men. Terra appeared to be enjoying herself as she mingled with the crowd. Many of the younger people in attendance were friends and acquaintances from University. Now, Beka did not see her daughter anywhere. Then again, it was early in the reception and the terrace was filled with people celebrating Kindred and Alexandra's marriage. Beka could only assume the celebration would continue as long as the food appeared and the drinks flowed.

"So," Leydon's voice drew Beka's attention back to him. "Why don't you tell me all about my new daughter-in-law?"

Beka gazed up at Leydon for a long moment before beginning to tell him all the things she believed he needed to know about Alexandra.


	47. Chapter 47

Beka sighed as she paced the width of the reception area. She looked at the chronometer above the reception desk. It was getting later in the evening. She had been a late addition to the schedule. She had been added on to the end of what was possibly a long day of conferences and meetings for the leadership of the Nietzschean Empire. Tyr had been up and gone to the office before the sun had even peeked over the horizon. Beka had not seen nor heard from him all day. She had been amazed that she was able to get added to the schedule. She was not the least bit surprised, now, at the wait.

It had been nearly three months since Kindred and Alexandra had wed. After their wedding, they had returned to the palace to finish up their courses for the grading session. Once final examination and projects were completed, Kindred and Lex had surprised she and Tyr one evening at dinner with the announcement that they were taking an extended honeymoon.

Alexandra had spent her entire life of Arktos. She wanted to see some of the universe and Kindred was excited to show it to his new bride. Tyr and Tamerlane had serious reservations when they first learned of the extended trip and itinerary. Tyr and Tamerlane both wanted to send security with the couple during their travels.

Both Kindred and Lex had disliked the idea of their romantic honeymoon getaway being overseen by a security team. The group had finally settled on a two person security team posing as a couple. They could protect Kindred and Lex while blending into the atmosphere of the more romantic destinations on Kindred's itinerary. They had been gone for a little more than two months before returning to Arktos. Since then, they had tried to settle into as much of a normal life as they could while living in the palace and attempting to get back into a normal life and schedule after such a luxurious vacation.

Terra had finished the course session with outstanding marks. Two days after final examinations, she had informed Beka that she was returning to Elysium. Leydon needed her assistance with the family business. Before leaving, Terra had convinced Kindred to turn over his voting proxy to her while he was away. They had both agreed that if decisions needed to be made quickly, it was better to Terra to be able to cast his vote instead of having to wait for him to be tracked down, contacted and his decision recorded. Kindred had little to do with the business for the last several years. So long as he was receiving his share of the profits from the company, he was fine with letting his sister and his father do the work and make all of the decisions. The wealth and security of the family was tied up in the company. Kindred had let Terra know that he had confidence in her to do what was right for all of them.

Beka and Tyr's lives had returned to normal. Beka was attending to her job for the Empire. Tyr had resumed being Tamerlane's confidante and right hand man when it came to the Empire. Everything had been running smoothly as far as Beka could ascertain.

Uncertainty had crept in the day before when Beka had received a communication from Terra. The communication had informed Beka that her daughter would be arriving on Arktos late this afternoon. Terra had requested that Beka attempt to set up a meeting with Tamerlane for that evening or the next. Terra confided in Beka that she did not believe that she, herself, would be granted a meeting on such short notice but she was certain Beka could arrange one. Terra had informed Beka she would not ask her mother for the favor if it was not important. Time was of the essence. Terra would give her mother more details when she arrived.

Against her better judgement, Beka had made the appointment. Thus far, her daughter had not shown up to their residence or the office. Beka was beginning to wonder if she should just inform Ashan that she no longer needed to meet with Tamerlane. Beka assumed it would be a relief to Tamerlane because his day would end sooner. Then again, these days, Beka believed Tamerlane had reverted to the Tamerlane of the past. He spent time with his wives and children as always. However, based on Tyr's schedule and his observations, Tamerlane spent extraordinarily long hours in the office these days with precious little private time for himself.

Beka eyes drifted back to the chronometer then to Ashan who appeared to be working fervently at his desk. Beka had just turned her attention back to the newest pieces that had been added to the collection of artifacts displayed in the reception area.

The quick clattering on heels against the stone floor drew Beka's attention in the direction of the entrance doors.

"Mom," Terra's voice echoed through the stillness of the empty reception area as she hurried toward Beka. One arm went immediately around Beka's shoulders as she hugged her mother tightly. She stepped back and looked around the reception area. "I am late … I know …"

"Meetings are running approximately fifteen minutes behind," Beka glanced at the chronometer. She had only been waiting ten minutes or so. Ashan had alerted her to that fact when she arrived. He had offered to contact Beka when Tamerlane was free if she did not want to wait in the reception area. Beka had chosen to remain since she knew she was waiting on Terra.

"I have forgotten how difficult it is to get on the planet, let alone the palace grounds when you are just a lowly visitor," Terra looked around the reception area when the door from the office opened and a mixed group of beings exited the office. "I thought I would make it with plenty of time to spare. My shuttle from FreePort station was delayed. I got caught up at the transportation orbital here. Luckily, Kindred was home so he came to the front gate to get me through the palace security gate. I couldn't find the damn visitor pass they gave me at the entry center."

"Why are you here Terra?" Beka asked as she looked her daughter over quickly. Beka had been surprised by her daughter's appearance when she hurried across the reception area floor. Her hair was it's natural darker color once again. Beka could tell that it was longer and pulled up in a fashionable knot. Her clothes were different from the relaxed casual appearance her daughter usually had. Instead she was wearing dark gray pants with a lighter shimmering top and dark heels. Finishing the attire was a longer, dark gray jacket.

"Dad and I have been talking …" Terra began after a moment of consideration.

"Emperor Anasazi will see you now," Ashan's voice echoed through the empty chamber when he announced to Beka that she could enter the office.

Beka looked at her daughter when she failed to continue.

"Your father and you have been talking," Beka prompted when Terra failed to continue.

"It will be fine," Terra gestured toward the office before taking a step in that direction. "I promise."

Beka stared after her daughter for a brief moment before hurrying after her. Beka had no idea what Terra and Leydon were up to and Beka wasn't eager to find out.


	48. Chapter 48

Tamerlane gazed out the large window behind his desk. It was late in the evening. Activity outside the palace was nearly nonexistent. His last meeting had been the most challenging of the day. It was difficult to get members from different prides to agree to anything most of the time. It was even more difficult to get members of different species from different worlds in different systems to agree on even the most basic of terms. For now, each member present at the last meeting was going back home, reviewing what the others offered and would return to Arktos in about a month to try again.

The door opened behind Tamerlane, yet he did not turn to see who it was. He knew from the familiar sound of his boots on the stone that it was Ashan entering to announce Tamerlane's last appointment of the evening.

"Rebecca Anasazi to see you, my lord," Ashan announced Beka before ushering in the two Human female. He made a quick exit before Tamerlane noticed the younger female with her mother. The younger Hawkins had not been mentioned as an attendee to the meeting. Ashan determined Rebecca could endure Tamerlane' displeasure for bringing someone to a meeting without disclosing her potential attendance.

Tamerlane heard the door quickly close after Ashan spoke.

"Good evening Beka," Tamerlane began while his gaze remained out the window. "I was not expecting to see your name of the schedule so soon. Especially at this late hour."

Tamerlane's voice trailed off when he turned to find Beka and Terra crossing the office to the chairs before his desk.

"Good evening, Tamerlane," Beka replied as she glanced from her daughter to the Nietzschean Emperor. Beka could tell immediately that Tamerlane was not pleased to find Terra by her side. "To be honest, I was not expecting to make an appointment so soon."

"Then why are you here?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze moved from Terra to Beka. He gestured to the chairs before his desk before taking a seat in his own chair behind the desk.

"You know how irritating you can be when you pretend to be so obtuse," Beka gestured to Terra who took the seat beside her.

"You know how irritating I find it when people enter my office under false pretense," Tamerlane replied as his eyes remained on Beka.

"False pretense?" Beka knew exactly what Tamerlane was talking about but chose to feign ignorance at this point. Tamerlane had no idea why Beka was there so he had know way of knowing if it was under false pretense or not.

"If you have something you would like to speak with me about," Tamerlane gestured to Beka. "Then by all mean … begin."

"However," Tamerlane put up his finger to stop Beka from speaking. "If you are here on the behalf of any entity not directly associated with the business of the Empire, you can take your leave now."

"I had Mom schedule an appointment with you so that I could speak with you," Terra spoke up when Beka failed to speak. She knew her mother was trying to think of a way to soothe Tamerlane's irritation at the ruse. "I knew if I tried to make an appointment, it would take months to get on the books. I needed to speak with you sooner rather than later."

"Good evening, Beka," Tamerlane's eyes moved from Beka to the doorway. The gently gestured of his head told Beka that the meeting was over.

"Good evening, Tamerlane," Beka said as she got to her feet. She found herself annoyed by Tamerlane's behavior. However, she understood it in some way since she would probably not appreciate such a ruse if it had been done to her. Beka gestured for Terra to get up and go before her toward the door.

They were almost to the door when Terra suddenly turned and headed back across the room before Beka could stop her.

Tamerlane's eyes followed Terra as she hurried back to his desk. In one quick motion, she placed her satchel on his desk and opened it. She pulled out two flexis before flipping the bag closed and shouldering it once more.

"As the CEO, CFO and COO of Hawkins Transports, I would like to speak with you concerning a new business venture," Terra laid the two flexis on the desk before Tamerlane. Her eyes met his for a long moment before she smiled slightly. "I would appreciate you looking over this information while I attempt to make an appointment with your scheduling office. Thank you for your time, my liege."

Terra bowed slightly before turning and heading back to her mother.

"A business venture?" Beka's brow furrowed when Terra joined her. The two women exited the office and headed toward the exit to the palace corridor.

"Dad and I have been working on a plan," Terra said as she opened the door for her mother.

"MS HAWKINS," Ashan's voice echoed through reception area.

"Yes?" Terra turned when she heard his voice. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around for the guards who were most like about to apprehend her to toss her off the planet. Tamerlane's aide crossed the area quickly.

"If you would like to meet with Emperor Anasazi, please be here promptly at 2200, tomorrow evening. One minute late and the meeting is cancelled," Ashan informed her with a stern expression on his face.

"I will be here at 2200," Terra nodded as relief swept through her. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Ashan looked between Terra and Beka before turning and heading back toward his desk.

"I expect an explanation," Beka said when Terra exited the office and the two started down the corridor toward Beka and Tyr's suite.

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning," Terra put her arm around her mom and squeezed. "You and Kindred both."


	49. Chapter 49

Tamerlane gazed out the window at the stars and the moon overhead. His eyes wandered slowly over the view in front of him before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So what's it going to be, Tamerlane?"

Terra's voice broke the silence of the office. She was tired of waiting for him to respond while he looked out the window contemplating her presentation.

"Your presentation was detailed and informative," Tamerlane replied as he turned from the window and looked in her direction. She was leaning back against the conference table with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing dark pants, heels and a light colored top. When she had arrived earlier, she had been wearing a jacket which had been removed when she stood up to begin her presentation. For nearly an hour, she had spoken, with little pause, before giving him a moment to mull over her proposal. "I will review the material and give it consideration."

"I know what 'review the materials and give it consideration' means," Terra shook her head before rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh. "I would like to come to an agreement this evening. I do not have time to wait while you … consider … it."

"You are asking a great deal of me," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he walked over to his desk and leaned back against it. He picked up one of the flexis and began reading it again.

"I am asking a great deal of the Nietzschean Empire," Terra corrected as she pushed herself up from the conference table. She walked over to stand before Tamerlane. "I am asking nothing of you, personally, Emperor."

"The Nietzschean Empire and I are one and the same," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at her before his eyes returned to the flexi. "Several of the systems listed in this prospectus have just recently or are slated to become part of the Nietzschean Empire."

Tamerlane looked up at Terra for a long moment. She could see the uncertainty and suspicion in his eyes. "While you have not been within the boundaries of the Nietzschean Empire."

"I have friends who reside within the Nietzschean Empire," Terra replied airily. She was not about to tell him how she had obtained the information. He did not know every contact she had within the Empire. Nor did he need to know.

"Friends such as Nathaniel Hunt. A Commonwealth entity representative who recently returned to his station here on Arktos after a brief leave to his homeworld?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I have neither seen nor spoken to Nate since I left Arktos three months ago," Terra shook her head slightly as she looked Tamerlane over. "Just in case you are wondering, I have neither spoken to nor seen Bart since departing either."

"I agreed to review the material and give it consideration," Tamerlane repeated once again. He had noticed that she had specified that she had not seen or spoken to either male in question. She never stated she had no communication with either of them. "At this point in time, it is the only answer you will be receiving this evening."

"What is there to consider?" Terra threw her hands up in the air. His resistance to her proposal was frustrating. Her proposal was flawless. Everything that could possibly affect his decision had been covered in her presentation. There were specific facts and figures that she had not covered in detail but those would not necessarily affect his decision. "The Commonwealth will NEVER allow Nietzschean Empire ships to have free transit into Commonwealth space. The Than nor the Perseids will ever allow Nietzschean ships to have unrestricted transit into their space. It is a pain in the ASS to go from Nietzschean space to Commonwealth space or vice versa. Everyone and everything has to go to one of the border systems, exit from one transportation system and make their way the rest of the way on another. Hawkins Transport is allowed travel within Commonwealth systems, Than and Perseid systems. If the Nietzschean Empire would enter into such an agreement with Hawkins Transport …"

"I reviewed the materials you left with me last evening. I have listened to every word of your presentation," Tamerlane gestured in the direction of the conference table littered with flexis.

"If you had been listening, the only answer you should reach is a resounding YES," Terra crossed her arms over her chest as she met Tamerlane's unreadable gaze. "I believe I was more than generous with the Empire as far as fees and taxes …"

"I am done discussing your proposal this evening," Tamerlane cut her off. "I fully understand what you would like to put into place. A network of courier and shipping transports between the Empire and other recognized entities. I understand how the Empire will benefit from your proposed business relationship. However, I must take into account how your business model would affect those already functioning within the Empire. There are business entities to consider other than yours."

"What if I agree 100 percent, to not transport anything or anyone that never leaves the boundaries of the Empire," Terra offered. "It would completely be an intersystem transport and not an intrasystem system."

"It would have to be clearly outlined in the business agreement with the Empire AND would have to be prominently disclosed in any advertising done by your company," Tamerlane informed her. "There can be no room for misunderstanding."

"Done," Terra agreed readily.

"There must also be a substantial fine for breaking the agreement," Tamerlane added quickly.

"Define substantial," Terra's eyes narrowed on him slightly.

"I will have to consult similar agreements to ensure continuity between agreements," Tamerlane shrugged slightly as he picked up a flexi and made a note on it. "I will have to research it and get back to you."

"There is NO way you are agreeing to this tonight, are you?" Terra let out another sigh as she looked over at the chronometer. She had been in his office for more than an hour and a half. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was not going to sway him from his position even if her proposal was beneficial to both sides and more than fair.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I told you nearly half an hour ago that I would review the materials and give it consideration. Although I will say that your continued pursuit of my agreement has brought to the forefront many questions which may have come up from further consideration. The additional information should result in a shorter wait time."

Although Terra had left Arktos without a 'goodbye' three months ago, Tamerlane had not taken it personally. She had been gone for more than three days before he knew she had departed Arktos for Elysium. Tyr had informed Tamerlane of Terra's departure when Tamerlane had attempted to nonchalantly inquire about Beka's daughter. It was then that Tamerlane realized just how little time he had for Terra in his life. He could easily understand why she would not find it necessary to inform him of her departure.

Finding her in his office the evening before had surprised him. No one had mentioned Terra was returning to Arktos. Finding her in business attire, in his office, with a business proposal had made him a little off center the previous evening. He had never dealt with Terra in such a manner. After their meeting this evening, Tamerlane could tell she was not nearly as skilled as her mother. However, he could tell she could hold her own if he pushed. Thus far, he had not felt the need to push her on the topic. He needed to review the material more and give it due consideration.

"How have you been?" Terra asked suddenly as she turned and walked back over to the conference table. She slipped on her jacket, picked up her satchel and began retrieving her copies of the information while making a stack for Tamerlane.

"I have been well," Tamerlane replied as he stood up and walked over to the conference table. He leaned back against it next to her, bringing himself down to her height. "You?"

"I have been working my ass off back on Elysium," Terra glanced over at him before focusing on getting her flexis into the satchel and the satchel closed. The effect his closeness had on her was not lost on her in the least. "Getting all of the business documentation and financials settled for this meeting took a lot of work. Dad and I spent a great deal of time on this. We both feel that it is time to make a big move with the company. Having 'exclusive' transport between the Empire and the Commonwealth will set us up for success in the future."

"I can tell a great deal of effort went into the preparation and the proposal itself," Tamerlane replied. He only wished more people came to him as prepared.

"You're impressed," Terra nodded slowly as she looked over at him.

"I am impressed," Tamerlane replied as he gazed into her eyes.

"But not enough to say YES, tonight," Terra replied quickly.

"One has nothing to do with the other," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked away from Terra. "You have your family business to consider. I have an entire Empire to consider."

"I understand," Terra replied as she studied his profile. "I don't like having to wait … but I do understand."

"Do you?" Tamerlane asked as he looked over at her again. Terra nodded.

"Is our business concluded?" Terra asked after a moment of silence extended between them.

"It is," Tamerlane replied after a moment of consideration. He enjoyed having her in his office and speaking with her after her three month absence from his life.

"Open and honest communication?" Terra asked as her eyes moved over his.

"Direct and forthcoming communication," Tamerlane countered with a slight nod.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with business," Terra replied softly. Without hesitation, she leaned and pressed a firm kiss against his lips. Before he could react, Terra picked up her satchel and swung the strap over her shoulder. "If I can be of any further assistance while you are considering our proposal, feel free to contact me. I'm staying with your dad and my mom while I am on Arktos."

"Good night," Terra finished before leaning and pressing another kiss against his lips.


	50. Chapter 50

"So you are only here for a short time? On business?"

"Business brought me back to Arktos," Terra nodded as her eyes moved about the quiet crowd Kindred and Lex were hosting for a party of sorts. It was much less rowdy than many of Kindred's parties in the past.

When Terra had returned to Arktos five days ago, she had taken up her mother's invitation to sleep in their home. Kindred and Lex were still newlyweds and Terra did not want to intrude even though the suite was technically half hers. So far, her visit with her mother and Tyr had been exceptionally relaxing and nice. Terra had also learned that Kindred and Lex refrained from having friends over unless Tyr and Beka were out for the night. The shared patio space was the issue. Beka and Tyr did not like being relegated to their suite all of the time. Kindred found that Beka and Tyr cramped his style and limited the more fun aspects of his parties.

"I am uncertain how long I will remain on Arktos this visit," Terra continued as she looked over at the man seated beside her.

The party had started out about dinner time. There had been a grilled feast served in the courtyard. After dinner, there were drinks and conversation. As the night wore on, swimsuits appeared. Since then there was low music, a fire in the fire pit, the low din of conversations taking place around the courtyard and in the hot pool, and the splash of people entering the swimming pool.

At first Terra did not plan on attending Kindred and Lex's soiree. However, the smell of the food had enticed her tastebuds. The sober people coming in nicely dressed and calm had lured her out of Tyr and Beka's suite. Terra had found herself enjoying herself socially for the first time in months.

She had been visiting with a few people she had met at the university when Bart had appeared. Terra tried to keep herself hidden from sight for as long as she could. She really had no desire to pick up their relationship where it left off last time. Bart was a fun, interesting guy. However, with Bart, there was always more. A physical, sexual aspect to their relationship. This trip to Arktos, Terra had no desire to get caught up in all of that again.

It had taken only a short time before Bart had spied her. He had come over and greeted her then joined in the conversation. The conversation flowed for some time until slowly the group she was with broke up as people began to drink and dance and swim and such.

"Maybe we could get together, have dinner," Bart offered as he looked around when he heard his name. As the night wore on, Terra began to recognize some more familiar faces. People who routinely visited the palace and partied with Kindred and Nate. Terra looked in the direction Bart was gazing. One of the guys was holding up a beer and gesturing in his direction then the pool.

"I don't know," Terra shook her head as she looked back at Bart.

"You wanna take a dip?" Bart asked as he got to his feet. In a flash, he slipped off his shoes while tugging his shirt up over his head.

"Not tonight," Terra shook her head as she gestured to the simple halter top dress she was wearing. "I actually didn't pack any swimsuits this trip."

"I'm sure you left stuff here," Bart gestured toward the suite. "Or Lex could loan you something."

"Maybe another night," Terra shook her head as Bart unzipped his pants and rid himself of the material. Beneath, he was wearing something that could pass for swim wear.

"I could just sit here and keep you company," Bart shrugged as he sat back down beside her at the counter of the outdoor kitchen area.

"You don't have to do that," Terra shook her head as her eyes moved around the courtyard. The group was not as rowdy as they once were. Terra assumed that maturity kept them from behaving like fools even though they still liked a good pool party.

"I would like to," Bart shrugged as he leaned closer to Terra. "Or we could get out of here. Go somewhere a little quieter. Catch up."

"Well damn," Terra murmured under her breath when she noticed one of Tamerlane's guards posted just inside the door. Either the party was getting a little out of bounds or Tamerlane was nearby. She doubted Tamerlane was there to attend the party. She could only guess he was there to see Tyr, Beka or Lex.

"What?" Bart asked when Terra looked back at him.

"Nothing," Terra shook her head.

"So, you wanna get outta here?" Bart asked as he leaned a little closer to Terra.

"Terra."

Terra froze when she heard her name coming from behind her. She turned slowly to find Tamerlane standing a short distance away by the door to Tyr and Beka's suite. Tamerlane gestured to her with the slightest movement of his head.

"I … ummmmm …" Terra looked back at Bart. His eyes were wide with the surprise of seeing the Emperor behind them. Bart, like most of Kindred friends, had at least seen Tamerlane around the suites in the past. Terra believed many of them came around trying to 'rub elbows' with the Emperor himself. Terra gestured in the direction of Beka's doorway when it was opened and Tamerlane went inside. "I should probably go see what he wants."

"Ummm yeah," Bart nodded as his attention focused on Terra once again. "You want me to … go with you?"

"Nah," Terra patted his shoulder as she got to her feet. "Go. Have fun. I'll find you when I'm done with him."

XX

Terra opened the door to the suite and slipped inside. She locked the door just so no one mistakenly entered her mom and Tyr's home.

"I guess you can see that your dad and my mom aren't here," Terra said as she walked into the common living area to find Tamerlane looking in their cooler in the kitchen.

"My father and your mother are at the palace in Alatopah," Tamerlane informed her as he uncapped a bottle and took a drink. He closed the door to the cooler and walked over to lean back against the counter.

"Why are they in Alatopah?" Terra's brow furrowed as she walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler before walking over to the island counter facing Tamerlane. She pulled herself up on the counter to take a seat before uncapping the bottle and taking a long drink. The cool water felt good going down after sitting outside in the warmth of the summer evening.

"Privacy," Tamerlane offered as he gestured toward the courtyard outside. "Every other weekend, my father and your mother make a point of leaving the residence so your brother and my sister can have their privacy. Usually, there ends up being a gathering of some sort. Your brother and my sister like to entertain their friends here. Security is easier if they invite guests to the palace instead of going out to a gathering."

"I was surprised to find out you are providing security for Kindred," Terra replied as she took a long drink from the bottle.

"I provide security for my sister," Tamerlane corrected her with the shake of his head.

"No one knows she is your sister so there is no reason to provide security for her," Terra countered. "She is married to my brother who happens to be the son of the wife of the Nietzschean Emperor's father. That might make Kindred a potential target resulting in Alexandra being targeted."

"If I followed that logic, you should be provided security as well," Tamerlane posed before taking another drink from his bottle.

"You have no authority in Commonwealth space," Terra shook her head slowly. "Therefore, you cannot provide official Empire security. However, I have been made aware of some additional security measures my father and mother have put into place since my mother married your father."

"And do not think I am unaware of the security that has been in place whenever I have been on Arktos," Terra smirked lightly. "I have an excellent memory and keen observational skills. I have seen them in the city when I was there in the past."

"Your mother would hound me to the bowels of hell and back if something were to happen to one of her children while they were on Arktos. It would not matter if it were due to your relationship to me or due to some foolishness on your own part," Tamerlane capped his bottle and placed it on the counter beside him. "I would prefer to not give your mother yet another reason."

"So our parents are in Alatopah. Kindred and Alexandra are safe and secure in the palace," Terra looked Tamerlane over slowly. "What brings you here this evening?"

"I have been thinking about our meeting the other evening," Tamerlane began as his eyes moved over her face.

"I would prefer all discussions on my proposal go through official channels," Terra frowned slightly as she took another sip from her bottle. "I am free all day, every day. Have Ashan send me a time and I will be there."

"I did not come here tonight to discuss your business proposal," Tamerlane shook his head before looking around the kitchen and common living area. When his gaze moved back to her, Terra was studying the water bottle in her hands.

"That was a mistake … a huge … gigantic … error in judgement," Terra replied as she glanced up at him before looking back at her bottle. "I should not have kissed you. It was inappropriate."

"A huge … gigantic … error in judgement?" Tamerlane asked as he pushed himself away from the counter and closed the short distance between them.

"I didn't think it through. I just … it happened," Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly when she felt the softness of his suede vest against the bare skin of her knees. She took another calming breath before looking up at him. "I am sorry it happened. It will not happen again."

"Open and honest communication, Terra," Tamerlane reminded her in a soft soothing tone. The bottle slipped from her grasp as Tamerlane took it and place it on the counter beside her. He waited for her to look back at him again before continuing. "Do you truly regret doing it?"

"Yes … no … I don't know," Terra couldn't stop the words from spilling out of her mouth.

"Which is it?" Tamerlane asked as he reached out to still the hand rubbing her collarbone. It was a nervous habit that he had first noticed years ago during his first encounters with Terra Hawkins. He released her hand and allowed it to drop to her lap.

"Yes I regret it because I do not want you to get the wrong idea. I came here with a legitimate business opportunity. I do not want you to think that I am using … such things … to get you to sign an agreement. I do not want you to think that I kissed you and now I am withholding anything more until you sign the agreement. It was a mistake. I am here representing Hawkins Transport on a business matter. That is all," Terra replied in as calm and unwavering voice as she could. At the moment, her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute and all she could really think about was kissing him again. Even after not seeing him for three months and all of the weirdness that went with their odd relationship, she still found herself drawn to him as she had the first time she had laid eyes on him.

"Very well," Tamerlane replied as his eyes searched hers for a long moment. "I will have Ashan set up a meeting in the next few days. The Empire's counterproposal should be drafted in that time. You and I can meet and further these negotiations. I apologize for the intrusion. I will let you return to your party and Bartolomew."

"Good night, Terra," Tamerlane took a step back and retrieved the half finished bottle of juice from the counter. Without another word, he turned and started toward the doorway.

Terra groaned to herself as he disappeared from sight. That had not gone exactly as she had planned. Not that she had planned to see Tamerlane until their next official meeting.

"Tamerlane, wait," Terra called after him. She slipped from the counter and hurried to the door. She found it slipping closed. Tamerlane was gone.


	51. Chapter 51

"You still out here?"

Terra looked up from the flexi in her hand. She made another quick note before tapping on her datapad.

"Yeah," Terra replied as she placed her datapad on the chaise next to her.

"It is getting late. Lex and I were about to turn in when I noticed the lights were still on out here," Kindred stopped at the end of Terra's chaise. He gestured to her satchel and the flexis scatted on the chaise. "You still working on that?"

"I am still working on it," Terra groaned to herself while running her hands over her face. She had received feedback on her proposal from several departments that governed transportation and commerce within the Nietzschean Empire. Apparently, Terra's materials were not as detailed and thorough as she thought that were. She was no expert on Nietzschean business models, finance, transport, commerce or regulations. Whoever marked up her proposal made certain that she knew it.

"I spent months here on Arktos taking business course. I spent weeks reviewing regulations and such. I spent weeks compiling the businesses documentation and financials. Dad and I spent nearly four weeks drafting our proposal. Some commercial lawyer Dad knows looked over everything. I thought we were solid. Apparently, the Nietzscheans who reviewed it do not agree," Terra picked up one of the flexis and showed it to Kindred. Even from where he was standing he would be able to see all of the highlighted areas. No one had bothered to tell her how to fix it. They only let her know it was wrong. "It will take another few days to get everything right. Then they will take another shot at it. Doing business with the Empire is going to be … challenging … to say the least."

"Did you ask Mom for help?" Kindred handed the flexi back to Terra.

"She offered," Terra put the flexi in her stack. "It would probably be easier if I just let her take care of the details. However, Dad and I decided to do this. I don't want to put it all on Mom's shoulders now. Not to mention … His Exalted Emperor … may find it to be a conflict of interest for Mom to help me since she works for his Empire."

"Mom would never let the two mix. She is good at her job and loyal to her position and responsibilities. If Tamerlane won't let Mom assist in ironing out the details to help her flesh and blood family, he is just being a prick. I can talk to Tamerlane … or see if Lex will talk to him," Kindred sighed deeply as he looked down at his sister. He could see the time and effort she was putting in. It infuriated him that Tamerlane Anasazi was being such a tight ass about the whole thing. What good was it to be related to the Emperor if there was no real benefit.

"No," Terra shook her head quickly as she looked up at Kindred. "We are doing this all through the proper channels. I don't want any favors from the Empire. I want to be treated just like that would any other Commonwealth based business. This has to be all legit and on the up and up."

"I appreciate all of your efforts. If you need anything …" Kindred began. Although he had no real hands on participation with their company, he was still a part owner with Terra and Leydon.

"I'll be sure to let you know if there is anything you can do," Terra shrugged. "I may get you to proofread it for mistakes. Those overachievers even pointed out punctuation concerns."

"Grammar and composition are not my forte," Kindred laughed as he shook her head. "Pretty sure you had to edit everything I have ever written."

"True," Terra agreed.

"It's getting late. Why don't you call it a night? Relax. Unwind," Kindred offered with a smile. "Tackle it again in the morning with fresh eyes and a rested mind."

"I will probably lose my mind soon if I don't take a break," Terra began to gather up the flexis. She had not realized how late it had gotten. "Good night."

"G'night, Ter," Kindred replied before disappearing back into the suite.


	52. Chapter 52

Terra groaned to herself as she tossed yet another flexi onto the makeshift desk she had made from two of the small tables that were normally positioned by the chaises to hold drinks and such. She had lost track of how much time she had put into her proposal since arriving on Arktos nearly two weeks ago. She found herself becoming more and more frustrated by the whole endeavor the longer she was there. If it wasn't for the simple fact that she had assured her father she could make it happen, she probably wouldn't still be working her ass off to try to make it a reality.

At several points in the last week, she had considered packing up her things and leaving Arktos and forgetting about trying to expand Hawkins Transports into the Nietzschean Empire. Quite often, she wondered why her father was so adamant that now was the time to try to expand the business. In Terra's mind, although the competition might be stiff, there were plenty of areas within Commonwealth space for them to make a run at their competition. For some reason, her father was stuck on the idea of expanding Hawkins Transports into the Nietzschean Empire.

Terra had studied her father's initial proposal as thoroughly as she could. She could find absolutely no 'con' in the plan. After her tumultuous past with Tamerlane and the Empire, she was not about to get wrapped up in any Leydon Bruce Hawkins scams against the Empire. She knew if things went sideways with this and her father really wasn't on the up and up, her relationship with Tamerlane would most likely be irreparably damaged.

Now, not only was she now having to deal with the convoluted bureaucracy of the Nietzschean Empire itself. She had learned that there were broad regulations that governed all member worlds of the Nietzschean Empire. In addition, there were also many systems or drifts which had additional requirements of their own.

Currently, she was trying to sift through all of the materials she had received thus far on those regulations. Even though she had been assured it was not necessary for her to have all of those pieces of the business plan fleshed out to gain Empire approval, it was strongly suggested that having that information available might facilitate gaining approval from the Empire. Terra felt like they wanted her to do all the research, then they would use that information and other information they had to tell her why she was wrong, her documentation was incomplete and make her feel like a totally inept business owner.

Earlier in the evening, her mother had stopped to talk with her. Beka had offered to help Terra wade through the mountain of information before her. Terra had assured her mother that when she needed Beka to assist, she would certainly ask. Terra wanted to do all she could before bringing Beka into the mix. Luckily for Terra this evening, she didn't want her mother's assistance because Tyr had appeared while they were talking. Beka and Tyr were on their way out for the night. They were leaving Arktos for the next few days. A festival on Itharus was taking place. Beka and Tyr had been to every event in the last several years. Beka considered it an anniversary of their first 'date'.

Not long after her mother and Tyr departed, Kindred had appeared. He and Terra had talked for a short time while he was waiting for Lex to get ready. They were going into Aeolian for dinner and a show. Kindred thought he should inform Terra that several couples would probably return to the palace with them afterwards.

'Just what I need,' Terra thought to herself as she looked at the time. It was a little after 2100. She figured she had about half an hour before Kindred and Lex would return with their posse in tow. She looked back at the material she planned to cover that evening and decided to take a break. She stacked up the flexis and closed down her datapad. She had three days to get the next version of her proposal to her 'tormentors' as she called the Nietzscheans who reviewed her work.

She got to her feet and stretched for a moment before walking over to the edge of the pool. She stepped down onto the top step and enjoyed the coolness of the water on her feet and lower leg. The evening was warm but not overly hot. A light breeze seemed to keep the temperature comfortable without blowing things about. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She tried to push the policies, rules and regulations from her mind so she could relax a little. She considered changing into her swimsuit and taking a quick dip before Kindred, Lex and their friends returned. It would have to be a quick swim but Terra had always found swimming to be relaxing and exhausting at the same time.

"Good evening."

A rush of uncertainty flowed through Terra when she heard his deep, melodious voice behind her. It had not been too long ago when he had come to see her. That evening, she had laid awake in bed wondering what he was thinking after she had told him it had been a gigantic mistake to kiss him. In a professional sense, it had been a huge mistake. On a personal level, it was the one thing she had wanted to do from the moment she had laid eyes on him upon her return to Arktos. Her only problem was, for now, she needed to keep their interactions professional. She could not risk him thinking their personal relationship hinged of the outcome of her business proposal.

"Good evening," Terra replied as she looked over her shoulder to find him standing at the end of the chaise she had been occupying a short time ago. She had not heard his approach but rarely did she. He always claimed to make plenty of noise for her to hear him but she didn't think he ever really did.

Her eyes moved over him quickly. He was dressed as he normally was – black and gray patterned vest, black leather pants and boots. The titanium helix on his bicep always caught her attention. She considered her appearance at the moment. Her hair was up in a messy knot. Her face was free of any enhancements. She was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top. She had spent most of the day working on her proposal. She had not planned on going anywhere or seeing anyone tonight.

"Your dad and my mom went to the festival on Itharus," Terra informed him as she watched him as he sat down on the end of her chaise.

"Kindred and Lex went to Aeolian for dinner and a show," Terra added when Tamerlane looked around the courtyard. Terra's eyes moved around the space as well.

"My father told me about his trip earlier today between meetings," Tamerlane replied as he looked back at her. Her gaze was drifting around the courtyard at the moment. "When Beka came to Arktos years ago, they attended when I could not. They have been attending regularly every year since then. Your mother sees it as a reminder of their first outing as a potential couple."

"Kindred and Lex should be back any time," Terra added as her eyes moved back to him. She had noticed that none of Tamerlane's guards were posted inside the courtyard like they would normally be. "Several couples are supposed to join them for cocktails and a swim."

"Alexandra and Kindred routinely have people to the palace," Tamerlane shrugged like it was no big deal. "Luckily, those that are most often invited are more … upstanding denizens of Arktos. Security has not had any issues in the last month."

"Soooo…." Terra raised her eyebrows when he stopped speaking and silence descended between them.

"I have something for you," Tamerlane picked up some flexis that were laying on the chaise beside him.

"What is this?" Terra sighed deeply as she stepped out of the pool and walked back over to the chaise.

"Information concerning forms and licensing requirements and registrations necessary for Hawkins Transport to complete. They cover items such as potential facilities within Empire space, or ships and employees who may require entry into Empire space," Tamerlane offered as he released the flexis when she took them. "These are not only for the Empire but also for the largest of the systems you will most likely wish to do business with within the Empire. I doubt setting up deals with smaller systems will be financially beneficial to your company. It would be expensive and time consuming and I would think the likelihood of a Commonwealth company wanting to ship directly to those systems is minute."

"Thanks," Terra didn't bother to look at the flexis. She moved over and placed them with the rest of the materials she needed to take inside with her. Although his information might save her time, effort and money, at the moment she really didn't need more documentation to complete. Terra was not familiar with the majority of the systems within the Empire so she had been instructed that documentation needed to be filled out for each and every system within the Empire. At least this little bit of information from him might narrow the scope of her work. However, in the beginning, her father has a specific list of systems and drifts he wanted to invest time and effort in. "I appreciate the information. But before I waste my time filling them all out, I would like to have an agreement in place demonstrating that Hawkins Transport will have a presence in Empire space."

"My father says you are having difficulties with your paperwork," Tamerlane said just as she was about to turn back to the pool. It had been nearly two weeks since Terra had first shown up in his office that first night with Beka. Since their meeting, she had been working on her proposal and forwarding it to the appropriate departments within Nietzschean governance. Tamerlane did not expect to actually meet with Terra again until all of the necessary components had been completed by her and approved by the various departments. Tamerlane would make his final decision after all of the legwork had been done by Terra and others. There would be some discussions and negotiations possible when they finally met.

"I am not having difficulties with my paperwork," Terra shook her head in denial. "I am just learning that the red tape of the Nietzschean Empire rivals that of the Commonwealth. AND apparently you do not have the last say about everything that happens in your Empire."

"I have the final say about everything that happens within the Empire," Tamerlane replied a bit brusquely. "The 'local' regulations which vary between member systems only exist because I allow them to exist. I find it 'keeps the peace', you might say, to allow those 'in power' in the Empire's systems to have some autonomy."

"It would make it much easier on those wishing to do business with the Empire if all of the rules, regulations, licenses, certifications, fees and taxes were the same throughout the Empire," Terra countered as she gestured to the pile of flexis she already had.

"You are a non-Empire entity attempting to operate a business not only in conjunction with the Empire but within the Empire," Tamerlane replied with the slightest shrug. "You have to meet more expectations than Empire based entities doing business within the Empire or Commonwealth entities dealing directly with the Empire and not individual systems."

"Whatever it is," Terra's gazed narrow on him. "It sucks."

"I did not come here to debate the difficulties of navigating the business regulations of the Empire," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes drifted by her and focused on the door back into the palace. He had not expected his assistance to be received with such distaste. His staff had spent days gathering data on which systems routinely received transports that originated in Commonwealth space. The information contained on the flexis would save her considerable time and filing fees.

"No," Terra agreed as she pointed to the flexis. "You came to give me even more crap to do before Hawkins Transport can operate seamlessly between Commonwealth and Empire space."

"I was attempting to lessen your workload," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved back to her face. He really had not planned to come to their residence to deliver the information. However, he used it as a reason for coming to her residence. "In the future, I will make no such attempts."

"Thank you for trying to help," Terra sighed deeply as she ran her hands over the back of her neck. "I still have a ton to do. Knowing that there is even more ... it a bit disconcerting."

"Lex and Kindred will be back any minute now. I really need to get my stuff out of the way and make myself scarce before all of the couples get here," Terra looked toward the door before looking back at Tamerlane. "It would probably by better if Kindred didn't find you here. He would get the wrong idea ..."

"What wrong idea would that be?" Tamerlane asked as he got to his feet. His close proximity and height caused Terra to look up at him. Her heart beat a little faster when she met his gaze.

"Tamerlane," Terra shook her head slowly as she held his gaze.

"Terra," Tamerlane replied in a softer tone but with a similar tone of resignation as she had used. "You are aware I could have just had an aide bring you those flexis. I chose to bring them myself."

"And why would you want to do that?" Terra's heartbeat quickened in her chest as he moved ever so slightly closer to her. Her eyes held his as he leaned toward her.

"For the opportunity to do this," Tamerlane's lips were soft yet sure when they pressed against her lips. His eyes held hers as his lips moved slowly over hers until her lips responded.

"We can't do this," Terra pulled her lips away from his slowly. Her hand drifted up to caress his jaw. The caress only lasted a moment before her hand dropped and she took a step back from him. "Kindred and Lex will be back soon. And I have work to do."

Terra gestured vaguely toward the door indicating that he should go.

"Good night, Tamerlane."

"Good night, Terra," Tamerlane replied before he headed toward the doorway back into the palace.


	53. Chapter 53

Tamerlane picked up the last of the flexis on the conference table and carried them over to his desk. He had finished up his nightly stacks of correspondence. Ashan had already retrieved those that he needed to deal with or needed to assign to others on the staff. Tamerlane cleared off a corner and placed the newest pile of materials for him to review before his meetings next week.

Another week had passed since the night he had visited Terra.

According to his father and Beka, Terra was still working on the next submission of the company's proposal to expand their business into the Nietzschean Empire. Tyr still maintained his assertions that Terra was having difficulties with the documentation. Beka had only commented that starting a new business venture was hard enough in its own. Navigating governmental bureaucracies spanning multiple systems made it even harder. Even the most experienced business people had difficulty from time to time working their way through all of the requirements and regulations. Terra had a great deal of business experience running the company Leydon and Beka had started. However, she had little business education and was attempting a gigantic feat in attempting to start a branch of Hawkins Transport within the Nietzschean Empire.

Beka had also stated that Terra was doing everything herself without a staff. Unlike the Nietzschean committee that was scrutinizing her work. They lived the codes and had dozens of researchers and staff to assist in picking her business plan and proposal apart.

After his last conversation with Beka, Tamerlane had arranged for Terra to have a liaison between her and the Empire to assist her in her work. Tamerlane made certain that Terra was not made aware that this was not the usual protocol. Given the scope of what she was doing from outside of the Empire, Tamerlane considered that if other business entities ever approached the Empire with similar requests, a liaison might be the norm. Although, at the root of it all, he knew he was granting her some assistance because he, not the Empire, wanted to assist her. Tamerlane knew Beka and Kindred were willing to assist. But, as of this morning, according to his father, Terra was not asking for nor receiving assistance except for her appointed liaison. She planned to submit her documentation, wait for feedback, then moved forward from there. Although eager to get the business functioning, Terra wanted to get it done right so there would be no surprises or repercussions in the future.

"Sire?"

Tamerlane looked toward the door when it opened and Ashan stepped inside. The older male closed the door slightly while waiting for Tamerlane to respond.

"Yes?" Tamerlane asked as he picked up another smaller stack of flexis and walked back toward the conference table. He began to lay them out so he could look at several at once.

"Terra Hawkins is in the reception area," Ashan gestured toward the door. "I have informed her that you are no longer accepting appointments this evening."

It was surprisingly early for Tamerlane to be done with his meetings. Normally, he might see people until as late as 2300. Today was one of the rare times when Tamerlane only allowed his schedule to be filled until 2000. He did not leave the office early. Instead, he was able to leisurely peruse materials, finish any pending projects and get a handle on what the next week would bring.

"I take it by your presence in my office that she did not accept your response," Tamerlane picked up a flexi and looked through it quickly before picking up a second one with information pertaining to the first.

"She requested that I inquire if you would make an exception and grant her an audience," Ashan nodded that Tamerlane was right in his deduction. "She claims she only needs a few moments of your time."

Tamerlane's eyes remained on the flexis while he considered his response. He had plenty of files to review this evening. However, the simple fact that she was there had him intrigued. As far as he knew her documentation had been returned to her today for her responses. She had until the middle of next week to respond to the concerns of the departments.

"Sire?" Ashan asked hesitantly as the silence lengthened.

"Show her in," Tamerlane replied without looking up from the flexis in his hand. He put one down and picked up another.

"As you wish, sire," Ashan started to open the door to retrieve Terra.

"And Ashan?" Tamerlane's voice gave the older male pause.

"Yes?" Ashan looked back toward the Emperor who appeared engrossed in his work.

"You may go for the evening," Tamerlane replied as he dropped the flexis back on the table before gathering them together again.

"Yes, sire," Ashan nodded before disappearing for a moment. When he returned, he ushered Terra into the office and announced her. In a blink, he was gone.

"Thank you for seeing me this evening," Terra said as she eased her way further into the office when Tamerlane failed to immediately acknowledge her presence. He appeared to be reading a flexi on the top of the pile in his hand.

"Ashan said you finished your last meeting at 1953," Terra continued as she walked over to the conference table and put her satchel on the table. "I thought he had lost his mind there for a minute. When I realized he was serious …"

"I may not have meetings but a I have a great deal of work to do this evening," Tamerlane looked up from his flexi and focused on her for a moment. "If there is a specific reason for your visit, I would appreciate you getting to the point. If not …"

"I came to talk to you about this," Terra replied as she flipped open her satchel. She picked it up, turned it upside down and allowed the flexis inside to fall out onto the table. The rush of flexis littered the tabletop and a few fell to the floor when Terra shook the satchel dramatically to empty it completely.

"What is this?" Tamerlane asked as he picked up his flexis so there was no chance of them getting mixed with the ones she had littered the table with. She was currently picking up a few that had fallen on the floor.

"This is the crap I am having to deal with to do business with and within the Nietzschean Empire," Terra tossed a handful of flexis on the table to join those already there. She waved an arm at the table. "I wondered if you, as Emperor of the Empire, knew exactly how ridiculously cumbersome it is to actually try to do business with your Empire."

"The Empire is immense with billions of inhabitants in thousands of systems and countless worlds, habitats, colonies and drifts," Tamerlane informed her as he walked over to place his flexis on his desk. He walked back in the direction of the conference table. "Plenty of beings do business daily with and within the Empire. Perhaps the Empire's system is not the problem?"

"I know you are not trying to say I am the problem," Terra retorted shortly. She had been working on this project all day and she was at her wits end when it came to navigating the Nietzschean Empire's red tape. The liaison assigned to her case was supposed to be helpful. Thus far, all he had done was give her even more regulations to review and conflicting policies to wade through. "I'll have you know …"

"You are a freaking genius so it cannot possibly be you," Tamerlane interjected before she could finish what she was going to say.

Terra's eyes flew up to his when the words sank in. The amused expression on his face irritated her slightly because she was in a grumpy mood but also made her smile.

"Not even a freaking genius could successfully maneuver through the mountains of conflicting regulations and policies found within the confines of this entity known as the Nietzschean Empire," Terra shook her head as she looked at the mess she had dumped on the table.

"I have been told that you are making progress," Tamerlane replied as he pushed back some of her flexis and leaned back against the conference table.

"You and I are friends. Are we not?" Terra began as she picked up a couple of the flexis. Even if she wanted to discuss any of them with his now, she couldn't because her dramatic dumping of her bag had left them completely disorganized. "Friends assist one another …"

"No," Tamerlane's voice was clear and his one word answer was concise.

"No?" Terra raised her eyebrow questioningly as she looked over at him. "I haven't even said …"

"We are not friends," Tamerlane spoke again before she could finish.

"WHAT?" Terra's eyes widened when his words registered with her. "You don't consider us to be friends?"

"I would think if you seriously reflected on our history, you might come to the same conclusion," Tamerlane began to gather together the flexis that littered the tabletop next to him. "Our relationship, in the very beginning, was one of subterfuge. Subterfuge on your part, I might add."

Tamerlane looked at the flexis as he straightened and stacked them.

"I have been your mark, your savior, your protector, your social acquaintance, and in the oddest way your family by the marriage of my father to your mother." Tamerlane looked over at her. Terra flushed slightly when his gaze moved over her slowly. "We have been … sexual partners … one might call it … on occasion. However, I do not necessarily believe all of our interactions over the years makes us … friends."

"I … ummm …." Terra found herself at a loss of words at the moment. She looked away from Tamerlane's rather intense gaze as she started to gather the flexis closest to her together and shoved them back in her satchel. For a brief moment, she wondered if his attitude had anything to do with her reaction to kissing him then her reaction to him kissing her. She had all but thrown him out of the courtyard the last time she had seen him.

"If you and I were friends," Tamerlane's voice was softer when he spoke. He laid the flexis he had collected on the table beside the ones she was sweeping into a pile. "I would not have had to find out from your mother and my father that you had left Arktos four months ago. You left without a word to me. If you and I were friends … as you claim … a simple goodbye would be the normal farewell before departure, would it not?"

"You were unavailable when I decided to leave," Terra replied as she shoved more flexis in her satchel.

"You could have delayed your departure until I was available," Tamerlane offered as he moved closer to her. "You could have left correspondence of some sort. In the three months you were away, there was ample opportunity for some sort of message to have been sent. When we were in Alatopah, I thought you and I had forged some sort of understanding."

"From the time we returned here from Alatopah after the wedding until the day I decided to leave … you were unavailable," Terra replied simply. "I had informed my father of when I was returning to Elysium. I saw no reason to forego my travel plans until I spoke to you. Perhaps I should have left a message. However, I did not believe it was necessary. You and I had not spoken since the evening before the wedding. You are always occupied by business, your wives …"

"You are having issues with the regulations governing business in the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane cut off her rambling explanation of why she did not alert him to her last departure. When she started to make it sound like it was his fault she had not made him aware that she was leaving, he really didn't want to hear any more. Tamerlane turned and walked back toward his desk. When Terra looked in that direction, he was pulling out his chair. He waved in the direction of the chairs before his desk.

"Tamerlane," Terra sighed deeply as she picked up her disheveled stack of flexis and shoved them in her bag. She started over to his desk. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye the last time I left …"

"If there are specific issues you are having with the regulations," Tamerlane shook his head as he pointed to the chair before his desk. "Please give me specific codes and examples. You have an hour."

"I …" Terra hesitated briefly as she wavered about what to do next. Finally, she took and deep breath, pulled out the first handful of flexis and skimmed the first few quickly as she took a seat. When she found one she had questions about, she looked across the desk at Tamerlane. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was intense and unreadable. Terra found herself briefly flustered and wasn't sure exactly what to say to begin the conversation. "Ummm … concerning code 146 section 48 subsection 3 …"


	54. Chapter 54

"What's going on?"

Terra looked up from her flexi when she heard her mother's voice. Currently, Terra was reclining on one of the chaises by the pool.

"Nothing," Terra shook her head and shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Beka gestured to Terra. This was the first time in weeks that Terra had not been surrounding by flexis and her datapad pouring over Empire regulations.

"Fine," Terra waved the flexi in the air. "I am just reading the latest updates concerning the archeological expeditions on Ptolyny."

"Ptolyny?" Beka's brow furrowed slightly as she looked at her daughter. Terra seemed to be relaxing by the pool in a bathing suit instead of working. As far as Beka knew, an agreement had still not been reached between the Empire and Hawkins Transports.

"It is an uninhabited planet in the system of Manimian in the Xullox sector of the Empire," Terra replied as she turned the flexi so her mother could see the article she was reading. "Apparently, the planet was once inhabited. There are several teams from Kodiak University investigating potential sites on the planet. At the moment, it is believed that a shift in the planet's poles led to the extinction of nearly all life of the planet. All of the people living on the planet were wiped out along with 90% of everything else."

"Sounds interesting," Beka nodded as she studied her daughter. "However, I was more interested in how your business dealings with the Empire are progressing."

"I have submitted what I hope to be the last set of documentation to the committees," Terra replied as she turned off the flexi and laid it on the cushion beside her. "Once it has been reviewed, we should finally be able to negotiate the finer points of the deal. It has been a total pain in the ass to deal with the general Empire regs plus all of the local regs. I look forward to getting this all worked out so we can meet and get some agreements in place with those who will actually be our clients."

"Tyr said you have been working with some Empire staff to navigate the inner workings between worlds," Beka nodded as she looked in the direction of her suite when the door opened. Tyr appeared with Tamerlane. The two men had been talking about work when they arrived and while Tyr had been getting ready for dinner. She and Tyr were about to leave for the evening and Tamerlane was holding them up at the moment.

"Ever since I pointed out, to Tamerlane, the conflicting regs throughout the Empire, progress has been slowly made," Terra smiled as she looked at her mother. Ever since that night in his office, Terra had been giving her contact person examples of conflicting regulation between Empire rules and local rules. Her contact investigated her claims and, if warranted, revisions to Nietzschean regulations were being made or Hawkins Transports was being given an exemption. If nothing else, her liaison was at least assisting her in figuring out which regulations were held in highest regard. For the most part, Empire regs trumped all system or local regs. Unless the system or local infrastructure was not set up to accommodate. Then local regs trumped Empire regs.

"At least progress is being made," Beka frowned slightly. Tyr had been keeping her apprised of the progress. It seemed that Terra was challenging nearly every regulation on the books for various reasons. Some of her concerns had merit. Others did not. From what Beka had been told, it seemed that the exchanges between Terra and Tamerlane's staff had become more and more confrontational as Terra's project progressed. Beka had been concerned when she learned that Terra had taken some of her concerns directly to Tamerlane, himself. At first, Beka thought it would be the beginning of the end of Terra's proposal. Beka had seen Tamerlane torpedo many deals when 'inept people expected him to do all the work for them'. Oddly enough, Tamerlane had helped Terra. Tamerlane assisting Terra caused Beka a whole different kind of concern.

Terra and Beka both looked over when Tyr and Tamerlane walked over to the pool area where Beka was talking to Terra.

"I apologize for my father's tardiness this evening," Tamerlane addressed Beka when he and Tyr came to stand beside the sofa. "Meetings ran late …"

"It is fine. If we leave now we should get there in time," Beka assured Tamerlane. "Terra was just telling me she believes a final deal between Hawkins Transport and the Empire is near."

"I am certain an agreement might be reached if the Empire would stop being … an overreaching, uncompromising, inflexible totalitarian state that did not recognize a great deal if it slapped it in the face …" Tamerlane replied as his focus remained on Beka. He had been receiving updates about the progress from the heads of several departments. The liaison that had been assigned to Terra was also keeping Tamerlane apprised of their progress and any concerns being investigated. "And if the leader of the Empire was not a rigid, possibly corrupt, megalomaniac on the edge of insanity who hadn't an inkling of how the rest of the universe functioned."

Beka looked over at her daughter critically.

"What?" Terra put up her hands. "If that arrogant sycophant I am dealing with wasn't such a condescending prick …"

"Perhaps if you comported yourself like the leader you portray yourself to be," Tamerlane started to retaliate.

"Perhaps you should both save business for the office," Beka broke in when it appeared that Tamerlane and Terra were about to get into an argument. Throughout the years, Beka had seen what happened to those who insulted and challenged Tamerlane. Beka did not wish for her daughter to endure that hardship. Terra had worked too hard only to lose her deal because she couldn't keep from insulting Tamerlane or the Empire.

"Perhaps you and Tyr should leave before you witness me say something inappropriate to the Emperor," Terra grabbed her flexi and focused on it. "Which causes him to throw a tantrum."

"Terra," Beka gently warned her daughter again.

"We really should be going," Tyr caught Beka's hand and urged her toward the door.

"Have fun," Terra called after them as she got up and walked over to the outdoor kitchen area. She opened the cooler and pulled out a beer.

"Something I can do for you?" Terra asked when she turned around to find Tamerlane at the end of the counter.

"Are Alexandra and Kindred in this evening?" Tamerlane looked in the direction of the other suite.

"Ummmm," Terra seemed to think about it for a long moment. She opened the beer and took a long drink. "Pretty sure they were going to an exhibit opening at the museum. One of their friends … Giovarni Starnborg … curated one of the displays. I'm sure they will be home later this evening. Those things usually wrap up by 2200. Why?"

"It would be unfortunate if he were to exit the suite and get the wrong idea," Tamerlane replied as he moved toward her.

"What wrong idea would that be, Tamerlane?" Terra asked before taking another long drink of her beer.

Terra's pulse picked up when he moved even closer to her. The cold bottle slipped from her fingers when he took it from her. He took a drink from the bottle before placing it on the counter.

"Come with me," Tamerlane requested in a softer voice as he held out his hand to her. Terra wavered for just a second before she picked up the beer and shook her head.

"Not tonight, Tamerlane," Terra placed her hand on his leather clad chest for just a moment before allowing it to slip off as she walked by him. She took a steadying breath as she walked back over to the chaise, sat down, picked up her flexi and resumed her article.


	55. Chapter 55

'_I know we agreed to do this on your timeline. After all, you are the one putting in the time, enduring that place and those people and doing all the work.'_

Terra sighed as she looked out over the gardens back toward the palace. It was getting late in the evening. After a nice dinner with her mom, Tyr, Kindred and Lex, Terra had tried to relax by the pool with a holonovel. She couldn't really get into the story.

Her mind kept wandering back to her purpose on Arktos. She was still waiting on the latest draft of her proposal to make its rounds through the advisory commitment. Tyr had assured her at dinner that she was definitely making progress. The committee reviewing her materials now were the final obstacle in the plan being brought to Tamerlane's desk for final negotiations and approvals. Terra was concerned because it was taking so long. Tyr let her know that the longer it took, the better her chances were of them not rejecting it.

After giving up on the holonovel, she had taken a long walk through the gardens before making her way to the gazebo. It was a nice place to sit and think. It was relatively quiet except for the creatures of the night. No one ever came out there so there was no chance of bumping into anyone like there was in the more public gardens that people visiting the palace used. The gardens closest to Tamerlane and his family were off limits even to her.

The gazebo also brought Tamerlane to mind. Memories of shared time with him often filtered through her mind when she came out there. Reminders that he had nearly died there often caught her attention even though the staff had done their best to repair the gazebo and scrub away the reminders of that night. The stone was still discolored where his blood and that of his would be assassin had pooled and seeped into the material.

_'I was certain you would have gotten the deal done by now. I know you were going to do it by the books. But what good is it to have a relationship with the Nietzschean Emperor if you don't use it to your advantage. I always taught you to take advantage of every resource you could.'_

Terra's mind drifted to her last few encounters with Tamerlane. She had been careful to keep their interactions business focused. His revelation that he did not consider them to be friends hurt her when she really thought about it. She could see his point but at times, when they spent time together and really connected, she did not understand how he could not think they were friends.

She thought for a long moment about their interactions since she had returned. Other than a few more intimate moments, she had tried to keep a distance between them. She had been upfront with him about not wanting him to think she was engaging in a personal relationship to get something from him. She also made it clear she did not want him to get the idea she was trying to initiate a personal relationship only to withhold her affections in order to manipulate him.

The only problem was, in her mind at least, she almost felt that perhaps by not engaging in the type of relationship they had prior to her leaving the last time, she might be giving him the impression she was keeping her distance in order to manipulate him.

Terra sighed as she ran her hands over her face. She wrapped her arms around her body as she leaned forward with her hips resting against the top of the railing. The evening was pleasant with a cool breeze sending little shivers through her body from time to time. The night sky was clear and filled with the twinkling of a million stars. The moon was barely a sliver in the night sky and did little to illuminate the night sky.

'_Do what you think is best, baby girl. But just keep in mind, the sooner you can get us up and running the better. My contacts are getting antsy. I don't know how much longer I can stall them.'_

Her father's flickering image of the communication orb replayed through her mind. His words had been playing in a continuous loop through her head all day.

_'We really need this Terra. I need this. Do what you have to do to make it happen. But make it happen soon.'_

Terra glanced over her shoulder when she heard a sound behind her. She was surprised to see one of Tamerlane's guards descending the stone steps from the gazebo. She could hear muffled words as he communicated to someone else out in the darkness. She looked in the direction of the path through the woods but could see nothing. She debated for a moment whether she should leave before he got there. She knew the most likely reason for the guard to be checking out the gazebo was because Tamerlane was on his way out there. She was about to turn to leave when his voice stopped her from moving.

"I am surprised to find you out here."

"Why is that?" Terra asked as she glanced over her shoulder to find Tamerlane mounting the last step to the platform.

"Your brother is having an intimate gathering," Tamerlane walked over to the middle of the gazebo and looked up at the stars overhead. "I noticed when I was leaving my father's that several of Kindred's guests are acquaintances of yours."

"I would guess that by acquaintances … you mean guys you know I have dated," Terra looked back in the direction of the palace.

"I mean men I have seen you spending time with in a social setting," Tamerlane clarified as he looked in her direction. She was standing by the railing, facing toward the palace. She was wearing one of the more shapeless dresses he had seen her wearing. It looked like a more formal man's shirt with buttons and long sleeves. Tonight, she had the sleeves rolled up at the cuffs and the shirt-like dress reached her mid thigh.

"Kindred told me he was having a few people over," Terra took a long breath before exhaling. "I was not in the mood to hole up in mom's suite and I am really not in the mood for socializing. So, I took a walk and ended up here. Would you like the place to yourself?"

"There is no need for you to leave," Tamerlane replied as he looked back at the stars for a brief second before his eyes dropped back to her. "My father said you believe you have finished the draft of your proposal."

"If the committee doesn't tear it to shreds," Terra responded with a shrug. "If you don't mind … I am really trying to not think about work tonight. It is all I have been focusing on for weeks."

"What brings you out here?" Terra finally broke the silence that was beginning to extend between them. She had not meant to cut off the conversation with her words. She really just didn't want to spend whatever time they might share talking about business.

"You have known for years, I come here to contemplate the universe," Tamerlane looked back up at the night sky. "There are things to be considered. Options to be weighed. Decisions that need to be made."

"Deciding where you would like the Nietzschean Empire to expand next?" Terra shook her head as she turned around to face him. She leaned her lower back against the rail and watched him as he looked up at the stars overhead.

"Expanding the Empire is not on my mind tonight," Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out. "Stabilizing the Empire … is the subject of my consideration this evening."

"I would think your very existence would be enough to stabilize the Empire," Terra frowned slightly at his wording. It had always been her understanding the generations of Nietzscheans waited for the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni to appear. Although it took Tyr a great deal of effort to prove Tamerlane was not a fraud and years to begin pulling the Empire together, it was thought that nothing, short of Tamerlane Anasazi's death, would tear the Empire he led apart.

"Years ago, when my father decided to begin bringing together the Nietzschean prides together, in my name," Tamerlane began as his eyes dropped from the sky and focused on her. "He chose Arktos because of its location. Within a few slip jumps of Arktos, there were hundreds of minor Nietzschean prides. His goal was to unite them all."

"I would say he did a pretty good job of setting this all into motion for you," Terra's brow furrowed slightly. She wondered why he was telling her this and what it had to do with the contemplating he was there to do tonight.

"Through his efforts and mine through the years, all of these Nietzschean prides and their settlements have joined the Empire," Tamerlane continued as he looked back overhead. "Over the years, factions of many prides that were divided for some reason or another over the centuries found one another and many have united themselves. The prides are larger and stronger when all of the factions come back under the umbrella of one pride instead of many. I was surprised as I grew to learn that within several dozen system in one sector alone, there were more than 50 clans of Falcon pride. They did not recognize one another as belonging to the same pride even with similar lineages once they were traced back several generations."

"I would guess families had falling outs and split over the centuries," Terra nodded her understanding of what may have happened to create so many 'mini-prides' in the same area. "A male who believes himself an Alpha decided to no longer life under the rule of another so he branched out and created his own pride. I am sure it happens all the time throughout the universe."

"In time, many of these disjointed families have found one another and have reunited," Tamerlane continued as he looked over at her.

"And this is what has you staring at the stars?" Terra frowned slightly. She didn't really understand. "Someone getting to big for the britches and giving you a hard time?"

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as a smile tugged at his lips. "If it were only that, it would be easy to resolve."

"I often find if I talk about a problem out loud … to someone else … sometimes … then answer comes to me," Terra gestured to herself. "I can be a good listener. And I promise to keep it in the strictest confidence."

"There are nearly a hundred divisions, I guess you would call them, of Anapurna pride spread out over dozens of systems and worlds throughout four sectors of the Empire," Tamerlane began as he moved slightly under the opening in the gazebo roof. He looked up at long moment before looking back at Terra. "Over the years, all of those … clans … have begun to solidify. Marriages have taken place between any number of them further cementing the overall pride. With greater numbers and territory comes greater influence. With greater influence comes greater power. Especially if your family and your family lines are well defined, high ranking and genetically viewed as more highly desired."

"So someone is getting too big for their britches," Terra repeated once more. "Someone within Anapurna pride … what? … feels protected and powerful enough … to challenged the Empire and your authority?"

"Boadicea Aragon and her family line are important, well respected and highly desirable partners within Anapurna pride and to their closest allies," Tamerlane moved from under the opening of the gazebo and walked in her direction. His focus was not necessarily on her but more the landscape behind her. "She is so well respected and well connected that she has been recognized for years as … well the Matriarch … of Anapurna … in its entirety. Not a marriage or coupling happens without her approval."

Terra considered his words carefully but was not certain he was getting at what she thought he was getting at. She remained silent to let him tell her his thoughts in his own time and way.

"Boadicea Aragon recently ventured to Arktos where she met with Olma," Tamerlane stopped when he reached the railing beside Terra. His gaze remained on the gardens that stretched out before them. "Boadicea proposed a marriage to strengthen the bonds of all of Anapurna pride with the Empire. Just as my other marriages serve some political purpose, this one would as well."

"So you are about to marry wife number 7," Terra nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself and felt a wave of disappointment rush through her.

"Given Boadicea's line and that of her husband, their offspring are quite impressive. Given Boadicea's careful pairings of her own children with only the most desirable lines Anapurna has to offer, her grandchildren are some of the most sought after partners in the pride," Tamerlane replied haltingly. "Boadicea proposed a marriage between myself and one of her granddaughters from her last born daughter."

"Sounds like a match that every matriarch dreams of," Terra couldn't keep the flippant tone to herself.

"Her granddaughter, Iceni, is her last born granddaughter from that mother," Tamerlane glanced down at Terra. He could only see her profile but she was staring straight ahead, her face expressionless.

"When is the wedding?" Terra asked without looking up at him.

"Iceni is … young," Tamerlane shook his head as his gaze remained on Terra.

"How young?" Terra asked with as nonchalant a tone as she could muster at the moment. A deep feeling of disappointment washed through her. She knew there was always the possibility of Tamerlane having more wives. The facts that he only had six thus far was surprising to her when she thought about it. She was certain any female in the Empire would gladly marry and give birth to offspring of the Reincarnation of Drago.

"Twenty three," Tamerlane replied.

"She's a baby compared to your other wives," Terra replied before she could stop herself.

"She is the youngest daughter. She is used to having her way," Tamerlane added. "She is well traveled, well spoken, well educated. She is active within the circles of her grandfather's governing body. It is hoped that she might find a similar platform here …"

"She had ambitions that surpass just being your wife and mother of your children," Terra nodded when she realized why Tamerlane felt it necessary to contemplate the future.

"Boadicea proposed a marriage that would take place in the next few months," Tamerlane looked down at Terra. "However, offspring would be postponed at least a year so that Iceni could become comfortable with her new home, her new surroundings, and her new position with the Empire."

"So a marriage to Iceni would strengthen Anapurna's bond to the Empire," Terra finally looked up at Tamerlane. "However, you would be gaining a wife who does not necessarily conform to what you desire for your overall family dynamic."

"Precisely," Tamerlane replied as he leaned and bumped her upper arm lightly with his. As odd as it was, the thing she noticed most was the hard metal band that encircled his upper arm.

"So … what are you going to do?" Terra asked as she searched his eyes for some indication of what he was thinking at the moment.

"I told Olma I would give it some consideration. We have been through these proposals enough that she knows … what I want for my family," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "There is a delicate balance that needs to be maintained …"

"And a wife like Iceni … might just upset that balance?" Terra shook her head as a soft chuckle escaped her throat.

"You find this amusing?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"No," Terra looked up at him again. "I find it difficult to fathom that you are entertaining the possibility of a seventh wife. When I met you … there were two …"

"I find it difficult to fathom that you have no husband," Tamerlane looked away from her when he spoke. "Or at least a stable consort."

"Why is that?" Terra was curious as to what Tamerlane thought was the reason.

"Given who your parents are, I can understand your family being an acceptable one for a Human male to want to be a part of it," Tamerlane began thoughtfully. "You are incredibly attractive. You have no difficulties attracting the attention of the males around you. You are intelligent, hardworking, and driven. Desirable traits in a partner. You can be entertaining and funny at times. Some would find those attractive qualities. Given the social life you have led just while on Arktos, I would think you have had ample opportunities to meet numerous potential mates. One would think … after all of these years … you would have found someone …"

"I could find a man if that is all I wanted," Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked around them. "I want more."

"More?" Tamerlane's head tilted to the side as his eyes roamed over her face.

"I want to tingle with anticipation when he walks in the room. I want my insides to flutter when he is near. I want his touch to ignite a longing," Terra sighed as she thought about what to say. "I want his kiss to incite my passions."

"But not only that," Terra continued after a brief pause. "I want a partner … a true partner … in life. I want to share everything with him. And I want him to share everything with me. I want a husband who is everything to me … a companion … a friend … a lover … someone who will support me in all I do and push me to do things I did not even know were possible. And I want him to let me do the same for him. I want to look into his eyes … and see into his soul … to feel what he feels … to see what he sees … to know what he is thinking without words."

"I want to fall madly in love," Terra finished as she looked up at Tamerlane. "and yet … deeply and completely in love."

Her eyes searched his for a long moment before she gestured toward the stairs.

"I should probably go," Terra pushed her rear up from the railing. She looked down when Tamerlane's hand caught hers.

"I would prefer you stay."

"As much as I would like to stay and continue this conversation …" Terra allowed him to pull her gently to him.

"I have absolutely …" Tamerlane shook his head as he eased her between his outstretched legs. He released her hand an instant before his hands cupped her face and urged her closer.

"No interest in continuing this conversation," Tamerlane's words were soft on the night air just before his lips brushed lightly over hers. His thumbs caressed her jaw before one caressed her lower lip.

A familiar warmth flowed through her body and her heart beat accelerated just a little as she looked into his eyes.

"What are you interested in?" Terra's words were nothing more than a whisper when they left her lips.

"This," Tamerlane murmured just before his lips brushed over hers again. When she did not protest or move away, his mouth slowly caressed hers, coaxing hers to join.


	56. Chapter 56

"My family owns a skiing chalet on Emon Prime," a rather attractive young man named Elon Muldavey said before he took a long drink from his beer.

It had been nearly a month since that night in the gazebo. It had been nearly three weeks since she had spent any appreciable time in Tamerlane Anasazi's presence. However, life moved on and Terra moved along with it.

That night in the gazebo, the kiss had been nice. In reality, the kissing had been amazing. It always was whenever she kissed Tamerlane Anasazi. In some ways, it was even more exhilarating to her because he was the one who initiated the kiss. It had started almost hesitantly at first. The light brush of his lips over hers had easily progressed to a more assured kiss as his lips had coaxed hers. A more playful, coaxing kiss had slowly deepened into more. When her back pressed against the column of the gazebo and his tongue parted her lips, Terra's hands had pressed against his chest to break the embrace.

A soft growl of discontent rumbled in his chest as he stepped back from her. Terra's hurried, fumbled explanation of business and his potential new wife was met with silence before he simply said good night, turned and walked away. Terra had remained in the gazebo for hours that night wishing family and business did not come first, that he was not the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire, and that life could be simple with a fairytale ending.

Their next encounter was a week later in his office. The meeting had been strictly business. There was no idle chitchat. There was no conversation about their private dealings. It was business and only business. Having a small group of people in the room probably assured nothing of a personal nature would be shared. Members of a committee met with both she and Tamerlane to update them both on progress on their deal. In the end, Terra had left with a markup of her draft. She had requested additional time to forward the materials to her father back on Elysium. She wanted his input now that is seemed this deal might just end up reality.

In the three weeks since Terra had last spoken to Tamerlane in his office she had begun classes at Kodiak University. The term had begun, so while waiting for her father's suggestions on the plan, she had decided to go back to the university. She knew, more than likely, she would be remaining on Arktos for the near future while everything got ironed out on the business agreements. She decided to do something for herself while she waited.

For now, she was going to classes, doing some field work at one of the archeological dig sites while waiting for her father's response so she could finish up her dealings with the Empire on Hawkins Transports' behalf. She worked hard all week but recently on the 'weekends' she allowed herself to have fun. Fun usually encompassed partying in the city with a group of classmates from the University, hanging out with Kindred, Lex and their friends, many of whom were still single and ready to mingle, or going on an occasional date with guys she had dated in the past. She had been forthcoming with Nate and Bart – absolutely no sex – for now. Both were agreeable as long as there was the opportunity to make out. So far, both were less that pleased with what 'making out' consisted of at this point. Although both were attractive and eager to please her, Terra was taking it slowly this time. Tamerlane Anasazi was always in the back of her mind.

So far, other than to see him in meetings about the business, and running into him when he was bringing his children to his father's, Tamerlane had made no real effort to spend time with her. She wondered if her refusal to move forward in a personal relationship with him at the moment had damaged their relationship in general. Whenever she saw him they talked casually for a few moments. However, the conversation always felt uncomfortable and forced to her. Not to mention, her mother or brother always seemed to be around when he came to Tyr's. As more time went on, her hope diminished and she wondered at what point she would have to just put Tamerlane in her past and move forward with her future.

"Perhaps you would like to visit there during the winter break from classes," Elon suggested.

"I …" Terra began uncertainly. She really didn't want to give him the wrong idea even though she did like to ski.

"It is a beautiful place," Lex broke into the conversation. "Kindred and I have been there with the group several times. I tis high up in the mountains so there is snow nearly all year. The skiing in phenomenal. The chalet … it is one of the best on the planet. You really should plan on going with us next time."

"So … it's a group thing?" Terra looked back at Elon. She definitely was not up to going on a vacation alone with Elon.

"Yeah, a bunch of us go," he nodded readily. "My parents close the chalet for a week so we can have free run of the mountain. It is a blast."

"Sounds like fun" Terra looked over to Lex who nodded enthusiastically.

"So you will go?" Elon seemed hopeful at her response.

"I guess that depends on how things are going by winter break. I can't think of anything …" Terra shook her head. She really could think of no reason why she couldn't join them on the trip.

"You'll have a blast," Lex stated before she got up and headed over to where Kindred was hanging out with his pals. Elon started talking to another person in Terra's group of people.

"Excuse me, Ms Hawkins?"

Terra looked up to see a female she did not recognize standing behind her.

"Yes?" Terra nodded as the female knelt down beside her chair.

"I was to deliver this to you," the female replied as she handed Terra a small flexi.

"Thank you," Terra smiled at the young woman who got to her feet and hurried back toward the doorway into the palace. Terra looked around the group of laughing people before tapping on the flexi. She thought that her father was finally getting back to her with his thoughts on their business deal. She glanced around when the screen came to life. Her heart beat accelerated just a bit as she took in the message. On the screen was a single word. 'Gazebo' She gazed at the flowing script on the screen for a long moment before turning it off. She slipped the small flexi in her pocket before focusing on the conversation around her once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra sighed to herself as she gazed back over the gardens to the palace. After receiving the note, she had waited about ten minutes before getting up from her seat. She had mingled with other people at the party before slipping away into the gardens. She had made her way to the gazebo. However, when she arrived she was disappointed to find Tamerlane was not there.

Instead, she was greeted by a different sight. There was a large blanket spread out in the center of the gazebo floor beneath the opening to the sky. There was an ornate bucket of ice with several bottles of beer being iced. Terra had passed several guards on the way there. But there was no Tamerlane.

Since her arrival, she had been leaning against the railing, looking back at the palace. She was beginning to think she made a mistake by waiting too long to come. Then she found herself a little irritated that Tamerlane would invite her only to make her wait. For an instant, she wondered if he did it just to get her to leave the party.

She heard his boots on the steps as she continued to gaze back over the gardens.

"Good evening."

His voice floated on the night air when he finally spoke.

"Hey," Terra replied as she turned to look at him. He was slipping off his boots and leaving them next to her shoes at the top of the stairs.

"I was not certain you would come," Tamerlane explained hurriedly. "I instructed Vladimir to inform me when you arrived. I was in the office. Ashan was going over some information that arrived this evening …"

"It's okay," Terra put up her hand to keep him from explaining any more. "I did not come immediately. I thought I had missed you. How have you been?"

"I have been … occupied … a great deal recently," Tamerlane began as he walked over and looked up at the stars overhead. The light of the moon and stars were the only things illuminating the night.

"I had noticed mom and Tyr had been to several palace dinners recently," Terra replied as she leaned back against the railing to watch him. "Not to mention all of your father's late nights. I figured you were busy. I just thought …"

"I think it would be best if you and I agreed now to be … forthcoming … about everything … when we speak," Tamerlane interjected when Terra's voice trailed off.

"Okay," Terra replied in a perplexed tone. She was all for more open communication between them. She wondered for a moment what he thought was going on that she needed to be forthcoming about.

"In addition to all of the events and meetings that fill my days and evenings," Tamerlane began while looking up at the sky overhead. "I have bred with three of my wives."

"Oh," Terra replied as she looked down at the stone floor in front of her feet. She knew it would happen at some point in the future and many times in the future. She was just a little surprised by the news and his abrupt delivery of the news.

"I … ummmmm … " Terra considered it for a long moment before she looked in his direction. When she met his gaze, she forced a smile to her lips.

"Congratulations?" Terra put up her hands questioningly. Although she was certain he had easily impregnated all three wives, it was never a certainty.

"All three are with child," Tamerlane replied hesitantly. "or children."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded knowingly. She assumed he had bred with Isabella and Katarina if there were children in a womb. "So … all three pregnancies have been confirmed?"

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded as he looked back up at the stars. Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. At least this little piece of information let her know a better time frame of when he was breeding. She could guess he hadn't been 'getting busy' in the last couple of days.

"I haven't received an official wedding invitation …" Terra allowed her voice to trail off as she looked around the gazebo.

"Olma and my father were not necessarily pleased with my decision," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at the stars. "However, Olma graciously declined Boadicea Aragon's proposal that I wed her granddaughter Iceni."

"So," Terra broke the silence after a few long seconds. She was not certain what to say to him at the moment. She found herself elated that he was not taking another wife at the moment. "Why are we here?"

"Why are we here?" Tamerlane repeated the question as he looked over at her. He seemed to consider it a long moment. "First, I would like to note that the business being conducted at this time are between the Nietzschean Empire and Hawkins Transports."

"This …" Tamerlane gestured between them and around the gazebo. "This is between you and I … only."

Tamerlane motioned for her to come over to him. Terra hesitated only a moment before pushing herself away from the railing.

"You like this place. You like beer," Tamerlane gestured to the bucket of beer on ice. "And I think you may like spending time with me."

"I do like this place," Terra nodded as she walked over to the center of the gazebo and looked up at the night sky overhead. She lowered herself to her knees and pulled one of the beers from the bucket. She looked at the label before opening the cap and taking a long drink.

"I do like this beer," Terra held up the bottle as she sat down on the blanket and looked up at Tamerlane.

"And I do like spending time with you," Terra finished as she uncapped a second beer and offered it to Tamerlane as she patted the blanket beside her. Tamerlane took the beer before settling onto the blanket beside her.

"What would you like to talk about?" Terra asked after taking another drink from her bottle.

"My father says you enrolled at Kodiak University and are currently taking course?" Tamerlane asked before taking another drink the bottle.

"I am," Terra nodded as she glanced over at him. It felt a little odd to just be sitting with him, talking about something so ordinary.

"From what he knows, you have returned to your anthropology and archeology interests instead of business and political science," Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as he looked over at her.

"I am following … my passion … at the moment," Terra replied before taking another long drink from her beer. "The business courses before were to make myself more familiar with business in the Empire. My dad and I had talked about expanding …"

"No business," Tamerlane's voice was gently but his meaning was firm. "Tell me about the courses you are taking this time. Your mother said you were working at one of the dig sites when I dropped off Alexander and Suleiman the other evening."

"Well, let's see," Terra considered it for a moment before beginning to tell him about her courseload this term.


	57. Chapter 57

_A light tickling touch trail slowly up the front of her thigh. The slow swirling caress just inside the top of her thigh promised more to come. _

_Hungry lips devour hers. Eager tongue plunges between her lips, twirling with hers, exploring the deepest recesses of her mouth._

_Warm lips explore her neck. Heated breath bathes her ear. Lips and tongue scorch her skin. _

_Warm palms cup her breasts. Eager hands knead the firm mounds of flesh. Strong, sure fingers roll rigid nipples sending hot waves through her body._

_Long slow undulations. Short, rapid prodding. Deep, penetrating thrusts. _

Terra shifted slightly as the thoughts played through her mind. A myriad of faces floated through her mind. Hard lips, soft lips, exploring mouths, conquering mouths, probing tongues, plunging tongues, rough hands, soft hands, strong hard bodies, eager, softer bodies.

She took a deep, cleansing breath to push the jumbled images out of her mind. As she did, the events of earlier in the evening moved forward.

_"Come out with us tonight," the warm whispered words had bathed her ear. Bart's hands caressed her hips as he pulled her gently back against him. _

_"We'll have dinner with the others. Maybe hang out for a little while at Club Russe," Bart's words were softly delivered as his fingers caressed just inside her pelvic bone. _

_"Go back to my place," Bart's lips feathered against her ear before he nuzzled her lightly. "I'll spend the night … worshipping every millimeter of your body." _

Terra groaned in frustration as she opened her eyes to look around the empty courtyard. Earlier in the evening, she had been tempted to go with Bart. To forget about anything and everything else and just go and enjoy herself with Bart.

It had been almost a month since the night at the gazebo with Tamerlane. They had spent nearly an hour, drinking beer and talking. At the end of their time together, Tamerlane had simply thanked her for coming and offered to have one of the guards escort her back to her suite. When she declined, Tamerlane had bid her good night and disappeared into the darkness in the direction of the palace.

Since then, she had seen Tamerlane a number of times. They had met when she had gotten her father's response to the plan. He had concerns and wanted some concession. The committee had reviewed those and Terra had responded to their concerns. She was waiting for them to get back to her. She had seen him several times at her mother's suite. At times, he was visiting with his father. Other times he was bringing a group of children to Beka and Tyr. She had seen him at a couple of palace functions she had attended with her family. She had even run into him at a museum function once. She had been with Bart that night. She wanted to attend the event and she didn't want to go alone so she graciously accepted Bart's invitation.

Although their interactions had been limited, every time Terra saw him the anticipation rushed through her. Every time they were close, she could almost feel the connection. Any time he touched her, it was like electricity running through her. There was something in his eyes … something in his expression … whenever they spoke … it was different from before.

Terra sighed again as she picked up the flexi from the cushion beside her.

Instead of going out with the others tonight, she had stayed home. She had put on her swimsuit and swam countless laps in the pool. When she was worn out, she had wrapped a sarong around her hips and relaxed by the fire pit to dry. She had been reading a romance novel to pass the time. In truth is was a more erotic romance novel. She could only guess it and her lack of more intimate male companionship recently were fueling her thoughts.

She tossed the flexi down before getting to her feet. She walked over to the fire and looked into the flames.

It had been along week. Between classes, her field work and working on the materials for the Hawkins Transport business deal, her every waking moment had been filled. She thought about just calling it a night. She would take a quick shower then crawl into bed to read more of the novel. She was certain it might lull her into a night of eventful dreams.

"Are you expecting company this evening?"

Terra startled when she heard his voice. She turned quickly in the direction of the doorway from the palace. Her eyes quickly scanned the space as her heart hammered in her chest. She heard him behind her an instant before his warm hands ran over her shoulders.

"Dammit Tamerlane," Terra pulled away from him. She turned to glare up at him. He had come from the direction of the gardens instead of the palace.

"Your survival instinct …" Tamerlane shook his head slowly.

"I am in the center of the most heavily guarded area in the galaxy," Terra turned to look back into the fire. "I shouldn't have to worry about my survival instinct while I am having a leisurely evening at home."

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings," Tamerlane replied as he moved over to perched himself of the arm of the bench seat.

"You really should stop skulking around the gardens," Terra replied airily. "You might get shot."

"You are expecting company this evening?" Tamerlane asked his question again.

"Kindred and Lex went out with a group of our friends. I expect some of them to return here this evening," Terra glanced over her shoulder at Tamerlane. His eyes were focused in the direction of the courtyard and the door from the palace. "I am not expecting anyone specifically. However, Bart really desired my company this evening. I would not be surprised if he came back with the group to give it another shot."

"Would you prefer it if I left?" Tamerlane's eyes moved back to her. She was wearing what appeared to be a swimsuit with a skirt wrapped around her hips. Her hair appeared to be damp and had the more tousled look he had seen before when she had been swimming.

"I would prefer it if you were not here when my mother and Tyr return from the opera," Terra turned and looked at him. Her eyes moved quickly over him. It appeared as if he had just left the office based on his attire. She assumed he was walking to his residence through the gardens and stopped by to scare the hell out of her like he had done in the past. "Or when my brother returns with their friends."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Tamerlane asked as a smile crept over his lips.

"I would prefer it if you would leave before anyone in my family found you here," Terra reworded her response without actually answering him. She wanted him there but she did not want anyone else to know he was there. She had no idea what time it was so she had no idea when anyone would be home.

"Why would it matter to you if someone returned and I was here?" Tamerlane asked pointedly.

"Because they will get the wrong idea about you being here," Terra began then paused. She really didn't want to deal with an interrogation on her mother's part. Beka had made it clear she did not like the idea of Terra being anything more that a casual acquaintance. After the last time Kindred found them alone together, Terra had no desire for a repeat of that encounter. She turned her back to him again. "You … should really … not be here."

"I will do as you want and go," Tamerlane replied as he got to his feet. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He caressed them lightly before giving them a squeeze. "596break257break896break7185. Good night Terra."

Terra stood rooted in place as he gave her shoulders another squeeze. She repeated the numbers in her head to commit them to memory. When she realized she couldn't remember the last two numbers she turned toward the garden only to find Tamerlane had disappeared into the darkness.


	58. Chapter 58

"So it looks like we almost have an agreement here," Terra paced back and forth before Tamerlane as she looked over the last few items on her list. Her documentation had finally reached a point of completion that she had been scheduled for another meeting with Tamerlane. She had opted for the last appointment of his day so she would not feel rushed or be interrupted.

"You only need to agree to the entry and departure points, fee schedules and complete the rest of the documentation on your ships and crews as well as any other employees who will be working in Empire space. You need to agree to the random search clause," Tamerlane looked over his list. "You also need to pay all of the fees associates with new businesses within the Empire."

"And the Empire will transmit all of the necessary documentation to the systems Hawkins Transports will be operating in," Terra looked up to make certain they were solid in that understanding.

"Yes," Tamerlane agreed as he laid down the flexi in his hand.

"So about the entry and departure points," Terra looked up from her flexi.

"Hawkins Transports will not be allowed the freedom to enter and exit the Empire from any slip point," Tamerlane informed her. "Your company will not have to enter through the major transfer hubs. However, you will be limited to larger slip portal points in systems with full security departments, search and investigative capacities."

"And the random search clause?" Terra frowned slightly.

"Any ship entering and exiting the systems can be searched randomly or with cause," Tamerlane informed her.

"Define cause," Terra challenged him.

"Any ship or shipment the port authority in that system chooses to investigate," Tamerlane informed her. "If your ships are doing as they are supposed to, there will be no issues …"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Terra raised her eyebrows.

"In the beginning, do not be surprised or concerned when most of your ships are investigated," Tamerlane informed her. "You, your father, your mother, your brother and nearly every captain of every ship in your fleet had been investigated for smuggling of some sort."

"Fine," Terra sighed deeply as she looked back at her flexi. "I need to send this all back to Dad. He and his legal staff want to take a look at it before we enter into a binding deal. I want Mom and Kindred to take a look at it too."

"You may do with it as you wish," Tamerlane informed her. "The Empire agrees to give you six weeks in which to finalize the agreement, finish all documentation, pay all fees and begin conducting business. If Hawkins Transports fails to abide by that deadline, the pending agreement will expire."

"And I am certain some other company is just waiting to jump on this opportunity," Terra's tone relayed her annoyance at the thought.

"Your father should not have disclosed to your competitors what Hawkins Transport was attempting to do to further their business reach," Tamerlane shook his head. Since entering into talks with Hawkins Transports, several other smaller shipping companies similar to Hawkins had made overtures to the Empire.

"He is aware of how displeased I am about his bragging about a deal that was not complete," Terra walked over to put her things in her bag.

"Are we finished with our business for the evening?" Tamerlane asked as he uncrossed his booted ankles and started to stand from where he had been leaning back against his desk while Terra paced before him.

"I know it is getting late," Terra replied apologetically as she looked over at the chronometer on the wall. It was after 2330. She had been in his office since 2100.

"What else is there to discuss?" Tamerlane couldn't help but sigh as he leaned back against his desk once again. It had been a long day and he still had work to do.

"I would like for my father to be allowed on Arktos for the last meetings to hammer out all of these little details and to be here to finalize the deal," Terra replied with a questioning look.

"As co-owners of Hawkins Transports, you, your father and Kindred should all be present at the final meetings and for the signing," Tamerlane agreed without the need for her to convince him. "It would be most advantageous to have you all sign the documents at the same time before witnesses. Perhaps your father should arrange to come to Arktos with the documents instead of couriering them back to you. It will save time. I believe there are no further issues impeding progress."

"I'll inform him of that when I send the paperwork to him," Terra nodded as she closed her bag. Terra placed her bag in the chair before turning to Tamerlane. "There is something else I need to discuss with you."

"This meeting was about the Hawkins Transport deal," Tamerlane shook his head. He had no idea what else she wanted to discuss but he was done for the evening. "If you would like to meet about another issue …"

"About the other night," Terra cut him off before he could finish what he was going to say.

"There is nothing to discuss," Tamerlane shook his head as he pushed himself up from his desk. He walked around to the other side and picked up several flexis. He could only assume she wanted to discuss the last time they had seen one another. It was been more than two weeks ago. He had given her a passcode to his courtyard gate. He had waited nearly an hour for her to use it. She never did. To him, there was nothing more to discuss about that night. Given the ups and downs of whatever personal, private relationship they shared, he was trying to only focus on the business at that point. She had repeatedly told him that is how she wanted it. In his mind, he had tried to bridge the divide. However, he did not believe she was necessarily willing to do so herself.

"I … forgot the last two digits," Terra blurted out quickly. "You said it so quickly. I was surprised by what you did. By the time I realized …"

"As I said, there is nothing more to discuss," Tamerlane shook his head as he focused on the items on his desk. It was late but he needed to get organized for his early morning appointments. He picked up some of the flexis and walked over to the conference table. He spread them out into several piles.

Terra watched him for a long moment before she picked up her bag.

"I guess there isn't," Terra said more to herself than him before she shouldered her bag and headed for the door.


	59. Chapter 59

Terra fiddled with the stylus to her datapad while she waited for her brother and father to finish reading through the current edition of the deal between Hawkins Transports and the Nietzschean Empire.

Two weeks ago, Terra had sent the documents by courier to her father on Elysium along with the invitation for him to come to Arktos to hammer out the final details on the agreement and be present for the signing. Terra had assumed her father would have looked over the agreement before he arrived. He admitted he had not actually read the document himself. However, he had several corporate lawyer friends of his take a look at it and point out potential issues. He had their notes and suggestions. But before tackling all of it, she wanted he and Kindred to read it themselves. Kindred had not been actively participating in the dealings at all. He had left it up to Terra since it was her and their father's brainchild.

"One thing I can appreciate about the Nietzschean Empire is their official documents are always clear and easy to read. Rarely can I make heads or tails out of the regulation books in Commonwealth space," Kindred commented as he looked up from the flexi in his hands. He looked over at Terra who was twirling her hair around her stylus while waiting for them. He found issues with some items in the agreement. However, he was impressed by what his sister had accomplished thus far. Everything was clear and detailed and easily understood. In Kindred's mind, it might be too air tight. There was no wiggle room in most aspects from his viewpoint.

"So Anasazi thinks this deal is about done?" Leydon looked up at Terra.

"Tamerlane believes we are nearly to the final draft," Terra nodded as she looked over at her father. "The final aspects of the deal that needed consideration were laid out in the memo I sent with the documents to Elysium."

"Let's start with the list of entry and departure systems," Leydon paged back through his flexi to get to that section. "Every one of these points is in a larger, well populated system that every transporter who works in Empire space uses."

"In addition to those, there are several other systems that we requested direct access to that were agreed upon," Terra pointed out as she tapped on her datapad. The list is smaller systems her father wanted direct access to have been quite lengthy. The Empire had been clear that Hawkins Transport would not have free reign to come and go from any point they wished.

"We need those smaller systems, Terra," Leydon scribbled on a flexi. "Any transporter can use those larger systems. We are trying to put ourselves out there as a better alternative. Straight jumps from Commonwealth space to those smaller systems will be great for business. We need more than just the few Anasazi agreed to. You need to talk to him some more and get as many as you can cleared and added to our approved list."

"Maybe you should join me in the next meeting. You can point out the reasons why …" Terra began.

"No, no, no," Leydon shook his head while making a scoffing sound. "Anasazi won't give my ideas the time of day. It is better if you continue to deal with him as you have been."

"I know you think it would be better but …" Terra began again.

"And while you are talking to him about the systems, I really think you need to push on these fees, honey," Leydon shook his head. "These flat fees will kill us in the beginning. It would be better if you could get him to lower the fees for the first transits of the quarter then gradually increase the fees the more business we do."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kindred nodded as he looked through his datapad. "If we could get him to agree to a graduated fee system, we could make a bundle from the first jobs of the fiscal quarter. If the fees get to be too high, we can cut back deals, charge more or only take bigger jobs."

"I can talk to him," Terra frowned slightly as she made note. "I know in some systems we want to operate in, they use a graduated scale. I don't know if the Empire will agree to anything similar."

"Maybe you can convince Anasazi to waive the Empire fees and let us deal directly with the systems we are shipping to and from," Leydon offered. "The Empire will get their money from the systems' contributions to the Empire."

"You are asking me to get Tamerlane to agreed to terms that I have already told you I tried …" Terra started to explain again, in person, about her dealings with Tamerlane so far.

"I don't know that you have tried your hardest," Leydon shook his head as he looked over at his daughter. "I think you are trying to be fair. Fair is not going to get us what we need to get the business up and running. We want to thrive out here, not just get by."

"If Terra says she is trying, she's trying," Kindred spoke up to defend Terra. "Tamerlane can be a real hard ass …"

"And Terra knows how to … get passed … his rough exterior," Leydon raised his eyebrows toward Terra. "Don't you sweetheart?"

"When it comes to business," Terra shook her head. She knew what her father was alluding to. However, Terra had no desire to use any personal connection she had to Tamerlane to her advantage on this deal.

"Then make it more than just business," Leydon leaned forward with his arms on the table. "Remind Anasazi that you are … friends. Friends help friends out."

"I think it would be better if Ter just kept it business," Kindred shook his head as he looked between his father and Terra. Kindred didn't think his father really knew about the private interactions between Terra and Tamerlane. Recently, it appeared that everything was business and family oriented. Kindred had no desire for his little sister to have any reason to spend 'personal' time with Tamerlane Anasazi.

"Come on Kindred," Leydon replied in an exasperated tone. "We all know how the universe works … you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You just need to figure out what Anasazi wants and leverage it. You did it before Terra. I am certain you can do it again."

"Things are different now," Kindred looked over at Terra when he spoke. He knew the toll their first scam had taken on his sister. Tamerlane Anasazi had pretty much destroyed her professional and educational life when he had discovered the Hawkins family scheme she was a part of. Over the years, the relationship between Terra and Tamerlane had been up and down, sexual then not from what Kindred could determine. Although this business appeared to be on the up and up, Kindred had little faith in his father that it would stay that way. If Terra ventured into a 'quid pro quo' state while dealing with Tamerlane, Kindred did not want to witness the nuclear fallout that would eviscerate his sister if things went wrong. Not to mention he would be deemed guilty by association. "Mom is married to his dad. I am married to Lex and we are living in the palace while working and finishing courses. If something happens and Tamerlane gets pissed …"

"I'm not saying piss the fellow off," Leydon shook his head. "I am suggesting … a little schmoozing … whatever Terra is comfortable with … just loosen the guy up a little. Maybe you can get him to give a little on the points where we need it."

"I will take all of your concerns to Tamerlane," Terra shook a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Now, what else do you want to work on. I am certain you are not pleased with the stop and search section, the random inspections …"

"Oh, we have plenty to discuss," Leydon picked up his flexi as he leaned back in his chair.


	60. Chapter 60

"I'm not sure this is going to work," Leydon shook his head as he looked over the documentation Terra had handed him a short time ago.

"What isn't going to work?" Terra ran her hands over her face. Her father had arrived on Arktos several weeks ago. In that time, Terra had been bouncing back and forth between he and Tamerlane trying to get a final agreement hammered out.

"There is no due process," Leydon shook his head. "Nowhere are there any guidelines for the stop and search of Hawkins Transports' ship. There needs to be a clearly define set of guidelines which the Empire must follow. Without it, they can stop any ship for no reason and search it."

"If there is nothing to find then there is no reason to keep pressing the issue," Terra leaned back in her chair. Her father had been at this for hours.

"Take it back to Anasazi," Leydon shook his head before picking up a datapad and tapping on it.

"I will try to get an appointment. Maybe I can get in tomorrow evening. It won't be until late," Terra closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"He is in there with your mother and Tyr now," Leydon pointed in the direction of Beka's suite. "Just go in there …"

"I am not just ambushing him when he is dropping off his children to their grandfather," Terra glanced in the direction of Beka's suite. A short time ago, Tamerlane had entered Tyr's suite with three of his sons. He had yet to emerge from his father's home. Terra knew the boys were staying the night because she was relegated to their sofa while her father got her room at Kindred's.

"Seems like the best time," Leydon shrugged as he studied his daughter. There was something going on that he was not privy to at the moment. Years ago, his daughter had been eager to assist in their plots, plans and schemes. Their first trip to Arktos she had been willing to go almost anything to reach the goals. This time, on a truly legit venture, she was wavering. "Maybe you catch him off guard … maybe you can talk him into giving a little … since he is not all puffed up in Emperor mode like he probably is in the office."

"I …" Terra started to protest when her father hushed her and pointed in the direction of Beka's door.

"There he is. Now is your chance," Leydon urged Terra. He gave her a smile and a wink. "Go dazzle him with some of the Hawkins' charm."

"Fine," Terra pushed back her chair and got to her feet. Her father's insistence was becoming annoying. They had been at this for hours. She was tired from all of the work for the business plus trying to keep up with her coursework at the university. She tried to get her father to sit down and talk directly with Tamerlane. Leydon had refused. In his mind, Terra had a better chance at getting them the best deal. Leydon's continued emphasis on her and Tamerlane's 'private relationship' was beginning to concern Terra. She had repeatedly told her father there was no 'private relationship' between she and Tamerlane. Leydon had just dismissed her words and reminded her that she and Tamerlane had been close … really close … in the past.

"Hey Tamerlane," Terra called over to him when the door from Tyr's shut behind him. "Got a sec?"

When he paused, Terra hurried in his direction.

"I know it is asking a lot," Terra glanced back at her father who was watching her every move. She looked back up at Tamerlane. "But I need to talk to you."

"About?" Tamerlane cast a quick look in Leydon's direction before focusing on Terra once more.

"Can we just go somewhere? To talk?" Terra asked as she looked up at him. Tamerlane studied her for a long moment.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head. He was growing weary of constantly debating with Terra over the details of the potential deal between her company and the Empire. It had been going on for much too long. With her father involved more and more, things seemed to be dragging out even longer. Tamerlane wondered, at times, if Leydon ever considered that they needed the Empire, the Empire did not need their company.

"Dad is really hung up on the whole search thing," Terra sighed as she looked up at Tamerlane.

"If your ships are not hauling any illegal cargo then it should not be an issue," Tamerlane replied as he had the last time Terra had brought up the subject.

"I know," Terra countered quickly. "He just wants a little more clarification concerning the circumstances under which such a search can be conducted."

"Any ship within the boundaries on the Empire can he stopped, detained, searched for any reason," Tamerlane informed her. "Any items found not to be on the official manifest will be considered contraband and seized. A report will be filed. Judicial procedures will then begin. Depending on the severity of the infraction, penalties include fines, forfeiture of the ship and prison time."

"_Any reason_ is really vague," Terra shook her head. "What would cause security to identify a ship as one with a reason to be searched?"

"Operating within the boundaries of the Empire is all the reason security needs to stop a ship," Tamerlane informed her. A mild irritation could be heard in his voice. "If your father does not like that point of the agreement, perhaps it is time you pull your documentation from consideration."

"I have been working my ass off to get this deal through," Terra protested lightly. She herself was tiring of repeatedly bringing the same issues to the committee and Tamerlane. "Is there any way we could put some guiding principles into the agreement?"

"No," Tamerlane replied bluntly.

"Why are you being such a hard ass over this?" Terra snapped back quickly. She ran her hands over her face and sighed. She glanced toward her father before looking anywhere but up at Tamerlane. "Listen … I'm sorry …"

"The rules are in place for any business operating within the Empire. These rules are not in place to punish Hawkins Transport. If you want to operate within the Empire, you will not be granted any exemptions of this point," Tamerlane replied in a stern tone. He studied Terra for a long moment before reaching over to cup her chin and turn her eyes up to his. "Have you considered the reason that you father is pushing you so hard on this is because he plans to use the company ships to engage in illegal activities within the Empire?"

"Dad promised me this was all on the up and up," Terra sighed once more as she moved her head away from his touch. It was always in the back of her mind that he would do something suspect or questionable and hope he didn't get caught. It was who her father was at his very core. Terra ran her hands over the back of her neck before looking at Tamerlane again. His focus was not on her at the moment. "You could at least pretend to be paying attention to what I am saying."

"You could stop pretending that you are not worried that your father is being so difficult because he will use the company for nefarious purposes," Tamerlane replied as his eyes dropped back to her. "It appears you have a guest. If there is nothing else ..."

Terra looked in the direction Tamerlane had been looking when she had snapped at him. Bart had just emerged from her and Kindred's suite and was walking over to where Leydon was seated at a table in the courtyard.

"Tamerlane, it not what you think," Terra looked back at him. Bart, Nate and several other people Terra and Kindred knew whose families lived and ran businesses within the Empire had been rather cooperative in answering questions Leydon had about business entities within the Empire.

"I am not discussing this with you anymore, here, tonight," Tamerlane shook his head. "If you would like to discuss any of this further, I am more than willing to do so in the proper venue."


	61. Chapter 61

Tamerlane looked up from the computer console before him when the door to his office opened. It was late at night. He was nearly done with his work before heading to his residence for the night. It had been a long day of meetings. Nearly ever free moment, there was someone trying to get in for just five minutes. He had put aside an hour to have dinner and visit with his children earlier in the evening. He was looking forward to leaving the office. The next day his morning was free and he had very little on his schedule. Over time, he had learned that every now and then, he needed to leave some free time to 'decompress' as Beka called it.

"Terra Hawkins to see you, my lord," Ashan stepped to the side and allowed Terra to enter the room. "Unscheduled. Again."

Tamerlane took a deep calming breath when Terra walked into the room with flexi in hand. She was one of the sources of some of his irritation throughout the day. Her father had been on Arktos for nearly three weeks. The Empire and Hawkins Transports had yet to reach an agreement. Tamerlane believed Leydon was the reason. As a result, Terra was continually coming to the office and waiting for just a moment of Tamerlane's time or had been taking numerous short appointments to get in to see him. This was the third time she had come to his office today. Usually it was to rehash a point of contention that Tamerlane thought had been resolved.

"Will there be anything else this evening?" Ashan looked to Tamerlane as the Human female made her way over to the desk.

"No Ashan," Tamerlane shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and regarded Terra as she came to stand on the other side of the desk. "You may go for the evening."

"Very well, sire," Ashan replied before leaving the office and closing the door behind him.

"I know it is late. I know you are probably getting ready to leave," Terra rubbed the back of her neck with one hand while the other held a single flexi. "I know I have been bugging the crap out of you for the last two weeks. I know you are most likely extremely irritated with this entire process now. I wouldn't blame you if your just said … screw off … and be done with the entire deal."

When Tamerlane failed to comment, Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I know you have stated that you will not budge from your position. I know you have stated that there will be no exemptions from the terms which are causing the delay in an agreement being reached. I know you are well aware of the sticking points," Terra moved a little closer to the desk so she was directly across from him. "I just need to know … is there any chance … you would be willing to give … just a little."

"Concerning the points of contention we have been discussing for the past week," Tamerlane shook his head. "The answer is no. If there are new points you would like me to consider, I am willing to listen."

"So there is no way you are willing to give … even a little?" Terra asked once more just for clarification.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head in disbelief. He found himself incredibly annoyed that she would come to his office once more to see if he would change his mind.

"What if I have sex with you?" Terra asked bluntly as she held his irritated gaze.

Throughout the entire endeavor since her father was on Arktos, Leydon had hinted as just such a thing. Although he would never come right out and day it, Terra knew what her father's subtle hints meant. Years ago, she had willingly had sex with Tamerlane to gain access to his residence and his home office. Although her father might believe it was an option once more, Terra knew differently. Tamerlane would see such a thing coming a mile away. And she was not willing to jeopardize their odd relationship just to get a few concessions from the Empire.

"WHAT?" The word erupted from Tamerlane's lips before he would stop it.

Tamerlane's brow furrowed and she could see an instant of confusion then annoyance flood his face. His tone instantly told Terra she had pushed him too far.

"I asked if you would be willing to give a little on those points if I have sex with you?" Terra replied as she gestured between them. Her straight forward tactics were not the best but she had already set it in motion so she just had to go with it. "You know … a little quid pro quo? My ass for you not being such a hard ass?"

"Get out," Tamerlane snapped as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. "I am done …"

"Before I do," Terra tried to hand him the flexi in her hand when he started to walk by her. "Can you just sign this or something official looking?"

"What?" Tamerlane stopped and looked down at her with confusion evident in his eyes.

"I'll go," Terra shoved the flexi at him. "But I need you to sign this first."

"What is this?" Tamerlane snatched the flexi she was poking at him with.

"A statement declaring that even if I screw you, you won't change you mind," Terra pointed to the flexi. "My dad seems to think I should be able to 'leverage your personal connection to Anasazi to get something'. I figure if I have it in writing that even sex won't sway you, he can get that 'negotiating point' out of his arsenal and we can get this damn deal done so I can get on with my life."

"I am not making my refusal to have sex with you part of any official documentation," Tamerlane bent the flexi in half until it popped. He handed it back to Terra before gesturing toward the door.

"But unofficially," Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Unofficially … you having sex with me will not alter the course of these negotiations," Tamerlane rolled his eyes slightly.

"Thank you for giving me a definitive answer to take back to my father," Terra replied as she turned toward the door. She took only a step before she turned back toward Tamerlane. She waved the flexi in the air. "This was business between the Empire and Hawkins Transports."

She walked slowly back over to him. When she stood before him, she waited until he looked down at her. She gazed into his eyes, without saying a word as the seconds stretched on.

"This is between you and I," Terra murmured softly when she saw just the slightest softening in his expression. Her hand reached for him tentatively. When her hand touched his leather clad chest, she allowed it to rest there for just a moment before sliding up his chest to his neck. Her fingertips caressed his warm skin as they slipped to the back of his neck, urging him own to her. When her lips were about to meet his, he shook his head.

"At this point in time, in this office, everything is between the Empire and Hawkins Transports," Tamerlane's words were soft on the air when he spoke. "There is no you and I."

A smile tugged at the corners of Terra's lips as her fingertips caressed his neck.

"I stand corrected," Terra allowed her hand to slip from his skin as she took a step back. She looked him over quickly before taking another step backward. "Thank you for your time this evening, Emperor."

"Good night, Terra," Tamerlane shook his head when she did a little curtsy bow before turning to leave his office.


	62. Chapter 62

Tamerlane's eyes moved slowly over the crowd of people in the conference room. Nearly all of them were foreign to him. A few he knew to speak to formally. They were leaders of large businesses on their worlds. Most of the others were leaders or owners of smaller businesses spread throughout the Empire.

When Beka had strode into his office three weeks ago to speak with him about throwing a party at the palace, he had not been sure how to respond. In all of the time of her living on Arktos, Beka had never made a request like this one. It had not taken long before Tamerlane agreed to allow her to have a party. It seemed natural that she would be allowed to use the palace facilities to host a gathering if she so chose. The only caveat was that it had to be held in the visitor residence area of the palace ground since it was not a formal Empire function.

When he had agreed to the gathering, he had not been aware of exactly how large of a gathering it was going to be. He had agreed to attend when Beka had invited him. His father had strongly encouraged Tamerlane to attend when he was going to decline in the beginning.

When he had entered the event site, he had been surprised by the number of people in attendance. He had mingled with the crowd. All had been security vetted so he saw no danger in mingling. A number of people he had associations with and he spoke with readily and easily. A number of people had approached him warily to introduce themselves. They were not known to Tamerlane. He had learned a great deal about them through conversation. After about a half dozen conversations, Tamerlane had come to the realization that Beka had thrown a party for businesses throughout the Empire that might do business with Hawkins Transports once a deal with the Empire had been finalized.

The deal was still pending because Leydon Bryce Hawkins had dug in and refused to sign until the Empire relented on certain aspects. Tamerlane was still refusing to move. Terra was still attempting to get either side to negotiate. In the end, Tamerlane knew Hawkins was going to have to fold if he wanted the business to operate in Empire space. It was his only choice.

Throughout the evening, he had seen Leydon, Beka, Terra and Kindred all engaging in conversation with a myriad of people. It had not been lost on Tamerlane that Beka and Leydon seemed to be engaging in conversation with the older members there while Kindred and Terra were engaging with the younger people. Any number of leaders of the businesses were older and set in their ways. Their younger proteges were always looking for new innovative ways of doing business.

Currently Terra was with a younger man named Casper Valhallan. He was the grandson of Vincent Valhallan. Vincent Valhallan owned a construction company that operated in the Voorhees sector of the Empire. The company built housing and commercial properties in planet based communities as well as additions to orbital habitats. Tamerlane could understand them needing a transport company. However, he could not understand why they would need a company like Hawkins Transport unless they were considering obtaining raw materials outside of Nietzschean space. Tamerlane made a mental note to look into the company.

Casper Valhallan appeared more interested in Terra Hawkins than he did in the business being discussed there tonight. As Tamerlane watched Terra, he could readily see why men were enamored with her. In addition to being beautiful, she was intelligent and witty. She had a carefree way about her when she socialized. She also had the ability to flirt subtly which made her even more alluring.

Tamerlane wondered briefly how many of the young men there tonight thought they had a chance of leaving the party tonight with Terra on their arm.

"Anyway, we are just about to open our third fungus farm location."

Tamerlane focused on the man standing before him. Tamerlane believed his name was Sirus Malverny. He and his family ran a series of fungus farms in the Berlios sector of the Empire. The Berlios sector was close in proximity to a number of Than worlds. They did a great deal of business with some of the Than worlds.

"Mr Malverny."

Tamerlane looked over when he heard Terra's voice. The man's droning on and on about different fungi they grew stopped when Terra linked her arm through his.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Terra looked over at Tamerlane pointedly before smiling at Mr Malverny. "I was just speaking to your wife. Her sciatica is flaring up. I told her I would find you. There is a shuttle to your hotel in Aeolian leaving shortly. She would really like to get back to the hotel and get a compress and some medication for it."

"Oh, yes, yes," Mr Malverny turned to Tamerlane. "It has been an honor speaking with you Emperor. If you are ever in the Berlios sector, please feel free to stop in. Nothing would give me more pleasure that to show you around the farm."

"Thank you for your generous invitation," Tamerlane smiled at the older man.

"I hope Mrs Malverny feels better soon," Terra squeezed the older man's arm lightly as she pointed him in the direction of his wife.

"You're welcome," Terra said as she turned to look up at Tamerlane. He gave her a quizzical look in response. "You can't tell me you were enjoying listening to Mr Malverny drone on and on about his family's fungus farms?"

"It was an enlightening conversation," Tamerlane replied as he looked down at her. "I had no idea all of the work that went into breeding specialized fungi for Than consumption."

"I am surprised you are still here," Terra looked around at the crowd. It was beginning to disperse as the evening wore on. The food buffet was no longer being replenished and the bar service was beginning to dwindle as well. Terra was certain people would depart faster when there was nothing left to eat or drink.

"I quite enjoy engaging in social discourse with the citizens of the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the room again. Beka, Leydon and Kindred were all engrossed in conversations at the moment.

"I am steadily making my way to the exit," Terra gestured toward the door about fifteen feet from Tamerlane. "I have been working my ass off so Hawkins Transports has a presence out here. Pretty sure dad and Kindred can finish with the schmoozing tonight."

"It appears you have done your fair share of schmoozing this evening," Tamerlane replied as he looked back down at her.

"Why don't you walk with me back to the palace and I will tell you all about it," Terra offered as she took a step towards the exit door. Tamerlane looked around the room once more before following her toward the exit. One good thing about not being the host of the party – he could leave whenever he desired.


	63. Chapter 63

"These gardens are new," Terra noted as they walked along one of the path from the visitor residence halls back to the palace. She looked closely at the plants growing there.

"You have never visited this portion of the grounds," Tamerlane gestured to the wall nearby and gestured to the gate they had just walked through. "These gardens have been here for as long as I can remember."

"Oh," Terra looked around her as she tried to get her bearings. The palace grounds were immense and seemed to change whenever she visited. The residence hall they had been using this evening had not been there the first time she had visited Arktos. She had noted several new structures when she arrived months ago.

"Are they edible gardens?" Terra asked as she began to recognize some fruits on the plants.

"The staff horticulturists grow a variety of food for consumption. These are more ornamental plants that not only look attractive but bear food," Tamerlane gestured away from the direction they were walking. "The main fields for the palace's food supply are in that direction."

"So the palace is self sufficient," Terra nodded as she looked around them as they walked along. It was odd to be just walking along with him discussing something as mundane as the plants in the gardens.

"There is a livestock area of the far side of the property," Tamerlane nodded as he gestured for her to take the path to the left.

"I am surprised to see more of these," Terra noted as they walked under an arbor.

"In this area of the garden, you will see a great number of them," Tamerlane reached up and picked a small fruit off the vine. He offered it to Terra. She looked at it suspiciously before she allowed him to put it in her mouth.

"Ummm," Terra made an appreciative sound as the outer covering of the fruit popped when she bit into it and released a flood of sweet juice as she chewed.

"I believe that one is a recently successful new cultivar," Tamerlane informed her as they walked along.

Several times, he would stop or she would stop. She would sample the fruit or he would tell her about it. Tamerlane had assured her the staff did not use anything toxic on the gardens.

"Now this I recognize," Terra pointed to an arbor some time later as they strolled along. It looked like the arbor they had been under when she had messed with him during one of her visits. She had ended up with her arm twisted behind her back when the guards had appeared out of nowhere when she touched Tamerlane and moved him out of their direct sightlines. The vines growing there appeared to be floral and not food bearing.

"Security is still not pleased these exist," Tamerlane paused when Terra stopped beneath it. He took a step back to stand beside her. He knew what she was remembering.

"Do you think they are freaking out right now?" Terra turned to look up at him. When he turned to face her, she looked to the left and the right wondering where the guards were right at that moment. She could not see them but she knew they would see Tamerlane.

"There is only one way to know for certain," Tamerlane said when she turned to look up at him.

"Ohhhh no," Terra shook her head as she turned to begin walking once more. "No way in the universe I am giving them a reason to rip my arm out of socket."

"Not as brave as you once were?" Tamerlane asked in a taunting tone as he caught up to her.

"Not as impulsive as I once was," Terra corrected as they came to a fork in the path. She looked over at Tamerlane. "Which way?"

"That depends on where you wish to go," Tamerlane pointed to their left. "If you take that path, it will lead you back to the main gardens and you can find your way back to your suite."

"If you take this path, it leads to my private residence and that of my family," Tamerlane gestured to the right path.

"I am going this direction," Tamerlane looked to the right before looking back at Terra. "I will let you decide which direction you wish to go. Good night, Terra."

Without waiting for her to reply, Tamerlane turned and headed down the right path, leaving Terra to decide which path she would take.

Xxxxxxxx

Still interested?


	64. Chapter 64

Terra smiled to herself as she lay on her back looking up at the night sky. The evening was clear and the stars twinkled overhead. Occasionally, a light would streak across the sky.

"What?"

Tamerlane's voice was soft yet deep when he spoke. A brief flutter rushed through her before she turned her head to look over at the man laying beside her on the chaise.

When Tamerlane had taken the path towards his home, Terra had briefly thought about following him. She had remained, rooted in place, for what seemed like an eternity. Soon, he had disappeared from her sight.

A wave of disappointment had flowed through her when she turned to take the path back towards her family's suites. She had been about half way there, when she had stopped and looked up at the night sky. It was then that she saw the shooting star flash though the night sky. She found herself making a wish on the star. It was a funny thing her mother used to have her do whenever they were on a planet for long enough to see a 'shooting star' as the meteorites were called in many cultures.

Mostly likely because she had just left him and he was on her mind, her wish involved Tamerlane Anasazi. It was there, in the middle of the rose garden, on a path leading back to her suite, she had made a decision to take action and not just make a childish wish upon a star. Instead of continuing on the path, she turned and retraced her steps to the place where she and Tamerlane had parted ways. She had hesitated just a little longer before she steeled herself for the possible apprehension by the security team that protected Tamerlane and his family. Hoping that she didn't get arrest or shot for trespassing by crossing over to the private residential path to Tamerlane's home, Terra started off down the path Tamerlane had disappeared down a short time ago.

When she reached the gate from the garden to his private courtyard, Terra breathed a sigh of relief. She had not been assaulted by his security squad. Looking at the gate, she knew she was safe from obstructions. The gate had been left ajar. She knew it was no mistake. Tamerlane had left it open in case she followed.

When she had cautiously opened the gate and let herself inside, she had found the courtyard lights dimmed. She closed the gate securely behind her before venturing further. On her trek towards the large glass door of his home, she had found him laying on one of the chaises, looking up at the night sky.

A rush of anticipation flooded through her when she had walked over to him. When his eyes left the sky and focused on her, he had simply invited her to join him. The Areliian meteor shower happened once a year on Arktos. Tamerlane quickly explained that the next two hours were supposed to be the ideal time for peak observation. Terra had stood beside his chaise for a few moments before she had finally slipped off her shoes and crawled onto the oversized chaise. She had stretched out beside him. In total silence, they had watched the meteorites streak across the sky. Each of them caught up in their own thoughts.

When Terra looked over at Tamerlane. His head was rolled to the side, observing her. When she turned onto her side to face him, his gaze had drifted back up to the sky.

"This is nice," Terra replied simply. Never would she had thought that she would have ended up with him tonight. It seemed surreal, in a way, to be laying with him doing something as simple as watching a meteor shower.

"It is," Tamerlane agreed as his eyes moved over the sky overhead. Given the lateness of the hour, the air was cool but pleasant.

When he had taken the path to the right, he had hoped she would call out to him and catch up. When she did not, he continued on to his residence. He had left the gate ajar in case she changed her mind. He had then, gone inside, changed out of his clothes into a pair of loose relaxing pants and headed back out to the courtyard to watch the meteor shower. He had been pleasantly surprised a short time later when he heard her at the gate and the gate clanged shut behind her.

Since then, they had been laying side by side of the chaise, looking up at the stars. From time to time, he would look over at her when her upper arm would touch his. Several times, his gaze had met hers as she observed him in the quiet of the night. Occasionally he would take the opportunity to look over at her when she was focused on the sky. When she would look over at him, they would exchange a small smile before both would go back to their stargazing.

"It is getting late," Terra's word floated softly on the night air. "I should go."

"If that is what you wish," Tamerlane replied as his eyes remained on the sky overhead.

"I am certain everyone is back at the suites," Terra replied as she shifted ever so slightly and moved closer to him. She raised herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him. "Probably swapping stories from the party …"

"Probably," Tamerlane agreed with her as he glanced over at her. At this late hour, he seriously doubted anyone was up in her family. "You could go … swap stories with your family for a few moments."

"I should. There is a great deal to talk about," Terra reached over and gently cupped his jaw in her hand. The light touch urged his head to turn in her direction.

"Or you could stay here," Tamerlane offered as his eyes searched hers. Her fingers were light against his jaw as her thumb caressed his chin.

"As tempting as that offer might be," Terra murmured as her eyes followed the path of her thumb as it ran lightly over his bottom lip. When her thumb slipped from his lips, she leaned and brushed her lips lightly against only his bottom lip. Her lips toyed with his for a moment before she pulled back ever so slightly. Her eyes met his and a rush of warmth coursed through her. "It would probably be best …"

Terra's words stopped on his lips when his head raised from the cushion and his lips swept over hers.

"If we … tried to … remain … uninvolved … personally," Terra's words spilled from her lips between kisses.

"If you truly desired that, you would not have come here tonight," Tamerlane's words were soft and quickly delivered. Terra's brain was just processing them when his hand slipped up to cup her face. The faintest pressure pulled her back to him.

"We need to remain … impartial …" Terra's words slipped out as his mouth teased hers once more.

"I assure you … I will remain … completely … impartial …" Tamerlane feathered kisses against her lips. When she failed to respond, his mouth became a little more coaxing.

"Ummmm."

The soft moan slipped from Terra's throat as her lips met his with an eagerness all their own. Her tongue parted his more than willing lips. Further thought disappeared from her mind.


	65. Chapter 65

Terra stirred slightly. Her mind slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. It took a moment before the jumbled memories came flooding back to her.

Kissing in the courtyard had been intense. Lips and tongues explored and teased. Hands wandered as clothing became disheveled. When things had started to heat up, Terra had pushed herself off him to her knees on the chaise. She had caught his hands and pulled him as she had gotten up. After gaining their feet, more kissing ensued as Terra had backed them toward the large door that she knew led from the courtyard to his bedroom. She had fumbled to open it while reaching behind her. Tamerlane had swiftly slid it open before Terra guided him into his room.

Mouths and hands had roamed as clothes were discarded and bare skin was rediscovered once again.

Terra had maneuvered him back to his bed. A gentle push was all it took to get him on the bed. He had slipped back onto the bed as Terra crawled over him. When their desire peaked, she joined their bodies once again, taking him deep inside her before driving them to the apex of their union.

Once drained from their passions, they had curled up together on their sides. Exhausted, Terra had fallen quickly into a secure slumber. Although she had no direct knowledge, she was certain, though spent, Tamerlane had not fallen into a blissful slumber like she had.

Terra shifted slightly and rolled onto her stomach as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on. She knew she was in Tamerlane's bed because of the soft sheet beneath her. She ran her hand over the linen beside her and she could still feel the warmth where Tamerlane had been. She focused and listened to the sounds around her. It was then, in the quiet of the room, she could hear Tamerlane's muffled voice. She would not make out what he was saying. She looked in the direction of the doorway to the courtyard. Silhouetted in the moonlight coming in the room, she found Tamerlane. He was talking on a comm unit. When he disconnected the comm, Terra closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

She heard the comm unit against the night table when he laid it down. She felt the bed shift when he crawled back into the bed and over to her. She felt the warmth of his body when he stretched out beside her. His touch was light as he gathered her hair to her back and pushed it to one shoulder. His breath was warm against her neck as his lips lightly teased her skin. His palm was firm as it ran slowly down her back and over her buttocks.

"I know you are awake," Tamerlane's words were only a whisper against her ear.

A tingle ran through Terra as his fingertips trailed lightly back up her spine.

"I was contacting Sven to inform him I would not be training this morning," Tamerlane nuzzled just behind her ear. The light caress as his lips against her skin sent a warmth through her body.

"What time is it?" Terra mumbled into the mattress.

"0400," Tamerlane replied before relaxing onto the mattress beside her.

"Crap," Terra raised her upper body off the mattress and ran her hands over her face. "I need to go."

"What?" Tamerlane was surprised when she suddenly pushed herself onto her hands and knees and started to crawl over him. He caught her waist to stop her.

"I need to go," Terra easily pulled away from him. She clamored out of the bed. The room filled with light as she fumbled with the bedside light and turned in on bright.

"Dammit," Terra fumbled with the blinding light to get it turned down. Tamerlane's firm hand caught the lamp and turned down the setting before she could knock it into the floor.

As soon as he had secured the lamp, Terra was searching the floor for her clothes.

"I need to get back before Mom or Tyr get up," Terra explained hastily. She quickly found her undergarments and pulled them on. She glanced over to see Tamerlane slipping on his underwear. She grabbed her dress from the party and slipped into it. "I really don't want to have to explain showing up this morning in my dress from the party last night."

She was adjusting the straps as she looked around for her shoes.

"Out by the chaise," Tamerlane pointed in the direction of the courtyard. She had taken off her shoes when she arrived.

"Oh, yeah," Terra snapped her fingers as she headed in that direction. She was pulling the door opened when she suddenly stopped. She turned to find Tamerlane standing right behind her.

"I …" Terra looked up at him apologetically.

"I will escort you to the gate and have one of the guards make sure you get back to your courtyard without incident," Tamerlane pointed toward the courtyard. Terra turned and hurried out and over to the chaise. She was just getting the second one on when Tamerlane made it over there. The walk to the gate was quick. It was obvious that Terra was in a hurry to get back.

"Ummmm … good night … good morning," Terra looked up at Tamerlane questioningly. She gave him a quick wave before slipping through the open gate. In a nanosecond, one of the guards appeared. Tamerlane gave him instructions and the guard hurried off to catch up with Terra.

Tamerlane closed the gate securely before walking back across his courtyard. Her sudden departure had caught him off guard. He had actually been cancelling his training to remain with her. Instead, she had taken off with a hurried excuse of wanting to get back before anyone else was awake. He guessed he could understand her concern. He, himself, never really concerned himself with what others thought of his private affairs.

Tamerlane secured the door behind him, turned out the light and crawled into bed. He lay there for a short time, the scent of her on the linens beside him and the thought so their night fresh in his mind. He could just contact Sven and meet him for training. Instead, Tamerlane closed his eyes and let the thoughts of Terra flow through his mind as he slipped into a serene slumber.


	66. Chapter 66

Terra slowly paced the reception area outside of Tamerlane's office. The space was currently empty of people waiting to get in to see the Emperor. However, she had witnessed numerous people slipping in and out of his office for the last half hour. She assumed there was a meeting going on and the people slipping in and out, quickly and probably quietly, were aides of the various people in the meeting.

Yesterday morning she had essentially bolted from Tamerlane's bedroom. When she had awakened the reality of the situation dropped on her like a ton on blocks. She had jumped out of the bed, dressed and made it back to her mother's residence faster than she had ever moved in her life. She knew Tyr routinely rose early in the morning to workout before going about his business of the day. She did not think he rose as early as Tamerlane. However, she knew the quite often Kindred would actually get up and meet Tamerlane and his trainer for a run through the training course that Tamerlane ran nearly every morning. Luckily, when she arrived back at the courtyard, the lights were all out and no one appeared to be moving yet. She had slipped into her mother's suite cautiously. When the main rooms were dark, Terra had hurried to the kids' room where she slept. She had quickly slipped out of her dress and under the covers. As she lay there in the darkness, she thought to herself how ridiculous she felt as the moment. She was a grown woman who had just snuck in like a teen who was out after curfew.

Since then, she had been busy readying herself for her courses this week. She had spent time with her father and brother going over the deal with the Empire once more. Today, she had spent the day at the University. When she arrived home, her father had talked to her briefly about a few items he wanted to her to speak with Tamerlane about. She had grabbed the flexi after dinner and headed over to the office to try to get in. Ashan had welcomed her to wait and he would see what he could do. Since then, she had been sitting in the reception area, pacing the stone floor or looking over the artifacts on display.

_Eager lips met hers. Spirited tongues tempted and tangled. Warm hands wandered over bare skin. Taunting fingertips drew nipples to puckered peaks. Hot mouths rained wet kisses over heated flesh. _

_Silky skin covered rock hard muscles. Dark eyes were full of passion. His submission was intoxicating. _

_His body shifted restlessly beneath her as she aroused him. His breath hitched as her body teased his. Eyes rolled closed and a deep moan slipped from his part lips as her body engulfed him. Strong fingers gripped her hips as his body arched into hers. _

_Low moans and fevered groans filled the air as her body moved a top him. Heat coursed through her body as she took him inside her, filling her, crushing her body to his. Tingling currents rocketed through her as her body ground into his, undulating against him, massaging the bundle of nerves that gave her so much pleasure. _

_Passions rocketed. Bodies bounced and bucked. Sensations peaked and threatened to overwhelm her as she hurled to her peak. Firm hands guided her body. Rhythmic hips kept their pace. Her body shuddered intensely as her release overtook her. _

_Strong arms wrapped around her when she collapsed on his chest. Strong hips thrust upward sheathing himself in her core as he erupted inside her. _

"Hey beautiful!"

The boisterous greeting jolted Terra from her thoughts. Her eyes focused on the wall of pottery before her. Her hand dropped from the sensitive spot at the base of her throat that she had been lightly caressing. She took a deep, calming breath and pushed aside the vision of Tamerlane, panting and writhing in pleasure beneath her.

"Hey Bart!" Terra smiled widely as she spun around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," Bart gestured to the flexi in her hand as he raised his attaché case. "Trying to get in for a quick minute with the Emperor."

"Good luck," Terra looked over at the chronometer. She had been pacing the reception area for nearly an hour.

"I was told if I came back after _2045 _I could probably get in for five minutes," Bart looked over at the chronometer. It was currently 2100. "From the looks of it, I will probably get in next."

"I was just told to wait and see," Terra looked over at Ashan who appeared to be working diligently behind his desk. She often wondered what exactly he did all day. Any time she stepped foot in the reception area, he was always head down looking busier than hell.

"If you want a minute before me," Bart offered as he looked her over. "Then maybe we can grab a late dinner."

"No thanks," Terra shook her head. "You go ahead of me. I don't want you to miss out on your time. If I can't get in tonight, I'll try tomorrow when I get back from University."

"What about dinner?" Bart raised his eyebrows hopefully. It had been some time since he and Terra had spent any time alone together. Historically, dinner and some drinks would definitely get him at least a little make out session on the way back to the palace. Making out with Terra Hawkins was almost as great as sex.

"I actually had dinner earlier with my mom," Terra shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"Dessert? You know that really nice café with the miniature desserts," Bart replied as he glanced over when the door to the Emperor's office opened and a number of Nietzschean males came out of the office followed by an entourage for each.

"The Emperor will see you now," Ashan announced as he looked in their direction.

"Guess I'm up," Bart looked back at Terra. "I won't take up much of his time so maybe you can get in too. Think about dessert while I'm in there."

"I …" Terra couldn't tell him 'no' because he turned and headed toward the office.

"Not you," Ashan stepped in the way when Bart approached the door. Ashan looked over and pointed at her. "Her."

"I thought you said ..." Bart started to protest as Terra headed in their direction.

"The Emperor is taking one last meeting this evening," Ashan looked Bart over slowly. "If you would like to make an appointment for tomorrow, there are three openings …"

"I need to see him tonight," Bart protested as he looked over at Terra when she stopped beside him. "You said …"

"I said the Emperor had one last opening this evening," Ashan looked over at Terra. "It has been granted … to her."

"If you really need to see him," Terra began when Bart appeared slightly panicked at the thought of not getting in.

"The appointment is not transferable," Ashan shook his head as he looked between the two. "Either Ms Hawkins meets with the Emperor this evening. Or neither of you do."

"I …" Terra looked at Bart apologetically. "Is there anything … I can tell him … for you?"

"I need to hand deliver these to him this evening," Bart gestured to his attaché case. "It is imperative …"

"If it were imperative you would have made an appointment or delivered them through the appropriate channels in a timely manner," Ashan looked Bart over with a hint of distain. "Now, either you want the appointment or you do not, Ms Hawkins. Time is ticking."

"I can give it to him," Terra offered as she looked from Bart to the door then back to Bart. She knew if she didn't haul ass into the office in the next few seconds, Ashan would make certain neither of them got in.

"Ummmmmm," Bart seemed to consider it.

"Come on," Terra glanced at Ashan as he edged toward the door which was ajar at the moment. "Give me the damn documents Bart."

"Fine," Bart opened his attaché case, pulled out the flexis and shoved them at Terra. She grabbed them and hurried toward the door.

"Raincheck on dinner?" Bart called after her as she headed through the door before Ashan could close it in her face.

"Yeah … sure …" Terra called back over her shoulder just before Ashan announced her to the Emperor.


	67. Chapter 67

"Good evening Emperor," Terra greeted Tamerlane formally as the door shut behind her.

"Good evening, Ms Hawkins," Tamerlane replied just as formally as he looked up from the pile of flexis on the conference table.

"I appreciate you making time for me this evening," Terra continued as she walked over to him. "I know it is late. I will only take up a few moments of you time."

"You only have a few moments of my time," Tamerlane replied in a bland monotone as he stacked the flexis together in a neat pile. He turned and leaned back against the conference table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bart Carnige was trying to get in to see you as well," Terra held out the flexis to Tamerlane. "He said it was imperative …"

"Do you wish to waste your time with me discussing Bartolomew Carnige's needs?" Tamerlane took the flexis from her hand and place them next to his other pile.

"He said it was impor …" Terra stopped when Tamerlane shook his head slightly.

"I need to discuss a few items …" Terra tapped her flexi and found her place.

"Proceed …" Tamerlane gestured in her direction before Terra launched into the first item on her list.

Xxxxx

_Sure hands shoved him back on the bed. Eyes, bright with desire, held his as she crawled over him. _

_Eager lips shaped his. A probing tongue parted his lips and dove inside. Her tongue tempted his, twirled around his, slipped and slid against his as she kissed him thoroughly. _

_Her hot breath bathed his skin as her hungry mouth moved down his neck. Heated lips caressed his chest. Teeth scraped lightly over his nipple before lips and tongue caressed it. _

_Light fingertips teased their way down his body. The first groan rumbled deep in his chest when her fingers wrapped around him. A strong, firm stroke caused heat to flood into his lower body. _

_Her tongue teased down his chest to his abdomen. Her eyes met his as the tip of her tongue wove its way between the quivering, tightened muscles in his stomach. _

_Desire shot through him and his fingers curled into the sheet when her tongue ran up the length of his manhood while her hand caressed his testicles. His body arched ever so slightly to her when her tongue twirled around the sensitive head. _

_Passion raged through his body as he fought to maintain his submissive posture. _

_Her hand maintained a rhythm as her mouth made its way back up his body. Her lips caught his in a deep kiss, her tongue plunging between his lips. _

_The heat of her body bathed him as she rubbed him between her thighs. _

_Pleasure gripped him when in a smooth fluid motion, she pressed her hands to his chest, righting herself as her heat encased his length. _

_The waves of heat washed through him as her body caressed and stroked him. _

_Long smooth undulations mixed with short, fast bobbing. _

_A sheen of perspiration coated her skin. Her scent filled the air. Her breathing was coming in gasps as she pushed them on. _

_Soft, panting cries fell from her lips as her tempo increased sending torrents of hot sensation through him. Quick shallow bounces stopped then her body dropped down on him, driving him into her core. Frenetic motions ground her body against his. Her hands tightened on his abs as her body convulsed in pleasure. A cry of pleasure rang out from her parted lips as she tightened around him._

_As her body collapsed in release, his arms slipped up and tightened around her. His hips thrust upward in urgent need. Completion gripped him as his hot release flooded deep inside her. _

"Tamerlane!"

Terra sharp tone caused his eyes to focus on her as she stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes moved over him quickly before meeting his eyes.

"Are you listening to a damn thing I am saying?"

"Your father believes the correct fee table should be a graduated table that resets at the beginning of each fiscal quarter," Tamerlane replied as his eyes held hers. "At the beginning of each quarter, you will be assessed the lowest fee for the first one hundred shipments into and out of the Empire. The scale of fees will gradually increase every twenty-five shipments. Once the fees reach fifteen percent, they will be capped for the remainder of the fiscal quarter."

"So you were actually listening," Terra felt a little foolish questioning him as she had. From the expression on his face, she thought he had zoned out as she rehashed her father's demands once again.

"I can multitask," Tamerlane replied as he stretched ever so slightly. In truth, he found himself a little distracted at the moment as well as slightly aroused. He found it annoying in some ways and not in others. He had never found himself distracted by the memories of a sexual interlude with any of his wives. "I can also tell you that your father is NEVER getting me to agreed to this fee schedule. No matter how many times you bludgeon me over the head with it."

"I am not bludgeoning," Terra defended herself. "I am merely revisiting a sticking point to our negotiations in hopes that we can come to some compromise that will serve both parties."

"Compromise?" Tamerlane scoffed as he shifted his stance ever so slightly. "I do not believe Hawkins Transports demands have varied in the least since we began to discuss these topics."

"Our documentation is a starting foundation," Terra shook her head as she let her arms drop to her side. "A point from which we can negotiate."

"To negotiate each side has to be willing to consider the stance of the other," Tamerlane picked up the flexi she had given him. "I have yet to see even the slight hint that Hawkins Transports is willing to negotiate on any point."

"Is the Empire?" Terra raised her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"The Empire does not need your business operating within its borders," Tamerlane informed her matter-of-factly. "Hawkins Transports needs the Empire's approval to do business within the boundaries of the Empire. When one negotiates from a position of strength … little true compromise is required."

"Fine," Terra ran her hands over her face. She was tired from her long day. Being lectured by her father, wasting her time pacing the waiting room and now Tamerlane's blatant arrogance were all contributing to her overall frustration with the day. "I will talk this over with my father and Kindred to see if we can be a little more flexible in our stances."

"Convince your father to agree to the search clauses," Tamerlane ticked off his list of items on his fingers. "Whittle down his list of desired slip point entries. And reevaluate his proposed fee table. Then we can … further our negotiations."

"Fine," Terra walked over to him and plucked the flexi from his fingertips as he waved it at her. "Are we done for this evening?"

"We are … unless you would like to discuss why I clearly heard you agreeing to have dinner with Bartolomew Carnige," Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I would not," Terra shook her head before studying him for a long moment. "Are you about done here tonight?"

She only asked because he had instructed Ashan he could go before Ashan had closed the door behind Terra.

"I have a few items to finish up from my last scheduled meeting this evening," Tamerlane gestured to the flexis he had been stacking when she came in.

"Then I need to review the documents you delivered for Bartolomew this evening," Tamerlane pointed to those. "He was late in finishing their preparation and delivering them. The information is necessary for a meeting his family scheduled tomorrow afternoon. I had considered informing his family of his failure by cancelling their appointment at the last moment. If I am able to review the materials, I may not."

"Any chance you were planning on taking a little break before diving into what appears to be several hours of work?" Terra asked as her eyes looked over at the piles of flexis he had indicated.

"Typically, I would not," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes moved slowly over her. She was wearing one of those simple dresses that looked like a shirt with sandals. Her hair was pulled up in a messy updo.

"Typically but not always," Terra seemed to consider it as she walked over to him. She slipped into the V created by his thighs due to the way he was seated on the conference table.

"On rare occasion I might take a quick break," Tamerlane's eyes held hers as she leaned into him. One hand ran over his vest before her fingers curled around the top edge. She pulled him to her as her lips feathered a little kiss against the corner of his mouth. She tossed the flexis she was holding to the side before that hand came up to cup his jaw.

"Then I will make this quick," Terra murmured just before her lips captured his in a kiss.

Xxxx

Heavy breathing filled the air as they both tried to regain control of their breathing.

_The long slow kiss seemed to last forever. Her lips and tongue coaxed his into more as she kissed him deeply. The flicker of desire smoldered as her hands ran over his suede covered chest and down his sides. His hands caressed her lower back as he urged her deeper into his embrace. _

_The firm tug on his pants threatened to break the spell she was weaving. The slow twirl of her tongue around his distracted him momentarily as the pants' fasteners gave way to her insistence. Smoldering desire ignited into more when her hand slipped inside his pants and her fingers began to caress him. _

_Judgement lapsed as she quickly aroused him. _

_Her firm hand on his chest pushed his back down to the conference table. A few quick tugs at his pants freed him from the confinement of his pants. A nanosecond later, she crawled over him. _

_Further rational thought escaped him when she sheathed him in her warmth. _

Her fingers uncurled from his suede vest as the last remnants of her orgasm moved through her. She took a deep, calming breath, trying to regain control of her breathing.

His hands tightened on her ass as her inner muscles pulled a final jolt from his body. Slowly, his grip relaxed as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

His eyes frayed open to look up at her as she sat upright astride him. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and her chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to regain her breathing.

Her eyes opened slowly to meet his gaze. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she leaned down to brush a light kiss against his lips. She tightened her muscles around him, eliciting a low groan from him as his hands squeezed her bare lower cheeks beneath the loose skirt of her dress.

"Please tell me there are no surveillance cameras in your office," Terra murmured lightly before pushing herself up from his chest once more.

"There are," Tamerlane couldn't help but chuckle at the alarm that spread across her face. "However, they only record when I activate them."

"I really hope you were not recording our meeting," Terra could tell from his demeanor he was not. She leaned and placed a hard kiss against his lips before moving off him. She slipped off the conference table, grabbed her discarded panties and slipped them back on. Tamerlane was just sitting up after tugging his pants up and fastening them.

"I should go," Terra reached over to retrieve her flexis from the table.

"Let you get back to work so you can get out of here at a decent time," Terra looked over at him when his hand caught her hip and pulled her back into the V of his thighs. His eyes searched hers before he pressed a firm kiss against her lips.

"Although most pleasurable," Tamerlane's words were softly delivered but his tone was stern. "Never do that again."

"Do what?" Terra asked in as innocent of a tone as she could muster. The expression in his eyes told her that he was serious about what he said. She looked away from him for a moment as she debated what to say. She sighed in resignation as she looked back at him. "Please be more specific in your instructions. Never ... what? Desire you? Fantasize about you? Come onto you? Seduce you? Touch you? Kiss you? Arouse your passions? Push you down on the conference table and have my way with you?"

"My office is not the location for such actions," Tamerlane began cautiously.

"I agree," Terra nodded as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. She pushed herself from his embrace.

"I'll never do it again," Terra gave him a dismissive wave with the flexis as she turned and walked toward the door.


	68. Chapter 68

"Then there was that time when we were making a hot exit out of Verengouseti," Leydon pointed to Kindred before he laughed. "Beka is about to shake the security pursuit when sudden … BLAM … sparks fly and the main power fizzles out."

"Back up power finally kicks in," Beka picked up the story. "The Maru is handling like it is slogging through a quagmire on Dismus Prime."

"Yet somehow she manages to weave us in and out through an asteroid field," Leydon looked over at Beka. The admiration he had for her was evident in his expression. "Evading detection before finding a nice little niche to settle the Maru in until we could affect repairs."

"All while having this one," Leydon pointed to Terra. "Nursing while strapped to her chest in some makeshift carrier."

"Beka has always been a remarkable pilot and quite ingenious in difficult situations," Tyr added to the conversation before raising their joined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Beka's hand.

Terra couldn't help but smile when she looked over at her mother and Tyr. The Nietzschean male has been seated by her side on one of the chaises for the entirety of the Hawkins family reminiscing session. It had been a nice relaxing evening of discussion and tales of the past.

It was obvious whenever Terra observed her mother and Tyr together that there was a deep connection between them. The way they looked at one another. The unspoken communication that seemed to flow between them when they gazed at one another. The simple things like sitting together all the time. Gentle touches and light caresses when they were in public forums.

Although amicable now, the relationship between Leydon and Beka had been acrimonious when they first separated. Over time, it appeared that they had both moved on. Terra could still see the affection her father had for her mother and the respect and admiration he had for her skills. And although, the passionate love had faded years ago, she knew her mother still had a deep affection for her father.

"What happened to the Maru?" Lex spoke up when it appeared Leydon was done with the story.

"Ohh," Leydon chuckled again. He pointed to Kindred. "He was just a toddler. He had left his spouted drink cup in the engine room. At some point, it had tipped over and dribbled the contents into a panel. It shorted and blew out the power feed to the navigation system. It took …" Leydon looked over at Beka quizzically. "How long were we stuck in that crevice before we got the Maru up and running again?"

"Nearly two weeks," Beka shook her head slowly. "It ranked up there with the worst two weeks of my life."

"Even though it was trying," Leydon smirked slightly. "I have … fond … memories of those weeks."

"I am certain you do," Beka replied as she shot him a warning gaze. She remembered those weeks as well. Between working their asses off to fix the ship, the stress of potential discovery and the rigors of taking care of a toddler and an infant, she and Leydon had … reconnected sexually … after Beka's healing time from giving birth to Terra.

"Although I wish it were under different circumstances," Lex spoke when the silence enveloped the group. She leaned into Kindred's embrace before gesturing to Leydon. "It has been a pleasure to have you here with us. There is so much I do not know about Kindred. It is refreshing to hear stories from his childhood."

"It has been really great getting to spend time with the kids," Leydon nodded as he looked between Kindred and Lex. There still was much he wanted to know about the woman Kindred had married. It always felt as if there was something she and his son were holding back. You didn't spend your entire life trying to read people to survive to not pick up on it. However, Kindred appeared truly happy and content with his life with Lex on Arktos. It was all Leydon could wish for his son. "And finally getting to spend some quality time with my new daughter."

"Tamerlane," Lex looked over when movement caught her attention. She was not certain when he had stepped out onto the courtyard. However, he had quietly approached the group while they had been talking. She caught herself with the familiarity of calling him by name in front of Kindred's father. "How are you this evening, Emperor Anasazi?"

"I am well," Tamerlane looked around the group seated on the patio near the pool. They all traded pleasantries for a moment.

"What can we do for you this evening?" Leydon finally cut to the heart of the matter. In his time with his family, Tamerlane rarely came to the courtyard without a reason.

"I need to speak with Terra," Tamerlane replied as his gaze settled on the youngest of the Hawkins family. It had been nearly two weeks since the night they had engaged in sex in his office. In that time, she had made no efforts to meet with him concerning business or their private affairs. Whenever he came to his father's, other than normal pleasantries, they had engaged in no further communication. He was not certain is her cool demeanor was because she was trying to keep maintain a distance when others were around or if she were displeased with him because of what occurred at the end of that evening in his office. "Concerning a private matter."

"I can recall no … private matters … that you and I would need to discuss," Terra shook her head as she looked up at him. She knew he would never come to the courtyard and asked to speak to her privately if it had anything to do with their private interactions. She gestured to the group assembled on the patio. "You can say whatever you need to say here."

"Very well," Tamerlane moved around the group until he was standing by the chaise Terra was occupying. She was surprised when he sat down on the end of the chaise next to her lower legs. "Approximately two weeks ago, you put in a request for new housing accommodations."

"What?" Beka spoke up almost immediately as she looked over at her daughter. Currently, Terra was staying with she and Tyr while Leydon stayed with Kindred and Lex. Beka knew it was an awkward arrangement especially when Tamerlane's children stayed the night. However, as far as Beka knew, Terra's presence on Arktos was temporary. "I thought you would be returning to Elysium with your father when Hawkins Transports' business and your course session was concluded."

"Actually," Terra steeled herself for the confrontation with her mother. "Once the final agreement is in place, Dad is returning to Elysium. He will continue to run the business from there. I am remaining on Arktos to act as a resource should it be needed. But mostly because I plan to complete my coursework at Kodiak University."

"You are staying on Arktos?" Beka looked over at Leydon who appeared to be aware of this fact already.

"I am," Terra nodded as she looked between her mother and Kindred. "And although it is nice to be here with the two of you, I really, really need some privacy of my own."

"Once Dad leaves, we can work something out," Kindred began when Lex nudged him. They had pretty much made Terra feel unwelcome in a suite that was half hers to begin with.

"You and Lex need your space," Terra put up her hand when Kindred started to speak again. "I would like space of my own. I want to invite a guy over and not worry about your schedule. I would like to not concern myself about walking out of my room half naked and finding you have returned earlier than expected. I would really like to make out with a guy while watching a video in the common area and not look up to find you standing behind the sofa, arms crossed, interrupting us like one of my parents."

"It has been a little awkward at times," Lex admitted warily. It was obvious that Kindred was trying to make things right for his sister. However, it had been awkward before they were married. After being married and having the suite to themselves for months while she was away, Lex really did not want to go back to the way things had been before.

"Not to mention, Bart Carnige in a thong is not the most welcoming sight in the morning," Kindred chided Terra lightly.

"This is what I am talking about," Terra replied as she looked over at her mother. "Not to mention … living with my mom … and sleeping in a child's bed or the sofa … have been pretty much a death sentence for my social life."

"I guess I can understand," Beka looked over at Tamerlane. "Why are you involved in Terra's housing request?"

"Although you like to forget I am the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane gave Beka a pointed look. "All requests for housing on the palace grounds go through proper vetting. Categorization and housing assignments are made based of position, title and duration of one's residence on Arktos. Terra is not a permanent resident of Arktos. She is not a diplomat or trade representative. She is not a member of the house or grounds staff. She is in the uncategorized position of being the daughter of the female my father married. The housing department was not certain of how to handle her request for a new housing assignment since technically she currently has housing in the familial residential section of the palace."

"I can find something on my own," Terra shrugged like it was no big deal. She wanted to stay in the palace close to her family. However, she could see how the request might be confusing to someone vetting the request in the housing department.

"I have put together a list of options," Tamerlane handed Terra a flexi. When she started to take it from him, he held onto it for a nanosecond longer than necessary, causing her to look up at him. There was something in his eyes that Terra was not accustomed to seeing and she really did not recognize.

"First, your suite," Tamerlane pointed to Kindred and Terra's suite. "Could be divided into two units. A wall would separate the common area. A new entrance would be put into Terra's side as well as a kitchen area."

"No," Terra shook her head. "Kindred and Lex need their space. Dividing the unit into two would make each of them a tiny one bedroom, one bath with hardly any common area. It would be hell on the resale value."

Terra grinned as she looked up at Tamerlane. Resale value had nothing to do with her reasoning but it was funny to her all the same.

"Second," Tamerlane pointed toward the open end of the courtyard. "An addition could be added to box in the courtyard completely. An addition to your suite could be made at the same time since you and Beka have discussed having more space," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr and Beka. "Terra's suite would extend the width of the courtyard with a narrow breezeway remaining between the end of her suite and the end of the current structure. The breezeway would be the only access from the gardens into the courtyard."

"That would involve a great deal of construction," Terra frowned before shaking her head. "Not to mention it would ruin the aesthetics of this courtyard. Do you have something … easy … I don't know … an open room somewhere … this place is freaking huge."

"There are several apartments open in the housing complex for the trade representatives," Tamerlane gestured to the flexi. "They are considered semi-permanent. As a single being with no dependents, you would be assigned a smaller unit. I am not certain which spaces are open at the moment. You are welcome to make an appointment with the housing office to tour the apartments."

"Those are the buildings where Mom had her party the other evening?" Terra looked at the list on the flexi.

"Perhaps it would be best if you could find Terra something on the main palace grounds?" Beka spoke up suddenly. "Although I am certain security there is more than adequate, given that she is my daughter and my husband in the Father of the Nietzschean Emperor, I could see the value of her as a potential target for leveraging …"

"Terra has been running free throughout the Tri-galaxies for months while she has been away from Arktos. I am certain if someone wanted to target her, there have been plenty of opportunities," Tamerlane shook his head as he held Beka's gaze. "And although protected when on palace grounds, Terra is away from the palace a great deal of the day while attending university and working on the dig sites. Although secure for the most part, their level of security is not up to the level on the palace grounds. Add to that, your daughter's willfulness in slipping any protective detail when she finds it cumbersome to her activities …"

"I get it," Beka put up her hand to stop him. "My daughter may not appreciate the efforts made by the security teams. My daughter has lived her entire life under a shadow of the unknown and danger. She is more aware than most of how unforgiving the universe can be. However, in the safety of her home, I would like her to not have to concern herself with intruders or the like. I would feel much better if you would find something in the most secure location you can."

"There are some open units in the staff residential area on the southern side of the property," Tamerlane looked back at Terra who was still looking at the options on the flexi.

"What about the small houses scattered throughout the orchards," Alexandra spoke up. When everyone suddenly looked at her, Alexandra shrugged slightly. "My mother and I lived in several different housing units while I was growing up. It was not until she became head governess that she and I moved into the housestaff residential area of the palace. There is this one house … really cute … two bedrooms and one bath … it is in the cerasus orchard near a babbling brook."

"Single houses are reserved to staff with families," Tamerlane shook his head. He knew which house Alexandra was talking about. It had been the last home she and Francesca had shared before moving to the palace.

"My flat in the city was marvelous," Alexandra pointed at Terra. "The building is key pad entry. Security is top notch. The upper floors are only accessible by coded lift access. I was never concerned about my safety."

"Sounds expensive," Leydon finally spoke up.

"Ummm," Alexandra glanced over at Tyr before her gaze settled on Leydon. Her father and Tamerlane had personally approved of her flat in the city. Her father and the palace funneled the rental fees into her personal account under the guise of a 'scholarship' provided by the palace. Leydon was still not aware of Alexandra's true parentage and at times she found herself letting little things slip that she shouldn't. "It wasn't that bad. I have savings of my own and I worked campus jobs to make ends meet."

"How about I look over this later," Terra's voice caused Tamerlane to look back at her. She held up the flexi before laying it on the chaise next to her. The list of options was extensive. The last bullet point at the very end of the list had her most intrigued. "I will investigate the ones that interest me through the housing office. I can say I see at least one on here that I cannot imagine ever being available to me."

"I am certain with Emperor Anasazi's assistance, you could have your choice of nearly any housing on the planet," Leydon inserted into the conversation. "Credit should not be an issue even while you are at University."

"Yeah, honey," Beka looked over at Tamerlane. "I am certain Tamerlane can assist us if needed. Can't you Tamerlane?"

"I am willing to be of assistance if necessary," Tamerlane replied as his focus returned to Terra.

"I will let you know if we need you to step in," Terra replied in a slightly dismissive tone. She picked up the flexi and swung her legs off the other side of the chaise. She got to her feet before giving them a faint wave. "Its getting late. I have an assignment to complete before class in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," everyone else bade Terra good night before Leydon started in with another tale. Tamerlane waited just an instant before getting up to leave.

"Good night, Tamerlane," Lex called to him before laughter broke out amongst the group.

Tamerlane caught up to Terra when she stopped by the outdoor kitchen to put her bottle in the recycling bin.

"You and I need to talk," Tamerlane said in a hushed voice when Terra turned to find him behind her.

"Let's see," Terra seemed to think about it for a long moment. "I have been working my ass off in class, at the dig site and here on coursework and our business proposal. You have absolutely nothing to do with my coursework or the work I am performing at the dig site. My father is going to Elysium in the morning. He will be back in three days. We have a meeting on your schedule in three days to go over Hawkins Transports' newly revised demands for our deal. In all of that, I can find no reason why you and I need to talk."

"Unless," Terra put up her finger when he started to speak. "You wish to discuss the fact that I have been out with Bart twice in the last week. To which I would respond by saying it is none of your business."

"Or," Terra spoke again when he was about to speak. "You wanted to offer some explanation as to why three times in the last week and a half when I have attempted to see you, you have not been in the office after 2200 hours. And you are not available at your residence. At least according to Ashan and Vladimir."

"Although," Terra cut him off when his mouth opened once more. "I would guess your explanation would have something to do with a wife or two needing your attention in their drive to procreate. To which, you would most likely tell me that the intimate relationships between yourself and your wives are none of my concern."

"I …" Tamerlane started to speak but Terra waved for him to stop.

"I might also postulate that due to the nature of your husbandly duties to your wives, you might believe you have the right to question me as to my sexual encounters," Terra shook her head as her eyes held his. "To which, I would respond that who I shag, how and how often are not open for discussion."

"Now," Terra started to move passed him. "I believe we are done talking. You are leaving and I am going inside to finish writing a paper."

He moved slightly to the side, blocking her from walking away from him.

"Recently, I have been taking a longer dinner break to visit with my eldest sons. They are leaving tomorrow for an educational seminar. They will living away from the palace for the next three months," Tamerlane informed her in a hurried, hushed tone. He glanced in the direction of the others before looking back at Terra. "As a result, I have been working late both at the office and at my residence. Ashan and Vladimir have been given strict instructions that I am not to be disturbed unless it was for an Empire or family emergency."

"I have not been impregnating my wives as you might believe. I was forthcoming with the information that I had bred with my wives previously," Tamerlane continued. "I have come to realize that not speaking to you and leaving you unaware of what is happening in my life causes more harm than good. As a result, I will continue to be forthcoming about such events in my life. However, I still believe that the more intimate details of my relationships with my wives is none of your concern."

Tamerlane put up his finger to keep her from interrupting.

"Just as I would not divulge the more intimate aspects of my relationship with you to any of them," Tamerlane continued before glancing back in the direction of Beka and the others. He really did not want to get caught having this conversation with Terra in the courtyard after he was supposed to be leaving and she needed to go work. "I have been too busy recently to concern myself with your public life. Given the history of your relationship with Bartolomew Carnige, I would not begin to guess the extent of your rekindled relationship."

"While you may believe your sexual interludes with the various men you randomly take to your bed are none of my concern, I believe they are. You are a grown woman who can do as she pleases. I do not need you to share any of the details with me. My only request is that if you are … shagging … Bartolomew or any other male of your choice … that before you come to my bed again, you visit Dr Graughffenborg to ensure you are disease free," Tamerlane replied haughtily.

"How dare …" Terra snapped as her temper flared.

"However, that is not what I would like to discuss with you," Tamerlane cut her off. "I wanted to assure you that the final point of the housing flexi is sincere. If you would like to discuss moving into the residential wing, a suite of rooms canl be made available to you."

The shock was evident in her eyes when the words he spoke registered with her.

"Good night, Terra," Tamerlane finished before stepping around her and making his way to the doorway back into the palace.

Terra stared after him, dumbfounded by his words.


	69. Chapter 69

"Anasazi is crazy if he thinks we are going to agree to that," Leydon replied adamantly as he tossed the flexi on the table and looked over at his daughter. "You have got to get him to come down a little."

"I am researching the fee schedules for other companies doing business in those sectors of the Empire. Fees vary widely in some areas of the Empire due to local and sector fees as well as Empire related expenses," Terra sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She ran her hands over her face. She and her father had been going back and forth for more than two hours.

"And this beginning list of systems," Leydon continued to the next item on his list of complaints. "You have got to get Anasazi to accept some of the ones on our list. You keep bringing back the same list after every meeting."

"Tell me exactly which systems you really want and I will push for those. Tamerlane is being very ... stubborn ... about that list for some reason," Terra gestured to the flexi on the table. "I can't get everything. I need to know exactly which ones you feel we need and I will figure out a way to maneuver around them to let Tamerlane think he is giving us something we really don't want instead of something we really want."

"Manelvoy and Regeus systems," Leydon stated emphatically. "Those systems could be quite lucrative. I've got contacts in both. We could be up and running in no time if Anasazi will just let us operate in them."

"Fine," Terra grabbed a flexi and made some notes. "What else?"

"Do you know anyone from the Von Triste family?" Leydon's delivery was hesitant when he looked over at his daughter.

"There is this guy," Terra thought about it for a minute. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her father. "I think his name is Wilhelm. I met him at a party I went to with Bart once. Pretty sure he's been to a couple of functions here at the palace."

"So you know Wilhelm Von Triste?" Leydon sat forward in his chair.

"I wouldn't say I know him," Terra shook her head. "I've meet him before. Pretty sure we talked a little … socially … nothing much. Like I said, I think he is an acquaintance of Bart's."

"My guy in the Regeus system was telling me the Baron's son pretty much makes most of the contractual business decision on Regis 7 in that system," Leydon tapped on his datapad. "His son is Wilhelm Von Triste. If you could find a way …"

"I do not normally travel in the same circles as business heads," Terra shook her head quickly. "The likelihood …"

"He is on Arktos for the next few days," Leydon's tone relayed his excitement. "Actually, according to my source, he is going to be at some business thing. The Empire is hosting some dinner that he should be attending."

"Tonight?" Terra sighed deeply as she glanced in the direction of her mother's suite.

"Ummmm …." Leydon was paging furiously through his datapad. "Yeah … yeah … its tonight."

"Mom already twisted my arm into going," Terra could see the elation in Leydon's eyes.

"So … just casually bump into him," Leydon suggested. "Talk a little … get friendly … feel him out a little."

"I know how to schmooze," Terra shook her head as she started gathering together her things.

"We still have some items," Leydon stopped talking when Terra got to her feet.

"If you want me to go to that party," Terra picked up her datapad and flexis. "I need to start getting ready. It starts in an hour."

"Oh," Leydon nodded quickly. "Make sure you look extra nice tonight."

"Don't worry," Terra shook her head as she walked toward her mother's suite. "I know what I am doing."


	70. Chapter 70

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Terra looked over when Lex slipped into the chair next to her.

"I am," Terra acknowledged as she finished off her glass of wine. Her eyes moved around the room. There were more than a hundred people in the room, mingling and talking business as they always were at these parties. Surprisingly, Terra learn after attending a few with her mother, the less you talked and the more your listened and observed, the more you could learn about the who's who in upper Empire society. Or, like this party, who was who within the Human system hierarchy within the Nietzschean Empire.

"I bumped into Bart a little while ago. He seemed kind of dejected. Pretty much drowning his sorrows at the bar," Lex looked over at Terra inquiringly.

"He is pouting," Terra admitted as her eyes searched the crowd once again. She was there to make a connection with Wilhelm Von Triste. Terra approached Bart earlier in the evening when he had been talking to Wilhelm just to get a reintroduction. Ever since then, every time she turned around Bart was there. He was definitely cramping her style when it came to 'getting to know' Wilhelm.

"May I ask why?" Lex prompted when Terra failed to give any further explanation.

"You know Bart and I have a very … convoluted … relationship," Terra looked over at Lex. "He's a nice guy. I enjoy his company. But …"

"But?" Lex prodded a little more.

"I really don't need him hanging on me tonight," Terra finally admitted as she looked out over the party again.

"So it has nothing to do with that rather handsome man you were talking to a little while ago?" Lex nudged Terra gently with her elbow.

"What?" Terra looked over at Lex. The younger Anasazi was smiling at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I noticed you and a tall gentleman with blonde hair talking earlier," Lex raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Wilhelm Von Triste" Terra supplied a name. "He and I have met at these things several times. Tonight … we spent a little time … becoming more familiar with one another."

"You certainly seemed to have caught his eye this evening," Lex regarded Terra for a moment.

"He is an interesting guy," Terra looked around the room again. She had talked to Wilhelm several times that evening. The conversations had been casual … what do you do, where to you live, etc, etc. She had been subtle with her flirting. She mentioned in passing her family's transport company in Elysium. He had talked a little about his family and his job. He was attending the party on his father's behalf that evening.

It seemed to Terra that a decent connection had been made. He seemed to have made a point of seeking her out several times throughout the evening.

"One you would like to get to know a little better?" Lex smirked slightly as she gestured faintly with her head. "Looks like someone feels the same."

"Someone I definitely need to know a little better," Terra said under her breath as she turned when she heard his voice.

"Excuse me."

"Lord Von Triste," Terra smiled when she looked up at the man. Terra gestured to Lex. "Allow me to introduce you to my brother's wife, Alexandra Hawkins."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Wilhelm nodded to Lex who returned the greeting.

"Your title … Lord," Lex raised her eyebrow slightly before glancing over at Terra.

"My father is Baron Gerard Von Triste of Rigel 7," Wilhelm informed Lex.

"Rigel 7 is the largest of three planets, an asteroid colony and five drifts that make up the Rigeus system in the Planar sector of the Empire," Terra added as her gaze drifted to Lex. "Wilhelm's father is also head of the Rigeus system council to the sector."

"So you are the son of a Baron, thus the Lord title," Lex nodded as she looked between Terra and Wilhelm for a moment. A smile spread over his lips as she got to her feet. "You two enjoy yourselves tonight. I am going to go find my husband."

"I do not mean to be … overly forward …" Wilhelm started as he slipped into the chair that Lex had just vacated. "However, I am only on planet for a few days. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me … tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening?" Terra seemed to consider it for a moment. "It would be a pleasure to have dinner with you tomorrow evening."

"I will send a transport for you at … let's say 2000?" Wilhelm reached over and covered her hand with his own.

"2000 will be perfect," Terra smiled widely as the man squeezed her hand lightly before getting to his feet.

"If you will excuse me, several old family friends are here this evening. I agreed to have nightcaps with them this evening."

"I will see you tomorrow evening," Terra replied as he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Haven't lost my touch," Terra said to herself as she got to her feet and looked around the room.

"I would strongly discourage you from your current course of action."

"What?" Terra turned around to find her brother standing behind her.

"I said I would strongly discourage you from your current course of action, sis," Kindred moved around to stand beside his sister. "I may not be involved with what you and Dad are trying to accomplish out here but I know you. And I know Dad. I know Dad is pushing hard for the Rigeus system, mostly because Dad has old contacts that live there now."

"I know Dad has contacts there," Terra glanced up at her brother before looking around the room once more. "It is why it would be the perfect place to set up in the beginning."

"Here's the thing Ter," Kindred shook his head. "In order to get the business up and running … two things have to happen. First, you have to get Wilhelm Von Triste on your side. Don't think I don't know what you are up to here tonight. You've never given a damn about Von Triste in all these years. Now all of a sudden, you are hanging on his every word. He's an old pro at the game Ter. Don't think batting your eyelashes are going to get you what you want."

"Kindred, I really don't need …" Terra started but was cut off by Kindred.

"You might seduce him. You probably won't find it hard to woo him into bed. But you may not get the result you are looking for Ter. Wilhelm Von Triste is a known playboy," Kindred warned her. "And even if you shag him and get him on side … you have another really big problem."

"Really, what is that?" Terra rolled her eyes slightly before looking back across the room.

"You can't operate in that system no matter how many times you screw Von Triste … unless Tamerlane gives you the green light," Kindred reminded his sister. "So far, I haven't seen Tamerlane give a millimeter on that system list. I seriously doubt you are going to convince him to change his mind."

"You don't know what I am capable of Kindred," Terra shook her head as she looked up at her big brother.

"You screwed Anasazi once and he nearly destroyed your life," Kindred shook his head. "Do it again … and you may not survive this time Ter."

"I know what I am doing Kindred," Terra replied as she started to walked away from him. "I know what I am doing."


	71. Chapter 71

_The closeness on the dance floor had been intoxicating. The proximity of their bodies on the dance floor had been stimulating. As the night wore on, inhibitions loosened. The bump and grind on the dance floor started the slow burn. Hands wandered. Mouths teased and taunted. Anticipation grew. _

_In the two last weeks, Terra had been out with Wilhelm every night. She was getting to know him better. They talked a little about everything over dinners. She knew quite a lot about his family, his position in the Regeus system, his family's and his father's influence in the Regeus system and the Planar sector. He knew about her family and her family's small but expanding business. She had yet to broached the subject of the whole business deal quite yet. Over the last weeks, they had dinner a couple of times, hung out with his friends and contacts on Arktos, and the last two nights had hit up a swanky club that she had never been to in Aeolion. _

_When he had suggested they go somewhere a little more private, the first hint of doubt flitted through her mind but she had gone. When the lift door closed behind them for the ride down to the parking level, his expectations for the remainder of the evening had been made more apparent. Terra's back was pressed quickly to the wall of the lift. Eager lips claimed hers. An anxious tongue parted her lips and plunged inside. When the tone rang that the lift had reached its destination, Wilhelm had pulled swiftly away from her just before the door opened. _

_He caught her hand and guided her through the maze of parked transports until he signaled a driver. Terra recognized it was his transport since his driver had been picking her up every evening to take her to their rendezvous spot. The door was opened and he started to climb in._

_The second hint of doubt flitted through her mind causing her to hesitate._

_"Bart said you were a great girl. I'm really glad he reintroduced us the other night. I've been having a great time with you the last couple of days. I just thought … maybe you'd like to … spend some time … alone … with me …" Wilhelm put out his hand to her._

_Terra hesitated just a moment more before placing her hand in his and slipping into the back of the transport with him. _

"You seem a million miles away," Beka's voice cause Terra to startle.

"Not that far really," Terra shook her head as she looked up at her mother.

"You look really nice this evening," Terra changed the subject as she looked over at her mother who was seated on the edge of the chaise beside her.

"If Tyr does not hurry up, all of this effort will have been for nothing," Beka looked back in the direction of their suite. "We have dinner reservations in Hathgor in an hour. After that we have premier seats at a new opera opening there this evening. We will be late returning but we will be returning late tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know," Terra replied as she glanced over when Tyr hurried out of the suite. "Dad will not return from Elysium until tomorrow evening. Kindred and Lex were taking a long weekend and going to Alatopah. They will be back tomorrow morning. I'm just going to hang out here."

"Here? Alone?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. Terra had been out every evening for the last four or five nights with a man Beka had seen her with at the most recent palace dinner. After asking around, Beka had found out his was a businessman from Regis. "I thought you were going to a party."

_Lips met. Tongue dueled. _

_Heat built. Desire surged. Breathing became more ragged as the flames were fanned._

_Clothes were tugged and hastily pushed to the side. Hands explored. _

_Hands kneaded and gripped her hips as he stroked into her. _

_Fingers curled around the edge of the smooth leather seat as the sensations inside her built. _

"I was," Terra shrugged slightly. "I'm just … not feeling it …"

_The ride back to the palace had been painful. The transport was just a trip rental type with a chatty driver. Terra thought the being might have been interesting or entertaining if she had not been in a foul mood. _

_Eager hips hammered into her bringing him fulfillment and her left wanting. _

_When it was over, he flopped over into the seat next to her gasping for air. She slipped her panties back up, pulled her skirt back over her hips and adjusted her top as she turned herself to face him. _

_"I was thinking …" Wilhelm looked over at her after he finished adjusting his clothes. "You are kind of … extended family … to the Emperor …"_

_Terra had been pissed with herself for not considering his interest in her might have been something other than personal. While getting to know him for herself and the company, she failed to consider he might be working her. When he suggested, he might be able to help her in Regis if she could help his Dad with the Emperor, Terra had thrown the transport door open and left._

"You should go honey," Beka encouraged her. "Get out, have some fun. Alexandra says you seem to enjoy Wilhelm's company."

_When Terra had exited out onto the courtyard, her heart had stopped and time seemed to stand still for just a moment. Tyr, Beka and Tamerlane were seated out by the pool engaged in conversation with Lex and Kindred. There was no way Terra was getting to her suite without walking right by them. Terra had cringed when Lex had called her over to them._

_Terra had taken a deep breath and walked over to the group. Lex and Beka had immediately asked Terra how her evening with Wilhelm had been. Beka was surprised to see Terra home so early. Kindred had made some off the cuff joke about being surprised she even came home at all since Wilhelm was leaving in a couple of days. Beka and Lex had both peppered Terra with questions about Wilhelm. Terra had answered them all a succinctly as possible. The entire time she was quite cognizant of Tamerlane's unwavering gaze being on her. _

"I don't know," Terra reached over and picked up her glass. For a brief moment, as she was riding back to the palace in a trip rental transport, if this was how her marks felt when she didn't show up and they realized they had been fleeced in some way. "Tonight, I am going to lounge by the pool and enjoy this lovely glass of wine. I will figure the rest out tomorrow."

"Enjoy your solitude," Tyr inserted into the conversation as he waited patiently for Beka now. "We really need to go …"

"Now you are worried about being late," Beka smiled as she ran her hand over his chest before kissing him firmly on the lips. "Your brother wants to have brunch when they return from Alatopah … if you are available."

"I'll be here. Have a good time," Terra called after them as they started toward the door. She watched them until the door closed behind them. When they were gone, she relaxed back into the chaise, took a long drink of wine before setting in back on the table and looking up at the stars.

Her Dad was going to be pissed about Von Triste but there was no way Terra was going to use her relationship with the palace to benefit Von Triste. Terra and her Dad could find another way to operate in Regeus if and when they got the business operational.

She needed to plan her future. She knew the negotiations with the Empire were coming to an end soon. She was nearly finished with her second level degree work. Opportunities were presenting themselves at the University. Paths of possibilities were beginning to open up.

Her mind wandered to Tamerlane Anasazi. For years, he had been many things to her. One thing he had always been was unobtainable. Until a few short nights ago when he had assured her the offer to grant her a suite in the residential wing was sincere. The simple assurance had shaken her to the core. To her it meant there was a chance with him, the possibility of them being together in some form or fashion. Instead of a series of random events and hidden, stolen moments, it might be some more solid and tangible.

The idea of it scared the crap out of her.

She had never really considered anything permanent with any of the men who drifted into and out of her life. A stable predictable life was one she had never lived. One she had never seriously envisioned when she thought about her future even though the unobtainable dream was always in her 'dreams' – the perfect career, the perfect man, the perfect life. She didn't think it would work for people like her – a wanderer, a con, a grifter, a thief … a dreamer quite often grounded in reality.

Often when she thought of her brother's lifelong wanderlust, she wondered how long he would remain settled and stable with Alexandra. She wondered how long he could remain in place with the same job, the same environment, the same woman, living the same day over and over and over again. When she looked at her brother, when she heard about his and Lex's plans for their future, Terra wondered how long it would be before things went 'SPLAT'.

Her mind drifted back to Tamerlane. For a brief moment, she wondered if he knew what had occurred between she and Wilhelm that night. There was something in the way he looked at her that made her think he knew. Terra had never had any compunction about sex. She never had any real issues about using it or her sexuality to get what she wanted. There was never any guilt or shame in it for her. However, this time … whatever it was … it was different.

She picked up her glass and finished off her wine. She would navigate the future as it spread out before her like the twists and turns of the slipstream. Her first objective was the deal with the Empire and her degree work. The rest would work itself all out in time.


	72. Chapter 72

"Good evening."

Terra's eyes flew open and her heart rate jumped when his voice filled the air.

"Dammit Tamerlane," Terra snapped as her eyes pinned him with an annoyed gaze. Although he never confessed to doing it on purpose, his stealthy approaches routinely startled the crap out of her.

"I did not mean to startle you," Tamerlane immediately replied.

"Well, you did," Terra retorted shortly. She wondered if she would have heard him if she had not been drifting off to sleep while sipping wine, relaxing and enjoying the evening in the courtyard.

"It was not my intent," Tamerlane closed the distance between them. He looked around the courtyard for a moment. It was darkened except for a few security lights. He had spoken softly when approaching because she had her eye closed and appeared to be asleep.

"Your sister and Kindred are at Alatopah for the night. Mom and Tyr left for dinner and the opera earlier," Terra looked Tamerlane over quickly. He was dressed as he would be for the office. He was carrying a flexi in his hand as well. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I am here to speak with you," Tamerlane gestured to the side of the chaise as if asking permission to sit down. Terra nodded her approval and shifted slightly to make a little more room for him.

"About?" Terra looked at the flexi in his hand when he offered it to her.

"Lord Wilhelm Von Triste," Tamerlane replied as she took the flexi out of his hand.

"Tamerlane," Terra sighed in a resigned fashion. She really had no desire to talk to Tamerlane about Wilhelm Von Triste. In truth, she felt uncomfortable with even the idea of admitting to the simple fact that she had slept with him to further her business ambitions.

"I am uncertain of your personal status with Lord Von Triste," Tamerlane put up his finger to stop her from talking. "I am here only regarding your business interest in the Von Triste family and Regis 7. I know you have been adamant in numerous meetings about Hawkins' Transports conducting business in the Regeus system which includes Regis 7. I am certain you are aware of the Von Triste family's influence on Regis 7 and the Regeus system."

"I am familiar with the Von Triste family," Terra replied as she laid the flexi down on the chaise next to her.

"The Regeus system consists of three planets, an asteroid colony and five drifts. Regis 7 is the largest of the planets in the system. It is the most influential in system politics," Tamerlane informed her. "The Von Triste family has been a very influential family for generations. Baron Von Triste represents Regis 7 on the Regeus system council. He also represents Regeus system on the Planar sector guiding body."

"I am well aware of all of this," Terra replied when Tamerlane paused.

"I believe you should also be aware of the … challenges … the Von Triste family faces … not only in the sector but within the system and on Regis 7 itself," Tamerlane motioned to the flexi before his gaze settled on Terra. "I am uncertain of any … business relationship … you may be attempting to foster with the Von Triste family. However, I believe you should be aware of the fact that that particular relationship will do you no good … if the Von Triste family … loses their control … over the planetary decisions they currently make."

"Are you telling me to not get involved with the Wilhelm Von Triste?" Terra arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"I am suggesting you review all of the facts about the current political and business atmosphere in the Regeus sector before deciding on Hawkins' Transports' next step concerning the Von Triste family," Tamerlane replied after a moment of consideration. He considered making a comment concerning her personal involvement with Wilhelm Von Triste but thought better of it at this point. "Just be aware … I do not … insert myself or the palace … into the internal workings of any individual system's politics when it come to selecting those that lead them and represent them to the Empire."

"I will review the information before making any further decisions on the matter," Terra replied softly as her eyes searched his. It was then that she was nearly certain he had suspicions about her interactions with Wilhelm Von Triste. "Is there anything else you would like to discuss this evening?"

"When your father returns tomorrow evening, we should meet to discuss the most recent version of the proposal for Hawkins' Transports to operate in Empire space," Tamerlane offered with a slight shrug.

"Have Ashan contact me with a time and we will be there," Terra offered as she raised herself up from the reclining back of the chaise. The move put her closer to Tamerlane.

"I have a full schedule tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best if we met here when I am finished for the day," Tamerlane offered as his eyes followed her as she moved closer to him.

"Perhaps," Terra agreed with the faintest nod of her head.

"Anything else?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes moved over her face as she moved even closer to him.

Terra considered it for a long moment before shaking her head. She picked up the flexi he had given her and waved it in the air.

"Thank you for bringing me this," Terra slipped off the chaise on the other side before walking around to him. She gestured toward the suite. "I should probably review it tonight if you want to meet tomorrow evening. Good night Tamerlane."


	73. Chapter 73

"Hey honey," Leydon came over and gave Terra a big kiss on the forehead. "How are things going with Von Triste?"

"Wilhelm left Arktos to return to Regis," Terra replied as she looked over at her father. "He and I did not … make a connection. I doubt he will be of any assistance to us in the future."

"My contact says Von Triste will do anything for a small cut, we can probably swing something to entice him," Leydon nodded as he looked around the courtyard. "You may have to try again."

"I will consider it if and when the opportunity presents itself," Terra ran her hand over the back of her neck. Normally, intimate interactions with a mark didn't bother her, especially marks that she found attractive and interesting. She wasn't so sure about Wilhelm. Knowing he expected some quid pro quo involving Tamerlane had convinced her she would not be engaging in any further 'negotiations' with Wilhelm.

"Kindred was telling me we are supposed to meet with Anasazi tonight?" Leydon looked around the courtyard.

"Are we just supposed to wait around here until he graces us with his presence?" Leydon pulled out a chair and took a seat. "Or do we have a scheduled time in his office?"

"Tamerlane is going to come here when he is finished with his meetings this evening," Terra sighed as she swirled her wine before taking another drink. An aide had delivered the message. She had not spoken to him herself. "I was told his last meeting would be over by 2000. I expect him any minute now."

"Kindred and I talked. He thinks it might be a good idea if I sit in on this meeting," Beka's voice entered the conversation as she and Kindred joined them at the table.

"Fine with me," Leydon shrugged. "Maybe you can get through to Anasazi when he is being totally unreasonable."

"I don't think anyone can influence Tamerlane when he is being unreasonable," Kindred shook his head as he looked over at his sister. They had not spoken about her 'relationships' with either Wilhelm Von Triste or Tamerlane Anasazi since the night of the party. Kindred was not certain what his sister might have done to reach her goals. "His ego knows no bounds and I have never known him to think he is wrong."

"Good evening."

Tamerlane's voice floated on the night air when he and Tyr emerged from the palace. Both Nietzschean males strode directly over to the table where the Hawkins family was seated. Tyr took the seat next to Beka while Tamerlane took the empty chair at the end of the table, opposite Terra.

"I do not believe this will take long," Tamerlane took a flexi out of a stack and handed the stack to Kindred who was seated to his right. He gestured for Kindred to take one and pass them out. "This is the latest and final draft of the agreement between the Empire and Hawkins Transports."

"Only if you reconsidered your stances on several key points I outlined in our last correspondence," Leydon spoke up as he handed Terra the last flexi.

"This will be the final draft of the proposed agreement," Tamerlane replied as his gaze settled on Leydon. "If Hawkins Transports is not amenable to the terms, your proposal will be dropped from consideration and our business will be concluded."

"That is not how business …" Leydon began to argue but Terra's hand on his arm stopped him.

"We have been haggling over these points for months," Terra shook her head. She had been waiting for this meeting to come for weeks now. Tamerlane had been entertaining their 'negotiations' for weeks now. It was only a matter of time before time and circumstance put an end to his good will. It appeared his patience had reached its end. "It is time to come to an agreement and move forward."

"You cannot let him dictate …" Leydon shook his head as he argued with Terra under his breath so Tamerlane could not hear them.

"First, there will be no exceptions to the search and seizure clause. Your ships will be observed and investigated just as any other ships doing business within the Empire. If your ships are not engaging in illegal activities, the stops should be a minor annoyance as they usually take approximately thirty minutes. I would suggest you either pad your estimated delivery times in your agreements of add a clause that delays due to investigative services will not lead to penalties for failed to meet deadline," Tamerlane looked up from his flexi. He looked down the table to Terra whose eyes were fixed on the flexi.

"Hawkins Transports will agree to the search and seizure clauses of the contract," Terra replied as she looked up at Tamerlane. It was odd to be seated at the other end of the table from him, hashing about business, with every one else spectating or being involved.

"Terra," Leydon started to protest.

"Dad," Terra sighed loudly as she looked over at him. "Commonwealth regulations are nearly the same and you never complain. So long as the shipments are on the up and up, there is nothing to concern ourselves with. You did assure me that this business was going to be 100 percent above board, did you not?"

"Fine," Leydon looked over at Kindred who nodded his acceptance.

"Second, there is the list of systems to which Hawkins Transports wants direct slipstream access," Tamerlane looked back at the flexi before him.

"This is not even half," Leydon protested quickly. Both Leydon and Kindred began talking at Tamerlane about the list of systems in the agreement.

"We need the Manelvoy and Regeus systems," Leydon demanded as he looked over at Tamerlane. "We have been working our asses of to make connections in those systems. All we need is approval from the Empire and the businesses will be up and running in no time."

"I am certain you have been … working your asses off …" Tamerlane's gaze moved from Leydon down the table to Terra. When their eyes met, it was then that Terra knew Tamerlane had made the connection between her recent friendship with Wilhelm Von Triste and the Rigeus sector where Wilhelm's father was a Baron of one of the larger worlds.

Befriending Wilhelm had been part of the plan to make a connection with his father. Dealing with a renown playboy had never been something Terra had done. Marks were easier when they were socially inept and outsiders who craved social interaction. Guys like Wilhelm were used to female attention. Shagging him in the back of the transport had never been part of the plan but she had always known it was a possibility. Wilhelm's desire for Terra's assistance with the Emperor had never crossed her mind. Tamerlane's knowledge that she had been out with Von Triste had most likely fueled any suspicions he had of her.

"So long as the Empire is willing to revisit the list every six months as our business grows," Terra spoke over them. "And as outlined in the agreement, Hawkins Transports is willing to accept this limited list in the beginning."

"In six months, based of business volume, we can reevaluate that clause and expand the list," Tamerlane replied as his gaze moved back to Terra. "The success of the company, and the success of the company alone, will dictate the direction that will be taken in the future. Just so we are clear on that point."

"As it should," Terra replied as she held Tamerlane's hard gaze. She could hear her father still arguing his point.

"It's over Dad," Terra looked over at her father and brother. "Time to move on."

Terra turned her attention back to Tamerlane as he addressed the next few sections. Terra nodded as she looked at the next few paragraphs which were standard and there had been no discussion about the entire length of their deliberations.

Terra's eyes moved back to Tamerlane as he went through several other sections of the agreement. She could tell from his tone and demeanor that there was no room for negotiations now. He was set in his decisions and they had to take it or leave it.

"The fee schedule has been altered slightly from the last draft," Tamerlane continued as he reached the last point of contention.

"You are actually agreeing to this fee schedule?" The surprise was evident in Kindred's voice when he spoke. It was more in line with what Hawkins' Transports had wanted.

"After having an exhaustive review done on the fee schedules through the systems of the Empire, it has been determined that this one best integrates those within the Empire," Tamerlane replied as his eyes drifted slowly over the Hawkins family.

"I am certain, as co-owners, you might want to take the night and discuss your answer," Tamerlane started to get up from the table. "When you reach your decision, please go by the business office. They have the final drafts of the agreement. You must all three sign before two witnesses from the business office. I have already signed the agreements on behalf of the Empire."

"I will leave you to your deliberations," Tamerlane got up from the table, collected his flexis and headed toward the door back into the palace.

"Tamerlane!"

Terra pushed back her chair and got to her feet as she called his name. He paused at the doorway and waited for her to catch up to him.

"About this agreement," Terra began.

"We are not discussing it or negotiating terms any further," Tamerlane shook his head.

"I agree," Terra put up her hands in mock surrender. "I just wanted to say that I appreciate your … negotiating … and compromising … on the fee schedule."

"The fee schedule is standard in many of the systems Hawkins Transports will be operating in," Tamerlane shook his head slightly. "The expansion of the system list will be determined by the success of Hawkins Transports. The company's performance will determine the opening of new systems to your company."

"Why did you do it?" Terra asked as she moved a little closer.

"It makes good business sense," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over her face. "And it is time to settle this issue and move forward."

"So it is all about the business," Terra nodded slowly as she looked up into his eyes.

"In the end, with you, it has always been about the business. Has it not?" Tamerlane eyes searched hers for a long moment. When she failed to respond, he shook his head before glancing back towards the other.

"Good bye, Terra," Tamerlane looked back at her for a quick moment before turning and leaving the courtyard.


	74. Chapter 74

"You are late."

Beka stopped halfway across the office and stared incredulously at the greeting that met her when she hurried into the office. She glanced behind her to catch Ashan smirking as he closed the door behind him when he exited the office.

"I was trying to get the last of the day's correspondence out before the overnight courier departed for TaraZed," Beka breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath from the near sprint she had endured to try to make it on time. She let out a deep breath before resuming her walk across the office to his desk. She glanced at the large ornate chronometer on the wall. She was only four minutes late. After years of making her wait hours, she didn't feel so bad about four minutes.

"What is it you used to tell me?" Tamerlane turned from the window and gestured to her. "Time is money … you're costing me?"

"Seeing as how I am paid the same regardless of the hours I put in," Beka sat down in her usual chair. "I don't think it is costing you anything. In fact, I would say you make out pretty good considering how much I do around here these days."

"I would never question your work ethic or the amount of work you do," Tamerlane allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "I would think all of the … fringe benefits … of your position … would more than make up for what you might see as a lack of monetary compensation for your endeavors."

Beka's gaze followed Tamerlane as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. He spent a moment shuffling through a few flexis.

In the last six months, she and Tyr had both been increasingly busy with Empire business. Tamerlane appeared to be depending more and more on both of them to assist him in not only his workload but also in identifying those who were best suited for promotion and the responsibility of working in the highest levels of the Nietzschean Empire.

"You are fortunate that I adore your father," Beka finally replied when Tamerlane looked up at her. "And like my job."

"The Empire recognizes your contribution to its success," Tamerlane leaned forward in his chair and rested his forearms on the surface. "Is there anything you would like to share with me concerning any of the accounts you have been overseeing?"

"Nope," Beka shook her head. She had not even brought her datapad or any materials with her for this meeting. Tamerlane had requested it. Not her. "Everything is going fine at the moment. There are always the usual complaints about fees and taxes and fines and such. Nothing out of the ordinary to report."

"Good," Tamerlane nodded as he picked up at flexi. He reached across the desk and offered it to Beka. As she leaning forward to take it, he continued. "I have another account I would like you to oversee personally."

"I thought the purpose of the newest staff members was to take some of the burden off your father and I," Beka challenged lightly. She took the flexi and tapped the screen to activate it.

"My father and I met earlier today. Many of the duties he is performing off world are being reassigned to various envoys in the sectors. Most of the work he will be doing now will keep him on Arktos most of the time. There may be occasional meetings throughout the Empire that I will ask him to attend," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair as he waited for Beka to look at the flexi. "As soon as your staff are up to the task, you may begin granting them more freedom to oversee their accounts without you micromanaging them. It should free up more of your time."

"What is this?" Beka let out a deep sigh as she looked back at Tamerlane. The flexi he had given her was the contract the Empire had made with Hawkins' Transports seven months ago. After giving them a month to get the operation set up, the countdown started for their six month review. It was now time for the contract and the company's performance to be reviewed and alterations made to the contract as needed.

"Given your familiarity with the company in question," Tamerlane gestured to her. Although he could give the account to anyone, he thought it best to allow Beka to deal with her family. After years of outstanding and faithful service to the Empire, Tamerlane believed Beka could remain impartial when dealing with her family while handling their concerns and displeasures and grievanes without involving others. "I thought it would be best for you to handling the six month review of Hawkins' Transports' contract."

"I am certain anyone in the division could handle this contract," Beka began to protest. She knew why he wanted her to handle it. He wanted her to 'handle' her family and her ex-husband.

"I am certain anyone would handle it," Tamerlane readily agreed. "However I believe you are the best suited to … address … any issues … which might come up."

"By issues … you mean?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. She was going to make him actually admit to what he was doing.

Tamerlane sighed as he pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He walked over and looked out the window once more. The sun was setting in the distance. The clouds overhead were colored varying shades of orange and pink. From his vantage point, Tamerlane could see the people moving in and out of the palace as the day's business hours came to an end.

It had been seven months since the night he had met with the Hawkins family to finalize the contract between the Empire and their business. It had been seven months since he had last seen Terra Hawkins. Two days after signing the contract, Leydon had departed Arktos to return to Elysium. Although he was not certain exactly when it happened, at some point, Terra had departed Arktos as well. From the bits and pieces he had heard, she had been assisting her father on Elysium as well as traveling extensively with him to set up their new shipping routes and contracts throughout the Nietzschean systems within which they had been granted approval to do business.

"Your ex-husband and your daughter," Tamerlane finally replied as he turned to look back at Beka. He walked over and leaned back against his desk before her. He crossed his arms over his chest as he considered what he should say. After the initial negotiations, he had no desire to participate in the six month follow up unless absolutely necessary. He had no desire to engage in any business discussions with Leydon nor Terra. It was not the normal course of business for Tamerlane to deal directly with individual business owners throughout the process like he had Terra. He had only done so because of who she was as well as who the Hawkins family were in relation to his family. "I expect you to treat their contract just as you would any other contract the Empire has with a Commonwealth company."

"I have never given you any reason to question my service to the Empire," Beka's retorted as her temper flared slightly.

"You have not," Tamerlane agreed quickly. He had been pleased by Beka's performance over the years. He was actually quite surprised at times that she acted in the best interest of the Empire and not the Commonwealth. "I am not questioning your abilities in the least. I would hope you would treat them with no more leniency than you would any other company and with no more scrutiny than you would either."

"I will do my job as I always have Tamerlane," Beka assured him as she turned off the flexi. "Has an appointment been set?"

In the months that Terra had been away from Arktos, Beka had heard little from her daughter. Occasionally, Beka would get a brief communication letting her know that Terra was fine and the most general of idea of how the business was progressing. Beka had not expected her daughter's sudden departure from Arktos. Beka thought Terra's plans for the future included allowing her father to run the company while Terra, herself, remained at the University and pursued her degrees. Beka did not know why or when those plans changed but apparently they had not long after Leydon left Arktos.

"Terra will be on Arktos in three days," Tamerlane informed Beka. "I do not believe Leydon is making the trip."

"I will look over all of this," Beka waved the flexi in the air as she got to her feet. "Would you like me to keep you apprised of my actions?"

"There is no need," Tamerlane shook his head as he pushed himself up from the desk. "I … trust … you will do your job as you always have Beka."

"I … okay," Beka was a little surprised to hear the words. Most of the time she worked independently with little to no oversight. From time to time, it caused her and Tamerlane to butt heads when she did something he did not agree with. However, this was her family. A business she started and once was a shareholder in. She was a surprise that he would grant her full independence, especially with the first review.

Beka's eyes followed Tamerlane as he walked back around his desk and took a seat once more. He shuffled through a few flexis.

"Is everything okay with you?" Beka asked as she took a step closer to the desk. In the last few months, she had noticed the lack of Tamerlane's presence around their suite. He used to accompany his children when they would come to stay with Tyr and Beka. These days, one of the governesses would bring the children and pick them up. Tamerlane no longer came to visit with his father in the suite. Late nights all occurred in the main offices now. Tamerlane seemed to never be available for dinner any more either. Every now and then, Beka would find Tamerlane and Tyr out in the courtyard in the early morning, working out, sparring with one another. Other than that, Tamerlane was conspicuously absent from their lives.

"Fine," Tamerlane replied as he looked up at her. He gestured to his desk. "I have a great deal of work to complete before leaving this evening. If there is nothing else …"

"I'm good," Beka replied. She watched Tamerlane for a long moment as his attention returned to the console on his desk. After a minute, Beka turned and left him to his endeavors.


	75. Chapter 75

"Mom?"

Surprise filled Terra when she was escorted into the business office by an aide name Clariss. She had arrived about five minutes before her appointment time. Terra had arrived in the system the evening before her meeting. Instead of returning to the palace, she had remained on their ship which was docked at one of the transportation orbitals surrounding Arktos. She had only ventured down to the planet by shuttle in time for her meeting. She needed to do the six month check in with the Empire concerning Hawkins Transports deal with the Empire.

"Good evening, Ms Hawkins," Beka got up from behind her desk and walked around to greet Terra. They shook hands before Beka gestured for Terra to take a seat.

"What's going on?" Terra looked around the office before taking a seat in the chair offered to her. This was the first time Terra had actually been to her mother's office on Arktos. In fact, Terra was not even aware her mother had an official office in the business portion of the palace until now.

"You are here to discuss the six month review of the agreement between the Empire and Hawkins Transports, are you not?" Beka asked as she tapped on the console before her. When she finished, she looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "I thought I made an appointment with Tamerlane …"

"The Emperor does not concern himself with such matters," Beka shook her head as her gaze met her daughter's. "I am the Empire's liaison to Hawkins' Transports. You will be dealing directly with me on all matters pertaining to the agreement your company signed with the Empire."

"So my meeting is with you?" Terra raised her eyebrows in surprise. She thought her meeting would be with Tamerlane since he was the one who negotiated the agreement with her family. She had been dreading the meeting ever since she had been contacted by the Empire to set up the meeting. After the way things ended with Tamerlane seven months ago, Terra had been nervous about seeing him again. Now that she was here, she found herself a little disappointed that her meeting was not with him.

"Your meeting is with me," Beka nodded as she tapped on the console some more.

It did not surprise Beka that Terra was unaware of what was happening. After the agreement was signed six months ago, Leydon had returned to Elysium and been running the business from there. Terra had departed a few weeks later and had not been back to Arktos since then. According to Kindred, other than a few little hiccups, all was going well. All reports and correspondence from Hawkins' Transports had been forward to Beka the day Tamerlane had summoned her to his office and handed her the file. He had made it clear that Beka was to handle it as she would any other - with the Empire always foremost in her considerations. He knew she could find a way to remain impartial in her dealings with her family.

"Well hot damn," Terra pulled her datapad from her satchel. "This should be a breeze."

"The Empire will not be opening new systems to Hawkins' Transports at this time," Beka stated quickly and succinctly. After reviewing the data provided, Beka had been disappointed to learn that Hawkins' Transports had not done as well as hoped. Beka had checked the information repeatedly, trying her best to find some way the data fit the parameters she needed. In the end, there was nothing more she could do.

"WHAT?" Terra's eyes flew up to her mother.

"There are specific guidelines, thresholds and goals which were to be reached in order for the Empire to open new systems to the company," Beka looked at her daughter as impassively as she could. Beka could tell her daughter was shocked by her statement. Things could get ugly really fast if Terra chose to react in the wrong manner. Beka could see why Tamerlane had given Beka their account. He thought Beka would best handle her daughter when others would most likely not. "Hawkins' Transports did not meet those expectation in the first six months. As a result, new systems will not be opened. Hawkins Transports has the next six months …"

"Barely … the company barely missed a ridiculously high mark that was nearly impossible to obtain," Terra argued back as she sat forward in her chair.

"Your company agreed to the mark," Beka shook her head as she leaned forward with her forearms on the desk. "Your company did not reach the mark. Therefore, the Empire is under no requirements to allow further system access."

"Come on Mom," Terra sighed in exasperation as she threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. "We barely missed it. I should have known Tamerlane was going to be a hardass. Just like he was when we were basically forced into signing a lopsided deal just to get the business up and running. You of all people know what a complete tyrant he was in those meetings."

"Tyrant or not," Beka shook her head. "You signed the deal. You are beholden to its contents. You have six months in which to increase business to reach the required volume to trigger the system review."

"You have got to be kidding me," Terra tossed her datapad into the chair next to her as she stared at her mother incredulously. "Surely you can … do something."

"I am held to the agreement you signed with the Empire," Beka replied in a stern tone. "There is nothing I can do to assist you at this point. When the company reaches the mark, perhaps I can be a little more flexible on how many systems are opened to your company. For now … my hands are tied."

"You know Tamerlane did this just to test you," Terra shoved her datapad back in her satchel. "And to punish me."

"Every account I manage is a test of some kind," Beka shrugged as she tapped on her console once more. She looked at her daughter for a long moment. "What reason would Tamerlane have to punish you?"

"Tamerlane doesn't need a reason," Terra replied hurriedly as she glanced over at her mother. Terra assumed Tamerlane would be a hardass because of the way things had ended with them before she left Arktos seven months ago. She had no desire to enlighten her mother as to why Tamerlane might want to 'punish' her for her behaviors last time. Instead, she picked up her satchel and got to her feet. "It is just who he is."

"Terra," Beka got to her feet when her daughter turned to leave.

"I know it is not your fault," Terra turned to look at her mother. "I am not blaming you. It just really sucks that everyone worked so hard and the company just barely missed the mark. I'm pissed … but not at you … at him …"

"Don't do anything foolish," Beka advised her daughter.

"Like what? Storming into Tamerlane Anasazi's office and giving him a really … REALLY … big piece of my mind?" Terra shook her head before sighing. "I have no plans to beat my head against that wall any more. I'll talk to Dad. We will step up our pace and in six months … you and I can … get Hawkins the best deal possible … all within the constraining guideline of that damn deal."

"Smart move," Beka nodded with a smile as walked around her desk. She put out her arms to her daughter. "What are your plans while you are here? Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Terra shrugged before hugging her mother. "I should just head back to Elysium this afternoon. I'll let you know."

"Love you Terra," Beka said as Terra pulled out of her arms.

"Love you too, Mom," Terra gave her mother another quick hug before heading towards the door.

Beka gazed after her daughter for a long minute before tapping her comm unit.

"Ashan," Beka said when Tamerlane's aide picked up. "This is Beka Anasazi. I need to talk to Tamerlane … what … no … today … I don't care if the Empire is crashing down around him … get me in to see him today … I don't care when … just get it done."

Beka disconnected the comm leaving Tamerlane's aide sputtering on the other end.


	76. Chapter 76

"This is nice," Terra smiled over at Kindred as the family sat around the firepit in the courtyard. She looked at the sugary confection browning on a stick in the fire.

It had been seven months since the day then deal was finally signed between Hawkins Transports and the Nietzschean Empire. It had been seven months since her dad had left Arktos and headed home for Elysium. It had been seven months since Tamerlane Anasazi had bid her good bye the last time. It had been six and a half months since Terra had packed her bags, left the palace and headed out into the universe to help her dad get the new phase of the family business up and running.

She was back at the moment but not for very long. She had spent the last seven months thinking about her life, her choices and Tamerlane Anasazi. She could only believe that his hurried decisions on their deal had been driven by personal as well as business reasons. He had been more lenient than she ever expected on the fee schedules. He had been a little more giving on the systems he opened to Hawkins Transports. In the end, he gave more than she expected and yet she believed it was all so the deal could be done and he could be done with her. Upon reflection, she understood. He had offered to open his life to her when offering her a suite in the residential area of the palace. She responded by not responding to his offer while appearing to pursue another man to promote her business. Now, he was apparently going to be a total pain in the ass and play hardball with the company over the thresholds they needed to meet.

Things had changed quite a bit since she had left the palace. Tyr and Beka were apparently working more than ever before. The Empire was strong and growing. It appeared Tamerlane needed them more now than ever before, especially his father.

Kindred and Lex's end of the suite had an addition. The main suite still had a common living and kitchen area. However, their bedroom had been increased in size as well as another bedroom and bath added to their side of the suite. At some point after Terra had left, Lex had announced a surrogate was carrying her and Kindred's child. Although technically sterile from a Nietzschean perspective, with daily medical checkups, precise hormonal injections and constant monitoring, the palace's team of physicians had managed to harvest a few of her ova and fertilize them with Kindred's genetic material. Her uterus was unable to sustain life so a surrogate was carefully chosen to house their offspring and nurture it to term.

Tamerlane still had only six wives. Numerous babies were expected in the near future. Kindred had made a crack about the impending explosion on little Anasazi babies coming soon. Then made comment about being surprised there weren't more given the number of strange females who had been visiting the palace recently. Tyr had only made a vague comment about one could only hope.

"It's been a long time since we sat around a campfire and made mello-cookies," Kindred agreed as Lex held two cookies as he laid the gooey melted mess on the bottom cookie while she clamped it in place with the top cookie.

"Camping was never my thing," Beka looked over at Tyr who was quietly watching the Hawkins family reminisce about the 'good old days'. Alexandra seemed to be having a good time. She was sharing stories from her younger years during which Tyr had been mostly an absent father. He found he got to know his daughter a little better whenever the 'family' got together. "Leydon used to take them when he was off treasure hunting. I went a few times … but planets … weather … bugs … just not my thing."

"You didn't know what you were missing," Terra caught her mello between two cookies before taking a big bite. "These are soooooo good."

"I may have to run the third phase of Tamerlane's death course in the morning to work off the calories," Kindred looked over at Lex with a suggestive look. "Or get in some other kind of workout …"

"Down boy," Terra joked as she threw a mello at her brother. He caught it, shoved it on the stick and put it in the fire to melt.

The conversation flowed as melted mellos and cookie were eaten.

"It is getting late," Lex stretched and yawned a short time later. She looked over at Kindred and patted his belly. "If you are going to get in an extra workout, we might want to think about heading to bed."

"I suppose," Kindred faked a yawn and stretched.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Terra looked up from the fire when she heard his voice. A rush of nervousness ran through her as she looked at him. He appeared oblivious to her presence as he focused on Beka.

"Good evening Tamerlane," Lex spoke to her brother. Terra found it interesting how Lex would point out his impoliteness when only they were around. "How was your day?"

"Good evening, Alexandra," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at his sister. He considered it for a moment. "Thus far my day has been challenging yet quite productive. However, I have the distinct feeling it is about to take a downturn. How was yours?"

"My day was quite interesting," Alexandra replied pleasantly. "I was able to attend a physician appointment with the surrogate this afternoon. Our baby is developing quite nicely. Currently it is at nine weeks gestation. It is about an inch long. Its heart is nearly formed. I was able to see video images. It was all quite amazing."

"Congratulations on the progress of your incubating progeny," Tamerlane turned his attention back to Beka. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"I did," Beka nodded as she glanced over at Terra then looked back at Tamerlane.

"You hounded Ashan to the bowels of hell and back all afternoon," Tamerlane put his hands up in a questioning gesture. "What did you want to speak to me about that was so important?"

"I wanted to speak with you about the six month review of the agreement with Hawkins' Transports," Beka replied after taking a deep breath. She didn't know if Terra would be pissed if she got involved.

"I thought we agreed that you would work on that account independently," Tamerlane glanced over at Terra who was seated beside her brother. He wondered how that meeting had gone between Beka and Terra. Apparently not as smoothly as he hoped.

"We did. But I think you and I need to discuss some aspects of the agreement," Beka replied cautiously when Tamerlane looked back at her. She could nearly feel the tension radiating from him as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, studying her.

"I do not have the exact numbers with me," Beka continued when Tamerlane failed to respond. "However, with regards to opening up new systems to the company, the threshold was nearly met …"

"Nearly met not met," Tamerlane nodded knowingly when Beka voiced her concerns. Tamerlane was not the least bit surprised by her desire to help her family. He was surprised that she was actually going to discuss it with him before granting them concessions. "Therefore, I do not understand why it is necessary to have this discussion."

"Given that it took a month to get things up and running and this is the first six months of a new company venture within the Empire, I thought there might be a little flexibility …" Beka stopped talking when Tamerlane shook his head.

"Before you and I start to discuss … flexibility … and leniency … perhaps you and I should review some other information about Hawkins Transports' performance during its first six months," Tamerlane perched himself on the empty bench arm.

"In the last six months, numerous shipments have been investigated in various systems in the Empire," Tamerlane replied as his focus shifted to Terra instead of Beka. "Of those shipments, numerous ones had documentation irregularities. Many of the documentation irregularities involved 'incomplete' manifests. In each case, the Captains were allowed to fully update the manifests with the cargo actually in the cargo hold. Fines were levied and the ships were allowed to continue on. In several cases, the Captain of the ships were not licensed to operate within the Nietzschean Empire. The Captains were taken into custody and the ships held until a representative from Hawkins Transports could come for the Captain and the ship. Paperwork errors and misunderstanding of ship assignments were blamed for those events. In a few cases, the cargo manifests matched the cargo in the holds. However, contraband was discovered in other areas of the ships. The contraband was seized, the Captain and the company fined and the shipment was allowed to continue on to its destination."

"To properly discuss this matter, it would seem more information would be needed as well as more exact details. Numerous, several and a few are not numbers I can work with," Terra replied in a clipped tone. She found herself instantly defensive not only due to his words but the tone of his voice and the expression on his face when he spoke at her. "I thought you assigned my account to my mother so you wouldn't have to be bothered with such … insignificant things. Although lacking pertinent details, you seem to have taken an unhealthy interest in such a small business operating in the vastness of the Nietzschean Empire."

"After six months, Hawkins Transports is fortunate to still be operating in Empire space. Hawkins Transports is fortunate that its Captains are not in prison. Hawkins Transports is fortunate that the ships have not been impounded, cargo has not been seized and the company bankrupted as a result," Tamerlane retorted as he held Terra's cool gaze.

"Concern yourself with running your Empire on a universal scale," Terra suggested hotly. "And let me worry about my company."

Tamerlane studied Terra for a long moment before focusing on Beka once more. "Would you still like to discuss a little … flexibility … in the system list?"

"If what you say is true," Beka found herself a little put out that she had put herself in the position to challenge Tamerlane and the Empire about the Hawkins' contract when it appeared the company might be engaging in nefarious activities. She looked over at her daughter and wondered how much of this Terra was aware of at the moment "I believe further investigation into those claims is warranted before supporting or denying a waiver for the first six months."

"I would hope the next six months is not a repeat of the first six months," Tamerlane looked back at Terra. "If it is, the agreement between the Empire and Hawkins Transports will not be renewed. I would suggest an internal investigation be done into the running of the company before there is no company left to run."

"If the Empire is willing to share the documentation from which you drew your conclusions, I would be more than willing to entertaining the notion of investigating the company and employees for wrongdoing. However, without exact data, I cannot come to an informed decision," Terra replied as she met his cool gaze with one of her own. "To be perfectly honest, at this moment, without proper proof of impropriety, I cannot put much weight into your assumptions and accusation."

"I agree," Beka spoke up when Tamerlane's gaze hardened on her daughter. A slight scowl creased as forehead and Beka could see the muscle in his jaw clench ever so slightly. "As the Empire's account representative, none of this data was made available to me. I would like to review all of the data myself so I can properly do my job Tamerlane."

"You have full access to all of the records concerning Hawkins' Transport," Tamerlane looked back at Beka. "Have your staff the relative documentation from the database and review it. However, nothing in those records will change the simple fact that Hawkins' Transports did not meet the criteria during the first six months which would trigger a review and increase in the systems in which the company can operate."

"Now," Tamerlane looked between Beka and Terra. "If you will excuse me … I have matters of far greater importance awaiting my attention."

"Thanks for stopping by," Beka replied just as Tamerlane turned and walked back toward the palace.

"What a prick," Kindred looked over at Beka and Terra.

"Kindred," Lex shook her head as she looked at her husband.

"What?" Kindred looked over at his wife. "Your brother is an absolute prick. There was no reason …"

"We are not discussing this right now," Lex shook her head as she got to her feet. She looked at the others. "I have had fun this evening. However, I will not remain here and be party to the maligning of my brother which is likely to follow. Good night."

Lex turned and walked toward their suite.

"WHAT?" Kindred looked around the group. His mother was shaking her head slowly.

"I am certain you would take offense if one were to speak of your sister in the same manner," Tyr offered when neither Beka nor Terra spoke up.

"Whatever," Kindred threw his stick into the fire before looking over at Terra. "You can stay with us tonight. Obviously, we need to talk about whatever is going on with the company."

"I'll stay for a couple of days," Terra ran her hands over her face as Kindred got to his feet and headed toward their suite. Terra sighed deeply before looking over at her mother. "I need to get a look at whatever data Tamerlane is talking about before I can start an inquiry."

"I will get the data in the morning," Beka informed Terra with a nod. Beka herself had not reviewed that information. She was as in the dark as Terra appeared to be at the moment. "You and I can review it together."

"Nothing like a little drama to ruin a perfectly great night," Terra sighed as she got to her feet. She tossed her stick into the fire. She looked over at her mother. "Thanks for trying to help out. Its my fault …not paying attention to that side of the business … Dad promised he wouldn't pull any crap. I guess I need to find out if he knew what was happening or if some of the crew is just … doing their own thing on the side."

"If your father was involved?" Tyr posed the question Terra didn't really want to think about.

"I guess Kindred and I … will have to decide what to do … if we have to cross that bridge," Terra frowned slightly before gestured toward the garden. "I am going to take a walk … clear my head … give Kindred and Lex a little space. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night honey. We'll do breakfast," Beka called after her daughter before turning towards Tyr. "Does your son always have to be such an arrogant hard ass?"

Anyone still interested in this story?


	77. Chapter 77

Tamerlane gazed up at the hundreds of twinkling stars visible in the night sky. If the full moon were not overhead, he knew he would see more. For tonight, the hundreds were enough as he considered just how many of those stars were a part of the Nietzschean Empire … how many of those stars were surrounded by solar systems with planets, asteroid colonies, orbitals and drifts which were under the rule of the Nietzschean Empire. He also thought about how many of those stars were not a part of the Empire … how many of those stars belonged to the Commonwealth, the Than, the Kaleran, the Perseids, the Pyrians, the Drago-Kazov and the Sabra-Jaguar. Even more alluring were the stars, twinkling overhead, which were part of no known entity. Those untouched, unspoiled, by anyone … just waiting … to become part of something greater than itself.

Those were the stars and worlds and civilizations that intrigued Tamerlane the most these days. Those were the places he wanted to expand Empire control. Those were the unknowing worlds which would be absorbed into the Empire with no struggle, no battles, no wars, no concessions because they knew not about the vastness of the universe and the powerful beings that lived in the universe around them. They would be systems which would buffer the Empire from its enemies. Those would be the systems in which valuable materials would be found and harvested by the Empire. Those would be the systems and worlds which would one day be brought more closely into the fold when the beings that inhabited them were advanced enough to comprehend the universe around them. Until then, Tamerlane was content to know they were his or the one day would be his.

He knew she was there. A short time ago, his comm unit had alerted her to her presence on the path through the wooded area. Tamerlane had informed his security detail to allow her to pass. He had then turned down the comm unit and placed it on his vest that lay to the side of the blanket upon which he was now laying.

She was just at the top of the steps up to the gazebo platform. He had heard her footfalls on the steps before she stopped at the top. Since then he had not heard her move. He was certain he would catch movement in his peripheral vision should she move from the top of the steps. Her quiet presence did not threaten his safety. At least from his point of view, she was not a threat even if she were perturbed with him and the Empire about business. However, he knew by allowing her to pass and not ordering his security detail to stand down, she was mostly like being observed through the scopes of at least two snipers at a distance and numerous guards littering the area surrounding the gazebo.

He thought back to the nights year ago when he would stand beneath the opening in the gazebo roof and gaze up at the stars overhead. Oddly enough, it was finding Terra Hawkins stretched out on a blanket beneath the same opening one evening that spurred Tamerlane to begin doing the same. He found it a more relaxing experience than standing with his neck craned back to look up at the stars and dream.

Although curious about her silent observation, he was content, at the moment, to lay looking up at the stars while she remained at the top of the stairs. In time, she would reveal herself to him, or she would depart, or his quiet time for reflection and 'dreaming' would come to an end and he would depart the gazebo himself.

Xxx

Terra stood quietly at the top of the step gazing toward the center where the Nietzschean Emperor was stretched out on a blanket in the center of the gazebo looking up at the night sky.

Terra had spent a leisurely morning in her suite. She had spent the late afternoon and early evening in her mother's office pouring over documents the Empire had on Hawkins' Transports.

It was obvious from the sheer number of contacts Nietzschean security and investigative forces had engaged in with Hawkins' Transports' ship that the company and its ships were being stopped at a higher rate than normal. Beka and Terra both agreed it could be due to the company being a new entity operating within the Nietzschean Empire. It could be because Tamerlane, himself, did not trust them to operate legally so their ships were flagged to be investigated. It could be that every citation they received placed them in a group at higher risk of being investigated. Whatever the reason, a great number of their ships had been stopped. Some of their manifests had been off. Some of their Captains were not on the list of pilots with piloting credentials in the Empire. Some of the ships seemingly had small amounts of contraband found on them. However, in Terra's mind, the contraband found did not add up to some big scheme, scam or heist on her father's part. It was most likely crew bringing unapproved items with them while crewing the ship. Further details were needed from the Empire and from the crews of the ships before Terra could determine the nature of the contraband.

After spending hours with her mother, Terra had gone out to a nice dinner with her mother and Tyr before returning to the palace while they continued on to the opera. Terra had started reviewing reports in her suite until she finally abandoned the work and roamed the gardens. Her wanderings eventually brought her to the gazebo as they always did when she visited Arktos.

Ever since the first night she had found him there years ago, she always felt the rush on anticipation run through her as she approached the gazebo, mounted the steps and waited to see if she would find him there. Tonight was no different. The tingle of anticipation had flowed through her even though she knew he was there because of the obvious presence of his guards. Normally, they were difficult if not impossible to see in the night. Tonight, they were very obvious which to Terra meant, she was supposed to see them and know they were nearby. It was a message, of sort, meant to let her know he was not alone. She was not trusted to be alone with him. It disappointed her in some respects. In others, she understood since she had left abruptly last time, she and Tamerlane had not parted on the best of terms and she had been away from the palace and Tamerlane for nearly seven months.

His boots were at the top of the steps. She always found it amusing that for all of his order and discipline, his boots would be found lying haphazardly at the top of the steps instead of neatly arranged. He was stretched out on a blanket in the middle of the gazebo. He was bare chested at the moment while his lower body was still encased in dark leather pants. His vest appeared to be laying to the side with his comm unit on top.

He appeared focused on the sky overhead. One hand was positioned behind his head while the other rested on his abdomen. He had been laying nearly perfectly still the entire time Terra had been observing him. She knew his mind was most likely whirling with thoughts, and plots and plans for the universe around him. She doubted his mind was ever truly at rest or at ease. If he were to be believed, this was the one place where he would allow the reality of his place in the universe to give way to his dreams of the future while reflecting on the past.

The sky overhead was clear. The moon gave off enough light to see clearly. The night air was warm yet pleasant with a gentle breeze. The scent of some unknown flowers floated on the air. The sounds of the nighttime creatures were quite loud in the relative stillness of the night.

Terra took a deep breath and held it in as she tried to quiet the nervousness running through her. After seven months, she was not certain what kind of greeting she would receive. His short, abruptness with her in the courtyard had not been surprising to her given the reason he had some to the suite the previous evening. If the obvious presence of his guards were any indication, she did not expect a warm, open welcome tonight. Then again, given their complicated history and relationship, she could not think of any warm, welcoming greetings between them in the past.

She let out her breath slowly as she slipped off her shoes and left them beside his. She moved quietly away from the top of the steps and made her way slowly around the outside arc of the gazebo. When she reached the far side, she looked back at the palace. Lights were shining from the windows in the business section as they always were. The residential side windows were almost all dark as would be expected this time of the evening. In a few windows, light shone through causing Terra to wonder who was up and why. With all of the young children in that area of the palace, she assumed someone was not sleeping well tonight.

She took another long, calming breath when she felt his presence behind her. The warmth from his body seemed to bath her back as he moved closer to her. In her musing she had not heard him get up and approach her.

She took a final calming breath as her heart hammered in her chest. She let her breath out as she turned to face him. Her eyes rose slowly to meet his. A rush of adrenaline surged through he when her eyes met his.

"Tamerlane," Terra's voice was not much more than a light breath on the night air as she gazed into his eyes.


	78. Chapter 78

"I thought we agreed," Tyr's voice broke the relative silence of their bedroom when he walked through the door. Beka glanced up from her datapad just in time to see Tyr disappearing into their closet/ dressing room.

"No work in the bedroom," Tyr finished when he reappeared a few moments later attired in only his undershorts. Before Beka could reply he disappeared into their bathroom.

"You are the one who disappeared in the direction of the business wing the moment we stepped out of the transport," Beka called to him. After a nice dinner with Terra, Beka and Tyr had headed to the opera while Terra returned to the palace. The evening had grown late when they had emerged from the opera. The ride back to the palace had been stimulating to say the least. Much to Beka's disappointment, a promising evening of passion was disrupted when an aide met Tyr in the corridor and urged him to return to the business office. Beka had headed to their suite, changed into her bedtime attire and climbed into bed with her datapad. There were several work related items she thought she could get out of the way. She also had a few things she wanted to review before meeting with her family concerning their business issues.

"And yet here I am," Tyr walked out of the bathroom. He paused to turn off the light before his eyes wandered over Beka. She was relaxed back against her pillows with a flexi in her hand. Her datapad was resting on her outstretched legs. He allowed his gaze to move slowly over her bare lower legs before traveling back up her body.

"Free of any work related encumbrances," Tyr held up his empty hands as he made his way over to their bed. He crawled onto the mattress and retrieved the datapad from her lap. He leaned and placed it on the bedside table.

"I was using that," Beka looked from him to the datapad then back to him. A tingle ran through her body as his fingertips trailed lightly up the front of her thigh. Once he reached the hem of her short nighty, his light touch traveled back down her inner thigh to her knee.

"I don't think you will be needing it," Tyr leaned and pressed a light kiss against her lips. He took the opportunity to pluck the flexi from her hand and toss it over to the table with the datapad.

"I really wanted," Beka murmured against his lips as Tyr relaxed onto the mattress beside her. His lips pressed small kisses against her lips, her chin then along her jawline. "To finish reviewing those things …"

Beka's voice trailed off when he nuzzled her neck.

"I have several … big meetings … over the next couple of days," Beka continued haltingly as his lips and tongue teased her neck while his hand caressed her bare thigh. "I really wanted to get a handle on the family business before Leydon …"

Tyr sighed deeply as his hand stopped its wandering. He lifted his head from her neck and gave her a disappointed look.

"We agreed," Tyr reminded her gently. It was an agreement they had reached years ago to keep business out of their bedroom. It was the one place of respite they had from the business of the universe where they agreed to focus solely on one another.

"This is not just business Tyr," Beka retorted lightly. "This is about my family … my children … the company I help to found … a legacy for my grandchildren …"

"I understand it is more of a personal issue," Tyr shook his head ever so slightly. "However, it is still business …"

"Personal business … family business … that is being threatened by your son," Beka replied as she reached up to caress Tyr's jaw. "There were infractions. However, Tamerlane's security teams and investigators …"

"Beka," Tyr sighed once more. "Tamerlane does not personally oversee every detail of Empire business. You know that as well as I do. They are not Tamerlane's teams and investigators. They work for the Empire. There is a long chain of command …"

"I don't think it is all random Tyr. It is possible that the infractions did not deserve the penalties the company endured," Beka cut Tyr off. "which means Hawkins' Transports was targeted by the Empire. Miniscule infractions that could have been overlooked with a verbal warning were made into much more than they were. If Tamerlane is behind it this ..."

"Why would Tamerlane focus on Hawkins' Transports? When he has an enormous Empire to run?" Tyr couldn't help but scoff at the assertion. "He has far greater concerns than a few items missing off a manifest or …"

"Terra thinks Tamerlane is trying to punish her," Beka interrupted once again. Although Beka thought it was silly when Terra first mentioned it, after looking into it, Beka had to wonder if there was more to the story.

"Why would Tamerlane personally attempt to punish your daughter by using Empire resources to stop Hawkins' Transports ships …" Tyr started to counter the assertion.

"I don't know," Beka shrugged her shoulders. "When I asked Terra …"

"If Tamerlane wanted to hurt your daughter … your family … he would never had entertained her business proposal," Tyr shook his head. "If there had been no infractions to find, there would have been no action taken against Hawkins' Transports. The simple fact that anything was found …"

"Tamerlane is being a hard ass about all of this," Beka protested as she cut Tyr off. "He is hurting my family …"

"Hurting your family?" Tyr interrupted the beginning of her venting about his son and the Nietzschean Empire. Tyr's jaw muscle clenched tightly before he slowly shook his head. "The first time your family set foot of this planet … they were here with the intentions of hurting my son and the Empire. The second time your children experienced Arktos … it was to save their very lives. Tamerlane has done nothing to … harm … your family."

"Nothing to harm my family," Beka snapped incredulously. "He ruined Terra's life … he had her blackballed from every technical institute with that stunt he pulled …"

"Stunt he pulled?" Tyr countered defensively. "Your daughter stole equipment from the Hohne Institute. Your daughter and son came here with a plan to steal from the Empire … most specifically from Tamerlane's vault. Your daughter attempted to infiltrate that vault …"

"And in the end … because she outwitted him …" Beka cut Tyr off once more as her temper flared. "He ruined her educational and professional aspirations. And now … he just can't let it go … he …"

"Tamerlane is not at fault …" Tyr defended his son.

"I am done with this conversation," Beka snapped at Tyr once more. "You can never see the wrongs done by your son. You never have and you never will. Tamerlane Anasazi is a tyrannical, self absorbed dictator that never does anything that does not benefit him. He does not care who he destroys in the process. He …"

"You are right," Tyr retorted harshly as he climbed over her and got out of their bed.

"We are done with this conversation," Tyr threw back over his shoulder as he stormed out of their bedroom.


	79. Chapter 79

_'Tamerlane'_

His name was not much more than a whisper on the night air when she turned to face him.

"What do you want Terra?"

Tamerlane's voice was low yet questioning as he looked into her eyes.

Terra's brow furrowed deeply at his words. She had not expected a warm greeting. However, she had not expected the question or the suspicious tone that went with his words.

"I was taking a walk. Thinking about things. I was wandering the gardens. I ended up here," Terra rambled slightly as she explained her presence at the gazebo.

"I did not inquire as to how you came to be here," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly before his eyes drifted to look over her toward the palace in the distance. He moved to the side and leaned against the nearby column that supported the roof overhead. "I asked you what you wanted."

"I don't want …" Terra began to counter his assertion that her presence there was because she wanted something from him. Tamerlane's scoffing stopped any further words from leaving her lips.

"Given the current circumstances and the reason for your presence on Arktos," Tamerlane glanced over at her before looking back toward the palace. "I find it difficult to believe there is nothing you want from me. Instead of dancing around with issue, I would prefer you just tell me what it is that you want."

"I am currently in the process of reviewing all of the information the Empire is providing concerning its encounters with Hawkins Transports' ships," Terra informed him as she turned and looked back toward the palace as well. She leaned with her pelvic bones resting against the railing as she wrapped her arms around herself. "My father will be on planet shortly with all of the documentation from our office. After reviewing all of that data, we will come to some determination as to what really occurred and why events unfolded as they did. Appropriate actions will be taken if it is found that any inappropriate actions were taken by any employee of Hawkins Transports. So, for now I need nothing from you Tamerlane. Once the investigation is complete, all I ask of you, my mother and the Empire, is that you engage fairly with Hawkins Transports during the next six month term. I would also ask if it comes to light that perhaps the Empire shares some responsibility for any … misinformation or actions … that led to Hawkins Transports being cited as a result of any encounters, I would request that the Empire admit to any errors on its part and expunge those infractions from the company's record."

Terra looked over at Tamerlane.

"And refund any monies taken from Hawkins Transports due to erroneous ticketing of the company," Terra finished as she studied his profile. She saw the slightest clench of his jaw muscle when she suggested that the Empire might be in the wrong in some capacity.

"Should the review find any discrepancies or infractions on part of the Empire," Tamerlane looked over at Terra and held her gaze. "I am certain your mother will ensure that the Empire refunds any erroneously levied fines and corrects the official company record with the Empire."

"My mother says she and Tyr have been extremely busy with Empire business recently," Terra broke the silence that extended between them after he spoke. She turned to face him with her hip leaning against the railing. "From news reports, it sounds as if things are going poorly in some respects and well in others."

"There is always approval and disapproval of the Empire and its actions every day," Tamerlane replied vaguely. "There is always conflict and harmony within the Empire, itself, and external with other entities outside the Empire. It is the constant ebb and flow of life."

"The Drago-Kazov handed your ass to you a few weeks ago in the Leucreticious system," Terra taunted Tamerlane lightly with a recent news story circulating on Commonwealth newsfeed about the skirmish that ended with a decisive Dragan victory over the Nietzschean Empire.

"Dragan propaganda perpetuated by the Dragans and the Commonwealth," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes drifted over her face. He was not certain why should would bring up that event of all of the things that were happening in the Empire and between the Empire and other governing entities in the Universe. He smirked slightly as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I never had any interest in expanding into Leucreticious. It had no strategic importance. There is nothing of value there. I wanted the Dragans out of Neyanam and Delsosan systems. The Dragans abandoned those systems in favor of fighting for Leucreticious because they may have 'intercepted' an intelligence briefing outlining the potential value of the system. They have Lecreticious. I have Neyanam and Delsosan. I would not call that … getting my ass handed to me. The Empire did not lose a single ship or soldier during the engagement."

"I stand corrected," Terra put up her hands in mock surrender as Tamerlane's attention moved back to the view before them. She could tell from his tone he felt as if the Empire had outwitted the Dragans throughout the engagement. She could also hear the slight annoyance in his tone, mostly likely because she had taunted him about losing the system to the Dragans.

"Mother says you are expecting additions to the family," Terra broached the subject of his family carefully. She was never certain if he would discuss them with her or shut her out of his personal life.

"All of my wives are pregnant at the moment," Tamerlane informed her blandly without looking in her direction. "All of the children will be born in about 7 to 8 months time. And before you inquire, both Isabella and Katarina are expecting twins."

"Congratulations. I know you are pleased with the knowledge that your progeny grows within the bellies of all of you wives," Terra replied before reaching out tentatively and running her hand over the helix wrapped around his bicep. She trailed her fingertip lightly over the main medallion. When he didn't comment or pull away from her, Terra moved a little closer and allowed her touch to be a little more sure and bold in her caress. "Kindred says they are all awaiting news of impending nuptials. He says there have been any number of strange females spending extended amounts of time in the palace. From what I hear … your father can only hope that you will soon take another wife or two."

"As my father's only son, he is always pleased with every wife I take and every child I sire," Tamerlane looked over at the hand lightly caressing his bicep. "With every child born, a little more of him lives on through his grandchildren. Olma revels in her success with every wife I take. It raises her influence throughout the Empire. Matriarchs throughout the Empire consult with her in their actions and pairings. It gives her great standing and power within the community so be the one who 'arranges' the unions for the Reincarnation of Drago Museveni."

"So no impending weddings at this time?" Terra asked as she moved a little closer to him as he turned to face her. The hand that had been caressing his bicep came to rest on his broad chest.

"No impending weddings at this time," Tamerlane shook his head as his eyes moved slowly over her face.

"Any females of interest?" Terra felt a flutter of nervousness run through her when she asked the question.

"No," Tamerlane reply was softly delivered as his eyes held hers. For a brief instant, he saw the look of disappointment flicker over her face. When she started to look away, but stopped when he continued. "My father favors a female from Kenji pride and one from Cougar pride. Olma favors one from Ocelot, one from Puma and one from Anapurna. I do not find any of them to be suited for addition to my family."

"Is there anything else you would like to ask?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze held hers.

"No, I think that about covers it," Terra replied before biting her lower lip slightly. She had hoped, in some way, he would have give her some hint as to his interest in her and the odd relationship they had engaged in over the last several years.

"If there is nothing further," Tamerlane pushed himself away from the column and started to move by her. Her hand on his abdomen stopped him from leaving. He paused and waited for her to say or do something.

Her hand slowly slipped up his torso as she moved before him once more. Her eyes followed the path of her hand as it trailed up his abdomen and over his chest before slipping up to his shoulder. Her gaze continued up to meet his. For a long moment she gazed into his eyes before her fingers slipped along his shoulder and around the back of his neck and encouraged him to her.

"Don't go," Terra's murmured before brushing her lips against his.

"Why should I stay?" Tamerlane replied as his lips teased against hers as he spoke.

"For me," Terra's words were light on the air as her gaze held his and her mouth toyed with his. Her fingertips teased the back of his neck. In his eyes, she saw the instant his decision was made. One hand dropped to her hip and pulled her to him as one hand came up to caress her neck before slipping to the back of her neck and urging her to him. Terra's body pressed into his. Her lips taunted him for an instant before claiming his in a kiss.


	80. Chapter 80

"This should just about do it," Terra looked around the table at those in attendance. Her mother, Kindred and her father all looked at her and nodded. "I would like all of us to go over the information together so that we are all on the same page. We all know how and why these incidences occurred and what steps are being taken to ensure Hawkins Transports does not make the same mistakes during the next six month review period."

"It appears that all of the issues with the manifests were just paperwork errors at the loading depot," Kindred replied as he looked over at his father then Terra. "All of the cargo crates were listed in the shipping agreement with each client. It appears someone was careless and the crates were not scanned into the official manifest as they were being loaded."

"We will implement a policy to have two of the crew overseeing the loading of the cargo," Leydon nodded as he made note in his datapad. He had been on Arktos for the past three days. At Terra's request, he had gathered together all of the documentation she wanted to review and brought it to Arktos. "We will also implement a computerize comparison of the manifest with the shipping bills to make certain nothing is missed or missing from the shipments."

"These types of double checks should have been taking place all along," Beka reminded him as her gaze remained on Leydon. "If for no other reason than to protect Hawkins Transports from client claims of missing cargo. I know in the past …"

"The company was a lot smaller when you were running things Beka," Leydon cut her off before she could reprimand his performance. "It was a lot easier to load fifteen crates of cargo, transport it from point A to point B, then unload it. These days we are picking up and dropping cargo off all over the Tri-galaxies. There are bound to be hiccups here and there."

"There can be no further hiccups," Kindred spoke up as he looked over at his father. "Especially in Empire space. Hawkins Transports can only push the patience and understanding of the Empire's security and investigative squads so far before they lower the hammer on the company or one of our ships."

"Patience and understanding?" Leydon scoffed as he picked up a few flexis and tossed them into the center of the table. "Have you seen the fines that have been imposed over a few documentation errors? We have been getting royally screwed on these fines."

"Those are the standard fines," Beka found herself defending the Empire once again that night. It seemed all she had been doing was defending the Empire whenever someone at the table began maligning it. Although she was right on the issues, Beka found herself not appreciating being the voice of the Empire in a discussion with her family over the business she started with Leydon more than twenty-five years ago. Not to mention, after a thorough review, it appeared Hawkins Transports was at fault. She owed her husband an apology of sorts after their disagreement that had resulted in tension between them for the past few days.

"Well, maybe someone needs to renegotiate those fines," Leydon looked over at Terra. "Next time you talk to Anasazi …"

"Mom is handling our account for the Empire," Terra cut her father off. She knew her father would suggest using her personal connection to Tamerlane to get a better deal. After seeing him at the gazebo about a week ago, Terra was nearly positive that any relationship she and Tamerlane once shared was tentative at best. After kissing one another until they were breathless, Tamerlane had left her standing there speechless after a whispered warning that seducing him would do her company no good. Before she could respond, he had retrieved his vest, comm unit and boots and disappeared into the darkness back in the direction of the palace. "I seriously doubt Tamerlane will involve himself in any discussion concerning our contract unless issues are taken to him from Mom."

"Now about the uncertified Captains?" Kindred reviewed the next item on his list.

"Like I told Ter," Leydon picked up some other flexis and handed them to Kindred. "All of the Captains piloting routes into Nietzschean Empire space have the proper credentials."

"And the rules are clear on this matter," Beka began once more. Leydon put up his hand to stop her.

"No Captain was assigned to any shipping routes until he had proper credentials," Leydon replied so Beka did not have to go further into the official rules and regs on the topic. "Like I said … this error was on the Empire's part."

"If that is the case, then I would strongly encourage Hawkins Transports to object to those infractions and settle them in a court of justice," Kindred added as he handed the flexis back to his father. "Instead of admitting to the infraction by paying the fines."

"I would never encourage any of the Captains to argue the point with the security or investigative patrols roaming Empire space," Leydon argued lightly. "Out in the middle of nowhere, ships, Captains and crews have been known to ... befall unfortunate accidents."

"I would not encourage them to defy the patrols," Leydon argued back. "However, Hawkins Transports paying the fines gives the appearance that the company was in the wrong. If the Captains and crew were not in the wrong, we should not pay the fines. Instead, the company should counter it in court."

"Aren't you just all about law and justice for the Nietzschean Empire these days," Leydon looked over at his son. "Being married to an Empire citizen has definitely changed your perspective on all of the tight ass rules and regulations. I don't have the time or the manpower to constantly be in court of these trumped up charges. It is just easier to pay the ridiculous fines and be done with it."

"If it makes it any easier on you and the company, I am more than willing to argue our case in court since I live within the Empire. I only ask that you make certain that Hawkins' Transport is on the right side of the law when I do it. I have just found that following the law … just laws … makes life a whole lot simpler and much more comfortable," Kindred informed him father. "These days I don't have to worry about getting picked up and tossed into some hell hole of a detention facility."

"You are also living a rather mundane life here on Arktos," Leydon pointed out. "When was the last time you got off this planet, son? There is a whole universe out there, waiting to be explored. I thought that was what you always wanted … adventure."

"Things change," Kindred shrugged as he toyed with the flexi before him.

"Kindred has settled into a life here," Terra spoke up in defense of her brother. "He has a job at the University. He is working on his third level degree. He is married with a baby on the way. Not everyone needs a life full of daring action and adventure."

"Then I guess it is just me and you baby girl," Leydon gestured toward Beka and Kindred. "Leave these two stiffs to live their normal, unexciting, mundane lives."

"Can we just get back to this?" Beka inserted into the conversation as she pointed to the flexis on the table. "I have put in requests for the documentation the Empire had on the Captain credentialing issues so there is nothing further we can do until I receive it. We have an engagement this evening …"

"Some stuffy Empire function I would gather," Leydon scoffed as he picked up the flexi before him. He looked over at Beka. "I remember a day when you found the idea of getting dressed up every other Thursday to be distasteful."

"Dad," Terra sighed audibly as she looked over at the chronometer on the wall. It was getting later in the evening. Tyr and Lex were patiently sitting in the common living area of Beka and Tyr's suite, waiting for them to get done. Terra knew her mother, Tyr, Kindred and Lex were all planning to attend a museum function that evening after going out for dinner. She had hoped to get everything covered so she and her mother could meet with Tamerlane the next day or so to present the findings of their investigation into the issues Hawkins' Transports had experienced over the last six months. "Why don't the two of you go. We can … meet for breakfast … at let's say … 0800 … to finished going over all of this? Hopefully Mom will have the information we need by then."

"Fine with me," Kindred tossed the flexis toward Terra before getting to his feet. He walked over to the living area where Tyr and Lex were waiting.

"Are you certain you don't want to come with us this evening?" Beka looked over at Terra questioningly.

"I am going to take advantage of the quiet here this evening," Terra gestured toward the courtyard before gathering her things. "I have been galivanting all over known space for the last six months. A nice relaxing evening by the pool with a glass of wine is just what the doctor ordered."

"I guess that means I get to go back to my assigned room in the visitor's building," Leydon looked over at his daughter expectantly. "Waste my night cooped up in my suite watching propaganda news feeds from around the Empire."

"You are a guest of the palace," Tyr's low melodious voice broke into the conversation as he came over to stand beside Beka. Tyr gestured toward Leydon's wrist as he got to his feet. "You have the freedom to move about the palace grounds and venture into the city just as any other guest would. Do not tamper with the security device or enter any secure areas on the palace grounds and you can do as you please."

"You could come with us to the museum," Kindred offered as he and Lex came to join them. He thought that at least with someone keeping an eye on his father, he would be less likely to get into anything.

"I could do that," Leydon nodded his head as he looked over at Terra. "Sure you don't want to escort your father to the museum this evening."

"Not tonight," Terra shook her head as she and Leydon picked up their things. "Maybe if you stick around a couple of days, you and I can see the sights together. For tonight … I want some quiet time."

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me," Leydon clapped Kindred on the shoulder as they started toward the door. "I just need to run by my room to change real quick."

"Great," Beka looked up at Tyr as they started toward the door with Terra.

"Just make certain he does not attempt to …" Tyr paused as he tried to think of an appropriate work.

"Steal anything," Terra supplied as she looked over at Tyr with a grimace. "I think the word you were looking for is steal."

"I'm certain Leydon wouldn't try anything …" Beka's voice trailed off as she and Tyr followed the others toward the door into the palace and Terra headed toward her suite.


	81. Chapter 81

Terra tossed the towel into the hamper after drying her skin. She smoothed lotion on her skin before slipping into her robe. After giving her hair a quick dry, she padded through the living area to the kitchen of the suite she shared with her brother and Lex. The cooler door opened to reveal a selection of beverages for her to choose from.

It was later in the evening. After everyone had departed, Terra had contacted the kitchen staff and ordered dinner and a nice bottle of wine to her suite. She had changed and taken a nice long swim while waiting for the food to arrive. After eating, she had poured herself a big glass of wine and picked a nice chaise by the firepit upon which to relax. The evening was warm with a gentle breeze. A low fire lit the darkened courtyard and provided a little extra warmth for drying herself.

She had started to read a novel but had quickly put it to the side. Instead she put on some soft, slow music to help her relax. She had laid back and looked up at the stars … thankful for the oversized chaises that now surrounded the firepit where the hard stone benches use to be. She was not certain who had made the changes or why but she found the chaises and loungers to be much more comfortable. It had been a long time since she had time to just relax and reflect on the last seven months.

The last seven months had flown by in her mind. After leaving Arktos with a shipping agreement in hand, she and her father had been engaged in a constant whirlwind of travel. They had been flitting back and forth throughout the Tri-galaxies firming up clients, getting all the proper documentation filed within the Commonwealth worlds and others they would be operating in. The had screened old crew to make certain there would be no legal entanglements with their older employees working in Nietzschean space. If there were, those crew members were relegated to non-Nietzschean clients and shipping schedules. New staff were hired as well as two new 'used' cargo ships were added to the fleet.

Overall, her time had not been her own in the last seven months. She had not had much time to think about herself, her life, her education, her career goals, all of the things she had left behind on Arktos to venture out into the cosmos with her father to expand the family business. Seldom had she had time for any social life. When she did, it had been something as simple as dinner with an old acquaintance or a quick sexual interlude with an old partner from her past who she trusted and did not have to deal with any emotional baggage. Rarely, did she have time to think of Arktos. Rarely did she have time to think about Tamerlane Anasazi. When she did, she found herself filled with a sadness of sorts. Once again, she had most likely damaged her odd relationship with Tamerlane to get ahead on a deal.

Being back on Arktos just for the last two weeks had brought it all back to her now. Being in the palace with her brother and Lex reminded her about the life she had left behind there. Listening to them talking about the University, their careers, their education courses, the sites and digs and finds along with the display curations going on with the University museum made Terra long for the days when she was a part of that world. In many ways, she found herself jealous of her brother for finding someone, settling down and creating a home for himself. Never in their lives had she ever thought her brother would be the one settled down and starting a family. It also reminded Terra of the life and friends she had made while on the planet. A couple of evenings, Kindred and Lex had people over. Terra enjoyed her time with them but realized quickly she was no long part of that group. She did not belong with the University crowd at the moment. The only person who really seemed pleased to see her and really made an effort to draw her in was Bartholomew Carnige. Nathaniel Hunt had recently been reassigned and was no longer working on Arktos. Bartholomew was still attending classes at the university while taking on a bigger liaison role in his family's business interests on Arktos. And although, the night he had come to the palace, he had brought a date, he had quietly assured Terra they were just casual. Terra understood what Bartholomew meant by the term. She just was not interested in hooking up with him while she was on Arktos.

Seeing Tamerlane at the gazebo that night had brought back a rush of memories and feelings. Their relationship had always been confusing to her. At times there seemed to be something about to happen between them. Then for no apparent reason, the distance would form between them. They would spend quiet moments together only to then not spend time together for weeks on end. She understood his first priority was the Empire. She knew his second priority would be his family. Given those two rather huge obligations, she knew she would never be a priority of any sort. The most she could ever hope for were stolen moments here and there. It was not the life she had ever wanted for herself. And yet seeing him the other night, hearing his voice even for just a moment, feeling him standing behind her, just being in his presence had her questioning herself all over again.

After another swim, Terra had headed into the suite and taken a nice long, relaxing shower. Now she was going to settle in for a video before calling it a night. As far as she knew, her family had not yet returned from Hathrow. She was not certain exactly when they would return.

She was checking out the labels of the various beers Kindred had stocked in the cooler when the door access chimed. She placed the bottle on the counter before heading over to the door. She was momentarily stunned when the door opened to reveal Tamerlane standing outside.

"Tamerlane?" Terra heard herself say his name as she looked passed him into the courtyard. "Ummmm … what are you doing here?"

"Your mother is not in her suite," Tamerlane held up a few flexis in his hand.

"I guess they aren't back yet," Terra shook her head as she looked up at Tamerlane for a long moment. It looked as if he had just come from his residence and not the office. The more casual attire gave him away. She stepped to the side and gestured for him to enter. "They all went out to dinner with my father. Then they were going to an exhibition at the art museum in Hathrow. I am not certain when they will return."

"Anything I can help you with this evening?" Terra closed the door behind him when he entered the suite. He only took a few steps before he stopped and turned toward her.

"Your mother requested these documents concerning Hawkins Transports' applications for piloting credentials," Tamerlane held up the flexis he was carrying. "The documents were erroneously delivered to Ashan late this evening."

"So instead of an aide or courier delivering them," Terra reached for the flexis in his hand. Her voice took on a flippant tone as she continued. "The Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire is delivering them at this late hour. Whatever have we done to deserve such a service."

"If you would prefer," Tamerlane moved the flexis just out of her reach when she started to take them from him. "Your mother may come by the office in the morning to retrieve them."

"Just give me the damn documents," Terra put out her hand for Tamerlane to give them to her. When he did not immediately hand her the flexis, her temper flared just a little. "Fine. I will inform my mother that the documents she requested are in your office. I am certain she will want to retrieve them before we get together in the morning to finalize our investigation into the incidences Hawkins Transports had within the boundaries of the Empire during the first six months of operation."

"You are actually investigating the issues?" Tamerlane figured the issue might be discussed. However, these documents plus others documents Beka had requested made it appear that the Hawkins family was taking the transgressions seriously.

"We are meeting to discuss everything in the morning. My mother will be attending the meeting as well as Kindred and my father," Terra informed him as she turned and walked back into the kitchen area. She uncapped the beer and took a long drink. "I am certain if she feels it is necessary to share the contents of the inquiry with you, she will."

"I am certain, at some point, I will be fully briefed on the entire matter," Tamerlane agreed as he followed her to the kitchen area. He was certain, should Beka find anything even the least bit suspect in how the Empire handled Hawkins Transports' infractions, he would definitely get an earful. He knew that his father and Beka were at odds at the moment over the issue. He was just as certain, if Beka found nothing to incriminate the Empire, she would gloss over the transgressions of the company and encourage leniency in dealing with her children's company.

"I am certain you will," Terra agreed before taking another drink from her bottle. Her eyes followed Tamerlane as he made his way around the kitchen island to where she was standing. He placed the flexis on the counter and slid them in front of her.

"As an owner in the company, I will entrust you with the content of these flexis," Tamerlane informed her as he came to stand next to her.

"Thank you. Now, I was attempting to have a quiet, relaxing evening," Terra took another drink from the bottle before placing in on the counter. Terra gestured toward the door, dismissing him in a subtle manner. "If that is all, I will tell my mother you were kind enough to deliver the documents she requested."

Terra fell silent when Tamerlane picked up the bottle of beer she had just placed on the counter. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a drink from the bottle. He lowered the bottle and reviewed the label. "Your brother's taste in beer has definitely improved while on Arktos."

"Make yourself at home," Terra gestured to the beer then to him. She found herself a little irritated that he would just drink from her bottle without asking. "After all, it is most likely your beer."

"I think you and I need to talk," Tamerlane offered as he took another drink from the bottle before returning it to the counter.

"I don't know that there is anything for us to discuss," Terra replied quickly as she turned to face him. She rested her hip against the counter and gestured for him to continue. "However, if there is something you need to say … feel free."

"The other evening," Tamerlane replied as he looked her over quickly. "At the gazebo?"

"What about it?" Terra asked as nonchalantly as she could. Inside, her heart suddenly picked up a beat and a rush of uncertainty coursed through her. She looked away from him for an instant as she waited for him to continue.

"I may have been … presumptuous … and harsh … with you," Tamerlane replied haltingly as he moved a little closer to her. "Given the reason for your presence on Arktos, I may have rushed to judgement as to your intentions …"

"My intentions?" Terra looked up at him when he paused. Her eyes searched his for a moment. His expression was guarded as it usually was with her and the rest of the universe. Rarely was his countenance relaxed and his gaze lacking suspicion. Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My intentions … the other night … at the gazebo … were …" Terra paused to consider exactly how to phrase her thoughts. Her eyes dropped down as her hand raised and came to rest on his chest. She took another calming breath before looking up at him once more. "Personal … purely personal. However, you … you are always suspicious of everything I do … when it comes to you. You made that quite clear the other evening."

"I did not seek you out … at the gazebo," Terra found herself needing to defend herself from the spoken and unspoken accusations. "For nefarious reasons. I did not seek you out … to seduce you … so that I could … sway your view … on the company's contractual terms. I did not kiss you … in the hopes of seducing you. I did not kiss you … for any reason … other than …"

Terra broke off suddenly.

"Any other reason than?" Tamerlane prompted when she failed to finish her thought.

Terra gazed up at him for a long moment before she allowed a small smile to cross her lips. She ran her hand up his chest and along his neck before caressing his jawline.

"I like kissing you," Terra replied simply as she allowed her thumb to slip up to caress his bottom lip. Her eyes followed the path of her thumb before drifting up to meet his eyes once more.

"I like kissing you," Terra repeated softly before raising up on her tip toes to brush her lips lightly against his.

"I like being kissed by you," Terra breathed against his lips before her lips lightly pressed a small kiss against his lips.

"I think you like kissing me," Terra whispered as she held his gaze while her lips moved slowly over his. A small thrill moved through her when his lips finally responded to hers.

"I have missed you, Tamerlane," Terra whispered as she lowered herself from her tiptoes. He leaned down to her as her lips moved enticingly over his. Her hand slipped down and caught his as she took a cautious step back, encouraging him to come with her.

"Your father said."

Beka's voice broke through the still of the room when the door to the suite slid open.

Terra suddenly pushed Tamerlane away and put distance between them.

"I don't care what Dad said," Kindred's voice was loud and terse when he spoke.

Terra's eyes flew toward the door when the group erupted through the door and Tamerlane moved back another step.

"I know when Dad is casing a joint," Kindred looked around the room for his sister. When his eyes landed on her, they quickly moved to the Nietzschean male standing a mere foot from his sister.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kindred's eyes narrowed suspiciously on Tamerlane. The Nietzschean was fully dressed while his sister was in a robe. However, he suddenly felt as if they had interrupted something.

"Tamerlane brought these to mom," Terra swept up the flexis he had left on the counter as she picked up her beer. She moved around Tamerlane and the island counter. She walked over and handed the flexis to her mother. "Since she wasn't home, he brought them over here so we would have them in the morning."

"What are these?" Beka took down at the flexis before her suspicious gaze moved to Tamerlane as well.

"The documentation Hawkins Transports submitted to the Empire for the licensing and certifying of pilots in Nietzschean space," Tamerlane replied as he walked around the counter and came to stand beside Terra. "And all of the correspondence related to those efforts."

"Why do you have them?" Beka looked at Tamerlane questioningly.

"They were mistakenly delivered to Ashan this evening instead of your office. I assumed you would want them so I brought them to you," Tamerlane gestured to Terra. "As I informed Terra, if you would prefer, I can return them to Ashan's desk and you can search for them tomorrow when they are not delivered to you or your office."

"No reason to get in a snit," Terra cut her eyes up at Tamerlane. She could tell by the Kindred's harshly asked question and the expression on his face, he was a little suspicious about Tamerlane's presence in their suite. At the moment, Terra did not want to deal with any questions or accusation about her personal interactions with Tamerlane. "I already thanked you for bringing them by. It will save us some time in the morning. Does everyone need to kiss your ass in gratitude?"

Terra felt a rush of relief when Kindred snorted a laugh at her comment toward Tamerlane. She hoped that Tamerlane realized her ploy and was not offended by her words or tone. If he was, it would certainly result in the distance returning between them.

"So what did Dad do?" Terra diverted the conversation from Tamerlane's presence in the suite back to her father.

"He hasn't done anything," Beka replied as she looked over at Kindred.

"Yet," Kindred added to her statement. He looked over at his sister. "You know when you can just tell Dad is up to something. You can see the scheming going on in his head. Pretty sure he was scoping out the museum this evening. There is a really nice display of Felachina Barvarashi's earliest works at the art museum in Hathrow. Apparently, the Empire obtained the pieces from a private collector."

"And although the provenance of the pieces is still in question," Beka looked over at Tamerlane accusingly. "The Empire has allowed the exhibition to continue."

"One would think that the miraculous discovery of those paintings in a bombed out structure on Malfius Prime after being lost for nearly two hundred years would be cause for celebration throughout the artistic universe," Tamerlane rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Instead of being met with such suspicion."

"And you think Dad might try to lift them?" Terra couldn't help the disbelief in her voice. "From a highly guarded museum on the planet that is the center of the Nietzschean Empire?"

"Imagine the thrill," Kindred raised his eyebrows to his sister. "And the street cred."

"And the prison sentence," Tyr interjected into the conversation. "When he gets caught."

"No one catches the Cat," Terra chimed into the conversation in a light tone. It was the mantra they had heard the entire time they were growing up.

"I will have security ensure that his security bracelet is being properly worn and functioning correctly," Tamerlane looked at his father who nodded.

"I would suggest his movements be limited to the suite he is currently occupying and the suite here in the palace," Tyr suggested.

"I will have the self destruction feature enable as well," Tamerlane said as he started to move away from Terra.

"What?" Terra, Kindred and Beka all exclaimed in unison.

"Self destruct?" Kindred voiced what all three were thinking.

"If Leydon strays from than twenty feet from his prescribe area … BOOM," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at his father with a smirk.

"You can't blow up my father," Kindred snapped harshly. "I always knew you Nietzscheans were barbaric but … blowing off a man's arm …"

"I will not be blowing up your father," Tamerlane shook his head. "Your father will be blowing himself up if he fails to abide by the terms of his visitation."

"You made us wear those things," Terra looked at Tamerlane incredulously. "We were never warned …"

"He is joking," Lex's voice cut through the suddenly uproar.

"What?" Terra's eyes flew over to Lex.

"There is no self destruct in the security monitors," Tyr shook his head. "Tamerlane was joking."

"It's all funny until someone gets their arm blown off," Kindred glared at Tamerlane.

"If your father attempts to rob the museum at Hathrow, he will never see the outside of a prison again," Tamerlane replied harshly as he looked between Terra and Kindred. "If you value your father's freedom, I would suggest your find a way to discourage his … extracurricular activities … while in Empire space."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Terra yawned dramatically. "But I am tired. It's been a long day. I was just about to finished off this beer and head to bed when Tamerlane showed up unannounced and uninvited."

Terra looked over at Tamerlane and could see a look of confusion cross his face.

"Good night," Terra started to walk by Tamerlane on her way to the kitchen to drop off her bottle. When she walked back by him on the way to her room, she gave his bicep the slightest squeeze before heading to her room.

Tamerlane felt the light pressure on his arm as she walked behind him toward her room. He gazed after her for a long moment before returning his focus on the conversation around him. He quickly bid the others good night before heading toward the main doorway. He glanced back in the direction of Terra's room only to find her door had been closed behind her.


	82. Chapter 82

Terra sighed as she absentmindedly changed the channels from newsfeed to newsfeed in the vidscreen. Occasionally, she would pause if something caught her attention. A few of the more educational channels were showing documentaries about things throughout the Empire. Sometimes, while on Arktos, she would sit for hours and watch specials on amazing archeological finds throughout the systems contained within the Empire. It was no wonder that Arktos had some of the nicest museums in the Known Worlds. The Empire pooled all of the greatest antiquities into the museums on Arktos instead of having them spread out in small local museums all over the Empire. Although all worlds were encouraged to have museums dedicated to local history and heritage.

She and her mother had spent the last few days pouring over all of the information concerning Hawkins Transports and the Empire whenever her mother was not tied up with her duties to the Empire. It had taken Beka time to get all the documentation she needed from the Empire. Upon further review, it appeared that Leydon had not brought everything Terra had requested. As a result, their review had been delayed while that documents were pulled from the files on Elysium and sent to Arktos. Although Leydon seemed surprised that all of the documentation was not there, Terra had gotten a feeling that there were documents her father had purposely not brought with him. As a result, Terra was a bit apprehensive about what they might find once everything was scrutinized by herself, her mother and Kindred.

To fill the time while waiting for the documents to arrive from Elysium, Terra had been enjoying her min-vacation of sorts. She had spent time lounging by the pool. Since he had nothing to do but wait, Leydon had been joining his daughter. They would lounge by the pool, go to Aeorlion and wander the shops and venues. They had lunched and had dinner together a couple of times. Much to Terra's discomfort, they had also spent hours upon hours visiting the various museums on Arktos. It did not matter what kind of museum or display it was, large or small, Leydon wanted to visit. Terra appreciated and shared her father's interest in the items on display. However, Terra wondered if Kindred was right – their father was constantly casing each and every location – looking for weaknesses that could be exploited.

Tonight, Terra was free of her father and being hypervigilant about his whereabouts and actions. Kindred and Lex had taken him to Alatopah earlier in the day. Kindred and Terra had talked and agreed that it might be a good idea to get their father away from the palace and any temptations. Alatopah was a quieter town along the seashore. Terra did not believe there was any locations worth robbing in the area. By using air transport instead of ground transport, the trio could be back for their family breakfast meeting in the morning to finish hashing out the company's issues before compiling a final report and recommendations.

Terra had joined her mother and Tyr for an early dinner. Terra could feel the tension between Beka and Tyr. Terra had finally broached the subject cautiously with her them. It was obvious their differences of opinion were based, somewhat, on their relationships with their children. Terra could tell from the stilted conversation that Beka was protective of she and Kindred while Tyr defended his son. The tension that she and Kindred created and encountered with Tamerlane fueled Tyr and Beka's disagreements. Terra had encouraged her mother to keep an open mind when it came to Tamerlane. Although he could be an uncompromising tyrant at times, without him, she and Kindred would most likely be locked away in a prison somewhere or dead at the hands of the Drago-Kazov due to the follies of years passed. Terra had also gently encouraged Beka to see her children for who they were. Although Terra loved Beka's support, Terra herself acknowledged that she had a number of faults and had been less than easy to get along with over the years.

When Terra had left them, they had been about to leave for an evening at the opera. Although there was still tension, the couple appeared to be a little friendlier with one another.

Terra sighed to herself as she looked over at the chronometer. It was nearly 2330. It was getting later and later with each tick on the chronometer. She picked up the empty beer bottle and carried it into the kitchen. After placing it in the recycler, she grabbed another and uncapped it before taking a long drink. She looked back at the chronometer and it was 2332. She wandered back over, flopped on the sofa, picked up the controller and flipped channels again before settling on a docuseries about Amorian dynasty that was believed to have ruled Arktos more than four thousand years ago. She took another long drink of the beer and put it on the table. She looked back at the chronometer. It was 2334. She sighed to herself once more before pulling her legs under her and settling in to watch the docudrama.

The docudrama was getting rather interesting with a reenactment of a great battle between the Amorian and Plananrians for control of the port city which was now Alatopah when the door access rang. Terra looked at the chronometer. It was 2358. She tossed the pillow to the side, uncurled from her position on the sofa and padded over to the door. She pressed the button and the door slid open.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming."

Terra stepped to the side and gestured for Tamerlane to enter. He looked around the open common room after stepping a few steps inside the door. Terra closed the door before moving around him, further into the room.

"Your message indicated that your preference was to speak with me tonight," Tamerlane looked around the space once more. Earlier in the evening, he had received a message through his comm unit. He had been in a late meeting with the Fleet Marshall that was about to be deployed to oversee the Empire's fleet that patrolled the Empire's border with the Kalderan and Pyrians. Tamerlane had ignored the alert of his comm unit at the time. If it had been important, Ashan would have alerted him to the matter. It was only later in the evening, while reviewing files for his morning meetings, that he had finally reviewed his missed messages. When he had gotten to the message from Terra at 2345, he had finished up his reading before venturing to the suite. Her message had simply read '_I would like to see you at your earliest convenience. And by earliest convenience I mean this evening when you are finished at the office. ~ Terra._'

"Would you like something to drink?" Terra asked as she gestured toward the kitchen area.

"No," Tamerlane's reply stopped Terra when she started to turn toward the kitchen.

"Oh," Terra turned to look back at him. His gaze was moving slowly around the common area once again.

"Kindred and Lex took my father to Alatopah for the night," Terra gestured in the direction of Kindred and Lex's suite. "In hopes of keeping him out of trouble and out of a nasty Nietzschean prison facility."

"I was in the middle of watching an interesting docudrama on the Amorian dynasty that ruled Arktos before the Nietzscheans ever arrived," Terra gestured toward the viewing area.

"I prefer factual documentaries to these docudramas being aired," Tamerlane shook his head. "They are nothing more than scintillating dramatizations rooted in a bare sliver of the truth."

"We can watch something else," Terra moved over to pick up the controller.

"It is late. I have had a long day," Tamerlane replied as he moved further into the room as Terra changed the vidscreen channel to the news. He perched himself on the arm of her sofa. "If you could just tell me what it is you wanted to see me about, I would appreciate it greatly."

"Sure," Terra nodded as she turned off the vidscreen. Tamerlane's eyes followed her as she dropped the controller onto the table. He then watched as she moved around the space extinguishing all of the lighting except one faint light in the kitchen area.

Terra held out her hand to him when she walked back over to him. Tamerlane hesitated just a moment until she gestured with her hand to him to take it. When his hand slipped into Terra's, she pulled gently, urging him to his feet.

"Promise this won't hurt a bit," Terra smiled over her shoulder as she led him through the dimness to her bedroom.


	83. Chapter 83

Tamerlane shifted uncomfortably in the bed as he tried to adjust the pillows without waking the female sleeping beside him. He stared up into the dimness at the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to relax in this foreign environment. It was rare that Tamerlane slept anywhere but in his own bed. Even when in Alatopah, it took him a night or so to become accustomed to the sounds of that palace so he could rest comfortably.

Here, in Terra's room, the bed was not all that comfortable. He preferred his mattress to be a little firmer and more supportive. The pillows were either way too flat and hard or too bulky and soft. The sheets were not as soft as he liked them. The room smelled off to him. There were sounds he was not accustomed to as well.

Terra herself was a distraction. She was not a still or quiet sleeper. She had shifted numerous times while trying to get comfortable. Even after she was asleep, she still moved and fidgeted, keeping him awake. Tamerlane had never slept soundly when in bed with her but he did not remember it being this bad. While lying there, looking at the ceiling in the darkness, he came to the conclusion he was probably fortunate that none of his wives wanted him to stay the entire night when they bred.

His attention returned to the female sleeping beside him when she shifted and made a little sighing sound.

He had been a little surprised when he had received her comm message the previous evening. When he had finally made his way to her suite, he had not expected to stay long. When she had put out her hand to him, he had hesitated for a moment before allowing her to lead him to her bedroom. Once the door shut behind them, she had initiated the first kiss. It was slow and deep and promising. She had taken her time as she undressed him. Her hands and mouth took their time inciting and arousing him. She finally led him to her bed, threw back the covers and playfully pushed him down on the bed before enticingly undressing while he watched. When she joined him on the bed, she took control … pushing him to his back, mounting him, slowly escalating their pleasure before allowing him to push them to their release.

His eyes moved slowly over her in the dimness of the room. She was laying on her stomach with a leg hitched up to the side. In her wriggling around the sheet was draped down low on her back, covering just her rear and one leg. His mind drifted quickly to earlier. The sight of her … the sound of her … the scent of her … the taste of her … the feel of her … it all culminated in an extraordinarily pleasurable event for him. There was something about the breathy sound of his name falling from her lips as she climaxed that sent a surge of desire through him and made him wish it would never end.

Without thinking, Tamerlane reached out and ran his hand slowly down her bare back. He pulled his hand away when she sighed again as she shifted around. This time she rolled onto her back, the sheet rested under her, leaving her stretched out naked beside him.

xxx

Terra stretched sinuously as she rolled onto her back. She shifted slightly making herself comfortable as she waited to see what he would do next. Him shifting beside her had awakened her a short time ago. She knew he had never rested well when they had shared a bed in the past. She understood it. Although she was used to sleeping in different places throughout her life, she never rested very well with another person in the bed. It was one of the reasons she rarely spent the night with any of her lovers.

The slow stroke of his hand down her back had piqued her interest. She had rolled over purposefully to her back to see what he would do. She hoped to feel his light caress or the warm of his lips. However, with Tamerlane, Terra was never certain what would happen. In her experience, any man capable of making a move at this moment would be on her in a hot second.

xxx

Tamerlane allowed himself to slowly survey the naked female stretched out beside him. One arm was rested above her head, the other by her side. One leg was bent at the knee while the other was straight. His eyes moved over her face, her lips parted ever so slightly as she slept. His eyes traveled down her body. Perfect well rounded breasts topped with a dusky crest came next. The cool air had caused her nipples to tighten into hardened nubs. Tamerlane took a deep breath and let if out slowly as his eyes traveled on. Her flat abdomen had the faintest etching of her abs. Long lithe leg stretched out before him.

His eyes moved back up when she sighed and shift once more. Her hand came up and rested low on her abdomen pulling his gaze down to the juncture of her thigh. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly as the thoughts and images in his mind caused the desire to stir inside him.

He shifted to his back once more and looked up toward the ceiling. According to the lit chronometer on her bedside table it was 0400. Tamerlane considered quietly leaving her bed and returning to his own residence to get a little sleep. It was obvious that he would be missing his morning workout with Sven. The trainer had become accustomed to Tamerlane missing the early morning workouts due to the late nights spent in the office. Tamerlane knew the alert would go off on in comm unit about 0500 with Sven reminding him of the time. When Tamerlane did not show by 0505, Sven would leave as he always did.

He looked over once more when she shifted once more. This time, she rolled facing him. Her head rested against his upper arm while her arm draped over her torso. She shifted a little to get comfortable then was quiet once more. Tamerlane closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds surrounding him and the feel of the female beside him. It was the only way he was going to get any rest before the sun rose.

xxx

Terra shifted a little more after rolling onto her side facing Tamerlane. It was obvious to her that he was not interested in waking her at the moment. The deep sigh and him shifting beside her spurred her into action. After nestling her head against his upper arm and shoulder, she felt him shift once more. He moved his arm ever so slightly so his boneblades were a bit more shielded from her. When he did this, she shifted a little closer and allowed her arm and hand to rest on his torso. She lay like that for some time before allowing herself to move once more.

Tamerlane's eyes flew open when Terra shifted beside him again. He couldn't muffle the groan that her hand elicited when it slipped down his body and came to rest on his manhood.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Terra's voice was soft on the air as her hand slipped further down, cupping him and giving him a light squeeze. Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out when she slowly stroked his length while wiggling up to nuzzle his neck.

"It is difficult to sleep," Tamerlane paused as she ran her thumb over the sensitive head while her lips and tongue teased his neck. "In a foreign place."

"Then maybe we shouldn't sleep," Terra murmured as she pushed herself up to gaze down at him. When he didn't object, she leaned and caught his lips in a slow kiss.

xxxxx

Terra stretched as she slowly woke up. She slid her hands up the sheet above her head as she lengthened her body from its curled up form. She stretched a little more as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was in her room, in her bed. However, she no longer felt Tamerlane behind her.

Spent from their activities, they had both finally collapsed onto her bed. He had curled himself around her as she lay on her side, exhausted. She didn't know if he ever got any sleep but she knew he never woke her up once she fell into a relaxed, blissful slumber.

Then again, she no longer felt his warmth so she lifted her head and looked around the room. It was then that she noticed the room was brighter.

"Shit!" she mumbled to herself. She had no idea what time it was but the sunlight was coming through the partial closed window coverings. Tamerlane was no longer beside her and she had no idea when he had left her.

Terra rolled onto her side and stretched once more. The tenderness between her thighs brought back a flood on jumbled memories from a few short hours ago. His lips and tongue and teeth … the feel of his hands on her body … the sound of his labored breathing … the moans and groans, grunts and growls of pleasure, the feel of him inside her, plunging into her depths sending radiating waves of hot pleasure through her body … the long, slow strokes … the short, fast thrusts … the hard, fast pounding pace that sent them both over the edge … the panted rumbled growl of her name as he buried himself inside her and filled her with his liquid heat.

Terra breathed deeply as she squeezed her thighs together. Just thinking about him this morning was making her horny.

"HEY TER!"

Terra grabbed the sheet and pulled it up her body just as the door opened and Kindred burst in.

"WHOA!" Kindred stopped in his tracks as he entered his sister's room. He wasn't sure what he might have seen but the blur of the sheet as his sister's naked body disappeared beneath it. He turned his back to his sister and felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE FU …" Terra shouted when her brother burst into the room.

"Sorry Ter," Kindred put his hands up in surrender. "Didn't expect to find you … well … ummmm …"

"What the hell are you doing?" Terra snapped as she pulled the sheet up the rest of the way to hide her nakedness from her brother.

"We just got back," Kindred peaked over his shoulder. "Mom's having breakfa …"

Kindred and Terra both turned suddenly when they noticed the sound of the shower emanating from her bathroom.

Kindred's eyes moved from the bathroom door to his sister before a slow smile spread over his face.

"He's still here," Kindred smirked at his sister.

"Obviously," Terra took a deep breath to calm her nerves when she realized Tamerlane was in the shower.

"Didn't know you were … seeing anyone … since you've been back," Kindred glanced in the direction of the shower before looking back at his sister once more.

"Don't make a big deal about it," Terra shook her head.

"Who is it?" Kindred gestured toward the bathroom. "Bart … isn't it?"

"Don't you worry about who it is," Terra pointed toward the door. "Why don't you get out? I don't come running into your room at the asscrack of dawn."

"Its 0930, Ter," Kindred started to back out of the room. "Must have been one helluva night for you to still be in bed, sis. I'll tell mom to plan for another at breakfast. She's probably gonna hafta order extra. I know how I am after a long night of l…"

"Get out," Terra picked up the pillow and threw it in his direction.

"Alright … alright …" Kindred glanced back at the bathroom door before looking back at his sister. "Come on … you can go ahead and tell me now … who's in there Ter?"

"Why don't we let it be a surprise?" Terra pointed toward the door again. "Get out."

"Okay … okay," Kindred back out of the room. "Mom is gonna be shocked … shocked I tell you. You've never actually had to endure that weird 'morning after' breakfast with mom and your company for the evening … have you? Uncomfortable."

"Get out," Terra picked up another pillow and threw it at her brother.

"Going," Kindred closed the door behind him but not before giving Terra one last big grin.

xxx

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Terra's terse voice greeted Tamerlane when he emerged from the bathroom a few moments later with a towel secured around his hips. He finished tapping a response into his comm unit before tossing it on the bed. Terra was sitting in the bed with the sheet pulled up around her. Several pillows were on the ground by the door. Tamerlane looked around the room again before walking over to retrieve his pants. He tossed the pillows back to the bed.

"Good morning," Tamerlane replied as he looked her over slowly.

When he had awakened a short time ago, he had laid with her for a while before finally forcing himself to get up. After their last round of sex, he had actually curled up with her and fallen asleep for a short time. Once up, he was appalled to find out what time it was. He had immediately grabbed him comm unit and replied to the messages from his office. Ashan was in a near state of panic based on the number of messages left for Tamerlane. Terra was still sleeping so he had helped himself to the shower. His plan was to get dressed and head to his office from her residence.

At the moment, he was trying to figure out what had happened to cause the terseness in her voice.

"Don't good morning me," Terra shook her head as Tamerlane sat down on the bed next to her. "It is freaking 0930 … in the freaking morning … the freaking sun is out … why the hell are you still here?"

"Surprisingly, I fell asleep," Tamerlane shrugged nonchalantly. "When I woke up, I went in to take a shower … I'm late … _very_,**_ very_** late. Ashan has left about a hundred messages."

Tamerlane got to his feet. He pulled on his undershorts before putting on his leather pants. He looked around for his vest and found it by the door.

"I don't give a damn if you've given Ashan a coronary and the entire palace guard is on alert, searching for you," Terra pointed toward the door. "Kindred flung open the door and flew in here this morning. Do you have ANY idea …"

"I thought you said Kindred, Lex and your father were at Alatopah?" Tamerlane looked toward the door as he put on his vest.

"They were … LAST NIGHT," Terra exclaimed. "They came back this morning. The family if getting together for a breakfast meeting to finish up this business between the company and the Empire. You know what that means?"

"You are having breakfast with your family?" Tamerlane shrugged slightly as he picked up the towel and disappeared back into the bathroom. He came out a moment later with his helix in his hand. He sat down on the bed beside Terra once more.

"What would you have done if Kindred had found you in here?" Terra waved toward the bed. "Its bad enough he heard the shower. He knows someone is here. How the hell are you going to get out of here? Everyone is in the damn courtyard … waiting for breakfast … and me."

"I imagine Kindred would not have been pleased to find me in your bed. Most likely I would have had to kick his ass once again when he attacked me," Tamerlane replied as he tried to fasten his helix while looking at her. "I would suggest you get ready while I try to calm Ashan down this morning. I have two regents, a viceroy and a chancellor sitting in a conference room, most likely fuming, waiting for me because I missed four short meetings this morning. I also have the representatives for four pride alphas in my office waiting for me at this moment. I am nearly an hour late but I am certain they will understand my tardiness. Not to mention, I missed a meeting this morning with my father at 0730. I have calmed his concerns via comm message but he still has questions as to my absence this morning."

"That still doesn't explain how the hell you are going to get out of here without being seen," Terra brushed his hand to the side and caught the ends of the helix. He had been fumbling with it the entire time he had been talking and she found it annoying. When the clasp clicked shut, Terra looked up at Tamerlane. His eyes drifted from the helix to her.

"Well?" Terra put up her hands questioningly when he did not respond to her concern.

"Only six other females in the universe had ever been allowed to do what you just did," Tamerlane informed her as his gaze held hers. Terra felt herself swallow hard as she gazed into his eyes. She hadn't meant anything by latching the helix. She was just trying to get him dressed and out of her room.

"I … ummm .. you were having problems," Terra was having trouble finding the words at the moment.

"I fasten it around my bicep after every shower. I do not need assistance," Tamerlane informed her as his gaze moved over her face.

"Well don't think it means anything," Terra finally found her voice. When he failed to respond, Terra gestured to him again. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"I plan on waiting for you to get dressed," Tamerlane pointed toward the doorway. "Then you and I will exit this room, cross the main living area, exit the main door, cross the courtyard, where we will part ways. You will breakfast with your family. I will go to the office."

"There is no way you and I are walking out of here together," Terra looked around the room. She pointed to her window. "You can go out the window. Make your way through the gardens and enter the palace somewhere else."

"I am not going out the window," Tamerlane scoffed at her suggestion.

"You sure as hell aren't walking past my family," Terra shook her head. "They can't know you were here."

"I am well aware that walking through the courtyard will alert them to the fact that I was here," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Your brother and I may have an altercation. I am certain your mother will … lose her shit … I believe it the phrase you would use. However, I am not concerned if they know I spent the night here."

"Well I care," Terra felt a sense of panic flow through her. "No one can know …"

"Why?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly.

"I don't want to become the Emperor's sidepiece," Terra exclaimed as she ran her hand over her face.

"Emperor's side piece?" Tamerlane repeated the phrase in a questioning tone.

"You know … side piece … that place he gets it from when his wives don't want to breed?" Terra looked at him incredulously. "You do know … I am not staying. Dad and I are leaving today … as soon as we get this whole thing wrapped up."

"You're leaving?" Tamerlane was surprised to hear the news. Although they had not discussed it, he had no idea she was leaving so soon.

"I never had any intentions of staying," Terra shook her head. "There are things to do for the company. I have things I want to do. Things that I can't do here … on Arktos … with you."

"I see," Tamerlane nodded slowly as he looked away from her for a moment.

"Tamerlane," Terra tried to catch his arm as he got to his feet. He moved over and grabbed his boots and pulled them on.

"You have to understand," Terra felt the tears welling up in her eyes and her throat tightened painfully. "I have never felt the things for anyone … that I feel when I am with you. But …"

"But you have a life you must live," Tamerlane replied as he came over and sat down on the side on the bed. "A destiny you must fulfill. A destiny that cannot be fulfilled here … on Arktos … with me."

"Tamerlane," Terra felt the first tear trickle down her cheek as she tried to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to break free.

"Just so you know," Tamerlane wiped the tear from her cheek before leaning to lightly kiss her trembling lips. "I am the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire – one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. And you … Terra Hawkins … you are the only person in this universe … for whom … I am willing to sneak out through a window so my identity will go undetected."

"Until our paths cross again," Tamerlane gave her another swift kiss before he got to his feet. Without looking back, he crossed the room, deactivated the alarm, opened the window and disappeared from her sight.

"Tamerlane," Terra choked out his name just as he disappeared from her sight. When he failed to reappear, the floodgates opened and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

3333

The End.


End file.
